Love That Scars The Heart
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: An odd match. A peculiar, out of this world match. She was perfection; beautiful, bold, intelligent...he was invisible, lonely and scarred...physically! How could an unparalleled pair, fire and ice, work so well? Troyella!
1. Trailer

**Hey guys, its xoxMusicalxox/Si here. You know me, for some reason I couldn't help myself with this story. It just wanted out and I had to let it. Don't worry, I'll be continuing with my other stories, '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' and my story which at the moment is on hiatus, '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a.**_**' I hope however that you'll read it. This story has been nagging at me for ages. I hope you'll read. **

**Right now guys, this is just the trailer, I'll try and fix the first chapter very soon. Enjoy! **

**Summary: An odd match. A peculiar, out of this world match. She was perfection; beautiful, bold, intelligent...he was invisible, lonely and scarred...physically! How could an unparalleled pair, fire and ice, work so well? Troyella! **

**Love That Scars The Heart**

**Gabriella Montez is bold, intelligent, confident, fiery, popular...**

_Flashes to Gabriella surrounded by her friends, laughing..._

Gabriella: Remember, I'm not afraid of anyone.

**Troy Bolton is new to East High, a nobody, friendless, beastly...**

_Shows Troy looking in the mirror with disgust, turning his scarred face from his view..._

Troy: I hate the way I look.

**They meet in the most peculiar way...**

_Flashes to Gabriella hanging helplessly from East High's roof..._

Gabriella, screaming: Help me! Somebody please! Help!

_Seen changes to a hooded Troy pulling her up..._

Troy: Hold on. Damn it, hold on!

**And she is instantly drawn to him, exceedingly grateful...**

Gabriella: Wait, where are you going? Come back...

_Flashes to Gabriella confronting Troy in the hallway...pulling back his hood and gasping..._

Gabriella: Your...your face?

_Flashes to Troy fleeing..._

**When her horror is gone she cannot seem to ignore him...**

Gabriella: So, his name is Troy?

Shows Taylor standing beside Gabriella: Why are you always asking about him?

Troy, looking down: Look, I'm not interested in your thank you's. Just leave me alone.

_Scene changes to Gabriella grasping Troy's arm..._

Gabriella: I didn't mean to behave the way I did...your face, it's...it's fine.

**And what better way to show her gratitude...**

_Flashes to Gabriella reaching up and caressing Troy's scarred face..._

Gabriella: I'm not afraid Troy.

_Shows Troy shifting away..._

Troy: Gabriella...don't. I'm not like the other boys around here...

**Than to give him exactly what he's been craving...**

_Scene flashes to Gabriella and Troy kissing heatedly..._

**A bit of affection...**

Troy: How did you become so defiant Gabriella?

Gabriella: How did you get those scars Troy?

**But what started as harmless sexual enjoyment...**

Taylor: You're just sleeping with him out of pity!

Gabriella, smirking: It's a bit of fun.

**May have turned to something much more...**

_Shows Gabriella straddling Troy as he sleeps, stroking his wounded cheek,_

Gabriella: I don't know when I started to love you...

**The only problem is, their from two different worlds...fire and ice...**

Troy: Gabriella, please. You said you wanted me to be with me and now you're denying it...

Gabriella: Troy, it was sex. That's all. I told you when we started out that it was no strings attached and I meant it.

_Scene flashes to Gabriella crying..._

_Fades away and changes to Troy trashing his room..._

_Troy's voice in the background: It's like you've scarred me on the inside._

**Love is never easy, and theirs is...**

LOVE THAT SCARS THE HEART!

**Now I know it seems like one of those stories that everyone seems to do but that is just the trailer. I swear to make this story my own guys if you'll only read it. Give it a chance, if you don't like it, you don't have to read. Let me know what you think of it all. Love you all! Please review, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	2. Fearless

**Hey everyone. I am so pleased I had such an awesome response from the trailer of this story. I hope I don't disappoint. I'm going to try so hard to make this worth your while. It's been bugging me for weeks and weeks. **

**All I'm really saying is just give it a chance, start reading it with an open mind. I'm kind of nervous so bear with me. **

**Anyway, I don't own HSM and never will though I've had a few dreams where I have, :P **

**Chapter 1 – Fearless**

IT was one of those ordinary days.

Well, as ordinary as any day could be really. The East High hallways were crammed with tired students as they greeted their friends and made their way to their homerooms, eager to catch up on the latest morning gossip and discuss the highlights of their evenings. The dulled chitter-chatter coursed overhead like a continuous drawling, somewhat irritating to the grudged up, equally tired teachers but unnoticeable to the students who created it so.

Standing in the middle of the hustle and bustle were two young girls, one, a pretty African-American, dressed smartly in a knee length black skirt and a clean white shirt, her long dark hair hanging around her shoulders neatly, her rich aniridia eyes gazing around expectantly. The other girl; the dainty blonde with light hazel eyes was dressed far more extravagantly, almost as if she were going to a party, her tiny luminous pink skirt standing out in the crowd as well as her matching shirt and bag. They appeared to be waiting, dutiful.

"Where is she?" The blonde, most popularly known as Sharpay Evans (or the ice princess) cried with exasperation.

"She'll be here, 'the other, Taylor Mckessie answered, "you know Gabriella. Always a little late, 'she glanced at her watch and sighed, "five more minutes and we'll head off."

"Why does she insist on doing this anyway?" Sharpay mumbled.

"You know why Sharpay. Stop complaining. Gabriella is avoiding Luke Vista. That guy is a right arrogant jerk. You'd think by now, with the amount of rejections he's received, that he'd get the message already." Taylor told her.

Sharpay didn't seem to be listening to a word that Taylor was saying, "look. There she is!" She squealed, excited.

The crowd of students began to part, watching, listening. A young girl, astoundingly beautiful, with long sprawling dark brown hair and enchanting russet brown eyes strolled through the empty space, proud, confident with each step she took. Her name was Gabriella Montez. She was known as Queen of East High, popular for her unbelievable beauty but respected for her strong willed mind and sense of character. Guys gawked; girls looked upon her with worship. She was the finest prize to obtain, a diamond amongst pebbles.

"Morning girls." She said coming to a halt in front of her friends and smiling happily.

"Someone is in a good mood today." Sharpay chuckled.

"It's a nice day isn't it? Why shouldn't I be happy?" Gabriella queried.

"No reason. Can we go to homeroom now? You know what Miss Darbus like; she'll all but rip our heads off if we're late again." Taylor said.

"Yeah, let's go, 'Gabriella said taking the lead, the girls stood at her side and she felt comforted by their presence, so grateful to have such wonderful friends, "before Luke spots me."

Luke Vista was one rather overconfident jock who did everything in his ultimate power to win Gabriella over. His attempts were always pathetically futile. Gabriella disliked Luke and was stubborn enough to refuse him over and over again. He was handsome, yes, and was considered a good catch by most of the female population of East High but he fancied himself a little too much and was quite the bully.

In a way, Gabriella was expected to date Luke, both being popular and all but Gabriella simply wasn't one to go by the book. She was intelligent and bold, she was fearless, frightened of no one and she shone with incomparable confidence. Her mental strength was magnificent, unbreakable. She was also a good person when her mood suited her. There wasn't a being in East High who didn't know when it wasn't a good time to bother her and Gabriella was grateful for the wide birth she was given on those special days. She supposed being Queen had its advantages.

"Look, 'Sharpay said a little awkwardly, "I know you're probably both going to be physically sick when I say this but why don't you just give in to Luke. If only for a short while."

Gabriella and Taylor gasped and turned to face their friend, their youthful faces aghast.

"It was just a suggestion." Sharpay offered apologetically.

"I pride myself in being an independent woman Sharpay. I don't want to date some pretentious stuck up twit because the entire school says I have to, 'Gabriella stated firmly, "besides, I want to stay serious. School always comes first."

"Alright, alright, gee, give one harmless suggestion and suddenly you're the big bad wolf." The blonde said holding her hands up in defence.

Gabriella giggled, "come on. We're already running late."

"SETTLE down everyone, settle down, 'the strict and slightly eccentric drama teacher, Miss Darbus ordered as her students filed into her classroom, taking their seats with their friends and once again getting ready to discuss the most recent gossip, "the weekend is over and we have much to do."

Gabriella turned in her chair to wave at her other friends, her most cherished companions at East High. They all shared most of the same classes and though their personalities were different and unique they worked well together.

There was Chad Danforth, the class clown and Taylor's devoted boyfriend. He was handsome and captain of the East High basketball team. Beside him sat Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother. It was easy to say Ryan was a nicer version of Sharpay but he shared her love of the theatre and was sometimes a pushover. Kelsi and Jason were next. Kelsi was a sweet, music composer, incredibly shy but loyal nonetheless. She cared about her friends and always wanted to please. Gabriella supposed that was why she liked her so much. Jason was Kelsi's exact opposite. He was enthusiastic and joyful and enjoyed nothing more than to get involved in anything he possibly could. He was Kelsi's boyfriend.

"I require your attention when I'm speaking, thank you Miss Montez." Miss Darbus called out impatiently.

Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes, Gabriella turned back around in her chair and fixed her gaze upon her teacher, waiting for her big announcement.

"Firstly, I am pleased to inform you all that we have a new student joining us today, 'she said as the class began to look around, trying to spy out the new face amongst them, "Um...Mr Bolton, would you like to come up and introduce yourself properly. Perhaps tell us about yourself."

There was a scrape of a chair and right at the back a dark hooded figure stood and shuffled down. Gabriella's mouth dropped, she hadn't even noticed him when she'd come in and it appeared, that neither had anyone else. She caught no sight of his face though a chill ran up her spine as she continued to observe him. Who was this strange, mysterious creature?

"Splendid, 'Miss Darbus said nodding with satisfaction as the boy stood in front of the class, "now, the floor is yours. Do what you must!" She said, her dramatic character shining through with exhilaration.

The boy swallowed, Gabriella could only see his lips and how his body was trembling, "Um...my name...I'm –" He gulped noting a few cruel chuckles from his new classmates.

"Quiet!" Miss Darbus hissed venomously.

The class simmered down and turned their attention back to the stuttering hooded teenager.

"Well...I...and, 'Gabriella smiled softly, he was shy, she could tell but she noticed the strong masculinity in his voice, no matter how hesitant and was surprisingly mesmerised, "I'm...Tr...I'm –"

"Miss Darbus, 'Sharpay said raising her hand, "I have a question."

Feeling relieved to be free of the new students ridiculous bumbling, Miss Darbus nodded in Sharpay's direction.

"I want to know why _he_ is allowed to wear his hood up when poor Ryan, 'she motioned behind her, "is not allowed to wear his hat? I mean, just because he's new and all."

"For reason that I feel are none of your business Miss Evans, Mr Bolton is permitted to wear his hood for as long as he feels confident with it." Miss Darbus explained though it was clear she too was not impressed with the boy's special treatment.

"What are you, retarded?" Chad demanded meanly.

The boy said nothing but Gabriella supposed Chad's comments had hurt the boy for the stranger turned and scurried out of the classroom, ignoring Miss Darbus's shouts and scolds.

"What's his problem?" Chad snorted.

Taylor leaned back in her chair and thwacked him around the head, the class laughed at the sight and the new boy was forgotten in the spir of the moment comedy. Gabriella however frowned, biting her lip. She had not forgotten. She was not one to pry into people's affairs nor to truly care about other people lives outside her own and her friends and yet this boy, whoever he was, was intriguing.

LUNCHTIME was one of Gabriella's most anticipated parts of the day. She didn't eat breakfast and so she would always be ravenous when lunch came around. Her friends were waiting for her at their table as she lined up with everyone else.

Sighing jadedly she shoved her tiny hands in her jean pockets wanting to be home in her bed. Looking around she inspected the cafeteria. People were looking at her. She hated that. There were days when Gabriella wanted to disappear. Popularity wasn't worth the attention. There was always some random person she didn't know coming up to her and saying, "oh Gabriella, I love you hair,' or "those shoes are divine, where can I get a pair?"

Her reverie came to an end when she felt a large hand clamping down on her backside. She shrieked and whirled around in shock. Before her stood a young, tall boy with dirty blonde hair, a wicked smile and deep set emerald eyes.

"Luke! Stop doing that." She snapped.

"Sorry baby just wanted a slice of than fine piece of ass." Gabriella cringed; Luke's undignified compliments were disgusting. She hated him.

"I've told you time and time again, I'm not interested, 'Gabriella turned around and glanced at the lunch menu, she smiled, it was macaroni and cheese day, "why don't you just leave me alone. I'm not a piece of meat so stop treating me like one."

"Listen Gabi, I like you. We could be good together." Luke said slipping an arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"I disagree and don't call me Gabi. No one calls me Gabi!" She spat moving away from him.

Luke snatched her up by the arm roughly suddenly losing his patience, "listen bitch, people expect us to get together and I'm not going to...ugh!" He cried out as Gabriella kneed him violently in the groin and dashed off as quickly as she could.

She approached her friends who were chuckling light heartedly at the sight before them.

"Is there nothing you won't do?" Kelsi asked smiling.

"Remember, 'Gabriella replied quite proudly, "I'm not afraid of anyone."

IT happened while Gabriella had been walking home that evening from school. She was alone for the first time, she liked the silence, it gave her time to think for though people did not know it, she was extremely intelligent. She walked, humming to herself and clutching her books to her chest, happy to be in her own little world.

What happened next was how it truly all began. She was gazing up at the clouds, musing the perfection of the day when suddenly something bumped into her knocking her to the ground. Her books went flying into the air and crashing to the floor beside her.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing you –" She froze staring up at her accidental attacker.

It was him. The strange new, mysterious boy. His hood covered all but his lips which were pursed in an apologetic frown.

"I...sorry...and...I –" He stammered helplessly as he knelt down to pick up her books. His hands were shaking.

"Don't you ever actually speak in full sentences?" Gabriella snarled.

"I...um, yes I do. I can...talk in sentences." The stranger stuttered.

They both reached for the same book sitting between them and their hands brushed for a split second. Gabriella gasped and so did he. They yanked their hands back and yet all Gabriella could think of was how incredibly soft his hand was. She looked up and as if it were meant to be, she caught a glimpse of two piercing ultramarine eyes. The most beautiful eyes in the world, intense, magical, glowing.

The stranger, as if realising this embarrassment pulled the hood further of his head, hiding his dazzling eyes and stood.

"Sorry." He muttered before he dashed off, without so much as a word of goodbye.

Gabriella watched him leave wondering how she had turned from being fearless to being completely consumed by fear in a matter of minutes.

**Finished. I guess it wasn't that good and I wanted it to be so much better than it was. I know I've kind of created both Troy and Gabriella out of character but this is the way I've fixed them. I know Troy hasn't been mentioned a lot but I promise you all I'll sort it out for the next chapter. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or error, it's late.**

**The next chapter is called "The Hero" and I know you all know what probably goes on in that chapter! Please review and I hope you'll give it a chance. I promise you, it will get better. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	3. The Hero

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for my lack of updates. I would've updated earlier but fan fiction was having some sort of technical glitch and I couldn't even login. It was really annoying. Anyone else having the same problems or was it just me lol??? **

**So High School Musical 3 was released on DVD Monday and oh my Lord, I loved it! I must've watched it like seven times already and each time I sobbed my heart out. Did my fellow UK-ians all buy the DVD???**

**I went to watch 'Bolt' with my friends last week in the pictures and omg...it was cute. I absolutely loved it though the 3D glasses were really ticking me off. Have any of you watched it??? What did you think???**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, I was so nervous about it. I really wanted to impress you guys and it looks like I succeeded. Anyway, I'll get started. :D**

**Chapter 2 – The Hero**

THOUGH she could not comprehend it, Gabriella found her mind plagued by the haunting image of the strange, hooded, blue eyed boy. He was there; riddled in her thoughts, lingering in her dreams _and_ daydreams, burning away in the pit of her stomach, tingling in every inch of her sleek little body. It was enough to send her around the bend and turn her crazy.

It had only been a few days since her first encounter with _him._ Gabriella was puzzled by her startling reaction to the boy Miss Darbus had called Bolton. It hadn't been the boy in general, she didn't get a good look at his face and he didn't seem eager to reveal himself. No, it had been his eyes. Those beautiful, dazzling eyes, gleaming like the rarest of gemstones. It was almost as if they were made just for her personal appreciation and appreciate them, Gabriella did. She'd never seen such eyes. They astounded her.

To be truthful, Gabriella had never been lost for words and yet, that day, with that one soft, puzzling glance, she had been!

"DID you manage to finish that Poetry Essay last night?" Sharpay asked that morning as she and Gabriella sat on the school bus surrounded by their peers who all looked just as exhausted and unprepared for the day as they themselves felt.

Gabriella didn't answer. She hadn't heard Sharpay, her mind was elsewhere, drifting, dreaming...

"Hey, 'Sharpay nudged her, "are you there or not?"

"Huh? 'Gabriella turned to face her friend and smiled, "sorry Sharpay. What were you saying?"

"The Poetry Essay. Did you finish it?" Sharpay inquired.

"Yeah. It's as perfected as it can be. It took me ages. What about you?" Gabriella asked her friend who was playing with her bright pink, manicured nails.

"Nah. Too hard for me. I was _so_ tired I couldn't even look at it. Besides, Zeke came over."

Gabriella laughed, "Well if you were so tired you should've gone to sleep."

The bus stopped and yet another group of students piled on, all wearing the same worn out expressions, taking their seats with their friends and joining in the conversations. Sharpay leaned in closer to her friend.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered in defence though she was smirking almost triumphantly.

"Zeke wasn't going to help. You should've just stayed up and done your homework or at least tried to have gone to sleep because we both know you didn't even attempt it." Gabriella muttered disapprovingly.

"Zeke made staying up more fun." Sharpay said poking her tongue out teasingly.

Gabriella chuckled, "_really?_"

"It wasn't like _that_ and you know it, 'the blonde growled rolling her eyes dramatically which was only too natural for Sharpay, "I really like Zeke. He's...he's not like any of the other guys I've dated. They were jerks and Zeke is sweet. You know that yourself Gabriella, you have Spanish with him."

"I know. He's good for you." Gabriella said tapping her friends hand supportively.

"I'm glad you approve." The bus stopped again and a large group of boys filed onto the bus. Amongst them was Luke, a swagger in his step, an arrogant glint in his empty green eyes.

"Oh joy." Gabriella moaned wanting to slip down the chair and disappear.

It was however, too late to disappear. Luke had caught sight of her and as he passed he paused making the line behind him halt.

"Here she is. My girl." He said.

Gabriella didn't like the possessiveness in his voice and his eyes. It made her nervous and she was exceedingly grateful for Sharpay's presence at that particular moment in time.

"Your girl, 'Sharpay exclaimed with surprise, "since when has Gabriella been _your_ girl?"

Luke didn't look away from Gabriella but both girls could tell he did not like being addressed with such authority that equalled his own.

"Since the day I said so. Get your nose out of my business or I'll push it out." He threatened darkly.

"Oooh, as if I'm frightened of you, 'she challenged, "I can give as good as I can take and I've got no problem in using these nails."

Luke and his "friends" looked at one another, their faces immobile and set. The silence on the bus was unbearable and everyone, from freshmen to seniors waited in awe for their unpredictable reaction. Then, suddenly they burst into laughter, their face contorted with comedy, patting each other on the back, finding Sharpay's challenge hugely entertaining.

"Sit down!" The bus driver ordered losing patience.

"Another time perhaps." Luke crooned and he walked on past, his friends still laughing under their breaths and went to sit down at the back of the bus. Gabriella glanced over her shoulder to him and shivered, he was still watching her.

"He's starting to give me the creeps." Sharpay murmured beside her.

Nodding Gabriella turned back around and looked out the window, "you're telling me."

THE girls arrived in school and smiled, finding Taylor and Chad standing by the water fountain, arguing, as they often did.

"Why have you got to be so mean?" Taylor was saying to her boyfriend.

"I'm not mean."

Taylor snorted at Chad's wounded expression, "Don't pretend you're not Chad, lying is only going to make me angrier."

Chad frowned and leaned in closer to his girlfriend, his voice turning suddenly gentle and seductive, Gabriella and Sharpay exchanged smiles as they observed Taylor cringing away, trying to avoid being swamped into forgiveness, "Not now Chad! We're arguing."

"My cuddle-bug, I hate it when we fight, 'he said caressing his cheek into the side of hers, his voice turning silky smooth, "it's not right."

"No Chad!" Taylor snapped stepping back trying rather desperately to resist her boyfriends alluring charm.

"How long do you think this argument is going to last for?" Gabriella whispered.

"Not so sure yet." Sharpay whispered back.

"Look, 'Chad said losing his patience, "just give me one precise time when I acted like a "big mean jerk" as you first called me and then I'll apologise."

"Three days ago with that new boy, I don't know his name but anyway, you were horrible!" Taylor exclaimed boldly.

Gabriella's heart stopped as they mentioned _him, _and feeling the need to break the argument up before it got worse and before he was mentioned even more frequently, she grabbed Sharpay by the arm and tugged her over.

"Whoa, that's enough, 'she said a tittering laugh breaking through her anxiety, "break it up, break it up. What's the odd argument between boyfriend and girlfriend, 'in a scurry to change the discussion she added, "haven't we got free period at some point today?"

"Yeah, sure, sure, 'Chad said waving her off, "but you've got to admit Tay, he's kind of a weirdo."

"Chad's right you know, 'Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Zeke made their way over to them, happy to see their friends, "he's a little strange. No one knows where he came from and he wears that hood all the time." Jason told them.

Gabriella sighed, "can we stop this now?" She pleaded.

"Apparently he was sent down for killing a man." Zeke said.

"No I heard different, he's supposed to have super human strength, he ripped a woman's heart out of her chest." Jason laughed apparently enjoying the exciting new rumours.

"Well Martha Cox told me that he has no face at all and that's why he wears that hood, 'Chad whispered, "apparently he's some freak of nature. Maybe like Frankenstein! "

"Oh brother." Gabriella groaned knowing full well that this particular rumour about the mysterious Bolton was pathetically untrue having seen those cherished, tantalizing eyes and having them haunt her so.

The bell signalled that it was time to go to homeroom and Gabriella was grateful that the conversation was brought to a complete stop, "saved by the bell." She muttered under her breath and allowed herself to be dragged to class, unaware of gentle Kelsi's hand in her's, guiding the way.

HOMEROOM! Gabriella's favourite time of the day because it gave her the chance to simply sit back and relax and pick up a few well needed conversations with her friends in which she found she so craved to fill that empty place in her slow beating heart.

Of course, she could no longer concentrate during homeroom anymore. She no longer heard Miss Darbus or her friends or anyone else for that matter. Her thoughts were always strained and confused but the real problem was, why?

"Heads up." Zeke's hushed voice said from behind her.

The class fell silent as "_hooded boy_" walked through the door. Miss Darbus looked up at him, her eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"You're late Mr Bolton." She said firmly.

"Sorry Miss." His quiet, husky voice replied. Gabriella shivered inwardly.

"Do you think any of the rumours are true?" Zeke asked her, knowing that his friend's eyes were watching him.

"Nah. Its hearsay, 'she answered, how could one person torment her so much, "besides, I'm ashamed that you of all people would fall into gossip."

Zeke chuckled, "it's just a bit of fun. Don't worry so much. He's new, of course there are going to be rumours going around the place, 'a smile played on his lips, she could hear it, "but I want to know what's your interest in him?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella frowned.

"You haven't taken your eyes off him since he's come in."

Gabriella quickly averted her eyes and blushed turning her back on her friend. Zeke laughed lightly and sat back.

"Just be careful, 'Zeke advised her darkly, "I don't trust him."

"Yes Dad." She rolled her eyes and turned her slightly unclear concentration to the teacher, wondering whether she could escape again.

FREE period came as swiftly as the day had passed giving Gabriella the perfect opportunity to break away from from the world. What a day it had been already. She'd done everything in her power to avoid Luke for the second time, stopped Jason from getting detention in the hall, averted a rather messy discussion between two boys from getting out of hand and had helped Sharpay complete her Poetry Essay. It wasn't easy being Queen of East High. In fact, Gabriella wished it wasn't her claim in the first place. She had to look out for everyone, maintain order, be the wonderful, beautiful, feisty person everyone believed she was. That's why the roof was one of her favourite places in the world because unlike everything else, it was calming and empty. It was Gabriella's little getaway.

She sat down on a little brown bench resting under a canopy of pretty pink rosebuds. The roof was in an abundance of flowers and butterflies, like a breath of fresh air, completely welcoming.

"Another day in paradise." She said to herself.

She was overlooking the school grounds. They were empty apart from one singular figure walking back and fore in front of the main entrance. Gabriella frowned leaning forward to have a closer look. They were more like pacing, looking anxious, their hands folded behind their back.

"What in the world..."

She watched for a while, intrigued by the figure, taking note of their light blue baggy jeans and their black jumper with the hood...Gabriella's sight doubled back for a second glance. HOOD! It was him and he was alone and pacing back and fore!

In a sudden jolt of uncertain energy, Gabriella's body lost its balance and waving her arms to try and regain stability she tumbled over the side of the building and shrieked. With unbelievable reflexes she swung over and grasped a large black pipe on the end of the roof, screaming and kicking. She was stuck and any sudden movement or any slip of the hand and Gabriella would tumble to the grounds of East High...dead.

Tears burning in her eyes and her heart screaming in a wild panic, Gabriella tried with all her might to pull herself back up.

"Help me! Somebody please! Help!" She called out.

She was helpless. Her hands were shaking; her fingers were beginning to ache as the black plastic of the pipe dug into her skin. What could she do but call out and hope by luck someone would hear her.

"HELP! Anybody! HELP! HELP!" She began to sob, lifting her legs up, trying to support her bodyweight.

The pipe buckled and leaned a bit further. Gabriella gave off a piercing scream and sobbed harder.

"Help me!" She bellowed.

Nothing. No one. Her life would be over in mere minutes. The Queen of East High, tripping over and falling to her unfortunate death. Who would find her, if no one would save her?

The pipe tilted again and swung her further. Gabriella closed her eyes tightened and whimpered, tears dripping down her face as she tried not think about the impact of her tiny body hitting the hard, pebbly ground.

"Somebody help me!" She cried.

There was a loud bang of the roof door and her heartbeat accelerated. The pipe creaked; an evident sign that the end was nigh, Gabriella closed her eyes and waited...

Then, "Hold on! I'm here." A comforting, breathless voice reassured her from above.

Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped. Her blue eyed boy, her hooded stranger was here to rescue her. He sported over his face, a scarf covering all but his eyes and as Gabriella stared up at him, her heart slowed. If she died here and now, then she would be content to know that his eyes were the last pleasures she would see and feel.

"Please, help me, 'she whimpered helplessly, "help me up."

He reached down to her offering her a hand, "take my hand."

"I...I can't." She wailed shaking her head; she was frightened to let go in case she slipped and fell. The pipe croaked a complaint and jolted downwards. Gabriella screamed.

"Take my hand, 'he said calmly, "or the pipe will slip again and you will fall."

"But...but I'm frightened." She blubbered, it was true, she had never been _more_ frightened than now.

"LOOK AT ME, 'He demanded in a thunderous voice and she strained to see him through her blurred vision. She turned her gaze upon his glittering ultramarine eyes and felt a warmth spread over her. Gabriella was safe, "TAKE MY HAND AND I WILL HELP YOU!"

She looked at his extended hand and gulped. One movement and it could be all over and yet, if she did not move it _would_ be all over. With all the courage she held she let go of the pipe with one hand and quickly slipped it into his. His grip enveloped her in a second and using all his strength he began to drag her up the building allowing her other hand to leave the black pipe. The pipe groaned one final time and broke free crashing and tumbling to the ground like a speeding bullet from a gun. Gabriella winced as she heard it clunk to the floor and shattered. She tried not to imagine what such an impact would've done to her.

Placing both her hands in his, Gabriella pleaded, "now pull me. Please. Please. My fingers are slipping." Indeed they were, their hands clamped together were sweaty and slippery and Gabriella could feel her blue eyed boys grip weakening and his strength decreasing.

"Hold on! Damn it! Hold on!" He ordered.

"Help me." She whined as he tugged her harder.

The boy pulled her up further and further and with one final heave the pair of them went flying over the wall and onto the safety of the gravelled floor of the roof.

They lay together on the ground, still holding one another in what appeared to be a relieved embrace, both breathing heavily, feeling the rise and fall of each other's chests. Gabriella was lying above him, her limp exhausted body resting against his completely and her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his encouraging scent. He lay back with ease, his one hand wrapped securely around her waist, holding her to him. His other hand was slumped above his head, trembling.

Gabriella didn't know how long they'd been lying there, it felt like an eternity but she didn't want to move. His body felt too strong, too soothing and he was real, not like her dreams. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the strange moment, not caring that he was slightly odd, not thinking of the alarming, scary rumours or the fact that he had appeared from nowhere. She just wanted to escape and strangely, he was helping her to do just that.

He cleared his throat, "Um...are you alright?" He asked nervously.

Gabriella smiled, his voice, warm, husky, uncertain but wonderful! She nestled in closer to him and felt her heart slow down again.

"I am now. My hero" She murmured.

He shifted awkwardly and though she did not want to, she moved and sat up, pulling herself off him. He did not stop; he pulled himself and stood, looking down on her. Gabriella was puzzled as she stared into those eyes. She hadn't noticed before but they were pained, flecked with hurt like his eyes had seen worlds and dangers beyond anything she could've experienced. How could such beautiful treasure contain so much?

"I'm sorry." He whispered and he darted off before Gabriella could stop him.

"What is it with this boy? He's like flipping Houdini!" She growled with exasperation. She pulled herself up and set off after him, taking to a run.

She could hear the clatter of his footsteps as he ran down the large metal stairs and his breath as he fought to get away from her.

"Wait! Wait for me." Gabriella begged.

Reaching the hallways of East High, Gabriella's keen gaze scanned for him, searching. Finally, she spotted him, making a break for it down at the entrance hall. She started to run again, picking up her speed and much to her delight, she was catching up.

"Wait!"

She reached just behind him and though she didn't understand why she did it, she reached up and tugged at the hood, pulling it back, "Wait, where are you going? Come back..._oh my god!_" She shrieked with surprise as he turned around to face her.

Gabriella was stunned. His face! His eyes were perfect but his skin was scarred. Along his jaw line, running up to the corner of his left eyebrow ran a deep, penetrating red scar, thick and horrible. On the right side of his face, from his ear travelling to the edge of his nose was another, running perhaps deeper than the other.

Gabriella stumbled backwards having never seen something so horrifying. She could see the disappointment shining in his eyes and yet she could not stop the words slipping from her mouth, "You're...your face...it's...it's –"

He shook his head and bit the bottom of his lip, "don't bother." He hissed with venom and with that he was gone, fleeing down the hallways, leaving Gabriella in her silence, the image of her blue eyed boy's horrific face still clear in her mind.

"GABRIELLA, are you alright, 'Ryan asked her two hours later, she'd been quiet all day hardly able to think of anything else but her fear-provoking encounter that morning, "you look ill? Why don't you go home?"

"I'm fine. Besides, there's like ten minutes left. I can hold out a little longer." She said winking at him. Her stomach twisted, she wanted to be sick.

"I don't know, you've been like a zombie all day. Has anything happened? You know you can tell me right, has Luke been hassling you again? I'll find the guys if you'd like. They'll have a word with him." Ryan said.

"I can handle Luke myself. I'm not a baby, 'she said resolutely, "I'm just a little tired that's all. Don't worry."

The conversation was interrupted by a gabble of younger students, freshmen, Gabriella supposed, approaching. The one in front, a pretty little thing with light blonde ringlets stepped forward. She was shaking anxiously, clasping a large pink card in her hand.

"Hi...hi, 'she stammered, "I'm Susie Greenwood."

Gabriella smiled, though she was well known for her stubbornness and her firm rule over East High she was also very considerate and kind-hearted. She observed the younger student tenderly, an almost maternal feeling churning in her stomach.

"Hi Susie. It good to meet you. I'm Gabriella." She said offering her hand.

Susie's eyes widened as she gazed down at Gabriella's hand, she shook it vigorously and nodded with animation, "oh, I know who _you_ are." Came her excited giggle.

Ryan smiled beside Gabriella.

"Looks like we've got another Gabriella fan."

The youngster blushed and handed over the pink card, "this is an invite for my party. I would really like it if you could come. You'd make it _so_ much cooler Gabriella." The girls behind her nodded in agreement and Gabriella wondered whether they knew how naively silly they looked. Bless them, they wanted so much to be accepted by her.

"Well, I don't know, 'she replied, she looked down on the card and smiled, it would be next Friday, "my friends and all...we usually go bowling on Fridays and I'd hate to think of them as being left out...I mean –"

"They could come too!" Susie amended quickly, "any friend of Gabriella Montez is a friend of mine."

"I hope we wouldn't be imposing." Gabriella said.

"Not at all!" Susie shook her head.

Ryan and Gabriella looked at one another, "then we would love to come. Thank you."

The girl's cheeks turned crimson with pride and nodded, "Thanks Gabriella. You've made my day, really you have."

"See you Friday!" Gabriella enthused.

"Yeah, Friday it is, 'Susie said her voice slightly higher with excitement, as she walked away with her friends, Gabriella heard her whisper to them, "Gabriella Montez is coming to my party!"

"You know, 'Ryan said shaking his head with amusement, "you really are Queen Of East High!"

Gabriella nodded biting her lip, she muttered under her breath, "but I'm sure I'm losing my mind."

THE boy that Gabriella referred to as "_her blue eyed boy_" was called Troy Bolton. He was good, sweet and kind and though he sported many of the same qualities as Gabriella he was tremendously shy and self concious.

He sat in his darkened bedroom and stared into his mirror, grimacing at the abomination that was so named his face. He'd fled his previous life with his father hoping to escape his doom-filled past. No one at his old school had accepted him and when his face had been destroyed he'd been known as 'the thing' or 'Dr Jekyll.'

Turning away in disgust, he moaned, "I should've saved her and gone when I'd had the chance." He thought of the girl, Gabriella Montez, the most popular youth at East High, he'd so learnt on his first day and inwardly cringed.

He thought of her alarmed expression, how she had looked at him with horror and revulsion. He hated himself. The first day he'd seen Gabriella he'd all but fallen, just like every other male at East High had. Why would she look at him? How could she? He didn't compare to any of the other boys around the place? He wasn't handsome or bold? He couldn't protect her or make her feel proud of him?

Troy had seen her in his homeroom that morning and had been mesmerized, what he would give to have those beautiful russet eyes smiling back at him or those lips tenderly caressing his own. The first night, he'd dreamt of her. He'd dreamt that she'd been lying next to him, curled up in a tangle of white sheets, her naked body resting with his...what a glorious dream! What a glorious nightmare! She'd never be his; he'd live alone for all his life, simply dreaming of her, wanting but never having, needing but never taking!

When Troy had saved her he couldn't believe his luck. Gabriella Montez had spent at least five minutes lying above him, breathing with relief and silently saying her thanks. "My Hero" she'd crooned. Him! A Hero! It couldn't last. He would spend the rest of his life alone because of the unforgivable thing he had done in his tormented little past. He deserved to be alone!

He turned away from the scarred, _ugly_ image staring back at him, "I hate the way I look." He spat.

Troy looked down at his hands folded in his lap. He had no idea it was just the beginning, no inkling that his brave act of being the hero was the start of something new and that Gabriella Montez, would show her gratitude in ways he would never imagine. Was it possible to heal a scarred heat?

**For some reason, I was particularly proud of this chapter. :D I hope you enjoyed it. What did you think of Troy??? Are you interested in his past??? How he got the scars??? I told you I'd put more of him into it didn't I! Hope it was enough. I know it took me ages to update but its 12 pages! Can't beat 12 pages and I re-read it 3 times to check for spelling mistakes so it's an all round bonus. **

**Did I put enough Troyella in the chapter??? Let me know, please! :D**

**Please review, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	4. The Mysterious Troy Bolton

**Hiya guys. Well, here we are, the weekend has come and gone, sadly and so I thought I'd give you a fresh new update of this story. Thanks so much for the reviews of the last chapter, you have no idea how much your praise and compliments mean to me. :D xxx Your all absolutely awesome! **

**I'm really glad you're all so interested in this story. I'm still trying to work out how to place Gabriella into situations that show she's assertive and strong minded and try to make Troy mysterious whilst developing his character with confidence too. Its stressful but I'll get it down. ;) Also, I'm glad you all liked Troy and Gabriella's "rescue scene" I worked so hard on it. **

**Anyway, enough's, enough, I'll just get on with the chapter, here it is...**

**Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Troy Bolton**

_THERE was darkness as Troy lay in his bed that night, his body twitched awkwardly and anxiety was racing through his tired, heavy heart as he listened to the strange, eerie sounds of his new bedroom. The floorboards creaked and his window rattled and there was a slight breeze amongst his curtains. He did not feel safe! How could he be safe when he was so far away from his old life? _

_He turned onto his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow, taking a deep needful breath. The sheets that were wrapped around him were cold, like tiny pins jabbing him with as much aggression as they could possibly muster. He ignored the pain, it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. Troy wished he was dead! _

_The sound of the doorknob twisting awoke his senses and he shot up in bed, looking around restlessly. The door crept open and an icy chill slipped over the top and under the wood and into the keyhole. _

"_Hell...hello?" He stammered waiting for the sound of his father's reassuring voice or his mother's gentle whisper. _

_No reply came and the door continued to croak open. Troy's heart was rising in his chest and he was sure that any minute now he would throw it up all over his sheets while it was still pumping. _

"_Mom? Dad?" Troy called out, his body trembling._

_The door came to a stop and he gulped. No one stood in the doorway, the shadow-filled passageway leading to the stairs was empty._

"_Troy." A gentle, haunting melodic voice called to him. _

_He didn't like the voice, it was cruel and dark and he knew its meaning just by listening to it. _

"_Come to me Troy." The voice crooned. _

_It was suddenly like his body was not his own. He shifted off the bed and slowly but surely crept through the doorway, waiting for a glimpse, a sound, anything that would bring him back down to earth. _

"_Come on slowcoach, 'the voice chuckled almost lovingly, "you can't catch me." _

"_Wait, 'his voice echoed, "wait for me." _

_The swooning hum he followed led him down the stairs like a beautiful siren song. Troy's heart was thumping at a dangerous speed and was still increasing. He felt ill, his head hurting and his vision blurring over with tears he didn't know how to control. _

"_I'M SORRY! 'he cried as he reached the bottom of the stairs, the living room door swung open and he strolled in, dreading the sight he would be met with, "PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

"_Troy." The voice crooned again. _

_He turned towards the noise and screamed in horror, there she was, the image of absolute terror, dark bloodshot eyes, "POPPY, NOOOOO....."_

_**.................End Of Nightmare.................**_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Troy threw himself awake, his body shooting up in bed as he clutched the sheets around him, drenched in his bodily sweat.

He was gasping for breath; his heart was raging like it never had before and tears poured down his cheeks as he fought to control himself. What a nightmare! What a dreadful, dreadful nightmare!

He looked around, hoping it was all over. The dream had passed, it was gone and if only for a short time, Troy was safe.

He collapsed back down into his bed and pulled the blankets back over him. He was shuddering violently, still expecting his nightmare to return to him. The terror that had haunted him for the past three years would never go away, how could it when what had happened had been his fault. If he hadn't been so selfish and foolish, so brutal...then...then...she would...

Troy broke the thoughts away. It would only remind him of what he'd done. It was unforgivable. The scars he had received three years ago were punishment enough. The grasping, cruel hands of fate would have to suffice with his beast-like look, for Troy did not know what else he could do to improve the mess he had created.

He turned onto his side and closed his eyes, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, 'he muttered desperately, "I'm so sorry." He did not sleep the rest of the night; he simply lay awake, sobbing his guilt away.

GABRIELLA sat in the only empty seat on the bus and huffed with irritation. It was only 8.30am and already her day was proving to be disastrous and disappointing. Sharpay had phoned her while she'd been doing her hair and had informed her she'd not be coming in because she wasn't feeling well. That had just been the beginning. Maria Montez, Gabriella's mother had decided it was the "annual mother/daughter conflict day" and so they'd spent the entire fifteen minutes of breakfast bickering over silly things like why Gabriella had only gotten an 'A' on her Algebra test instead of her usual 'A+.' How pathetic!

Absolutely brimming with pessimism, Gabriella was sure the day could only get worse from here on in.

"Hey Gabi, 'someone called from the back of the bus, Gabriella turned to the sound of the voice, annoyed that they'd called her Gabi, something she found utterly repulsive and frowned, _great_, Luke Vista, "mind if I come and sit with you a while?"

Before she could say no, Luke was already swaggering down the bus, intent glinting in his cold, arrogant eyes. He sat beside her in her seat and rather abruptly, slipped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her body closer to his. Gabriella felt like throwing up.

"You're looking dapper this morning." He complimented her, flashing her a smile.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"I love this skirt, 'he said feeling the material of her flowery clothing, his fingers too close for comfort in her opinion, "it's very pretty, like the girl who's wearing it." His hand slipped from the material onto her bare thigh.

"Could you not do that? You're making me uncomfortable." She said, glaring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, 'he chuckled lightly, Luke removed his hand and winked at her, "I didn't mean to upset you, it just seems I'm fighting a losing battle with you, 'that's true, Gabriella thought, "and I don't think you understand that I all I want from you is a little affection, 'he leaned into her so his breath tickled her ear, "don't you want me too? We could be so good together. Montez and Vista! The ultimate King and Queen of East High."

Gabriella felt like punching Luke. How dare he, she was not some common prize to be won. She was not his nor would she ever be his. She belonged to nobody and that was exactly how she liked it.

"I'd rather not, the thought of having you anywhere near me makes me feel rather sick actually." The insult was aimed well for Luke's smug little smile dropped and he glared at her with loathing.

"Every Queen needs a King Gabriella and East High is waiting for you to choose one. Why shouldn't it be me?" He snarled, his tone threatening.

Gabriella laughed hysterically, "I could list every single reason why but I'm afraid we'd be here 'til the year 2045 if I did so."

A growl erupted in Luke's throat. It was obvious he did not like her fearless temperament and the way she criticised him so openly. He leaned closer, anger splayed across his emerald eyes.

"Why can't you be normal? 'he demanded in rage, "any other girl in school would kill to be in your position. Just sleep with me once and I'll leave you alone." He snapped.

Gabriella turned to the window smirking, "you really are a loser you know that." She sniggered hardly able to believe the desperation in Luke's voice.

"Why you little bitch, 'he growled and he raised his hand as if to strike her, though the sudden action startled Gabriella, she did not flinch away from Luke but merely stared at him defiantly, "I'll make you want me! I will!" His hand swung down swiftly but before it could collide with Gabriella's cheek another hand flew in front of her, blocking his attack with considerate strength.

"What the hell." Luke frowned, completely astonished, he looked up to see who had blocked his hit and frowned.

Gabriella's heart was doing somersaults. There he stood, her blue eyed boy, hooded once more but nonetheless there, his ghastly face covered over as he protected her.

"Who the heck are you?" Luke snarled, standing up.

"I don't think you should be hitting girls." The 'Bolton' boy replied, his voice was calm and gentle with no assertion whatsoever and yet it soothed Gabriella. She felt safer knowing he was near.

Luke burst into raucous laughter though his eyes betrayed him, they glinted with fear. He turned to face his friends, still laughing at this stranger who'd interrupted him.

"Who the hell is this guy?" He said to them.

"That's the new guy, Troy Bolton." One of Luke's friends answered.

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat. So, his name was Troy. What a wonderful name, it would stay with her forever, it somehow suited him.

"Bolton huh, 'Luke crowed superiorly, he stepped closer and analysed his challenger, they were about the same height though Troy was slightly more muscular than Luke and he knew it for he stepped back again, hiding his impotence with a twitching smirk "what's your problem huh, shoving your nose in other people's business."

"She's not your business, 'Troy answered, clearly unafraid, "she's not some trophy that you can shine and keep on your shelf." Gabriella felt like hugging him, finally, someone who understood her!

"Yeah but she's a trophy I can keep in my bed." Luke muttered furiously.

"Look, 'Troy exclaimed, "I'm not much of a fighter but..."

As soon as Troy uttered those words Luke leapt forward, finding confidence in Troy's reluctance and inability to fight. He swung a punch but Troy blocked it and held it there. Luke gasped and so did Gabriella, if Troy wasn't that much of a fighter how was he defending himself with such ferocity.

"What are you some freak of nature?" Luke shouted.

Troy's eyes flashed with rage but he stepped back and shook his head looking hurt. He turned around and walked down the bus, his shoulders once again hunched over in defeat. Gabriella's eyes followed him.

"Stop the bus." He pleaded.

The bus stopped and the doors opened. Troy hurried off, leaving the travelling students looking bewildered. Gabriella, biting her lip and fighting her conscience to leave him alone grabbed her bag quickly and followed him off. She could hear Luke and his friends jeering their un-won victory as the doors shut behind her and the bus drove off.

"Troy! Wait for me!" She called out as she saw him walking down the block, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Troy showed no sign of hearing her. He continued walking at a remarkable pace, his head to the ground as he hastened to get away from her.

"Troy, please." Gabriella groaned.

She watched as he crossed the road, not slowing at all but perhaps speeding up. Gabriella wanted to scream at him, to pick up the nearest heaviest object she could find and throw it at him. She didn't like how he was ignoring her, she was Queen of East High, it was downright wrong. Where was his respect?

Troy reached the other side of the road and before Gabriella could reach him a bus zoomed past and he was gone. Gabriella cursed under her breath. What was she going to do about him?

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, smiling softly, "So, 'she whispered, "his name is Troy."

GABRIELLA was in a daze. She didn't know how to understand Troy. Sure, she'd just met him and she could tell he had social issues that he needed to deal with but he was being downright rude. She wanted to thank him for saving her but how could she if Troy continued to ignore her.

Gabriella inwardly shuddered as she thought of Troy's scarred features. They were terrifying and ugly even and when she'd first seen them she'd been absolutely petrified of him, her sudden hero worship of him slipping away and drowning, but then she'd had time to think. Gabriella had gone home and had spent hours on end considering this predicament she'd fallen into. She remembered her reaction, her startled little gasp, the way she'd lunged backwards in an attempt to escape the sudden horror she'd been introduced to and then his reaction to her. He'd looked pained by the way she'd recoiled from him. He'd been disappointed by her and Gabriella could not take back the way she had reacted. She wished she could.

Of course, she'd given it all a great deal of thought. She'd decided she would come in to school on Monday brimming with enthusiasm and would apologise to Troy for the way she'd behaved and thank him graciously for his heroic act. She wanted him to see that she wasn't afraid of him. She wanted to be his friend because he needed one, Troy truly needed a friend.

It was Taylor who broke her from her thoughts, she snuck up behind Gabriella and jabbed her in the sides playfully. Gabriella squealed and turned quickly, laughing as she fell into Taylor's embrace.

"You frightened the life out of me, 'She giggled placing her head on her shoulder, "and how long have you been here? You said you were going to be late."

"Yes, the tables have reversed. How have you managed to be late Miss Montez, and I haven't?" Taylor teased.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head, "don't ask it's a pretty long story."

"I like stories." Taylor enthused, winking.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "not this one. I've had a very confused weekend, "she told her, "and it's too early in the morning to talk about it. I'm tired, aren't you tired?"

"Oh no, 'Taylor said reproachfully showing her a disapproving, shaking finger, "don't change the subject. I want to know _everything._"

At that moment, Zeke and Chad came bounding up to them, looking a little too keyed up for Gabriella's liking. Chad threw himself into Taylor's side and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Another time." Gabriella muttered and Taylor nodded.

"You'll never guess who's going to get their head kicked in after school today?" Zeke said brightly as if the prospect of someone getting beaten up was exciting.

"Who?" Taylor asked curiously.

"The new kid, 'Chad continued, "Um...what's his name? Is it –"

"Troy Bolton?" Gabriella queried in a sudden hysterical panic.

"That's him. We just overheard Luke Vista and his friends discussing it in the gym. Apparently their going to get him down the bleachers and deal with him there." Chad nodded.

Gabriella's mind was suddenly screaming. _Not him_, her thoughts were moaning, _please, not him._ What could she do? How could she protect him from Luke? What could she do to save him? They would rip him to shreds, they would see the scars and they would expose him.

"They can't do that." She cried.

The friends looked at her, puzzled. Gabriella turned to her locker, acting nonchalant.

"What was that?" Zeke asked.

Cringing, Gabriella turned back around, "they can't do that. It's wrong. What did he ever do to them?"

"Well apparently, there was some incident on the bus today. This Troy guy was stepping up all over a girl that Luke was interested in or something." Zeke explained. Gabriella frowned, biting her lip. That was not how it happened, they'd been misinformed but she was not about to tell them that.

"What girl?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, 'Chad laughed, "Vista's got his eyes on loads of girls, Gabriella being one of them."

Taylor looked at Gabriella, utterly perplexed and Gabriella was sure there and then that Taylor knew she was the girl on the bus that morning, but if she did know, Taylor didn't say anything.

"Let's just go to class, 'she said nudging Chad in the side, "and let Troy Bolton worry about himself." Gabriella thought she saw Taylor throw her a meaningful smile and Gabriella knew that it was up to her to do something about Luke Vista and Troy Bolton.

FREE period came again as it did so every day but instead of retiring to the library with Taylor or going to her favourite rooftop (which she'd kind of avoided since the accident) Gabriella made her way to the Music Room where she would find the quiet and sweet Kelsi Neilson.

Like Gabriella's rooftop, the Music Room was Kelsi's sanctuary. Music had always been Kelsi's calling and once when Jason had asked her what attracted her so much to the alluring world of treble clefs and music staves; she'd simply replied "Music is a higher revelation than all wisdom and philosophy." Enough said!

True to form, Gabriella found Kelsi at the piano, playing with every ounce of dedication in her tiny little body. Gabriella recognised the song "_On My Own_" from Les Miserables which happened to be one of favourite Musicals in the entire history of Musicals!

She tiptoed over to her, not wanting to disturb her work and leant against the piano and listened. Kelsi glanced up for a second, smiled and then returned to her piece, completely lost in Music.

The sadness of the song, the way it expressed the character of Eponine, made Gabriella think of herself. The words began to waver through her head, niggling at her thoughts. _On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. __Without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me. _They were heart-wrenching lyrics, made to tear at your heart and knock down all your defences. Gabriella loved the song, it kept her thinking...

"Are you alright Gabriella?" Kelsi asked, coming to a sudden stop.

Gabriella smiled, "I guess so....I...well, no not really." She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi queried, her bright wide eyes shining with sincerity. If Gabriella could trust anyone, it was Kelsi.

"I'm not sure, 'she answered shrugging her shoulders, "I'm so confused I can hardly make sense of anything right now."

"And you're confused about..." Kelsi probed.

Gabriella shook her head, "about...about this guy."

"Whoa, hang on a second, cue the music; get the banners out, Gabriella Montez, Queen of East High is confused over a guy. Let me find my camcorder!" Kelsi said dramatically.

Gabriella giggled and came and sat beside her friend on the piano. She leaned across and pressed her finger to a white key letting its sound ring out and spread warmly around the room.

"Okay, so I know a lot about guys, 'she said, "but not this one. He's really messed me up and you know me so well Kelsi. Like you said, I'm Queen of East High. I shouldn't be frightened of some guy and yet, I am. I want to know everything about him because he's the most fascinating person I've ever met in my whole entire life, I want to get to know him, he's shy and he needs a friend and I want to be that friend and –"

"Hold up there whirlwind, Kelsi chuckled, "let me get this before we get to the technical stuff. Can you explain more clearly please?"

"I don't know what you're going to think of me." Gabriella mumbled, embarrassed.

"If you don't tell me, I won't be able to help." Kelsi answered.

She was right and so Gabriella told her everything. She told her about her sudden interest with Troy Bolton when he'd first arrived at East High and how he'd saved her from crashing to her death on the rooftops. She described his eyes, how captivating they were and how they could contain the tiniest of worlds between each blue little speck and how she'd pulled back his hood and had recoiled away from his gruesome scarred face and how Troy had fled the scene, ashamed of himself. Then, Gabriella brought up the incident with the bus and how once again Troy had saved her, not from death this time no, but Luke who made her think of death as an easy way out if she ever started dating him. By the time Gabriella was finished, she was exhausted and Kelsi was looking positively staggered by the events that had taken place in a matter of days and the raw, hardcore emotions which had built up in Gabriella whilst all this had been going on.

"No wonder you're confused, 'she whispered, "that's absolutely shocking. It should be illegal for one person to feel all that in such a short period of time."

"I know but now I have to repay the favour. Luke and all his friends are going to get him after school and I don't want anyone else knowing about those scars. It would be social suicide. I've come to terms with them but would anyone else." Gabriella said.

"I know about them. I'm not worried." Kelsi replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah but to describe them is one thing, to see them is another. I mean, their really, really bad Kelsi. He shouldn't have to put up with people treating him like he's a monster. He's shy enough as it is already."

Kelsi fidgeted and flipped over her music book looking for another song. Gabriella could tell she was thinking through the information she'd just been fed. Watching her made Gabriella anxious. She needed to gain consent and acceptance from somebody and Kelsi was perfect for giving reassurance.

"I think if friendship is what you want from him then go for it, 'she finally answered, "it sounds like he could use a friend. Why don't you invite him over to your house later? See what he says. He can only give you two answers if you think about it."

Friendship. Was it friendship Gabriella wanted? She'd thought of him in ways she hadn't thought of anyone before. He'd plagued her dreams in the last couple of days, deriving thoughts and fantasies she never knew existed. Gabriella had woken last night, crying with pleasure, her dreams so explicit and sinful that she cursed herself from waking. Her mother had even knocked the door to ask if she was feeling alright and Gabriella had laid there, cheeks flushed, breath fast and heart even faster. Friendship? It was such a small word but then so was boyfriend. She didn't want him to be her boyfriend, Gabriella didn't want anyone to be her boyfriend and yet she wanted him near her. It wasn't love, more like lust for how could you fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time.

"Oh, 'Kelsi said, her face turning crimson as she realised Gabriella's silence was not a good one, "you don't want friendship from this Troy do you?"

"I'm not so sure yet...but I don't want romance either." She replied.

"Gabriella, 'Kelsi said, her anger flaring, she slammed her petite fingers down on the piano and the instrument groaned loudly, "if all you want from this Troy is a bit of fun then you're going to be known as one of the school's sluts. Do you want that? I don't want you to get hurt. Sexual desire is not enough!"

"And neither is love!" Gabriella retaliated. She'd never been much of a believer in the myth called 'love' it was a little fantasy created for little girls who believed in fairytales and Gabriella wasn't naive enough to believe something so foolish, "do you think Luke Vista loves me Kelsi? No! He doesn't! I'm just a toy, I'm _his_ sexual desire!"

"_What and this Troy is yours? _There is so much more out there honey if you'll just accept it. Don't be like Luke. Don't consider playing with this boys emotions."

The tension between the friends had shot up out of nowhere. The girls glared at one another, holding each other's gaze, trying to dominate the other.

"You'll be making a grave mistake. You're better than Troy too. You could have any guy in East High and you go for the one that everyone is frightened of and to top it all off his hidden behind a face full of scars." Kelsi told her, desperate to make her see sense.

"I can't ignore my needs anymore. I think it's what I need and I think it's what he needs too." Gabriella said coldly, she stood and strolled across the music room, her shoes clinking at every step, strangling the silence.

"Queen of East High, 'Kelsi growled bitterly, "more like bitch of East High. I'm disappointed in you Gabriella. I thought you were a good person."

Gabriella paused but did not turn back around, "I thought I was too." She muttered before she strolled off, leaving Kelsi alone to continue her work.

THE 3.00pm bell signalled that it was time to go home but Gabriella did not hurry. She hung back, making excuses to her friends and avoiding Kelsi's stern frown. Taylor had even offered to stay behind with Gabriella, something Gabriella had quickly refused and they'd left without her.

She'd sat outside Troy's English class, waiting for him. The other students filed out, gathered in their little groups as they exited. For a moment, Gabriella wondered whether he'd gone home early or she'd missed him on his way out. She peeked around the doorway, her eyes searching for him. She wouldn't have noticed him at all if the English teacher, Mrs Cathy hadn't pointed to the back of the class smiling.

"He sits here for at least another half an hour. Such dedication, 'she said as she passed Gabriella, "but please make sure he doesn't stay for longer than that. I have to go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mrs Cathy." Gabriella said quietly before she closed the door behind her and stepped into the classroom.

Troy did not show any sign of having noticed Gabriella. She contemplated how best to approach, having never been so nervous before.

"Uh...Troy isn't it?" She asked.

Troy didn't look up; he was too busy scribbling down notes from his book, working with tremendous dedication. Gabriella sighed and came and sat in the desk in front of him. She turned in her seat and placed her chin upon her chair, looking up at her blue eyed boy through long thick eyelashes.

"Troy?" She said again.

He paused and then looked down on her from under his hood. His darkened eyes were tired and full of agony and the scars that smothered his weary face looked deeper than she remembered. Gabriella didn't know why but she wanted to take him in her arms and hold him, letting him know that as long as she was there he would be accepted. She was puzzled. How had she grown to feel such pity for this sorrowful creature? In the past few days, Troy Bolton's very existence had taken over every ounce of sanity in her life. Lust was a terrible thing but she was not about to fight it.

"Do you know it's the end of school? We can go home now." She told him, flashing her brightest smile.

He said nothing.

"Have you lost your voice again?" She teased.

Troy shook his head, "I just don't feel like talking to you right now."

"And why would that be?" Gabriella queried.

"I'm just not in a talking mood today." He told her gruffly.

"Are you ever?" She asked. Troy looked up at her again and there was a hint of a smile on his face. Gabriella smiled back.

He put his pen down and closed his book. Gabriella thought of Luke and his friends, searching for Troy and her heart rate increased. She had to get him out of East High before they found him.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked.

Gabriella chuckled lightly, "I would've thought it quite obvious." She replied daringly.

Troy blushed until his treacherous face resembled a beetroot. Gabriella's insides twisted with fulfilment. He turned away from her again to put his book into his bag. Gabriella watched him hungrily; hardly able to understand how she could want someone like him. They were leagues apart and yet he was all she wanted, it was a fleeting need, one that would pass as soon as she had satisfied herself with him.

"I was hoping you'd walk me home." She exclaimed.

"And why would you hope that?" Troy answered sardonically standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Gabriella stood and walked up to him, gazing into his glimmering eyes.

"Don't you want to walk me home, 'she said smiling, she looped her arm into his and felt him flinch under her touch before he relaxed, "I was _so_ hoping you would accompany me. How disappointed I am." Her voice had turned unintentionally seductive. Her stomach was tightening and as she gazed up at the hooded, blue eyed, scarred boy, she felt she could reflect a little of herself onto him. He was lonely and misunderstood...just like her.

"Come on. Let's go." She whispered encouragingly and she felt Troy's insecurities slipping away as she led him out the door, their arms still looped casually.

"SO, how do you like East High so far?" Gabriella asked on their way home that afternoon, they'd missed the bus during their little classroom discussion but it was no consolation to either of them, it was a perfectly nice day.

"It's okay I guess." He answered softly.

"Made any friends yet?" She continued, she was desperate to keep the conversation going but Troy seemed desperate to kill it.

"Not really. No one talks to me." He shook his head.

She turned to face him, un-looping her arm from his and looking up into his saddened face. Perhaps no one spoke to him because his body language was all wrong. He sent off rather unwelcoming signals and he was somewhat unapproachable what with the hood and the gloomy slouch and all.

"Well I'm talking to you, 'she said sweetly, "so does that make us friends?"

Troy looked down, his face flushing pink again. Gabriella could tell he didn't know what to say and so she stepped in again, wanting to make him feel comfortable.

"It's kind of silly of me, here we are, walking down the street arm in arm and you don't even know my name, 'she offered him her hand, "I'm Gabriella Montez."

Troy hesitated for just a second before he extended his own and cupped it with hers, her hand felt tiny in his, "I'm Troy Bolton." He whispered shyly.

"It's great to meet you Troy." Gabriella answered, pleased.

They looped arms again and started walking down the street. The sunlight flickered through the trees, a slight wind blew above them, the day was warm and bright and nothing could bring them down from this eased contentment.

"So, you like English?"

"It's alright. I stay behind because sometimes I lose concentration during lessons and have to catch up on the work I miss." Troy told her.

Gabriella frowned, "how can you be behind already? You've been here, what, a week?"

"I just am, 'he said, "I used to fall behind a lot in my old school too. I learnt how to balance it all. Haven't you ever fallen behind because you've been daydreaming?"

She knew that experience. Even Taylor was guilty of day dreaming in class every now and then. It was common amongst any student.

"Don't you ever get hot wearing that hood all the time?" She asked in a sudden, spur-of-the-moment kind of way.

It appeared Troy didn't like the way the conversation had suddenly turned. He tensed up and turned his face away from her, avoiding her gaze, "I like wearing the hood. No one knows what I look like underneath, 'he muttered, "except you and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"People don't exactly react to me the way I'd like them to, 'Troy replied, embarrassed, "you are a good example of that. The other day, when you pulled my hood off...I saw...how frightened you were. Why do you think I ran from you? I don't want people thinking I'm some kind of freak. I've already been rumoured as some kind of super-strength monster. Can you blame me Gabriella?"

They stopped again and turned to each other. Cautiously, Gabriella reached up and pulled the hood down so that Troy's face was revealed, free and horrifying. Troy backed away looking timid and alarmed. He shook his head but Gabriella shushed him caringly and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. She almost recoiled away from him again as she felt the roughness of his scars under her tiny, smooth fingers. She used her thumb with gentle deliberation, running it over Troy's face with such tenderness. Troy closed his eyes and groaned with what seemed like pleasure. Gabriella could feel him leaning into the palm of her hand, adoring her touch.

"It's not as bad as you think it is." She whispered.

Troy opened his eyes and sighed, "Look at me! I am a monster. I should be left alone."

"No, 'Gabriella crooned, "we're friend aren't we? You can talk to me, 'she licked her lips and gazed up at him, "I want to thank you for saving me the –"

It was like a different person had suddenly taken over Troy. He stepped away from her and glared down on Gabriella with deep revulsion, "Look, I'm not interested in your thank you's. We're not friends Gabriella! Do you hear that, we're not friends! Just leave me alone!"

Gabriella couldn't understand this sudden change. Troy ripped his hand out of hers and turned his back on her.

"Troy!" Gabriella protested.

"I said leave me alone!" Troy snarled and before Gabriella could stop him, he was gone, fleeing her again before she could catch him.

Gabriella groaned. What was she going to do? Troy Bolton had pretty much taken over her life in a matter of a week. She was doomed, they both were.

**I know this chapter seemed kind of sloppy, I didn't even like it but I hope you're still interested in reading the story. It's slow but it's only the third chapter. Give me time. Now I know I've kind of given you guys the impression that Gabriella has already fallen for Troy but that's not true. Its mere lust! I want you to all get the impression that she's fascinated by him. I repeat, Gabriella is not in love with Troy! NOT! It's pure lust!**

**So, I gave you some kind of view into Troy Bolton's life. I bet your wondering who Poppy is. :D Is it enough to make you want to read more??? What did you think of Troy's nightmare in the beginning of the chapter???**

**15 pages isn't that bad is it??? Yep, 15 pages!!!! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hated it but I hope the Troyella was enough in it. **

**Look out for the next chapter '**_**Crazy Little Thing Called Lust.**_**' Like the chapter name??? :P Review please and let me know what you think of it all and the story so far. I'd love to hear your views. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxxx **


	5. Crazy Little Thing Called Lust

**Hi!!!! Gee, what a day. I'm absolutely exhausted. I went to the pictures last Saturday with my friends to watch "**_**Marley And Me**_**" and sobbed my heart out. Have any of you seen it??? What a beautiful, heart-wrenching little film. I had the book and shed a few tears in that but the film had me blubbering like a baby! It was amazing. You guys have to watch it. **

**Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter. You guys are so supportive! I love you for it and you make my job of writing the story all the more worthwhile. I am slightly disappointed though, my first chapter earned me like 35 reviewers or something and yet my fourth chapter has lowered me down to like 14 reviewers. Thank you ever so much guys, you reviewers who have stuck with me so far are fantastic! What would I do without you???**

**I promise you there will be more Troyella in this chapter. Pinky promise. :D xx **

**Chapter 4 – Crazy Little Thing Called Lust**

"TROY, 'Maria Montez mused that night as she and Gabriella sat in the living room sipping tea and watching television. They'd been watching some odd reality show when Maria had brought up the conversation of boys, it was then Gabriella had mentioned Troy and how incorrigible and ungrateful he was for her attention, "it's a nice straightforward name. I like it very much."

"I wish the boy was as simple as the name, 'Gabriella muttered grumpily, "he doesn't seem to like me at all. He's always avoiding me like I've got some sort of virus or something."

Maria chuckled. She looked around to the pictures on the walls; they brought back much loved memories of summers, parties, Christmases, of all good, wonderful things. She turned to Gabriella and smiled, she'd been blessed with a beautiful, high spirited daughter. She was happy and she in turn wanted Gabriella to be happy.

"I remember when I was your age, to be eighteen is such a wonderful experience. At the time I was seeing a young boy named Alex Garmin, he was a nice guy but rather clingy. There was this other guy in my class, he was sweet and shy, he was intelligent too and to be honest I was completely and utterly in love with him. I think he sensed it, 'she said, sighing, "but I avoided him believing my feelings for him were unforgivable to my relationship with Alex. I tried to make out that I hated the boy and after some time he got the message."

Gabriella gasped, "Oh poor thing, 'she whispered, "what did you do after that?"

Maria smiled, "he left me alone and we went our separate ways in school. Then, at least a year later Alex and I had broken up. It just wasn't working, he was beginning to annoy me and so I finally bucked up the courage to talk to this other boy that I'd been pining after for so long. We started to spend all our time together, going to the movies, taking long walks and pretty soon I was sure that the way I had behaved that year before had been the biggest mistake of my life and I spent nearly every waking hour of my life making it up to him. I was happy with him."

"Mom, is there a moral to this story?" Gabriella queried.

"Of course there is. Just because this boy is acting as if he doesn't like you or appreciate you doesn't mean he actually feels so. Why don't you persevere a little longer? He might surprise you." Maria told her.

Gabriella bit her lip hard and looked about curiously. Her eyes landed on the floor where her dog, Newt lay snoring pleasantly. What if her Mother was right, Troy could possibly like her too? He was shy and it would be understandable if he _was_ shy. Maybe she did have to persevere just that little bit longer. It couldn't hurt.

"What happened to your relationship with the boy? What happened to him?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Maria leaned across and brushed aside a strand of her daughter's curled hair, a sad smile formed on her face and Gabriella knew her answer before she even said it, "I married him, 'she answered in a hushed voice, "he was your father."

Gabriella smiled in return and looked to the wall where a large picture of the family hung, her mother, her father and her. The picture had been taken when Gabriella was fourteen, her Father; Michael Montez had died when she was fifteen. Cancer had taken him and though she was eighteen now and years had passed; Gabriella still felt the loss of her Father and sometimes still cried over him.

"I'm going to go on up to bed, 'Maria said quietly, standing, still cradling her cup, and looking down on Gabriella with a soft, thoughtful expression on her face, "are you going to be alright down here by yourself?"

"Sure. Goodnight Mom and thank you." Gabriella nodded.

"You're welcome. See you in the morning."

Gabriella watched her Mother leave and turned to Newt, "so, how do I get to talking to him?" She asked him.

Newt lifted his head and looked at her boldly; his big brown eyes were gleaming with intrigue as if he could understand everything she was saying.

She laughed, "what would you know, you're just a dog." She said and she lay back on the sofa and began to day dream, wondering how she was ever going to catch the uncatchable attention of Troy Bolton. The thing was, Gabriella hadn't even told Maria about Troy's terrifying face because there was no need to. Troy was perfect just as he was.

IT was 5.30am and Gabriella, hardly able to sleep and utterly exhausted, decided what she needed was a good, early morning run with Newt. The streets were empty, cast in darkness for the sun was only just peeking over the hills. The air was cool and smooth, a breeze whistled between the curls of her hair and Gabriella found the soft dryness of her sweats comfortable.

After her discussion with her Mother, Gabriella had to admit she felt pretty good. Her mind was clear and her thoughts were suddenly happier than usual. She was looking forward to going into school, to see her friends.

"Whoa, calm down Newt, 'she giggled breathlessly as the dog yanked at the lead, trying to pull her harder, "you're running really fast."

"_Gabriella?_" A stunned voice said from behind her.

She turned quickly to the sound of the voice and her heart jerked unnaturally as she beheld the figure standing before her. It was Troy, looking very sweaty and very out-in-the-open. He wasn't wearing his hood and Gabriella frowned as she realised his hair was a lot lighter than she remembered. His contorted face was exposed to the world though he seemed comfortable with the fact that he was alone with her. He was smiling a little, something that brought a churning thrill to Gabriella's stomach. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt, it truly accented the colour of his eyes and he also sported a pair of tracksuit bottoms. Gabriella looked at him closer, still puzzled, _he wasn't wearing his hood!_ His hair was so beautiful, so soft. She longed to reach out and touch it.

"Troy? Well this is a surprise. You look wonderfully different today." She chuckled stepping closer to him.

"No hood." He replied bashfully, pointing to his head as if what he was indicating wasn't exactly obvious.

"I can see. You look good. Better even." She nodded with appreciation.

Troy's face flushed and he looked down at his feet, a rather childlike embarrassment glowing in his eyes, "You think?"

"Sure. I don't know why you don't leave the hood down and come to school like that." Gabriella exclaimed brightly, she stepped closer to him again and reached up to press her hand into his cheek. His skin was coarse as she'd expected but a certain pulsing desire raged in her as she felt the telltale signs of stubble playing along his jaw line. How manly, she mused as Troy leaned into her touch, relishing the skin on skin contact.

"Maybe one day I'll buck up the courage to take the hood off in school." He whispered gently.

Instead of pushing him, Gabriella smiled and answered, "yeah, maybe."

Newts bark broke the silence; the dog whined and nudged himself between Gabriella and Troy, unhappy that he was being so rudely ignored.

"Oh, this is Newt." Gabriella laughed as the dog greeted Troy excitedly, jumping up, tail waggling and tongue lolling out as if to say, '_Hi! Who are you then?_'

"Hey Newt, 'Troy said cheerfully, his voice had turned adorably sweet, he was crooning as he stroked the hyper hound twisting around his feet. Gabriella was enthralled by this sudden change in character, it was a nice, affectionate side to Troy, she liked it, "how you doing buddy, hey, how you doing?"

"He likes you." Gabriella told him.

Troy looked up, beaming joyfully; it was the happiest Gabriella had seen him and the handsomest, "The feelings mutual. So, what are you doing out so early?"

"I could ask you the same question." She teased, Troy laughed.

"You want to walk with me a while?" He asked, he was almost brimming with confidence. Gabriella definitely liked this side of Troy.

"I'd like that." She nodded and they set off, side by side, eased with each other's company down the long trailing street.

"So, 'Troy said as means to start a conversation up, "do you often come out running so early in the morning?"

"No, not always. Usually when I can't sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately and last night turned out to be pretty restless. Besides, it's such a nice morning, 'Gabriella said optimistically, shrugging her shoulders, "who could miss out on such a great opportunity."

"I suppose so." Troy agreed.

"Any particular reason you're out?" Gabriella questioned, feeling the need to ask him the same. Newt tugged at the lead again and she lurched forward, Troy grabbed her hand to steady her and she looked up at him and smiled, thankful for another rescue. Very carefully, Troy retrieved Newts lead from her and took over the task of walking him. Gabriella couldn't help but smile, he was perhaps her hero all over again for simply respecting her and being a gentlemen.

"Would you believe me if I said I couldn't sleep either. Don't the hours just drag by; it's too irreparable, like the night is never going to end." There was sadness to his voice, something Gabriella couldn't understand. She _so_ yearned to decipher him, to make sense of this constant despondency that seemed to engulf him.

"I like being up bright and early, 'she said, "when it suits me of course." She added with a chuckle.

Troy turned to the sunlight still peaking over the hills and sighed. The light hit his face setting him in a magical glow. His scars weren't that bad, Gabriella mused as she studied him closely. He was quite beautiful in his own way and nothing pleased her more than to see him without his hood, looking sweet and so out in the open. It was refreshing! It was a remarkably good thing.

"Are you going to school today?" She asked.

"Probably, 'he shrugged his shoulders, "all according how I feel at the time. Then again, we have a music lesson so I guess I'll be there."

"You like Music?"

"Yeah. I can't really sing or play any instruments but there's something about the subject that calms me." Troy answered.

"Whatever your calling is." Gabriella replied, she reached across and took his hand in hers. Troy flinched but he did not remove his hand out of her palm. Gabriella looked at him, her insides turning softly. He was so gentle and reassuring. His big blue eyes met hers. They were bright, like they were smiling. She relished the happiness radiating off him. She could stay with Troy in this moment forever and never want to go back to the natural world. Why would she want to?

"Does this mean we're friends?" He asked coyly.

Gabriella nodded and stopped; she leaned up and daringly pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. Troy froze and gulped, she felt his breath quicken, "we're going to be very _good_ friends!"

"I have to go, 'Troy mumbled as if finding it unbearable to be in Gabriella proximity, "um...maybe I'll see you later. O...okay?"

He handed her Newts lead and hurried down the road, separating himself from her. He turned to her and smiled and Gabriella offered him a returning smile, nodding gently, "bet on it." She whispered.

"HEY Taylor, 'Gabriella said as the friends walked to school that morning, it was a rare day when all four of the girls, Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor walked to school and so the friends embraced this fine day, walking in a neat line, clutching their books like delicate trophies in their arms, "I never really asked you this but how did you and Chad start going out?"

"What you mean dating?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"Um...well, I'm not sure. We were arguing I guess." Taylor answered shrugging her shoulders.

"No surprise there." Sharpay teased and she and Kelsi burst into fit of giggles until Taylor silenced them with a glare to end all glares.

"What and he just asked you out?" Gabriella frowned.

"Not exactly. We'd been arguing all day, we'd never really gotten on before then though I suppose all that frustration was just hiding our sexual tension." She explained.

"What were you arguing about?" Kelsi asked.

Taylor closed her eyes as if trying to remember, she shook her head and sighed, "um...I think it was over some Physics project. The teacher paired us together and we _so_ didn't want to so we spent the entire day screaming at each other."

"And?" Sharpay queried.

"By the time school was over we were almost ready to kill each other but suddenly, out of nowhere, he grabbed me by the arms and kissed me. I was gobsmacked!" Taylor said, her eyes were distant and dreamy as if she were truly reliving that day.

"What did you do?"

Taylor turned to Gabriella and smiled, "Nothing. I just let him. It felt so right. What could I do? He just kept on kissing me and I couldn't stop him. I wanted him to kiss me."

"And that's how it all happened. You just decided to stay together from there?" Gabriella wondered whether she could grab Troy's attention by just kissing him. She certainly did earlier that morning but it had been a simple, chaste peck on the corner of his lips. What if she had really kissed him, forceful and passionate? How would Troy react to her, the shy, misunderstood teen who corrupted her mind so lustfully?

"Why do you ask anyway?" Sharpay asked pulling her bright, twinkling pink bag over her shoulder.

"No reason." Gabriella mumbled with a shrug.

Kelsi shot her a darkened glance but Gabriella looked away and closed her eyes. When the time came she would make her move on Troy. Why would he refuse her? Why would she refuse herself?

TROY sat alone at his usual table, ignoring the curious gazes of his peers as he quietly munched on his ham sandwich. He was hungry and tired. His early morning run had taken its toll on him and his conversation with East High's most desired beauty, Gabriella Montez had left him confused and unresponsive to the world.

How could he grasp such a concept as Gabriella Montez? She was almost annoying in her own adorable way. He appreciated her attention though it was unnecessary. She'd said her thanks and she owed him nothing for saving her and yet she still came around expecting him to talk to her and listen to what she had to say. Troy didn't know whether to be grateful for her friendship or whether he should continue to try and ignore her.

He was too involved anyway. Luke Vista, the popular pig headed jock had made it plain and clear to him yesterday that he was to stay away from Gabriella but how could Troy stay away from someone who didn't seem to want to stay away from him? It was damn near impossible!

He took another bite of his sandwich and swallowed. It didn't seem enough to satisfy him today.

A piece of folded dropped in front of him from nowhere. Frowning, he put his sandwich down and picked it up and unfolded it with tremulous hands.

It read:

_**Meet me on the rooftop now. **_

_**.G. **_

_**xxx**_

Sighing he put it down and looked around. There was no sign of her, she'd been quick distributing it to him and Troy wondered whether she'd given it to someone to give to him as so to hide her identity. Maybe!

Hardly able to contain his sudden excitement he shoved his sandwich into his small paper bag and rammed it back inside his schoolbag. Scrunching the paper into a ball he stood and left the hall swiftly. What was this feeling? This trepidation...he _wanted _to see her. He wanted her.

THE light blinded him as he opened the door of the roof and ascended the cold metal steps that clanked under his shoes. This was just great, she would hear him. The roof was beautiful, filled with an abundance of colourful flowers like something out of a fairytale. Troy couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before but then again he had been preoccupied with saving Gabriella's life. There'd really be no time to sit around and admire the pretty scenery.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Her voice broke the silence, it only added to the beauty of the place and when Troy saw her, standing before him innocently he knew that not even the glorious flowers could compare to her. Gabriella had a smile that could shame the sun.

"I took my time." He answered trying to keep calm.

Gabriella pouted and stepped towards him, smiling keenly, "Oh, 'she crooned as if disappointed, "and here I thought you'd be eager to see me."

"I...I am...I mean...I –" Troy stammered as she stood in front of him and pressed her petite, fragile body into his. He fought back a moan that bubbled in the back of her throat. How wonderful it felt, to have her so close to him. Her proximity was lethal.

Casually, Gabriella placed her fingers on the bottom of his jumper and carefully lifted it over his head. Troy flinched as her softness brushed against his stomach.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as she disposed of the jumper on the floor, leaving him free for all to see, his scarred face out in the open once more.

"I like to see you, the _real_ you." She added.

Troy's heart swelled. She accepted him. It was a long shot but she accepted him and his chest burst with pride as she reached up and caressed the scar underlying his left eye. She adored him.

"I don't know why." He spat, he didn't deserve this affection.

"Because you're so darn sexy, you're driving me crazy!" Gabriella replied, her voice was husky and warm against his neck and she leaned up and brushed her lips into his jaw. Troy's breath hitched in his throat. He was dreaming, surely.

"Wh...what do yo...you mean?" He groaned as her hands smoothly ran the course of his long muscular arms, feeling his strength, skin on skin.

Gabriella chuckled good-heartedly, and shifted even closer to Troy to rest her head on his strong chest, she sighed, completely happy to be near him, "I've wanted to be this close to you since you saved me. It's been like torture. You have no idea how good it feels."

Troy gulped, "you mean..."

"Yes Troy, 'Gabriella replied, she lifted her head and nuzzled her nose into his neck, kissing him softly, allowing her tongue to graze his skin, "I want you. Every inch of you."

Troy stepped back, he couldn't believe it. Why would she want him? Was she aware that he'd been dreaming about her since the moment he'd set eyes on her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and she could have her pick of anyone. There were hundreds of handsome, well brought up boys who would make suitable partners for her, who would even complete her perfection. Why would she pick him, a thorn amongst many lovely little roses?

His body jolted unnaturally as Gabriella's lips travelled up his neck, along his jaw line and around the callused skin of his lips. Troy didn't want her to touch him; she would be disgusted by his scars.

As if sensing his apprehension, she pulled away and looked at him perplexed, "What's the matter? Don't you want to?" She asked in a whisper.

"It's not that, 'he mumbled anxiously, he rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of his anxiety, Gabriella's smile was reassuring but he didn't want to trust her, "I'm just...look at me. I'm not the kind of guy you want to get involved with. I don't exactly fit into the category of 'World's Best Looking Guy' do I?"

"That doesn't matter to me!" Gabriella answered defensively.

Troy shook his head, sighing impatiently, "of course it does and you know it. I still remember the way you acted when you first saw this mess I call a face." His voice was tinged with disgust. Gabriella winced; she didn't like how he put himself down.

"I didn't mean to behave the way I did...your face, it's...it's fine." She encouraged.

"Don't lie to me Gabriella." He warned her.

Gabriella sighed, "I'm not." She said and she grabbed him roughly around the neck and kissed him hard.

Troy's eyes widened but he did not pull away. She felt Troy weaken and his arms slip around her waist, pulling her closer until she could feel his pelvis grinding with hers, until she could feel the weight of his need for her. He was a hesitant but attentive kisser, she tried to gently coax his lips open but he seemed unresponsive. All the time Troy's hands rubbed her back as if he were reassuring her that she was safe with him and that no harm would befall her. Slowly but passionately, she bit upon his bottom lip, her stomach turning as she heard him moan with pleasure and open his mouth. Not wasting anytime she delved her tongue into his mouth and tasted her first sweetness of him. He was spectacular! Troy's tongue met hers in an almost rhythmical dance and she could not help but groan. He was perfect.

Then, immediately, Troy yanked himself away and kept a distance between them. Gabriella frowned, her heart was racing and she was breathing just as heavy as he was.

"What's wrong?" She whispered tenderly trying to take a step to him but Troy moved away, shaking his head frantically.

"No Gabriella. We can't."

"Why not? Please Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked, almost pleaded.

"I don't deserve you, 'Troy argued, "I don't deserve anyone, 'he turned to go ignoring Gabriella's complaints. He turned to her and flashed her a look of pure hatred, "let's forget this ever happened. It'll be better that way."

"But Troy..." Gabriella stopped and shook her head, not understanding Troy at all. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him but he was just so darn stubborn. How could he overcome that crazy little thing called lust!

**Another chapter completed. Sorry I haven't spellchecked it. It's pretty late and my Nan is telling me it's time to go to bed. (sighs) oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. There was a lot more Troyella in this chapter and some passion too ;) **

**What did you think of the chapter??? Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be updating 'Love Never Ends' very soon so look out for the next chapter of that. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx REVIEW!!!!!!! Please, it will make me happy. :D**


	6. Deeper Interaction

**Hello guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've not had the chance with everything that's going on my life right now and I've got to say I'm absolutely, physically exhausted. I don't want to leave you guys disappointed though so I stepped out of reality (thank heavens) and into fan fiction. Believe me, nothing has made me happier than to sit down and right this piece. Please, enjoy! **

**Have anyone watched '17 Again' yet??? I went and watched it with my friends today and I've got to say it was better than I expected. Zac Efron did an amazing job and I'm not just saying that because I fancy the socks off him lol. **

**Anyway, I've updated 'Love Never Ends' for those who haven't noticed yet. The chapter 'The Dictionary' is up so please check it out and be so kind as to leave a review. I would be grateful. :D **

**Chapter 5 – Deeper Interaction**

GABRIELLA wasn't pleased to say the least when she realised Troy was avoiding her. After their little romantic incident, she'd come into school the next day expecting to find him waiting at her locker or perhaps sitting at her desk in homeroom but this was not so. Troy kept his distance, ignoring Gabriella, averting his gaze from hers and frustrating her to no end. She wanted his attention. She wanted him to look at her like some of the other East High boys looked at her but all she saw in those big beautiful blue eyes was dislike, hatred...and pain.

Gabriella realised her behaviour was appalling. She was acting like some common scarlet woman but the truth was Gabriella wasn't some slut who wanted a leg over. To be honest, she'd only ever had one relationship before. When she'd been sixteen years old she'd grown very fond of a young boy named Harvey Banks. He was incredibly sweet and endearing, he was easy to be around and soon she was sure she was in love with him. They spent every waking hour together, it was a good, happy relationship and after eight months of being together they took their relationship to the next level and made love one evening when Gabriella's mother had been out of the house and all was quiet.

Despite it being one of the most perfect moments of her life, the memory was blurred and Gabriella barely remembered it though she recalled a startling pain and then a peaceful sort of bliss that followed not long after.

Three months later, Harvey announced he was moving away and she was broken hearted. They bid each other farewell and kissed their relationship goodbye. It was the last she'd ever seen of Harvey or would ever see again and though her thoughts of him were often she found that of late, Troy occupied her thoughts more frequently. It had been two years since Harvey, and Gabriella had slowly begun to realise that she'd not been in love with him. She was fond of him, yes; indeed she was, but love was a myth! Lust was the only force that existed and love was a joke.

She needed to fix this mess she'd created with Troy or she'd never be able to gain his trust and consideration again. For now she'd forget her own feelings, it was time to get to know Troy Bolton...properly.

"ARE you okay honey?" Lucille Bolton, Troy's mother asked that morning as she set in front of him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Troy swallowed nervously and nodded. He was tired, his sleep had been plagued with dark disturbing nightmares again...he didn't want to think of Poppy...but she was there, haunting him, permanently tying herself to him.

"So, how is school going for you? Do you like the lessons? Made any new friends?" She questioned curiously.

Biting his bottom lip, Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Um...well... there is...is this one...I think...I think their my friend." If you could call Gabriella a friend, he thought to himself, right now she's more like a great annoyance.

"Oh Troy, 'Lucille crooned with delight, she came and sat opposite him and placed a small, dainty hand on his cheek, touching his scars tenderly as only a mother knew how, "I'm so pleased. Who is he? Does he have a name? When do I get to meet him?" Her words came out in a flurry of excitement.

"Actually...Mom...it's a girl." He answered hesitantly.

Lucille's eyes brightened, "A girlfriend?"

"_No, no_, she's not a girlfriend, 'Troy said quickly to rectify what he'd brought across. He looked around for his jacket, he was still wearing his pyjama's and without the hood to hide his face, Troy felt exposed and too out in the open, "she's just a friend...well, she's trying to be my friend but I've been blowing her off all the time."

"Why?"

"I don't know, 'Troy muttered, "I just have. It's strange to have someone whose not actually afraid of me...because of this." He said pointing to his messed up face.

"Troy, there is nothing wrong with your face. You're perfect." Lucille told him.

"You have to say that, 'Troy chuckled lightly, "you're my mother."

"So, what's this girl's name?" She asked.

"Her name is Gabriella Montez." He answered softly.

Lucille noted the twinkle in his eyes, the way Troy's voice caressed the girl's name. A small smile played on his lips and she smiled in return. It was nice to see a genuine reaction from Troy. Since the accident he'd lost that sparkle of life, sometimes Lucille wondered whether he'd lost the will to live at all, but what a change it was to see this new Troy starting to break through the shell of her torn up son.

"Do you like her?" Her voice had turned almost sing-song.

"I don't know, 'Troy shrugged, "I guess." He picked up his fork, stabbed a piece of egg and rammed it into his mouth to hide his embarrassment in having admitted his feelings to Lucille.

She waited for him to swallow before she said, "and she likes you?"

"I don't know what she feels for me actually. I suppose she likes me but how can ever really tell?" He whispered thoughtfully.

A sadness swept over Troy, the small smile on his lips turned downwards and his eyes lost that refreshing glow. He looked at his mother, his gruesome face full with depression. He sighed, "I don't know why she looks at _me_ anyway. There are plenty of fish in the sea...I'm _nothing_ compared to the boys she _could_ have." He mumbled.

Lucille snorted in disapproval, "Why would you say that?"

"Look at me Mom, 'he told her, his voice was full of disgust, "I'm worthless. I'm ugly and broken...I have nothing to offer her."

"Don't say that Troy! Don't ever say that, 'she grasped him hard by the face and forced him to look at her, "Don't every say that again. You're worthy. You're worthy because you have a heart as big as the stars!"

Troy smiled again but it didn't match up to the last one. It had no feeling, no core.

"Mom...I have to get ready for school." He said, he stood; shoulder's lowered and shuffled out of the room.

"What about your breakfast?" Lucille called after him.

When he didn't answer she took that as a sign that he wanted to be left alone and she would do that...for now.

"HELLO everybody, 'the poetry teacher Miss Bridget said as she strolled into the classroom that morning, her arms filled with books and papers, "I hope you've all been studying hard."

There was an unenthusiastic flutter of whispers and mutters as she set her things down on her desk. She picked up a piece of chalk as she went by and walked to the black board, humming to herself happily.

"So, let us begin, 'she said and she began to write upon the chalk board, reciting what she wrote as she went along, "_Clownlike, happiest on your hands, Feet to the stars, and moon-skulled, Gilled like a fish_, 'she turned to the class and smiled, "can anyone tell me the poet who wrote these unusual yet beautiful words?"

The class was silent, they simply stared at Miss Bridget blankly as if she'd come from another planet.

She chuckled to herself, "anyone?"

Still, the class was silent; you could hear a pin drop.

"I see, 'she said to herself amused, her eyes wandered around the class, some of the students looked at her defiantly, others kept their gazes fixed on their papers, others ducked in their chairs. One student stood out amidst them all, the alarmingly quiet Troy Bolton, always hooded, always well spoken and behaved but hidden behind a mask of possibilities. He sat in his usual seat at the back of the class and stared out the window, his expression misted over.

"Mr Bolton." She called firmly.

The class perked up knowing they were all out of the picture and shifted in their seats to look back at Troy who'd turned at the sound of his name, his attractive blue eyes dimming. His actions were near robotic, forced even, "Yes Miss Bridget?" He whispered.

"The words, 'she said motioning to the board behind her, "who was the writer?"

Troy studied the words for a moment before answering, "It was Sylvia Plath."

"Excellent, 'Miss Bridget nodded, pleased, "now, I've been monitoring your progress over the past few weeks, 'she announced to the class, "and I can see many of you are struggling to grasp the basic art of poetry."

"That's because we suck at it!" Chad Danforth said from the second row, his classmates burst into laughter and Zeke high fived him, laughing his own approval.

"I understand your pain Mr Danforth, 'Miss Bridget exclaimed darkly, "and so this is why I'm going to divide you into pairs. Each of you will pair up and spend time together, studying. You will try and help each other understand different forms of poetry and poets, styles of writing, themes in poems and all other aspects that make up a poem."

The class groaned.

"Be quiet, 'the teachers voice thundered, every hushed whisper of complaint fell away, "now I've paired you up according to my reviews on your progress. During the end of the class you can each come up to the desk and take a look at your selected partner."

Sharpay rose her hand, clearly unimpressed, "What if we don't like our partners?" She said flipping a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You'll simply have to endure it Miss Evans. If you don't get on with your partner then tough luck! I won't put up with moaning and groaning, if anyone has any questions or complaints about their pairing, 'Miss Bridget said firmly, "then they can straighten it up with me in after school detention." She looked directly at Sharpay as she said this.

Troy sighed, why did he have to have a partner? He'd be stuck with someone who wasn't the least bit interested in him and he, himself, would not be interested in them. His eyes wandered to the front of the class where Gabriella sat in silence. He'd almost forgotten about her, she'd been so quiet which for Gabriella, was odd. She'd always voiced her opinion in classes...was something wrong? Was anything bothering her?

"Alrighty then, 'Miss Bridget's voice broke through his thoughts, "let's move onto Ted Hughes who was indeed, Sylvia Plath's husband..." The sound of her voice trailed off into a mere blur as Troy continued to stare at Gabriella, drowning in the image of her dark, curled hair.

THE school bell rang signalling it was the end of the lesson. Gabriella looked up from her workbook and glanced around at her classmates who were all straightening up in their chairs and pushing their books into their bags. Poetry class had dragged by; it had been slow and almost unbearable. She usually enjoyed Miss Bridget's classes but today, she was elsewhere, in her own little world. She'd caught brief little tip bits of the lesson and was even present when Miss Bridget had explained the partner system but other than that, Gabriella was barely there.

"Come on slowcoach; let's go check out our partners." Taylor said nudging her in the side.

Gabriella stood and followed her friend to the desk. When the others realised the Queen of East High was close by, they parted and let her through. Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Miss Montez, 'the teacher exclaimed smiling, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with your partner. You'll be a good match, I can tell."

Gabriella laughed. Why did she feel like she was in some kind of dating service? She leaned over the desk and followed the list down until she found her name. Her eyes glided to the name beside hers, the person who would be her partner and she gasped with elation, her inside suddenly turning and swimming.

**Gabriella Montez partnered with ****Troy Bolton**

"Who did you get Gabriella?" Taylor giggled.

Gabriella turned trying to act nonchalant, she shrugged her shoulders, hiding the smile that was tugging at her lips, "oh, no one really, just Troy."

"I hope you and Mr Bolton will suit each other well. You're learning skills are much the same, 'Miss Bridget said, "you should be a match made in heaven."

"I can't speak for Troy, 'Gabriella said, "but I'll try my hardest."

Miss Bridget chuckled, "Mr Bolton left as soon he could, he didn't even check the list, I'd like for you to inform him you're his partner."

Smirking, Gabriella nodded, "I will Miss, I will!"

BY the time lunch had come around, Troy was starving. His stomach groaned and grumbled and that emptiness had taken over him though whether this was from his lack of food or the erotic daydreams he had been having about a certain someone in poetry class, he would never know.

He lined up with everyone else as per usual, avoiding the dirty looks and the laughs. Sometimes Troy just wanted a friend, someone he could confide in. Sure, Gabriella had said she was his friend but she wanted more than he could offer her. Friends with benefits were not what Troy needed, though he couldn't deny that he sometimes relished her company and felt a certain pride that it was him she wanted.

"The special today is hot chilli." The lunch lady said to him, smiling kindly.

"I'll have that." Troy muttered shyly and he handed over his plate and grimaced as she slopped onto his plate a great hefting dollop of lumpy chilli.

As she handed back the plate, she frowned, "what's the matter with your cheeks dear? Have you –" Panic searing in his heart, Troy shoved his hood further over his head and hurried off, alarmed that she may have seen his messed up face, not allowing her to finish what she was saying.

He rushed through the cafeteria, searching for the safest table, away from everyone, away from reality.

In the corner, he spied a small table filled with empty paper lunch bags and half eaten meals. Clasping his own tray a little tighter, he walked towards it knowing he was as far away from everyone as he could be. He sat down and pushed some of the junk away from him. This would do perfectly.

"Look at you, sitting all by yourself."

Troy turned to the sound of the voice behind him. Gabriella stood with her own tray, looking at him expectantly. Sighing, he budged over and made room for her. She nodded in thanks and took her seat next to him.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" He asked.

"They've all got extracurricular activities today, 'she said and then added, "well I'm supposed to be with Taylor in Biology class but I decided to ditch that today."

"Biology?" Troy said, curious.

"Oh, we're part of the Scholastic Decathlon team. Taylor's the head of it. We meet up every other day during lunch hour." Gabriella said, flashing him a winning smile before she picked up her carton of milk and took a deep long drink.

Troy cleared his throat wondering why his hands were so clammy, "Um...I wasn't aware that...you um...liked Biology. I wasn't...aware that you were...on...the Scholastic Decathlon." He stammered.

"Why not? Because I'm Queen of East High?" Gabriella challenged.

Troy's cheeks flushed pink, "Oh no, 'he answered quickly, "it's just...not...not many pretty girls seem to take much interest in...School."

Gabriella froze and looked at him, grinning, "You think I'm pretty?"

To Troy, pretty was an understatement. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman in the world, in the whole of creation.

A stray curl hung loose from her bobble, hardly able to stop himself, he reached forward and tucked it behind her ear, his hand trembling all the while. Gabriella looked bewildered by this rare affection but pleased too, "you're lovely, 'Troy whispered gently, "you're absolutely lovely."

They gazed at each other for a while, tangled in this wonderful moment. Troy could feel his heart rate increasing and he knew that if he died, here and now then he would be happy because the lost look of wonder she was giving him, intermingled with something he didn't recognise was breath taking. He was the luckiest guy in the world today simply because Gabriella Montez was sitting beside him, wanting his attention as he received hers.

The sound of laughter from some table not far behind woke them from their "moment." Gabriella looked around, startled it seemed. Troy felt himself shifting closer to her in his seat. Was it possible to want someone with every fibre in your body?

"Anyway, I was talking with Miss Bridget, 'Gabriella said, to Troy's surprise her voice was shaking, "and she's paired us up to be studying partners."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, so I was wondering whether you wanted to get together this evening, 'Gabriella exclaimed, she looked up at him from under her long dark eyelashes, her exotic eyes glimmering, "mull some ideas around maybe?"

"I guess so, 'Troy answered, then he added quickly, "but we can't go to my house. My Father's friends are all coming around to watch a basketball game. We won't be able to concentrate."

"That's alright. You can come to my house." Gabriella replied.

"Okay, um...what's the address?" Troy asked.

Smiling, she turned and rooted around in her bag until she found a pen. Grabbing his hand she began to write upon his skin. Troy barely noticed her at all; he was fascinated by how well her tiny little hand fitted into his large, clumsy one. It was almost as if she were meant for him.

"There, 'she said proudly, pulling away, "my address and my phone number. Just in case you can't come around." She winked.

Troy looked down and read the address.

_14 Madison Lane. Albuquerque. _

Laughing, Troy looked up, "was there really any need to put Albuquerque down?" He asked.

"Of course there was, 'Gabriella giggled, "I live there don't I?"

Troy nodded, pleased with himself but the moment was ruined as Luke Vista and his friends strolled over, conflict glistening in their eyes.

"Well, well, well boys, 'Luke said arrogantly, "look what we have here. Beauty And The Beast."

Luke's friends laughed and Gabriella watched as Troy blushed, shame ripping through his confidence.

"Just leave us alone Luke. We're not interested in picking fights with you." She snarled.

"I share your views Gabi; I don't want to pick fights with _you_ either. Its Bolton's temper I'm trying to grab."

Gabriella's anger flared, "Don't. Call. Me. Gabi!"

Luke laughed, "oh yes, I remember that rule well but let's just say I get a kick out of seeing you all riled up. Kind of turns me on, you know." He licked his lips and eyed her up and down, undressing her with his eyes.

At seeing this, Troy stood, pushing the table away from him, "Have some respect you puffed up little pervert! She deserves to be treated better than that." He snapped coming towards Luke with a fighters frown.

Gabriella stood too and grabbed Troy's arm, trying to pull him back, "No Troy. He's not worth your time and effort."

"Ooooh, 'one of Luke's friends teased, "Bolton's got a babysitter."

"I bet she puts him to bed pretty well." Another cajoled and a series of laughs ran through the friends.

Luke didn't like this kind of teasing, he turned and gave them a threatening grin and they fell silent.

"Why would Royalty mix with scum? Gabriella's better than this worthless piece of shit!" He sneered pushing Troy backwards.

Gabriella got in between them, "I'd mix with him before I'd mix with you Luke Vista and that's the truth."

A crowd had begun to gather around them but this did not make Luke falter. He loved the attention.

"Don't make me hit you Gabi."

"LAY ONE FINGER ON HER AND I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR GRAVE!" Troy bellowed. That was it, Luke could threaten him all he liked but if he so much as touched Gabriella...

"Threatening me are you?" Luke challenged him.

Troy stepped closer, "Yes!"

"Troy, don't. Please." Gabriella pleaded, she touched his arm and he turned to look at her, seeing the beseeching look on her face. His heart softened and the anger dispersed.

"You're right, enough's enough." He muttered nodding. He took a step back and stood beside her, concentrating on her hand still resting on his arm.

"She's got you under lock and key hasn't she?" Luke laughed, pointing at the couple. His friends joined in on the joke.

"Come on Troy. Let's just go." Gabriella mumbled to him, tugging at his arm.

"Go on, let your girlfriend tug you away, _wimp!_" One of Luke's friends jeered as Troy was pulled away from the fight by Gabriella.

They were walking through the cafeteria together, listening as Luke and his friends called after them, "BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!"

Gabriella pulled Troy through the cafeteria and into a nearby closet, closing the door behind them. Troy looked enraged, his body was shaking but the feel of Gabriella's arms suddenly enveloping him into a secure embrace eased him.

"I should go back there and rip their heads off!" He spat.

"No, you shouldn't, 'Gabriella crooned nuzzling her head into his chest, feeling his quick and jumpy heartbeat, "you don't want to get into trouble for fighting."

"It would be worth it, I swear." Troy said.

Gabriella looked up and grabbed him by the chin; she forced him to look down at her, "listen to me Troy, 'she said when she'd gotten his attention, "it is not worth it. Luke is not worth it."

Troy's dark gaze lightened over a little and he nodded, thinking rationally again, "but if he had hurt you, if he had harmed one hair on your head, 'he ran his fingers through her hair and she moved closer to him again, cuddling up into his hard, muscular chest, "I would've...I would've...God, he makes me so mad!"

"I know, 'Gabriella hushed him, she stepped back and looked up at him, frowning a little. Very reassuringly, she leaned up and set upon his lips a small chaste kiss, innocent and tender, Troy was stunned but thrilled. He looked down on her and smiled, caressing her face with such care, as if frightened he would hurt her, "it's over now. Okay?"

"Yeah." Troy nodded.

The school bell rang and sighing, Gabriella shoved her school bag over her shoulder, "I've got to go. I'll see you later, come over about 6.00pm. Is that alright?"

"Perfect." Troy whispered.

Kissing him on the cheek, Gabriella opened the closet door and left, closing the door behind her. Troy stood in the closet, alone, wondering if you could fall for someone in so short a time.

ALL afternoon Gabriella had anticipated Troy's arrival at 6.00pm. Much to her own delight, Maria had told her she'd be going out to the store to do some shopping and would be gone for a while. The way Gabriella saw it, if it bought her some alone time with Troy, she would take it. She would take anything.

She set everything down on the floor of her bedroom, all the poetry books and sheets of paper and ran down stairs to grab some snacks and drinks. Glancing at her watch, she giggled happily to herself, five minutes until Troy came.

Nothing pleased Gabriella more knowing that slowly she was beginning to get through to Troy. He'd allowed her to kiss him today, granted it had a small, insignificant kiss but he'd allowed it. Maybe that had to be the approach, the soft, unhurried intimacy. Troy had not taken kindly to her heated kisses on the roof of East High. He'd seemed disgusted by her and so this gentler, reassuring closeness gave her more confidence.

She poured two glasses of orange juice and grabbed a few packets of potato chips **(I so wanted to be welsh and say "crisps" lol)** and balanced them as she started up the stairs. The doorbell rang just in time as her foot hit the second step and so she doubled back and with some considerate difficulty she managed to open the door, revealing a rather bashful Troy standing in her doorway.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Hi!" She breathed, flashing him a smile.

Gabriella was more than pleased to see he wasn't wearing his hood. He was dressed simply, a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Want some help? You look like you could use a hand?" He asked.

"That would be great, this drink is yours anyway, I hope you like orange juice, 'she answered handing his glass over to him and two packets of chips, "follow me."

Troy closed the door with his foot and came up behind Gabriella as they ascended the stairs. Gabriella could feel her heart pounding, she'd never been this nervous around other guys. Why did she feel like she couldn't breathe?

"Gabriella?" He said hesitantly.

"Hmm."

"Maybe we should study downstairs." He told her.

Gabriella smirked, "Nah, we'll be fine and besides, I've set everything up now, 'she turned to look at him, knowing exactly what was on his mind, "don't worry. We'll be studying on the bedroom floor."

Troy blushed and ducked his head, "I didn't mean anything by –"

"Troy, stop worrying so much, I was just joking with you. If I'd wanted to have my wicked way with you then I would've thrown myself at you as soon as you'd come through the door." She exclaimed.

They got to the top of the stairs and Gabriella lead Troy to a door that was labelled with a bright pink sticker, "_Gabriella's Room._" She opened the door and brought him through. Troy looked around, wide eyed, admiring her room.

The lilac walls were lined with pictures and photos of people Troy didn't know. Above her large double bed (also coloured lilac) was one long shelf crammed with trophies, medals and certificates. A small desk sat in the corner, prim and proper and upon it sat a laptop, closed down. There were two white doors in front of them, leading to a balcony where one oak rocking chair sat, creaking in the wind. Troy gazed around at the other things that occupied her room, the cupboards, the fish tank, the large notice board simply lined with free pictures of Gabriella and her friends and smiled. She'd made the room her own, it was the very essence of Gabriella Montez and he loved it!

"Finished staring?" She chuckled kneeling down to the sprawled out mess on the floor and setting down her glass of orange juice in front of her. She rolled over onto her stomach and began flipping through the pages of one of the books.

Deciding not to answer, Troy kneeled down beside her, crossing his legs, looking awkward.

"So, what do we do now?" He mumbled.

Gabriella smiled and leaned on her arms looking positively adorable and as she stared up at him, "we study." She sighed.

AN hour had passed and Troy and Gabriella had gotten on comfortably as they'd studied. They exchanged notes on poetry and helped each other as much as they could to achieve their possible best. Miss Bridget had made a good choice in their partnership.

Exhausted with working, Gabriella threw her pen to the floor and rolled on her back, "that's it. I'm done."

"I'm with you there." Troy said and he put his pen down too and lay down, turning on his side, leaning on one of his arms so as to have a better view of the girl lying beside him. There was something so natural and sensual about lying next to one another.

Gabriella examined Troy's face with intrigue. The scarring really wasn't that bad. He didn't give himself enough credit. Behind the mess and the fear, he was actually exceedingly handsome. He lacked confidence because of the scars and Gabriella didn't want that for him. She wanted him to feel appreciated and loved.

"How did you get them?" She whispered.

"Get what?" Troy asked.

"The scars, 'Gabriella replied, "how did they come about? Were you in some sort of accident?"

Troy frowned and fidgeted uncomfortably, "um, something like that." He told her.

"What happened?"

"Gabriella, it's nothing important. The way I see it, bad things happen and there's nothing you can do it about it, so why try and question it." Troy answered, losing his patience with her.

"Okay, okay calm down. I was just asking." She retaliated.

"Well don't." Troy growled.

Gabriella huffed and rolled onto her side, turning away from him. Troy winced, great! He'd upset her. His eyes began to wander around the room at the pictures on the walls. There were so many. Gabriella with an old woman, probably her grandmother, Gabriella and a woman at least in her middle forties whom she looked extremely similar too and Troy soon realised this was her mother. There were pictures of Newt and the three young girls who were Gabriella's most cherished friends, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay; there was even a picture of the guys, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan.

One picture stood out however. A large red frame set apart from the others on the wall in front of Gabriella's bed. The picture was of Gabriella, (perhaps three years younger) dressed in a pretty black and white dress and a young boy with light blonde hair sitting beside her dressed in a black suit. They were both smiling at the camera but this barely registered to Troy. His eyes were focused on the young boy's hand which rested on Gabriella's bare leg. A flare of jealousy seared through Troy, stabbing him in the heart and turning his blood black! Who was this boy? A boyfriend? He wasn't aware Gabriella had a boyfriend, after all, she'd been sending him signals since the day he'd arrived and when she'd kissed him earlier he'd thought that maybe he was the only guy she was interested in.

"That's my ex boyfriend, 'Gabriella said from beside him. Troy hadn't been aware that she'd turned back around; he looked at her to see her gazing at the picture with a soft smile on her face, "Harvey Banks."

"Where is he now?" He queried.

"He moved away two years ago. His father was an army general so they moved around a lot anyway. It was inevitable that it was going to happen but it still hurt. Harvey was my first ever boyfriend." Her voice was soft, happy, almost as if she were re-living some memories of him. Once again, Troy felt the cold stab of jealousy.

"Do you still love him?" He asked bitterly.

Gabriella smiled sadly, "Love Harvey? 'Her laugh was full of amusement, "When he first moved away I missed him so much. I felt like I'd never breathe again because he meant a great deal to me. Now, looking back I realise that it was never love. I think I _wanted_ to be in love. That's probably why I deluded myself into believing I _did_ love him. Don't get me wrong, he was sweet and caring and my feelings were always put before his own but it was mere fondness. I bet Harvey himself looks back and thinks, '_how did I convince myself I loved her?_"

Troy frowned, she sounded heartless. Unbreakable!

"Do you keep in touch?" He whispered.

Gabriella laughed, "Nah. We didn't want to keep in touch in fear of pining for one another. It was better that way." She shrugged her shoulders.

Gabriella turned into Troy and breathed a sigh. Her body rested into his, calm and gentle. Troy's mind was warning him to keep his distance but his body was telling him different. He wanted to take the place of her boyfriend in the most intimate sense. His blood pulsed quickly, screaming as it ran to his groin that was tightening by the second because of her proximity.

"What about you? Ever been in love?" Gabriella chuckled playing with the nape of his neck.

"No. I'm only young, just turned eighteen. I don't know what love is." Troy replied.

"Well spoken, 'Gabriella muttered but the thing was, Troy _loved_ the feel of her against him, "there's plenty of time to fall in love."

"There are all different kinds of love. Family love, love for your friends. I have that but like you said, you deluded yourself into believing you loved your boyfriend. I might as well wait until I'm a little older." Troy's hand found her hip and he cradled Gabriella to him closer, cuddling up to her.

"I'm glad you came around today Troy. It's been fun." She said pressing her lips to his neck.

"Me too. Thanks for this Gabi, I needed it."

Troy felt Gabriella freeze up against him. He shifted away from her, worried that he done something to upset her. She sat up, stunned, her hair was sprawled out messily around her shoulders.

"What?" He said licking his lips nervously.

Gabriella smiled, "you called me Gabi."

Troy's insides groaned. He wanted a big black hole to just come and swallow him up. He'd heard her repeat several times to Luke that she didn't like being called Gabi and here he was doing just that. She'd probably be really mad at him. The nickname had just come naturally.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking and I should've –" Gabriella silenced him with her lips, kissing him softly, moving her mouth against his until she contrived it open with her tongue. Troy moaned with pleasure, the sweetness of her mouth was unbelievable. He'd been dreaming about it all night and here she was, kissing him, tangling her tongue with his, tasting him as he tasted her.

When they pulled away from one another Gabriella cupped his cheeks, stroking the scars on his face. She leaned forward and ever so tenderly left a trail of kisses from the scar that started at his jaw line and went up to where it ended by his left eyebrow. His insides were dancing the conga. It felt so wonderful to be touched there.

Pulling back to smile at him, Gabriella whispered, "I like you calling me Gabi. It seems private. Our little secret."

Troy smiled and scooped her into his arms, holding her there securely as she leant her head upon his shoulder, resting cheek to cheek with him. She wasn't frightened of his face, "My Gabi, 'he said in a hushed voice, rolling his new nickname for her on his tongue, "my little secret. My Gabi."

**Another chapter done and dusted. Wow, this one was 16 pages long. Impressive huh??? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I think this one is my favourite so far because it contains so much. **

**I added that Gabriella had once had a boyfriend who'd been her only boyfriend because I didn't want you guys to think she was some slut or something. I don't want Gabriella to come across like that. The thing with Gabriella is, she lacks romance and attention the way SHE wants it to be and so she looks to Troy as some kind of outsider. Gabriella, despite being extremely popular and well loved feels like an outsider and all she wants is for someone who is a bit on the lonely side, a bit different to accept her and that's why she is so set on Troy. She wants a carefree, no strings relationship so instead of it all ending in tears, or one of them growing bored, she won't get hurt. Do you understand me??? Please don't think Gabriella is someone who'll jump into bed with anyone, if that was the case she would've slept with Luke Vista already. She's passionate and she wants passion but she wants it from Troy. **

**Also, please to think Troy is being abused or bullied or any of the following. Something did happen in his past but this is not your common domestic violence fan fiction or anything. I hope mine turns out a lot different than you guys are expecting. I know a lot of you can't see Troy all scarred and messed up lol but try! :D **

**Anyway, after that novel of an author's note that seemed longer than the chapter itself, please review and let me know what you think! I want hulking great reviews guys. What did you think of the troyella in this chapter???**

**Look out for the next chapter called 'The Party' **

**Please review, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx HAPPY EASTER! How many eggs did you get???**


	7. The Party Part 1

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing my last chapter. I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad the mixed views on Gabriella's behaviour and form of character in the story have calmed for now. I was practically cringing when I realised some of you guys saw her as some common slut. She's not that kind of person. I promise. Like I mentioned last time, if she was a whore then she wouldn't have any problems sleeping with Luke Vista! **

**I'm surprised I can concentrate at all right now. My little sister has decided she's going to argue with me tonight and frankly I fancy picking up my laptop and hitting her over the head with it. **

**Hope you all had an awesome Easter! The holiday went by too quick, huh??? Bet you're all gutted being back in school.**

**Chapter 6 – The Party – Part 1**

"PARTY TONIGHT AT SUSIE GREENWOOD'S, 'Was the announcement going around from student to student that bright and early Friday morning, the excitement surging through East High was fantastic, "PARTY TONIGHT AT SUSIE GREENWOOD'S!"

Gabriella chuckled holding her books to her chest as she strolled casually through the hallways, her friends surrounding her in a coop, as if they were guarding her. Well, she was royalty after all.

"So are we going to this party or not?" Sharpay asked flipping her hair over shoulder offhandedly.

"I want to go, 'Chad answered, "but only if you guys are going."

"I'm not so sure yet, 'Gabriella mumbled, she had promised Susie Greenwood that she would try and make it, "I'm going to have to think about it."

"Well I'm in." Taylor said.

"Me too!" Jason nodded.

"But we can't go without Gabriella, 'Ryan explained looking around at his friends with amusements, "the invitation was for her only until she managed to persuade Susie to let us come with her. The way I see it, if Gabriella doesn't go, neither do we! Simple as that."

"We could say we were Gabriella friends and that she was running late." Zeke suggested.

"Yeah but there's always a chance that wouldn't work." Taylor exclaimed shaking her head.

"Oh please tell us your going." Jason turned to Gabriella and gazed at her imploringly.

"I'm considering it, 'she replied with a sigh, "I've got some stuff that need to be done and if everything's okay I'll go to the party?"

Though the friends didn't know it, the "stuff" that Gabriella was addressing was actually Troy's agenda for the evening. She wanted to know whether he would be going to Susie Greenwoods party because she only found the idea interesting if he did. She hoped he'd go. He'd make a good date for her and she knew that somewhere in that deep troubled heart he cared for her and wanted to please her.

"What are these important things?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh nothing really, just things I have to know first before I'm absolutely sure I'm going to the party. I'll try and let you know by the end of the day." She told them.

"She's up to something." Jason muttered into Kelsi's ear.

"Believe me, 'Kelsi whispered back, "you don't want to know."

"I heard Luke Vista was planning on asking you to the party." Taylor said nudging Gabriella in the ribs and flashing her a playful smile.

"He should already know my answer is no." Gabriella replied.

"He isn't happy with you right now Gabriella." Zeke said.

Gabriella laughed, "is he ever?"

The friends all looked around at each other, a nervous atmosphere looming around them. Gabriella sensed it in the air and turned to Ryan beside her who was trying his hardest to avoid her gaze.

"Alright, what's up?" She demanded.

"Nothing, 'Kelsi answered with a shrug of her shoulders, she snorted fearfully and shifted closer to Jason as if afraid Gabriella might eat her up if she said the wrong thing, "why would you think that anything's up."

"All the school has been talking." Taylor suddenly muttered.

Gabriella directed her attention to her instead, "what? What about?" She queried.

"About what happened in the cafeteria yesterday with you and Luke, 'she coughed, "and...um Troy."

"Oh that? It was nothing. Just a little misunderstanding." Gabriella laughed; she could spy her locker ahead and getting to it was her ultimate goal of the day...well apart from seeing Troy and convincing him to go to Susie's party.

"Well that's not the way Luke's telling it and plenty of people are saying they saw you go into a closet with him." Jason told her.

"Who do you believe? Me, Gabriella, your lifelong friend or a bunch of gossips who get a kick out of seeing other people squirm under their harsh words." Gabriella growled losing her temper.

"Hey don't snap at us. We're just repeating what we heard." Chad argued back defensively.

Frowning, Gabriella shoved past them, breaking their protective circle and marched towards her locker.

"_We_ don't believe any of the rumours going around." Ryan said supportively hurrying beside her, trying to ease Gabriella's anger.

"What else have people been saying?" She demanded as she unlocked her locker, working through combination with as much concentration as she deemed possible.

"Luke said he heard noises from in the closet, 'Taylor mumbled, Gabriella looked over her shoulder at her friend and saw the telltale sign of a blush creeping along her dark, smooth cheeks, "you know, moans and gasps and all that."

"Wait a minute! He's telling people I had sex with Troy Bolton in a school closet?" Gabriella was enraged, she threw her arms up in the air with exasperation and gave a frustrated cry, "I don't even know the guy, 'she needed to defend Troy and she wanted to protect any kind of fling that was possible between them too. Troy belonged to her, her secret, her keepsake and she would not have people know of their time together, "I've barely talked to the guy. I doubt Troy Bolton even knows I exist."

Kelsi threw her a glare but Gabriella ignored her. She knew she wouldn't say anything.

"That is true, 'Sharpay said, "I mean he doesn't have any friends and no one talks to him. Those crazy rumours going around about him being a superhero has seen to that."

"Do you see what I mean? 'Gabriella exclaimed, pleased to have some sort of backup, "people are only concerned about spreading strange, out of this world rumours around the school. Anything to hurt someone's feelings I guess."

She turned back to her locker and opened the door, slipping her Physics book inside and pulling out her Spanish dictionary.

"So nothing happened?" Taylor asked.

"Of course not. Do you trust me or not?"

The friends all looked at one another anxiously. Gabriella saw the flutter of fear flashing in Kelsi's eyes. Part of her wished she'd not said anything to Kelsi at all but all worries were torn away when Sharpay put her arms around her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Of course we trust you, 'she heard her say, "You're our best friend! Why wouldn't we?"

Gabriella sighed knowing she was betraying their trust but she wanted Troy to herself. To share him with the rest of the world would be tedious and she wanted excitement. What was the harm in it all?

ALL day throughout lessons and break, Troy had heard his classmates talking about the big party that would be taking place in some girl's house later in the evening. To be frank, the enthusiasm coursing around the school was beginning to annoy him. It made him feel like he was segregated from everyone else, completely unaccepted.

He wondered whether Gabriella would be going to the party. Why wouldn't East High's Queen be going? It was probably only a party if Gabriella herself was going and that wasn't just his opinion.

Troy couldn't understand his relationship with Gabriella at the moment. He was absolutely besotted with her, she was beautiful, intelligent and fiery and she had East High wrapped around her little finger. Any boy would find it hard to resist her and yet he was not sure what she thought of him. Her intentions with him, he could see were not honourable but Troy himself wasn't sure whether he wanted her to stop. Why would he? It had been so long since he'd received some real attention from a girl.

Troy mused this as he walked to his locker that afternoon. It was lunch time again and he was hungry but this did not stop his thoughts from wandering. He hadn't seen Gabriella all day and Troy could not deny that he'd missed her company.

As he walked, his head lowered and his eyes upon the ground, he felt the cold thwack of a shoulder smashing into his. Looking up, his pulse shuddered. Chad Danforth stood opposite him, glowering darkly. Behind him were his friends, _Gabriella's_ friends and Gabriella herself, looking just as stunned as Troy.

"Watch where you're going Bolton!" Chad growled, he shoved a hand into Troy's chest and pushed him.

Troy looked to Gabriella, silently and secretly asking her what she wanted to. She bit her lip and shook her head and Troy knew there and then that he would not upset her and cause anymore conflict with Chad.

"I wasn't looking where I was going, 'he said quietly, "sorry."

Chad laughed, "so you should be, loser!"

Troy saw the blaze of fury in Gabriella's eyes but she looked away and said nothing, protecting herself, protecting him and protecting their bizarre relationship.

"That's enough Chad!" Taylor intervened stepping in-between her boyfriend and Troy.

"Yeah, he said he was sorry." Ryan said.

"And? What does that matter? 'Chad argued stepping towards Troy whose eyes were locker upon Gabriella, "I can still –"

"_Leave it Chad!_" Taylor hissed and though incredibly unwilling Chad stepped back from Troy and turned towards his girlfriend and friends.

"Come on. There's no room in this group for freaks." He laughed and he began to lead them away. Gabriella waited for a moment, hanging back. She smiled at Troy and walked up to him, slipping into his hand, a tiny piece of paper. No one from the friends noticed their exchange except Kelsi and by the time she could say anything, Gabriella was catching up with them.

Troy watched them go, anticipation building up inside him. He looked down at the paper clenched in the palm of his hand and slowly unravelled it. Once again, Gabriella's neat blue handwriting sat on the page, staring up at him, luring him into Gabriella's world of beauty and lust.

_**Come to the rooftop .A.S.A.P.**_

_**I'll be waiting. **_

_**.G.**_

_**xxx**_

Troy was torn. He wanted Gabriella with every fibre in his body and he could honestly say he was fighting with his inner-conscience in every sense of the word when it came to desiring her. He was growing weaker by the day, needing her and her attention more and more every minute, of every second of every day. Gabriella Montez was terribly addictive. No wonder she was East High's most coveted girl, no wonder Luke Vista tried so hard to claim her interest.

Once again, jealousy began to rear its ugly head. In his mind Troy could see the clear image of Gabriella romantically linked with Luke. He could see her body wrapped around his, her legs tangled around his waist, hear her cries of pleasure.

His thoughts twisted and changed and he imagined what Gabriella would look like next to _him. _He could almost feel her head on his chest, her fingers trailing up and down his skin, her lips pressing tenderly against his sweaty torso. Troy tried to hold onto the daydream for as long as possible until it blurred and he lost it.

Shaking his head and blinking, Troy shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and made for the rooftop doors. His enthusiasm to see Gabriella was unpredictable and irreplaceable. In so short of time, she had become his world and he would attempt to please her in any way he could.

He reached the rooftop door and opened it. Listening, Troy heard a soft, beautiful humming, one of the most wonderful sounds in the world. Gabriella was there on the roof, waiting for him.

A progressing aching filled his stomach with each step Troy took. He reached the top of the roof and the sunshine glimmered in his eyes. Pulling down his hood, because he knew she preferred to see his face though he had no idea why, he looked around until his eyes beheld Gabriella.

She was sitting on a little brown bench, surrounded by flowers as she looked out on Albuquerque. She seemed pensive and quiet.

"Gabriella?" Troy called.

Gabriella turned to Troy, a smile lighting her attractive face. Pride bubbled inside him, she was glad to see him.

"Good, you showed up. I didn't think you would, 'she said, she patted the space on the bench beside her, "come and sit with me a while."

Troy did as he was told and walked to the bench, his eyes still locked on Gabriella. He sat beside her and she slid closer to him and almost automatically, he put his arm around her shoulder. Nothing pleased Troy more than when Gabriella placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry about Chad." Gabriella said to him.

"It's okay, 'Troy answered sincerely, "you know what High School is like. Survival of the fittest, who's at the top of the food chain and all."

"Well, 'Gabriella giggled, "right now I suppose I'm at the top of the food chain."

"And I'm at the bottom." Troy added with a smile.

"You know you're at the top of my list." Gabriella whispered lightly touching his muscular arm.

Troy swallowed and looked down on her, wondering how anyone could be so perfect.

With a strange hesitance he'd not seen in her before, she leant up and brushed her lips against his. The action was simple and sweet and the kiss was chaste for Gabriella pulled back immediately and looked at him with a smile he'd never seen before.

He couldn't help himself. Troy's fingers found her hair and he took his time, admiring the rich silky dark curls and their soft texture. As his finger dwelled between her locks, Troy caught the scents of her shampoo, passionate aroma's filling his senses and hypnotising him. She truly was the seductress, even when she didn't intend to be.

"So, 'he said pulling away and trying to clear his now dazed thoughts, "what did you want to see me for?"

"Well, there's this party tonight, 'Gabriella started and Troy's heart stopped, "and I wanted to know –"

"I won't be going!" He said loudly so as to stop Gabriella from talking.

Gabriella's hopeful smile fell, "What? Why?"

Nervously, Troy rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze as she stared at him imploringly, her bold brown eyes shining with genuine hope, "Um...well...because parties...aren't...aren't really m...my scene." He stammered.

"Oh, 'Gabriella mumbled standing up, pulling away from his embrace, "well, that's disappointing."

Troy didn't know what to say but he sorely missed the feeling of her in his arms.

"I guess I'll just have to find some other guy to be my date then. I was so hoping you'd come with me." She said in a hushed whisper.

Some other guy? Troy's blood curdled with a violence he'd never experienced before and his heart spat with spite. She was his, no one else's. _Just his! _He didn't want Gabriella with anyone else and the thought of her dancing with someone other than him filled him with a worthlessness that rippled through his very core. Standing, he came and stood behind her, taking her elbow gently and pulling her towards him.

"No one knows who I am Gabriella, 'he tried to explain, "no one wants me there."

"I do!" She answered defiantly.

Gabriella turned around and looked up at Troy gently, "look how about we do it in secret. I'll phone you at the party and arrange for us to meet somewhere. Just you and me, 'she stepped closer and Troy felt his body burn as she brushed against him, her breasts against his chest, her legs against his legs, her skin against his skin...he had to yank himself away so she would not feel the telltale signs of his passions burning at his groin, "that sounds better doesn't it." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist, allowing for him to feel the curves of her lithe little body.

"It...it sure d...does." He gulped.

"So, you promise you'll be there?" She asked.

Troy nodded, "I promise."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." Gabriella whispered and she leaned up and kissed his cheek before she stepped back, her eyes smouldering with desire.

Troy watched Gabriella leave him, anticipating the party...

Wanting her...

Wanting to fight his need to have her...

But know his attempts were beginning to falter...

**This was quite a short chapter compared to some of the others but the party scene takes up the space of two chapters so you'll have to make do with this right now, plus, I have homework that is simply demanding attention right now and it can't wait any longer. Anyway, it was 8 pages! Not too disappointing. **

**Here's a preview of the next chapter 'The Party – Part 2'**

_**Shows Gabriella in a pretty white dress...dancing with a boy...**_

_Boy: Why don't you come a little closer? _

_**Flashes to boy trying to slide his hand up her dress...Gabriella pushing him away.**_

_Gabriella: I said no!_

_**Scenes changes to Troy starring jealously from across the room...**_

**Done! Now, I have two ways in which the next chapter can go and none of them will affect the way the story is written in general. They all lead to the same ending and because of this I would like to hear you're guy's opinions. I've never done this before and I promise you it won't give anything away so just let me know. **

**Should...**

**Troy feel so worthless and undeserving of Gabriella's attention that he gets drunk... (Gabriella doesn't get drunk of course, she's too smart for that kind of behaviour.)**

**Or **

**Troy punches the guy...**

**Now, like I said, just because you might choose a particular suggestion does not mean that either suggestion takes a different direction in the story. None of you control the rest of the story. Both of these ideas lead to the same conclusion at the end of the chapter and at the end of the story. MY CONCLUSION! No one else's. **

**Anyway, review and let me know what you guys think of the chapter so far. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	8. The Party Part 2

**Hey guys, now I know this chapter's been a long time coming but I've got some serious revision and studying that needs to be done for my exams coming up. To be quite honest, I don't even feel ready for what's to come. I now know what Gabriella felt like in HSM3, not wanting the future to come and wanting everything to just stop. Stress is a definite no. If I ever rule the world lol, I'll ban all examinations.**

**Thanks anyway guys, for being so patient with me. I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter and for anyone who doesn't know, I've updated a new chapter of 'Love Never Ends' called 'My Baby' so please check it out and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for your opinions on the last chapter guys. My decision has been made so you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 7 – The Party – Part 2**

GABRIELLA stood in front of her bedroom mirror and overlooked herself with careful consideration. The white dress she'd selected for the night seemed pretty perfect as she slipped it over her trembling body. She was excited about tonight, after a week of non-stop stress she was ready to unwind to a bit of music and the feel of Troy's arms encasing her waist. She grabbed the two pieces of white string that hung to the side of the dress and wound them to her back where she tied them to make a little white bow.

She was pleased with her choice of outfit. She'd wanted something that revealed a bit of skin but still hinted to that innocence and patience that lurked beneath the tough, I-don't-care attitude she tended to hide herself behind.

Her thoughts strayed to Troy. She hoped in vain that he would come to the party tonight. He'd promised her that he would but she knew herself that Troy was not one to indulge in others company, not unless he could avoid it anyway. She sometimes wondered how he'd ever maintained his patience with her for he presented himself as a lone wolf, someone who was not used to the attention of others around them. Sometimes he seemed even comfortable with it! Sometimes he seemed comfortable with her.

Gabriella smirked as she slipped on her white heels and brushed through the knots in her hair. If it were any night that she wished to contrive Troy to her bed, it was tonight. She wanted to look her best, all the better to convince him. She thought of their kisses, how much she enjoyed them. Troy was a spectacular kisser, considerate and caring and she imagined him to be an equally amazing lover. He was addictive and the mystery that seemed to linger around him was unnaturally alluring. She didn't care for the scars or the way he seemed to give off the power of a tormented soul. Gabriella was absolutely fascinated by him.

"Are you okay there Gabriella?"

The voice broke Gabriella's silent reverie. She looked up into the mirror, past her own reflection to where Taylor was sitting on her bed, her nose in one of Gabriella's books.

"Um...yeah, just drifted off for a moment there." Gabriella chuckled, trying to disguise the sudden clenching in her stomach. Desire was a terrible thing.

The girls had all decided to come over to Gabriella's to get ready for the party. It had always been a tradition the friends had honoured along with the sleepover tradition that followed. Gabriella had however declined Taylor's invite to sleep over her house that night. She had other plans and they would not be ruined or diverted for anything or anyone.

"When are the guys picking us up?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor glanced at her watch, "Not for another half an hour, 'she answered, "besides, with Sharpay getting ready, we'll be here for hours." She joked.

"Hey that's pretty mean, 'Sharpay growled walking in from Gabriella's bathroom, she looked a vision in a bright pink dress and her hair was lifted out of her face, showing her attractive young face, "I'm done and dusted and ready to go."

"That's a shock." Taylor snorted but she fell silent when Sharpay sent a glare in her direction.

"Now, 'Sharpay said to Gabriella, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder, "what are we going to do with your hair Miss Montez?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, her thoughts still slightly blurred.

"Do anything you want with it. Just make it perfect." Gabriella breathed.

"Ooh, planning on hooking up with someone tonight?" Taylor asked with a broad, meaningful smile.

Gabriella laughed. If only they knew she would be hooking up with the most unpopular, unapproachable guy in school. They'd probably die of shame or surprise.

"Maybe. It depends." Gabriella giggled in a sing song voice.

"On what?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella didn't answer, the looks of curiosity on her friend's faces were priceless and besides, Troy Bolton was her secret, and only hers!

THE loud music coming from Susie Greenwoods house could be heard down several streets of Albuquerque that evening showing that apparently, the party was in full swing. Though it was only 8.00pm, darkness had begun to descend over the valley creating the perfect mood for teenagers who intended on merrymaking all night.

Gabriella and her friends walked up the garden path, avoiding the drunken few who were staggering around without a care in the world. The lawn was covered with cans and bottles of beer and shrieks and cries of joy sounded throughout the area. Gabriella could smell the alcohol. It made her feel ill. She'd never been one to drink. It only made you do stupid things and she was not one to act like a complete idiot in front of everyone. She, Gabriella Montez, was _far more_ dignified than that!

"What are the potato chips for?" Kelsi asked referring to the large bag of salted snack food Gabriella cradled in her arms as they rang the front doorbell and waited for an answer.

"Oh, these are for Susie!" Gabriella answered.

The door swung open and a very intoxicated young boy answered, swaying back and fore as he inspected the girls with hungry eyes.

"Well...well hello...there pretty mam...mama's, 'he slurred at them all, "if I let you...you in...do I get...a date?"

"More like if you don't let us in then I'll punch your lights out!" Chad snarled threateningly, forcing his way past, his arm caught around Taylor's waist.

The guy backed away and the friends made their way in, turning and leaving in different directions. Gabriella surveyed the scene before her. The large, extravagant living room was filled to the brink with people all grinding up against each other, dancing and jumping, packed with adrenaline. Couples sat on couches, heatedly making out, tangled up in one another, the chants of friends egging on one another into drinking competitions could be heard about the music and a sense of inescapable pleasure seemed to be drowning the crowds of partying teenagers.

Through the mass of dancers Gabriella caught sight of Susie Greenwood. Gripping the bag of potato chips a little tighter she made her way through the crowd, dodging and darting as she tried to reach the young freshman.

"Hey Susie. Great party." She said kindly when she finally stood in front of her.

Susie looked utterly delighted at the sight of Gabriella. She threw her arms around her and hugged her tight before she pulled back, her smile gleaming with pride.

"Gabriella. I'm so glad you could come. I didn't think you would." She said with immense enthusiasm.

"Well, I said I would didn't I, 'Gabriella smiled, she handed over the bag of potato chips, "for you." She exclaimed.

"Um...thank you. You didn't have to bring anything." Susie replied looking deeply grateful and thrilled at the same time. She looked down on the potato chips like she would never let them go again.

Gabriella nodded, beaming, "well my mother always told me to be a good guest by bringing a little something to a party. This was all I had unless you wanted my Mom's tofu cheesecake."

"Well, thanks anyway, 'Susie said, "and I hope you have a brilliant time tonight. This would only be considered a party if you were here. You're such an inspiration Gabriella."

Flattered, Gabriella swallowed and prepared to talk again, she'd been going over this part of her plan for the last few hours, "I was thinking, 'she coughed, "do you have a quiet, unoccupied place around here? You know somewhere that's off bounds to even party members."

"Well, we had the garden shed converted into a little mini study room for me. You'd think it would be really small but there's so much room in there, even an elephant could fit in there." Susie answered with a laugh.

"Oh that's wonderful, 'Gabriella said flashing the freshman a wide, almost pitiful smile, "you see, sometimes these parties really get to me and...well...I like to be on my own every now and then, to escape, you know. I was wondering whether I could have the keys to the shed. You know, just to get away from this party for a few minutes when the noise starts getting to me."

Susie hesitated, "Well...I –"

"Please Susie, 'Gabriella pleaded, her voice strained with softness, "it would mean the world if you'd do this one kind thing for me."

Susie's hesitance was still written across her face but Gabriella could see her defences crumbling. She could almost hear Susie's thoughts as she wrestled with herself, _How could she say no to the Queen Of East High? _Such a thing was almost scandalous.

"Please Susie."

Susie put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a little silver key, "here you go. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Gabriella squealed in excitement, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Susie! You're a great friend! Truly!" She threw her arms around the younger girl, a picture of happiness.

"You're welcome Gabriella." Susie said, bewildered but pleased.

"Well, 'Gabriella said slipping the key into her dress pocket, "I'd best go and look for some of my friends. See what their up to."

"Okay! Have a good time." Susie said nodding.

Gabriella escaped quickly, moving through the crowds again. She smiled contently to herself; the isolated garden study would be a perfect place for her and Troy's rendezvous. All she had to do was message him with the plan...and everything else would be smooth sailing.

"SO, are you going out tonight? It's a Friday, 'Jack Bolton, Troy's father asked that evening over dinner, Troy looked up from his own plate, not feeling particularly hungry and shrugged his shoulders, "you should ring up some of your new friends and go to the movies or something."

"I don't have any friends Dad." Troy mumbled.

"Don't be so silly Troy, 'Lucille said reproachfully from beside him, taking a sip of her lemonade and giving Troy a disapproving frown, "what about that lovely little girl we were talking about the other day?"

"A girl huh? 'Jack looked incredibly surprised, he punched his son in the arm playfully, his face etched with amusement, "you sly old dog."

"It's not like that Dad, 'Troy replied his face flushed with embarrassment, "she's just my friend."

"Oh sure, sure, if that's what you're calling it these days Troy." Jack laughed.

Troy didn't say anything. He shoved a forkful of broccoli in his mouth and swallowed, trying to act natural and nonchalant. His parents would probably keel over in disgust if they only knew the thoughts and dreams he'd been _enjoying_ over the "lovely little girl" as his Mom had put it. Troy still wasn't one hundred percent sure Gabriella would contact him to invite him to this big party but he knew as soon as she gave the word he would jump. He was more than willing.

"When are you planning on bringing Gabriella to the house honey? We'd love to meet her." Lucille asked, smiling sweetly.

Troy couldn't believe she'd actually remembered Gabriella's name. His mother was dizzy and very forgetful, she must've liked the idea of Gabriella.

"Um...I don't think I should." Troy answered. He didn't know how to bring forth the image of Gabriella meeting his parents. Troy knew they had a thing going but he didn't know whether he could call Gabriella his girlfriend and he didn't want his mother or father to embarrass him in front of her. He couldn't understand why she bothered with him in the first place but he was sure after only ten minutes with his parents, she'd think he was a dork.

"Nonsense. She obviously thinks a great deal about you." Jack said standing and picking up his plate, taking it to the sink.

"Why shouldn't she have a reason to think a great deal about me otherwise Dad? 'Troy snarled defensively, "because of the state of my face or the way I seem to avoid wanting to even breathe!"

"Troy! We've talked about this before, 'Jack warned turning to look at him, "the past is done with. It cannot be changed."

"So why haven't you completely forgiven me Dad?" Troy asked.

Lucille looked between her husband and son and stared at them imploringly, "enough please. Why can't we just have one quiet night with no arguments whatsoever?"

"No Mom. This needs to be said, 'Troy mumbled standing up and turning to his father, his features mixed with unhappiness, "that night Dad...I never meant for anything to happen. I've received my punishment, I'll have the constant reminders of...of hurting...of hurting her, 'he pointed to his contorted face, searing with pain, "I've never been sorrier for what I'd did. I deserve everything I get."

Jack said nothing; he turned away from Troy, his eyes blazing with rage.

"I wished I'd died instead, 'Troy whispered, "I wish it had been me instead of her!"

"Troy, 'Lucille gasped, she moved towards Troy but he stepped back, shaking his head, "Troy, don't say that again." She pleaded with him.

"It's how I feel Mom." At that moment his phone began ringing. Troy pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open revealing a message from Gabriella. It read...

_**Come to the party now. **_

_**The little red shed in the back of the garden.**_

_**I'm waiting for you. **_

_**Don't disappoint me. **_

_**.G. **_

_**xxx**_

Troy's stomach was suddenly doing back flips. He looked up at his mother and father who were watching him, concerned and fearful. Placing his cell phone back in his pocket he tried to not think about the argument, of how it had occurred. He turned to the back door, grabbing his jacket as he walked out.

"I'm going out. You can get rid of me after all." He said over his shoulder before he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

TROY walked through the Greenwood house nervously, his hood pulled up over his head so no one could see his scars or how apprehensive he felt. The party was outrageous, it was dark outside but the house was bright with people dancing and screaming and crying with happiness. He could make out Gabriella's friends, Zeke and Sharpay, romantically entwined on a couch in the corner. People were staggering left, right and centre, singing and dancing, pulling and tugging at one another.

He made his way through to the kitchen, walking past a young girl who was being sick in the sink. He stepped outside, the cool air cleansing his face and his soul that seemed tortured and burnt. Troy still didn't understand why he'd screamed at his father. He'd been so angry and all he wanted was to be left alone, to mope in his own despair.

At the bottom of the garden he caught a glimpse of the small red shed. The light was on inside and the curtains were shut tight, revealing nothing but Troy knew Gabriella was there, waiting for him.

There were few people out in the garden and for this Troy was pleased. He reached the front door of the shed, looked around, and knocked on it quietly.

There was silence for a moment before, "who is it?"

"It's Troy." He replied.

"The door is open." Gabriella replied.

Licking his dry lips, Troy placed his hand on the handle and pushed it open. He let himself in and closed the door behind him. When he turned to look at Gabriella, his breath stopped in his chest. She was sitting on a small single bed, dressed in a simple but beautiful strappy white dress. Her hair was arranged in an assortment of pretty neat curls, sprawling around her bare shoulders. She was smiling at him, her eyes bright and glorious.

The room was dimly lit, creating an almost romantic feel to the atmosphere. Troy gulped as Gabriella played with a seam of white upon her thigh. The sight of her bare skin made his heart wince and his groin constrict.

"Lock the door, 'Gabriella said in a hushed voice, she turned to look up at him from underneath her long thick eyelashes, "we don't want to be disturbed do we? The Key's by the cupboard next to you."

Troy did as he was told. Taking the key and quickly pushing it into the lock, relishing the sound of the door clicking shut. They were alone.

"What do you think of our little getaway? 'Gabriella crooned, getting up from the bed and walking towards Troy, she beckoned him forward with a finger and he shuffled forward obediently, "it's perfect. Quiet and relaxing. Romantic and secluded."

Troy swallowed, "it's great."

"Why don't you remove your jacket? I can't even see your face?" Gabriella asked him tenderly.

Slowly, Gabriella unzipped his jacket, pulling down his hood, revealing his face. The jacket slipped to the ground, forgotten in an instant. Troy gazed down on her, staring. Her eyes clashed with his and his nerves suddenly felt jingled. He could feel the fierce pull of his need, niggling at him. How could such a seemingly innocent creature be so tempting and addictive?

"There you are, 'Gabriella said, her voice soft and sweet as she brought her hand up to caress his mangled face, "my Troy."

Troy could barely dare to breathe. On their own accordance his hands reached up to mirror hers, his fingers running down the slope of her cheekbones, "so beautiful, 'he whispered, "so very, very beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Gabriella smirked before she pushed up onto her tiptoes and captured his mouth with hers.

They kissed tenderly; the act was unrushed and almost loving. Troy had never known this kind of calmness in Gabriella before but he liked it. She took her time, sweeping and stroking the scars that had ruined his handsome face. Her lips were so incredibly warm and moist as they continued to brush his. Then, Gabriella pressed herself against him, her breasts to his chest and her hands buried in his hair. Her sudden need to be closer to him sparked an odd sense of protectiveness in Troy. It made her seem so vulnerable, so endearing.

She looked concerned as she pulled away from him, her eyes sought his and they were tender and compassionate as she stepped forward and snuggled into his chest, listening to his raging heartbeat.

"You're unhappy." She concluded.

Her accurate evaluation surprised him. Was it possible that she could read him like a book?

Slipping his arms around her waist to hold her to him more securely, Troy sighed, "it's nothing really." He answered.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm quite a good listener." Gabriella asked him.

Troy smiled, resting his chin upon the top of Gabriella's head, breathing in the rich scents of her shampoo. An angel must've been looking over him the day he'd met her.

"I'm fine really. Just a little tired that's all." He muttered.

Gabriella pulled away from him and looked up to meet his gaze. Intermingled with the vibrancy and the lust in her eyes was something else that Troy couldn't quite understand. She took hold of his hands and stepped backwards, leading him to the bed with her. She looked so calm and collected and Troy wanted to feel like that too. He was apprehensive she would be able to hear the way his heart was dancing and beating. He'd never been more nervous.

Sitting down, Gabriella lay back. Her silhouette was protected by the softness of the blankets under her. Her nimble sleek dark legs seemed to glow under the light, she pulled Troy towards her but this only increased his worry. She looked so fragile and breakable, what if he hurt her or crushed her?

Sensing his hesitancy Gabriella chuckled and leaned up to press a chaste kiss upon his lips, "I'm not asking you to sleep with me, 'she said and then added a, "yet," on the end of it.

Troy looked away, his cheeks burning. He wouldn't deny her anything. When she'd told him earlier that he was hers, she'd been right! He'd do anything for her, answer to her every whim and the fact that he knew it terrified him.

"I don't know what you want from me." He mumbled.

"I just want to feel you against me, 'Gabriella's enriching voice acted like shackles, he was her prisoner, "come here." She ordered and he obeyed, straddling her.

"See, 'Gabriella chuckled triumphantly, "that wasn't so hard was it?"

Feeling completely helpless, he slid his hand down her neck feeling the thumping of her pulse and rested his thumb at the base of her throat. She was looking up at him with such imploring eyes and all that Troy could do was lean down and press his lips there, adoring the sound of her moan as she thrust her body up into his. A gasp escaped his lips, his desire was hardening and he looked up at Gabriella and found her grinning as she rubbed her body against his intimately. It was like he'd suddenly turned savage, his kiss grew demanding, he nipped and bit and sucked at her neck until she was wincing and crying out in both pleasure and pain.

Then, the voice in the back of Troy's mind was screaming at him, _what are you doing? You're hurting her._

Frantic, Troy reluctantly pulled himself back, his breath ragged and hard. They were both breathing heavily and staring at each other hard. Gabriella looked bewildered. She reached her hand up to touch him but Troy moved away, ignoring the pining expression written across her lovely face.

"What's wrong? Why...why did you stop?" Gabriella queried.

"One...of us...had to." Troy gasped, "besid...besides the whole world...could be...listening outside."

Gabriella smiled, "don't be silly. It's just us."

"No Gabi, 'he said forcefully and at the sound of her nickname the dark lust glinting in her eyes disappeared, she nodded in agreement, relaxing back out of her arched position, "we...we can't."

"You're right, 'Gabriella whispered, nodding, "Come here. Let me hold you." She placed her arms around his shoulders and eased him down to her body.

Troy closed his eyes, his full weight resting against hers. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his lightly and pressed gentle, chaste kisses against his forehead as he laid his head upon her rising chest. He could feel her toying with his hair, humming a lullaby as she crooned to him. He held onto her like he never wished to leave her go, clinging to her out of pure craving, his left hand firmly on her hip, the other rubbing light feathery touches to the material of her dress.

"That's it, 'she murmured soothingly, "Just let me hold you." Troy heard nothing else; he closed his eyes and slept.

AT least half an hour had passed and Gabriella lay awake with Troy still sleeping upon her chest. The sound of the party outside neither alarmed her or soothed her. She was concentrating solely on Troy and the way his heart was beating like a song above her.

He slept so peacefully but Gabriella could sense he was hurting over something. She didn't know how to heal his wounds, not the physical scars but the mental scars because she didn't know what he'd been through. Part of Gabriella didn't want to get involved at all, why didn't she just get her kicks and be done with it? Why couldn't she simply satisfy her needs and _leave_ satisfied? Of course the deeper more sensitive side of Gabriella was pleading with her to persist with Troy and show him with a great deal of affection, that he was wanted.

Her cell phone started ringing in her pocket, taking it out and flipping it open she answered it, "Hello?"

"Gabriella, 'It was Chad, "where the heck are you?"

Gabriella bit her lip and shifted anxiously beneath Troy, she was so comfortable and Chad had suddenly made her terribly uneasy. What if her friends worked out her secret "relationship" with Troy?

"Chad? 'she laughed trying to act natural, "I'm at the party."

"We've been looking for you, there's no sign of you. Where are you?" Chad asked, in the background she could hear Taylor and Sharpay giggling cheerfully. They were obviously drunk. Gabriella shook her head in disappointment. She loved her friends very much but sometimes they did the most stupid things, especially Taylor.

"Look, how about I come and find you, 'she answered, she moved from under Troy who still made no sign of waking and sat on the edge of the bed. Running her hands through her already dishevelled hair she looked back at Troy, smiling, "I'm on my way now, okay?"

"Sure. See you." Chad exclaimed and he hung up quickly.

Gabriella stood and straightened herself out. She turned to Troy who was sleeping so peacefully that he did not notice her absence. A certain emptiness had come over Gabriella, she sort of missed his proximity, she longed to crawl back into the bed beside him and receive some of that warmth that had disappeared.

"Oh shut up Gabriella, 'she muttered to herself, "no strings attached remember?"

She turned her back on Troy and made her way to the door, opening it.

She forced herself not to look back as she closed it behind her.

THE music was unbearably, outrageously loud when Gabriella returned to the party. She walked through the kitchen, searching for her friends, ignoring the drunken adolescents as they staggered and stumbled through the house, laughing and screeching like wild banshees. The distasteful aroma of alcohol drifted throughout the house, it made Gabriella feel uncomfortably sick but she kept her focus and continued to search for her possibly intoxicated friends.

"Gabriella? Is that you?"

Gabriella turned frowning and was met with a familiar face. Dark eyes, equally dark brown hair and a large firm stature, the young boy stared at Gabriella with a large, wide smile.

"Rory Grainty, 'Gabriella could hardly believe her eyes, Rory had been a good friend of Harvey's, they were inseparable even and when Harvey had moved away he and Gabriella had grown distant. A year later Rory had transferred to West High School and she'd never heard from him again, "I can't believe it's you, 'she gasped and she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a friendly hug, "it's great to see you."

"You too, you too, 'Rory answered nodding, "so, how's it going?"

"Good, thanks. East High's still the same, unbelievably boring." She told him, rolling her eyes.

"Ah it wasn't so bad, 'he chuckled tucking his hands into his pockets. Gabriella surveyed him with a sudden spark of fear, Rory's pure black eyes had always had an air of emptiness about them and as she looked closer, his smile appeared small and thin, "you always made East High worth attending."

"Thanks." She muttered.

A quick, catchy dance song sounded above them and Rory's smile grew wider as he stepped close to Gabriella, "would you like to dance?"

What could she say? She extended her hand and nodded quite reluctantly, "um...sure." She answered.

Rory led her through to the living room where a dozen other teens were dancing, grinding up against one another, enjoying the heat of each other's bodies. Gabriella kept her distance as she danced with Rory; she didn't want to experience that kind of hard hitting intimacy that she only shared with Troy.

"You always were an awesome dancer Gabriella, 'Rory said with a smile, "Harvey loved to see those hips shaking and so did I."

This didn't feel right, it felt...so awkward. Rory's hands slipped around to rest on her waist and he tugged her hard so she was shoved up against him. She gasped with disgust as she felt the thick bulge expanding in his trousers.

"Well, I only liked to dance for Harvey." She hissed, pushing herself away.

"So, 'Rory said as he kept her against him, "You're still Harvey's girl are you?"

"Not necessary, 'Gabriella replied coldly, "my interests have diverted for the time being."

Rory laughed, "you always were a sly one Gabriella. A little minx! I still don't understand why you never gave me the time of day."

Gabriella yanked herself away from Rory, glaring at him, "I would never have hurt Harvey."

"Well, 'Rory said shifting nearer, enthralled by her proximity, "like you said, your interests have diverted and you don't belong to Harvey anymore, 'Gabriella's heart screeched as she felt her back hit the wall, "why don't you come a little closer?" He whispered.

"No Rory! I don't belong to anyone." Gabriella spat.

She had not noticed another's eyes upon her, just as watchful and needful, filled with the same passion that Rory's possessed. Troy stood in the corner of the room; his lavish blue eyes alight with fury. A jealousy had shot through his body. He didn't like the way the boy behaved around Gabriella.

"Come on, 'Rory teased, slipping his hand up Gabriella's thigh and squeezing the skin under her dress, Gabriella stood her ground, daring herself not to show fear or pain, "I know you slept with Harvey. He told me. He described it as being on the brink of heaven. _I_ want to experience heaven too. Perhaps you could shed some light on his experience with you."

Gabriella pushed Rory away, shoving her hands against his chest and jarring a distance between himself and her, "I said no!"

Rory growled and stepped forward again, his hand raised...

"_Don't touch her!" _A sinister, poisonous voice ordered from behind him.

Rory turned and found Troy standing to his left, his shoulders hunched and his face strangely intimidating underneath his hood of shadow.

"What's it to you asshole?" Rory snarled with a challenge.

Troy looked to Gabriella, bracing himself, "everything." He muttered, "so beat it."

Rory turned to Gabriella and frowned. His eyes travelled to her neck where a small hickey had began to form where Troy had imprinted her with his lips.

"Oh, 'he sniggered with envy, "that's how it is. You really have moved on haven't you, you tight faced little whore!"

How it happened Gabriella would never know but one minute Rory was standing in front of her, glaring and the next Troy's fist had collided with his cheek and he went tumbling to the ground with a deep guttural groan. The party had stopped and there would've been complete stillness if it had not been for the drunken sways of the teens around them. Rory pulled himself up from the ground and looked at Troy with an embarrassed ferocity.

Wiping away the blood from his newly split lip, he advanced upon Troy and swung another punch back, Troy however merely rocked and suddenly a fight had broke out.

The cheers and chants of the teenagers around them only made the boys angrier, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Troy lashed out and swung another punch upwards, there was a splintering crack and Rory lurched backwards. He stumbled towards him and threw several punches into Troy's gut in which Troy cried out in pain as Gabriella screamed for them to stop. Troy kicked out, knocking Rory off his feet but as Troy dived down on him, his hood slipped back and his face was revealed.

Rory screamed in horror and tried to move but Troy had him in a tight grip. Gabriella caught the upset expression on his face but it was mixed in with something she'd never seen before, something murderous. She was grateful no one else could see his destroyed face.

"Look at me, 'Troy screamed at him, "I know what you see, I know this face will haunt your dreams for months!"

"Get off me." Rory screamed like a girl.

"If you touch her again, 'Troy warned him, "if you so much as lay a finger on her body again then I will hunt you down and kill you. Understand?"

Rory nodded hysterically.

Troy shoved his hand down on his throat, cutting the air from escaping his lungs, he lowered his voice to a simple whisper so only Gabriella and Rory could hear what he'd said, "she's mine, do you hear me? Only mine. Let me hear you say that little boy."

"Only yours." Rory muttered, horrified.

"Good." Troy said with a smile and he released his grip on Rory, pulled his hood back over his head, got up and walked out, leaving the partiers puzzled.

Some of the teenagers turned to Gabriella, curious and intrigued. For tonight they would all question her relationship with Troy Bolton but by tomorrow morning, none of them would even remember what had just gone on.

Gabriella looked down on Rory for a moment, appalled by his behaviour before she stepped over him and followed Troy out the door.

"OUCH, that hurts. Can't you at least be a little gentler?" Troy wined as Gabriella dabbed at his bruised face with a warm flannel and antiseptic.

They were sitting at the table in Gabriella's kitchen. The house was quiet and still, Gabriella's mother was away for the evening. Newt lay at their feet, watching them with great curiosity. Troy would've gone home if he'd not been worried about his mother's reaction to the sight of his face. He was quite contented to be with Gabriella, to simply sit beside her and have her care for him.

"Sorry, 'Gabriella murmured, "show some appreciation will you. I'm trying my hardest here."

Troy looked at her and smiled, "I know you are."

"I never really had you down as a fighter Troy." Gabriella said as she dipped the cloth back into the small bowl of water.

"I'm not but I...I didn't like the way that guy was handling you." Troy replied.

Gabriella chuckled, "well, thank you for saving me. You really are my knight in shining armour aren't you?" She pressed an adoring kiss to his temple.

"Who was that jerk anyway?" Troy asked, his eyes were set upon the hickey on her neck. He felt quite proud that it belonged to him, that he had marked her, branded her his.

"Oh...he was a friend of Harvey's. Of course he'd always been jealous of our relationship and he had an unhealthy attachment to me back in the day." Gabriella explained as she continued to dab Troy's face.

She worked with considerate care, her touch warm and subtle. Troy closed his eyes and listened to her breathing, living.

"So, you didn't like him?"

"Of course not, 'She answered, "I mean...he was alright but he freaked me out at times. Sometimes we'd sit down and he'd squash himself right up against me, trying to get as close as he possibly could. It was so annoying."

Troy opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She was surprisingly close, her nose just brushing his.

She moved back from him and sighed complacently, "so, what about you? Did you have many friends back at your old High School?"

"I...I had friends yes." He replied tentatively.

Gabriella felt as if he were hiding something, "have you kept in touch with them? I bet you miss them so much." She said, she dabbed at his bleeding nose with a tenderness Troy relished.

"I do miss them." Troy was talking in only short sentences, like he was forcing himself.

"So...you haven't kept in contact then?" She concluded.

He shook his head desolately.

"Why not? I mean their your friends aren't they?" Gabriella queried.

"Life can prove to be difficult Gabi, 'Troy told her softly, "and you in all your royalty at East High have never had to worry about the struggles of being unaccepted."

"But they must've accepted you if they were your friends?"

Troy looked at her darkly, "I wasn't always like this you know. I wasn't this mess."

Gabriella brushed back a strand of his hair, "I like you just the way you are Troy. Scars and everything. You're so different than everyone else at East High. I connect so well with you and I don't even know how." She turned to look at his jacket folded over a chair, she preferred him without the jacket and hood. He was natural and handsome.

"That's sweet Gabriella." He whispered.

Gabriella licked her lips knowing that somehow she had to lay down the rules of whatever was going on between them, "Troy, I want to make something very clear between us."

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"Well, this, 'she motioned between them, "what we have going...it doesn't mean we're dating or anything. I mean, I'm not your girlfriend."

Troy frowned, "so what are we?"

"We're friends. It's just a fling Troy and I'd prefer it that way. I like you a lot but I'm not used to the whole boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing." Gabriella exclaimed awkwardly.

"So..."

"This is a no strings attached thing. When one of us doesn't want this anymore all ties are severed." Gabriella concluded though she felt kind of bad for saying it.

Troy nodded looking a little low, "I guess I can live with that."

He understood that he was her fling, her plaything, something to amuse her until she was bored and though her words ripped to the very core of his heart Troy could not deny her. He would be her plaything for as long as she wanted.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Gabriella laughed.

Troy brought his hands up to her cheeks and rubbed the skin as he pulled her nearer. His lips connected with hers and Gabriella moaned as his tongue pleaded to enter her mouth. She parted her lips and met his affection with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Gabriella, 'he groaned as they kissed, "hmm, Gabi."

Gabriella pulled away suddenly and looked at Troy with a smile, "shall we go to bed?"

Troy looked stunned but she stood, placing the bowl of antiseptic water on the table. She was still holding his hand as she pulled him through the kitchen, switching off the light.

"Nothing too serious right now, I'm really tired 'she giggled, "let's stick to just sleeping. I promise."

**Wow, compared to the last chapter which was 8 pages long, this chapter was 17 pages! I'm quite pleased with it and there was loads of Troyella in it. **

**I promise you guys there is a meaning behind this story and it's not just Troyella trying to sleep with each other. You still have to discover Troy's past and how he got the scars and you have to see whether Gabriella will learn to love him or whether her friends will come to accept her "fling" with him. You need to know who Poppy is or whether anyone will actually see Troy's scarred face. So, there is lots to come, I promise! **

**Look out for the next chapter guys! It's called '**_**Mom, This Is Troy.**_**' Wait patiently guys, I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please review, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	9. Mom, This Is Troy

**Here you go guys, a new chapter as promised though I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. Exams are over and I'm exhausted and back in school. I've got to say, I'm sick to death of studying and I'm ready for a real long, restful holiday! I can't wait for the six weeks holidays to come in. Loads and loads of updating... :D **

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I agree with most of you, lol, it was a very passionate piece but then again, Gabriella, as I've portrayed her in this story, is a very passionate person. **

**I hope you're still reading and aren't too annoyed with me that I haven't updated. School always comes first sadly but I'll try and update more regular. Now that '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' is coming to an end I'll have more time to write this story. Hope that'll please you. **

**Chapter 8 – Mom, This Is Troy**

AT some point during the early morning after the party, Troy had left Gabriella's bed quite swiftly. Though it displeased her greatly, she found it to be in the character of Troy. It was a clear, early morning; the birds had only just started singing. Gabriella rolled onto her side and reached out for him, longing to curl in deeper to his strong, warm body. She met nothing but the crumpled sheets of her bed and confused, she opened her eyes and gazed around.

"Troy?" She called out, wondering whether he may have been in the bathroom.

There was no answer. Disappointed, she rolled into his side of the bed and breathed deeply, taking in his cologne that lingered on the pillows. The sheets were cold, indicating that he'd been gone a while and this saddened her even more.

As she lay there, Gabriella went over the events of the party. She shuddered as her thoughts turned to Rory. He'd always been the jealous type and she'd always wondered how someone so horrible could connect with someone as lovely as Harvey. It made her question whether Harvey had been as nice and as sweet as she believed.

Pulling herself out of bed, she scooped up her dressing gown off the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Troy?" She called again. Maybe he was downstairs or something?

Troy had been a wonderfully considerate last night, gentle and hesitant. It had come to Gabriella's awareness that he was not interested in getting his kicks (as she was) but more concerned over Gabriella's wellbeing. He'd not harm a hair on her head and when with him, Gabriella was safe and loved.

They hadn't had sex as Gabriella had planned but had merely slept, snuggled together securely and though she found it odd that she'd not gotten her wicked way with Troy, Gabriella had kind of...liked it.

"Where the hell is he?" She asked herself as she made her way down the stairs, searching.

It would've been nice to have woken up with him this morning but she tried not to dwell on her disappointment. There would be plenty of times to do such things and besides, why should she care when he leaves? It was a no strings attached thing, right? If she started getting clingy she would have to sever all ties A.S.A.P and that was something she was not ready to do. Yet!

She walked through the living room, the house unusually quiet. Her mother had probably already gone to work. When she reached the kitchen she found a small plate of cold toast waiting for her and beside the plate was a note.

It read...

_Gabi._

_I had to go before my parents realised I was missing. I made some toast if that was alright and left you some. Thanks for last night and I'll see you soon._

_Troy._

Gabriella giggled and picked up a slice of toast, taking a bite as she crushed Troy's note in her hand and binned it. She hadn't realised how hungry she was. She bit and swallowed hungrily, somewhat glad Troy had thought to leave her some toast. She supposed the reason for her absence was a good one.

"I'll call him later." She told herself and somehow, though Gabriella could not make sense of it or recognise it, she felt the desire to be closer to him was progressing.

"I'M glad you're home sweetheart, 'Lucille crooned kissing Troy's forehead tenderly as she set in front of him a plate of pancakes smothered in cream and drizzled in bubbling chocolate, "you had me so worried. To think of you out at night, wandering the streets...I...I can't bear imagining what could've happened to you."

Troy said nothing. He picked up his knife and fork and reluctantly cut a slice of his pancakes. He was actually full up from the toast he'd made at Gabriella's earlier this morning but he'd been so cruel to his parents last night that he could not force himself to push the plate away. He didn't want to upset his sweet, loving mother anymore than he already had. It would probably break her heart.

"Great pancakes Mom, 'he said as he swallowed his first mouthful, "the best yet."

"That's my boy." Lucille said ruffling his hair affectionately, "it's nice to see you actually wanting to eat. When you shut yourself away in these moods it's quite unbearable. You do worry your mother you know?"

"I know Mom and I'm sorry." Troy said swallowing another slice of pancake again.

"Hush now, you've nothing to worry about, 'Troy could feel her eyes on him, adoring and maternal. In an attempt to look busy he took his glass of milk and guzzled it, his throat exceedingly dry, "were you with your friend, Gabriella?"

Troy heaved and snorted his milk, surprised by his mother's sudden twist in the conversation. Lucille laughed as she watched her son struggle to mop up his face and his shirt.

"Well I'll be, 'she chuckled, "you _were_ with Gabriella."

"No...no...of course not." He rasped.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed honey. I understand that you and Gabriella are close. It's nice that you've actually found a friend, 'she sat opposite him and stared into his soft blue eyes, "I know it's been hard on you since...the accident...you've not been comfortable around yourself or people for so long."

"I wasn't with Gabriella." Troy argued.

"Sure you weren't." Lucille teased rolling her eyes playfully.

"I wasn't!" Troy protested further.

"Will I get to meet her soon? I know your father is interested too." She asked, smiling warmly.

Troy sighed and put the cloth down, his clothes soaked through from the milk. He pushed his food around on his plate with his fork, determined to avoid her gaze no matter what. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "I don't know."

"She sounds like a sweet girl honey. Couldn't you bring her over one afternoon? So I can introduce myself." She pleaded, her eyes shining with hope.

"Maybe Mom." Troy answered unenthusiastically.

"Well ask her next time you see her, alright? I'd like to meet her, 'Lucille continued, "I need to thank the young lady for bringing back some of that twinkle in your beautiful eyes." She leaned forward and pressed her palm against his misshapen face. Her smile was genuine, reaching her eyes and Troy realised there and then that he loved his mother and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

He smiled and nodded, "I'll bring Gabriella as soon as I can Mom. I promise."

BY midday Gabriella decided she would fix herself some lunch. On Saturdays, her mother usually came home at 4.45pm, giving Gabriella time to prepare a meal for her and leave it to cool down before Maria would put in the microwave to heat back up again.

Taylor had phoned earlier complaining with a splitting headache but Gabriella showed no sympathy. She'd inflicted the hangover on herself and deserved no compassion whatsoever.

Gabriella had declined her invitation to come over and watch a movie. She was seeing Taylor and the girls tomorrow for a sleepover and until then she wanted some peace and quiet to herself. Besides, she was planning on inviting Troy over for lunch.

Picking up her phone as she tossed the salad, she dialled Troy's number and waited patiently for him to answer. After a couple of seconds there came a, "hello?"

"Good Morning, 'she said cheerfully, "or should I say Good Afternoon?" She giggled glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you to call." He said.

"Well I thought I'd better after you left so early this morning, 'Gabriella replied with a smile, "I was very surprised to find you gone."

"I would've stayed, 'Troy exclaimed bashfully, Gabriella could almost see him blushing diffidently, "but I couldn't. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Only if you'll come over for lunch." Gabriella answered flirtatiously.

"I don't know whether I should."

It didn't shock Gabriella that Troy had refused her again, "oh come on Troy. I'm bored and it'll be fun. You can help me finish up. Please!" She pleaded.

It was as if she could hear his conscience working against him, fighting with his resolve to refuse her. Gabriella had already worked out that she was his weakness and though she seldom used it to her advantage desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Please Troy, 'she pouted putting on a baby voice, "I'm all alone in this big house and I just want some company."

She grinned triumphantly, hearing him sighing with irritation, "fine." He grumbled.

"Great. See you soon then." Gabriella exclaimed.

"See you." Came Troy's reply and he hung up.

Gabriella put the phone down and continued to toss the salad, pleased and excited with the prospect of being alone with Troy once again.

"SO what's for lunch?" Troy asked, half an hour later.

"Beef lasagne with a side salad. The lasagne isn't quite ready yet, 'Gabriella told him, Troy watched her, his gaze worshipping. She was dressed simply in a pair of three quarter jeans and a soft light blue t-shirt. Her hair was clipped back into a loose bobble, spare curls laying here and there, Troy didn't understand how someone so perfect could possibly want to be near him, "why don't we go and sit out in the garden for a while? It's a pretty nice day."

"I don't know, 'Troy replied nervously, he didn't want people to see them together. The sight of such a beautiful girl with such a mess of a boy would surely send a person into hysterics, "maybe we could just sit in here and watch tv."

"Nah. It's much better outside, 'Gabriella giggled infectiously, "Come on. Take that hood off and let's go."

She didn't wait for him to protest again, she was already heading out the kitchen door and Troy wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't like to leave her disappointed, he was sure to put Gabriella's feelings before his now and so almost unwillingly he removed his jacket, pulling his hood down from his head and hung it on the chair nearby.

"Alright, alright, 'he muttered, "but if anyone see's my face then I'm putting the jacket back on."

Gabriella turned to look at him from over her shoulder, "oh don't be so silly. You're way too self concious Troy. You've got to learn to relax and just have fun."

"I know how to have fun!" He said resentfully.

Gabriella said nothing but merely laughed and continued to walk, the casual swinging of her hips only taunting Troy even more.

"Come on then Mr Adventurous." She teased.

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" Troy asked. It was a spur of the moment thing. He hadn't been sure where it had come from himself.

"Sure." She replied.

"Are you close to your mother?" He was thinking of his parents, of his mother's enthusiasm to meet Gabriella, of his father's ability to apparently 'forgive him' for all the terrible things he'd done. Troy didn't know whether he wanted to continue inquiring into Gabriella's personal life but he felt he needed to find out whether her family life was as dysfunctional as his.

She went and sat down in the grass, leaning back on her hands so she could see him, "well, I guess we are. It depends on what you would call close?" She said to him thoughtfully.

"I don't know, 'Troy said shrugging his shoulders, "just being able to talk to her."

"We talk about everything so I suppose that could count on the closeness terms." Gabriella said and she patted the grass next to her, beckoning him to come and sit with her.

"What do you talk about?" Troy queried as he obeyed, sitting beside her on the grass.

"Gosh, you're nosy, 'Gabriella laughed, "we talk about everything. Our topics range, the meaning of life, boys, friendships, dreams. Anything. Don't you talk to your parents?"

Troy winced, "not like I used to."

"How come?" Gabriella asked.

"We just don't talk, 'he answered with a sigh, "I'm closer to my Mom but sometimes I find it hard to connect with her. She's so fiery and lively _all the time_ that she can really get to me, especially when I'm in a mood. How happy she is...it can drive a person near mad."

"Mom's are supposed to drive you mad Troy, 'Gabriella told him, "that's what makes them Mom's. Being able to annoy their children."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, 'Gabriella exclaimed nodding resolutely, "my Mom annoys me all the time and the arguments we've had...wow, you don't want to be around my Mom and I when we've been arguing. It's like being in a morgue, 'she chuckled, "but on those days when we go shopping or catch a movie, you know, when we can _really_ talk, it seems to makes a difference."

Troy didn't know what to say and so Gabriella continued, "don't push your parents away, especially your mother. In a world as bad as this one, you'll need her."

Gabriella suddenly appeared wise beyond her years, Troy thought as he watched her keenly. He couldn't comprehend how one so passionate and lusty could bring forth such a bizarre yet well developed understanding of life.

Gabriella Montez truly was a peculiar, complex little creature.

AFTER twenty minutes of sitting in the garden, Gabriella and Troy had retired back indoors for lunch. It was a pleasant experience, as Gabriella cut the lasagne into two medium sized slices; Troy arranged the salads onto their plates, sprinkling the lettuce with vinegar for extra flavour. At the very edge of his unruly fantasies, Troy could see this being a future life. Gabriella and him, working side by side in the kitchen, a pretty gold ring resting on Gabriella's ring finger and a firm swell on her stomach. Gabriella Bolton sounded perfect!

Shaking away these bewildering thoughts from his mind before he grew too attached to the idea, Troy set the salad bowl down and looked down at Gabriella with a smile, "Done!" He said victoriously.

"Thank you, 'Gabriella replied turning to Troy and pressing a tender kiss against his unwounded cheek, "I am so ready to eat. Can you go to the refrigerator and get out the apple juice please?"

"Sure." He said with a nod. If he'd been concentrating whilst he was rooting around in the fridge looking for the juice he would've heard the front door shut.

"Gabriella. Sweetie, where are you?" Maria's cheerful voice called throughout the house.

"That's my Mom!" Gabriella's worried voice shrieked.

"You're Mom!" As he moved, he thwacked his head on the top of the refrigerator and yelped in surprise.

There wasn't enough time to do anything. Maria strolled into the kitchen with a grocery bag looking the picture of happiness, "dinner smells great and – oh who's this?"

She'd seen Troy with his back to her and looked at Gabriella intriguingly.

"Mom, uh...this is Troy." Gabriella answered.

"Troy, 'Maria's smile widened, "it's wonderful to meet you Troy. I'm Gabriella's mother."

Troy turned and Gabriella watched the scene unfold before her. She saw the flicker of fear and confusion cross her mother's eyes as Maria took in Troy's wretched face. Maria's gaze followed the lines of scars from the top of his face to the very bottom. She could read the hesitation in every feature of her previously joyous eyes and for a moment, she thought Troy would run again, like he had with her.

What surprised Gabriella the most was when Troy offered his hand to Maria and smiled timidly, "I'm very pleased to meet you Mrs Montez." He said politely as if Maria's eyes had not been gleaming with puzzlement and terror.

Maria said nothing. She just continued to stare at Troy blankly until Gabriella cleared her throat and Maria flinched as if coming out of some sort of trance. She met Troy's hand with her own and shook it, smiling meekly.

"Please dear, call me Maria. Everyone else does, 'she turned to look at the piping hot lasagne on the table and nodded in appreciation, "will you be staying for lunch Troy?" Gabriella wondered whether she was just trying to avoid looking at Troy's twisted face again.

"Yeah he is, if that's alright with you?" Gabriella replied.

"Of course, of course. It's nice to finally meet you, 'it seemed as if Maria had forced herself to look at Troy again, she beamed, "Gabriella has spoken of nothing but you for weeks."

"Gabi's made an impression on me too." Troy nodded respectfully. Maria looked surprised by Gabriella's nickname.

"Don't over exaggerate Mom." Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed but when she looked at Troy, as her mother busied herself with the groceries, she could see that he'd been deeply hurt by Maria's reaction to him. The poor thing.

"Look, I bought strawberry cheesecake. Gabriella why don't you go and put the groceries away while I help Troy dish out the lasagne." Maria said.

Troy and her mother alone together...Gabriella didn't like the sound of _that_, ""Um...maybe I –"

"Thank you!" Maria answered quickly before Gabriella could say anything and sighing with frustration, Gabriella grabbed the grocery bag and got to work, ever so slightly annoyed with her mother for having reacted the way she did. Then again, she was a hypocrite for Troy's face had served to her the same horror and awe when she'd first laid her sights on it.

"WELL I must say that was delicious!" Maria enthused as she swallowed her final forkful of lasagne.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, 'Gabriella said looking to Troy who was sitting opposite her quietly. She'd noticed his eyes barely left his plate and she could tell he was still rather upset. The dinner had been kind of awkward, they'd eaten in silence at the best of times and Troy hadn't been very enthusiastic when Maria had asked him about his home life and his parents, "maybe we can have that cheesecake later. I'm all full up right now."

"Me too." Troy mumbled.

He stood and took Gabriella's plate and his own but when he went to retrieve Maria's she shook her head, "Troy, you are a guest. I'll do the dishes. Why don't you kids go sit in the garden for a while? The hammock is free."

Troy looked to Gabriella and she nodded, "go on out. I'll be there in a minute." She said and he did as he was told and left mother and daughter alone in a strangling hush.

Maria stood and collected the plates, taking them to the sink. Gabriella came with her and looked at her mother seriously, afraid of what she may say.

"He...seems...okay." Maria managed to say.

"_Okay? Okay?_ That's a ridiculous way to refer to someone, wouldn't you say?" She mumbled darkly.

"Well what else can I say Gabriella? He's an extremely quiet young man." Maria argued as she placed the plates in the sink. Gabriella followed her vision to the window where Troy was sitting, under the old sycamore tree with Newt. The dog was bouncing around him joyously and Troy was laughing. Gabriella's chest jolted.

"I don't understand why you don't like him!" She snapped.

"No, 'Maria replied her voice full with remorse, "what _I_ don't understand is why you _do_ like him?"

Gabriella froze and so did Maria. Neither knew what to say but they both could see that Maria had overstepped the mark. She looked at Gabriella and shook her head with a sigh.

"I didn't mean that." She told her.

"Then what did you mean?" Gabriella growled.

"He...he called you Gabi. Your father...he was the...the only one who was allowed to...to call you...that! Not even I..." She choked on a tear.

"Things changed Mom. Dad isn't here anymore. That nickname belongs to Troy now."

"But why?" Maria asked, "why would you put your faith in this boy. He has nothing to offer you. When you told me about him you forgot to mention those horrible scars splashed across his face. Lord knows what he's been up to! He could've been a gangster or a victim of rape or anything and you choose to attach yourself to him."

"And why shouldn't I? If he's been through such a bad time in life then why shouldn't I be able to help him and show him that not everyone in this world is so bad?" Gabriella bellowed.

"Gabriella, you are just a child." Maria said and she turned to face her daughter, her eyes blazing with defence.

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm eighteen years old and I know what I'm doing. Do I look like a child to you?" Gabriella demanded.

"You know what I mean. You are vulnerable, 'Maria explained desperately, the pair watched Troy get up from under the tree and move to the hammock sitting not so far away. He got in it and lay down, closing his eyes tiredly, "and he is vulnerable too. I'm not saying he's not a nice enough boy sweetie, 'her voice had turned soft and sweet, "but all I am trying to say is that you should not push this boy into being an item with you."

"We're not going out with each other Mom. He's my friend! Besides, you were the one who told me to persevere when it came to Troy."

"That was before –" Maria stopped herself.

"Before what?" Gabriella snarled, "before you saw the scars!"

"No...I...I –"

"Do me a favour Mom and stay out of my business. I'll do whatever I want with Troy Bolton and you're not going to stop me. Like it or lump it." Gabriella told her, her eyes glowing with defiance. She moved to the back door that led to the garden and opened it without so much as a glance at her mother.

"Gabriella? Please!" Maria pleaded.

"It's my life, 'Gabriella whispered bitterly, "and you will not stop me living it." With that she was gone, closing the door behind her. Maria stood, shell shocked. She said nothing.

GABRIELLA found Troy lying in the hammock, waiting for her, one hand draped casually over his face. She smiled as she took him in; to her, he was handsome. Dark, enriching blue eyes and a fine handsome face destroyed by the haunting markings of his deepening past. Her mother was wrong. Troy had many layers to his personality, some good, some bad and he didn't deserve to be judged because of the way he looked.

These thoughts drifting through her mind, Gabriella pulled herself into the hammock beside Troy and settled in against his arm. She turned towards him and breathed in his scent, strangely content being near him.

It was wrong for people to be so judgmental; Gabriella thought as she played with the thin material of his shirt, her friends would probably freak out if they knew she was playing around with the weirdo of the school, Chad especially. It frustrated her to no end how people could be so mean. Troy was a person! He had feelings and she could see how self-concious he was about the way he looked. Gabriella understood Troy's need to be invisible for it was something she desired every single day of her life. What with the world of East High constantly looking up to her, needing her wisdom, expecting and waiting, it was kind of hard to be the wonderful Queen Of East High all the time. What did that make Troy? What did that mean to Troy? Waiting on her and abiding by her rules of secrecy? No strings attached meant a lot of hard work!

"Your Mom doesn't like me very much does she?"

Gabriella turned to the sound of Troy's voice; he lay there awake before her, a soft, sad smile playing on his lips. Gabriella smiled back in return and turned to him, brushing a kiss into his shoulder.

"Why would you think that? Of course she likes you." She lied.

Troy threw her a suspicious look and she laughed uneasily, "she doesn't know you that well yet. Give her some time and she'll come around."

"It was just the way she looked at me. It threw all my confidence." Troy murmured.

Gabriella stroked the gruesome contour of the scar on the left side of his face. Troy seemed almost comfortable with her touching him.

"You shouldn't have let her worry you, 'she whispered, "these scars are part of you and you're perfect just the way you are." She nuzzled into him.

Troy gazed down on her and blushed scarlet, "my parents want to meet _you_ by the way?"

"Really?" Gabriella gasped, a little surprised.

"Yeah. Only if you want to." Troy replied.

"I'd love to meet your parents, 'in the back of her mind, Gabriella's inner conscience was screaming. Meeting Troy's parents would mean a little more than just strings attached but she ignored it. There were no string attached, she could pick him up whenever she wanted and drop him, "if you really want me to."

Gabriella nodded, "I do. How about next weekend?"

Troy frowned, "I can't do next weekend." He groaned.

"How come?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going away for the weekend. Friday to Monday." Troy replied stroking the dark curls that fell around the curve of her neck.

"Why? Where?" Gabriella queried, a feeling of sudden anxiety passing over her.

"My family are going down to my old hometown, Placitas just to see my grandparents. I won't be gone long." Troy told her reassuringly. His eyes were shining with something that Gabriella couldn't recognise. Something hidden in the very core of her told her that Troy wasn't just going to Placitas to see his grandparents. Another mystery...interesting. **(I don't know a lot about places in America so if I'm wrong about Placitas being quite close to Albuquerque, tell me)**

"It's going to be lonely around here without you." Gabriella said.

"I'm going for three days, not three years." Troy laughed.

"A good thing is coming out of all this I guess." Gabriella said shifting up to Troy and pressing her lips to his.

"What?" Troy asked as he pulled away.

"I'll get to spend some time with those friends I've neglected, 'Gabriella replied with a smirk, "you've taken up a lot of my time and attention Mr Bolton." She winked at him and snuggled in deeper to his embrace, feeling comfortable and loved.

"Yeah, 'Troy said under his breath so Gabriella couldn't hear him, "considering this is a no strings attached relationship."

**DONE! This chapter was 12 pages so please be grateful. It's really late though so forgive me for not checking for errors or grammar mistakes. I just want you guys to have an update already. I know I've taken enough time with this already.**

**What did you think of Maria's reaction to Troy??? Harsh right? Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter so far. And what about Troy in Placitas??? What's he hiding??? **

**REVIEW!! Troyella's getting closer. **

**Look out for the next chapter, it's called '**_**Missing Him.**_**' **


	10. Missing Him

**Hey everybody. I thought I'd try and update this chapter as quick as I could because I left it so late on the updates last time. Besides, we've got a long weekend coming up. My school had training days on Friday and Monday so it's a four day weekend which is absolutely awesome! WOOOO! I need it too, let me tell you.**

**Wow, I'm really pleased I had some mixed opinions on Maria's reaction to Troy! It's what I was hoping for but didn't really know whether I'd be getting. Of course I wanted the 'that was totally out of line' kind of reviews but I also wanted a few 'it's natural for her to react that way' kind of reviews as well. Did I just confuse anybody??? If so, lol, re-read what I just said. **

**I've already started my final chapter of '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' and I'll be updating it as soon as I can so please look out for it! It's said its coming to an end but all good things must. :( **

**This chapter is dedicated to SimplyCuteBambi who's been responsible for writing one of my favourite fan fictions on this site, it's called 'Two Different Worlds Collide' and she's just finished it all. I'm really said to see it coming to end so I decided that this chapter had to be dedicated to Bambi for her amazing story! Hope you enjoy chickity! :D**

**Chapter 9 – Missing Him**

"TROY, are you sure you have to go today?" Gabriella asked hopefully as Troy removed his jacket and slung it over the edge of her bed that murky Friday afternoon.

A week had passed since Troy had had the pleasure of meeting Maria and though she would never admit it, Gabriella felt a strange anxiety in the very core of her stomach when she thought about being away from Troy for those three days that he would be visiting his parents in Placitas.

"I have to go. Its only three days, stop worrying. I'll be back in no time at all." Troy reassured Gabriella as he lay beside her on the bed, rolling onto his stomach so he was lying identical to her.

"I suppose, 'Gabriella muttered rolling her eyes, she flipped open her English notebook and looked at him expectantly. Troy had come over to catch up with some revision he'd missed in their previous lesson. She'd pretended that his sudden visit had annoyed her but truthfully, Gabriella was happy to see him, "how long until you leave?"

"I've got to be home in an hour." Troy answered.

"Well that doesn't leave us much time does it? I don't know how you do it? It's not too much of a strain to pay attention in class." Gabriella scolded.

Troy's cheeks flushed pink, "I get distracted easily but I'm trying to pay attention more." He told her. Troy's concentration span in his lessons had decreased since..._Poppy_...but lately he'd taken an ever bigger turn for the worst. With Gabriella sitting only a few desks in front of him he was finding it difficult to concentrate! Who could blame him? She was beautiful!

"Alright, 'she said flipping through the pages, "we'll just go over the basics. If we don't get that far I'm sure you can take my notes to Placitas with you if you'd like."

"That'll be great." Troy answered, smiling.

"Okay, well...I'll just get right into it, 'she said and she began to read aloud, "One of Sylvia Plath's most revered poem is the piece called '_Daddy_' which was dramatically written to allow Sylvia to express her feelings about her father. Through her clever use of...Troy...are you listening?"

Gabriella had looked up from her notes for a fleeting second to find Troy in a complete daze, day dreaming.

"Troy!" She said again and when he did not break free from his reverie she nudged him in the ribs and he blinked and turned to look at her.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Troy, 'she sighed with exasperation, "you weren't listening to a thing I was saying were you?"

"I'm sorry Gabi, 'Troy answered frowning apologetically, Gabriella would've cut him off and continued to reprimand him had she not seen the red puffy blotches around his eyes indicating that he'd been upset. She mentally smacked herself for having not noticed it when he'd first come into her room, "I'm just not feeling very well."

"What's wrong?" She asked comfortingly, putting her notebook down, giving him her full and undivided attention.

Troy sat up and went to lie at the top of the bed, supporting his head on Gabriella's pillows. For a moment, Gabriella believed he wasn't going to answer her at all but he sighed and muttered, "It's just a bad day. That's all."

"Maybe I could help, 'she said flashing him what she believed was an encouraging smile, "if you'll tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing to worry about Gabriella." Troy answered robotically liked he'd answered this kind of question many, many times.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Gabriella asked desperately.

"Why _do_ you want to talk about it?" Troy snarled back in response.

"You can't answer me back with another question!" Gabriella growled.

"Since when did you make the rules about our discussions? I don't answer to you." Troy sounded angry and the evidence served itself when he turned his back on Gabriella, lying on his side so he was no longer facing her.

"Don't blow things out of proportion Troy." Gabriella whispered knowing she had to ease the argument back down to a more rational level. She didn't want them to part tonight on such bad terms.

Troy grumbled, "Then stop asking me stupid questions!"

"Fine, fine, 'Gabriella held up her hands in defeat, "I won't."

She shifted up to the top of the bed with Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his shoulder and breathing.

"Shall we forget about catching up on studies today? 'she said sensually, kissing Troy's neck adoringly. Troy groaned and Gabriella was delighted that he didn't push her away, "if we only have an hour why don't we make it count?"

Troy rolled onto his back and allowed Gabriella to straddle him. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently, moaning in delight as he responded back with as much enthusiasm. The room was filled with a deep, penetrating silence. They were very quiet, their hands caressing and stroking though they had nothing to worry about. Maria was working and they were totally alone.

When the need for air was too overpowering, Gabriella pulled away and began to pepper the softest of kisses down Troy's neck, emitting guttural groans of pleasure from him that sent her mind raging wildly.

"Isn't this...much...more interesting?" Gabriella giggled between kisses.

"Much more!" Troy agreed cupping her face between his large hands and smashing his lips up to hers again, this time kissing her frenziedly, hardly able to get enough.

With a rush of excitement, he rolled them over so he was now straddling Gabriella. They'd not broken their kiss nor made any attempt to. Gabriella's tiny hand found his and ever so resolutely she was guiding it to her breast, encouraging him as he hesitated against the subtle softness of her body.

"I don't bite Troy." She muttered against his neck and she gasped in ecstasy as he pressed down hard upon her, the material of her clothes suddenly feeling too sticky, too sweaty to bear wearing.

If there were ever a time to lure him to sleep with her it was now whilst his resistance was weak and his desire was strong.

"I think we're wearing one too many clothes Troy Bolton!" Gabriella teased as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Apparently, Troy's resistance was stronger than she'd imagined for the second she started working at his button's Troy went pale. He pushed himself off of her, quickly re-buttoning his shirt with diligent care like it was the most important thing in the world. Gabriella frowned, biting her bottom lip.

"Troy?" She asked uncertainly.

"I should...should go." He said quickly.

"What? 'Gabriella queried, completely perplexed, "why?"

Troy shook his head and licked his lips. He wouldn't look at Gabriella and this brought about a newer swell of confusion and suspicion, "Troy? We were just playing around." She said shifting closer to him again and pressing her lips to his once more.

Gabriella made sure to take more care this time about what she did. She'd obviously unnerved him and she didn't know how.

"Come on, 'she mumbled into his skin, breathing soft satisfying kisses into his mouth, capturing his tongue with hers passionately, "a bit of fun doesn't hurt, does it?"

Troy groaned and shook his head, his eyes glazed over with craving and need, "No...it doesn't."

Gabriella smiled. That was better, he was comfortable again and so she leaned forward and began to unbutton his shirt again, one button at a time.

Troy yanked himself back again and yelped in distress, "_No Gabriella!_" He snapped.

"What's the matter? What am I doing?" Gabriella asked him desperately. He seemed to be resisting her every time she tried to remove his shirt.

"I don't want to do this Gabriella. Not now." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. He'd never refused her before but he was doing so now just when things were starting to get interesting. It aggravated her, "I don't think you know what you want Troy Bolton!"

"What! Suddenly I don't know what I want because I'm refusing to sleep with you." Troy argued, his beautiful blue eyes blazing with fury.

Gabriella folded her arms over her chest and turned her nose up at Troy like he was something she greatly disliked, "You've lost your mind. Any other East High guy would kill to be in your position!"

"Well if any guy would kill to be in my position go and find them. I'm sure you'll be able to rub yourself up against Luke Vista like some common whore." Troy spat standing and slinging his jacket back on over his head, he shoved the hood up so it cast a black shadow over his face and Gabriella inwardly shivered.

"Why you ungrateful little prick, 'Gabriella gasped standing up to match his stride, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes so they faced one another, "I've been good to you and shown you more friendship than you've probably ever received in a lifetime."

Troy snorted, "ooh, I'm honoured, 'he laughed in a baby-ish voice, "to have the Queen of East High dub me a friendless freak."

Gabriella's gaze softened for a moment, "you know I didn't mean that." She explained.

"Yes you did, 'Troy retorted angrily, "but the things is Gabriella, I haven't needed you at all these last couple of weeks. You've needed me! You've bothered me and the thing is, I'm sick of you. I'm sick of you acting like a fucking dog on heat so piss off and leave me alone in the future!"

Troy turned on his heel and stalked out quickly before Gabriella, who was in a state of utter shock could follow him.

Gabriella was stunned by Troy's heartless, completely unexpected choice of words. What started as harmless fun had ended with a screaming match and Gabriella was embarrassed to admit that she'd lost. She couldn't believe he'd called her a whore and a dog on heat! She couldn't believe _she'd_ called _him_ an ungrateful little prick! Everything was wrong. Everything.

AFTER what had felt like an eternity of moping, Gabriella had half-heartedly accepted Sharpay's invitation to Taylor's sleepover. She hadn't really wanted to go at all but Maria, who'd grown tired of her daughter's dejected mood, had instructed Gabriella to go and enjoy herself.

The group were sitting on Taylor's bedroom floor, exchanging secrets and stories, a large bowl of popcorn set in the middle of the circle they had formed. Gabriella felt a great surge of affection build up inside her as she looked around at her friends. They were all there, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi and seeing them, after what felt like an eternity of separation brought the realisation upon Gabriella that she'd neglected her friends of late, shunned them because of her ever-increasing desires for Troy. In the future, she would have to divide her time between them. They were her friends after all and she'd always believed in the meaningful phrase, "_Girls are forever, guys are whatever!_"

"And she steps on the ball." Sharpay laughed finishing up on one rather amusing story of her mother and a golf ball. The girls collapsed into a fit of uncontrollable, infectious giggles, rolling around on the floor playfully, clutching their sides and stomachs.

"That...that was pretty good." Taylor chuckled wiping the tears from her eyes as the laughter began to die away.

"So, Gabriella, 'Sharpay said grabbing a piece of popcorn, throwing it into the air and catching it in her mouth, "it feels like forever since we've talked. Got anything to tell us? Any news or stories...even secrets."

"Not really, 'Gabriella answered and she looked at Kelsi who ducked her head and wouldn't meet her eye. Out of all her friends, it was Kelsi who knew and disapproved of Gabriella's fling with Troy. Gabriella didn't want to tell her friends about Troy in fear of their reaction to him and because she'd already laid down the 'no strings attached' rule it would be difficult for any of them, especially Taylor, to understand why Gabriella was even bothering with someone she didn't want to be with permanently, "I've had a bland couple of weeks."

"What about Susie Greenwoods party?" Kelsi asked her curiously.

Gabriella frowned, "Um...what about it?"

"Well we all went together but we hardly saw anything of you. In fact, I can remember seeing you at all." Kelsi explained.

Gabriella gulped and tried to think of some sort of explanation but her mind were paralysed and she could think at all.

"Don't be silly Kels, 'Taylor said nudging the smaller girl affectionately, "of course we don't remember seeing Gabriella. Most of us were drunk."

"Ooh, 'Sharpay winced, "I remember _that_!" She said and the girls were laughing again and Gabriella was pleased to divert her gaze from Kelsi's penetrating glare.

"Yeah but seriously Gabriella, 'Taylor said when they'd stopped again, "where were you all night?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She looked around at her friends who were watching her with bold, eager eyes, expecting her to say something. Maybe she could give them exactly what they wanted to know without actually spilling the beans about Troy. What if she twisted the truth just a little so that everyone would be happy?

"I was busy." She said winking with a smirk.

Sharpay gasped, "what! You were doing it with some guy?"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "don't make it sound so romantic Shar." She said sarcastically.

Kelsi looked stunned as if she hadn't been expecting Gabriella to answer so bluntly, "what, so you admit that you're seeing Tr –"

"I didn't know who he was, 'Gabriella cut over her quickly before she could say anything that would seemingly end all of Gabriella's fun, "and no Sharpay, we didn't _do it_."

"Oh, 'Sharpay sighed in disappointment, she lay down on the floor and allowed Kelsi to play with her hair, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, "so what were you doing exactly?"

"Just kissing and stuff." Gabriella said with a shrug of her shoulders. She was good at this lying thing!

"I don't get it, 'Kelsi said not looking up from Sharpay, "you were just making out with this random guy."

"It was just a bit of fun, 'Gabriella replied knowing that Kelsi knew it was Troy she'd been seeing that night but also understanding that Kelsi would say nothing to the girls because she'd promised Gabriella she wouldn't, "and I'll probably never see him again to be honest."

"So it was a fling?" Taylor chuckled.

"Sure was." Gabriella lied nodding

"Did you even like the guy? I mean what did he look like?" She continued, interested.

Gabriella frowned and bit her lip. What could she say about that exactly? She didn't quite understand her feelings concerning Troy. It was confusing!

"Um...well he was very good looking. He had lovely eyes, 'she said dreamily, "I liked him. I liked him a lot."

"Aww. That's sweet." Sharpay murmured.

The group sat in silence for a moment, weighing over their discussion. Gabriella was happy with the way she'd brought across the illusion of her 'relationship.' The girls would never have to worry about Troy. He was hers again, just hers!

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Taylor suddenly asked to break the silence.

"Me!" Sharpay and Kelsi chimed in together.

Gabriella decided it was time to try and phone Troy and apologise for their argument.

"Why don't you girls go on ahead? I've got to phone my mother. I'll be right back." She said and she stood and left the room swiftly, going through to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"Phew, that was close." She said with relief and she leaned against the door and dialled Troy's mobile number, silently pleading that he would pick up.

GABRIELLA had had no such luck when it came to trying to contact Troy. Whether he was ignoring her or was genuinely busy she did not know but she was growing ever so slightly impatient with him. She'd been sitting in the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes and though Gabriella didn't want to be a party pooper all night, she knew she wouldn't settle if she didn't apologise to Troy.

She dialled the number again quickly and placed it to her ear, sighing and biting down on her lip in her eagerness, "come on, come on." She muttered to herself.

The phone continued to ring and Gabriella continued to wait. She wondered whether Troy had gone to Placitas to _just_ see his grandparents. What if he were busy with other things...a girlfriend he'd left behind maybe? The cold stab of jealousy punctured her heart and she shook her head, willing herself not to believe such rubbish.

"Hello?"

Gabriella frowned, whoever had just answered Troy's mobile was definitely not Troy, "um...hello?" She said quietly in return, "is Troy there please?"

"I'm afraid he's in the shower at the moment, 'the woman replied softly, "can I take a message?"

"No, that's fine. Could you just tell him Gabriella called please?"

There was a pause for a moment and the woman's breathing quickened. Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear, a little baffled and then placed it back again.

"Gabriella Montez?" The woman asked excitedly.

"The same." Gabriella answered.

"Oh this is wonderful, absolutely wonderful. I'm Lucille, Troy's mother, 'she said in a rush, babbling animatedly as if she were talking to someone remarkably important, "I've been waiting to meet you for such a long time. My husband too. Troy keeps promising to bring you over but you know boys."

Gabriella laughed, "actually Troy mentioned me meeting you. Don't worry; he hasn't completely disregarded the idea."

"Please say you'll come by soon, 'Lucille pleaded with great enthusiasm and the more she talked, the more Gabriella realised she liked this woman, "I'm just dying to meet the girl whose had my little boy walking around on cloud nine for the past couple of weeks."

Gabriella didn't know what to say. Had she really affected Troy that badly? A burning had settled in her stomach, pleasant and warm and she could not fight the blush that was travelling across her cheeks. She was grateful Lucille couldn't see her.

"Troy pretends to dismiss conversations about you, 'Lucille whispered as if she were telling Gabriella some sort of secret, "but most of the time he initiates them. He doesn't even realise. His confidence has definitely grown since you've been hanging around with him." She paused and then added affectionately, "thank you my dear."

"It's no problem at all, 'she answered, "to be quite honest I didn't want Troy to go to Placitas but I guess his grandmother and grandfather would be rather annoyed with him if he blew them off for me."

Lucille paused.

Gabriella wondered whether she'd said something wrong but how could she have?

"His...his grandparents did you say?" Lucille queried, hesitant and the warmth in her voice was now forced.

"Yes. Troy said he was going to Placitas to visit them." Gabriella replied.

"Oh yes, he is. We are." Lucille muttered, "I don't mean to cut this first meeting so short Gabriella but unfortunately my husband's calling me."

"I understand Mrs Bolton."

"Please my sweet, call me Lucille, 'the kindly lady chuckled, "and when you can, pop over to the house for some lunch. You're always welcome."

"Thank you. Bye." Gabriella exclaimed amiably.

"Bye now." Lucille answered and the phone went dead.

Gabriella slipped her mobile phone into her pyjama pocket and sat back on the floor, resting against the door, one hundred percent confused. When she'd mentioned Troy's grandparents to Lucille a great uncomfortable edge had attacked their exchange. Had Lucille's husband really been calling her or was it a ploy to get off the phone so as not to let anything slip about the Bolton's past.

Yes! Something was wrong and it was linked to Troy. Would Gabriella dare herself to find out?

TROY sighed resignedly as he shoved his shirt over his head. He was exhausted yet he didn't know why. He'd spent at least fifteen minutes in the shower though the experience seemed blank like he hadn't actually been there at all.

He was missing Gabriella sorely. He didn't understand how one person could corrupt every sane thought in his mind and yet Gabriella had, in every sense of the word. Their argument had been harsh and very brutal. Troy still couldn't believe he'd called her a whore. She was a passionate, beautiful person who desired life...desired him and he'd been wrong to put her down and make her feel bad.

The knock on his hotel door awoke him from his brooding thoughts, "come in." He called and he was surprised to find his mother standing in the doorway, a meek smile playing on her lips. She didn't look happy.

The hotel they were staying in was comfortable and quaint. Troy preferred staying there than with his Uncle and Auntie who lived just on the edge of Placitas. He didn't think he could stomach the way they glared at him.

"Hey Mom." He whispered.

Lucille walked into the room and placed his mobile phone on his bedside cabinet, watching him with disapproving eyes.

"Gabriella called, 'she said calmly, "she sounds like a lovely girl."

Troy nodded, "she is."

"You know, what I don't understand is why you told her you were visiting your grandparents?" Lucille questioned inquisitively.

Troy stopped for a moment and stared out the window feeling empty and bare like he couldn't breathe.

"I...I...why shouldn't I tell her that?" He stammered.

Lucille stood and placed a trembling hand upon her son's shoulder, "Troy...your grandparents died seven years ago."

Troy shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Why would you lie to the poor girl? 'Lucille asked him and Troy shook his head, not knowing how to answer her, "why won't you tell her about Poppy?"

"Because we won't be together long enough for her to care about Poppy. She's in the past now, 'Troy explained and he couldn't bear to look up at his mother and see the sorrow and regret glimmering in her eyes, "and I can't change that."

He tried to move, to get away and escape this hellish nightmare he was lost in but his mother grasped his hand and no matter how Troy yanked she would not let go.

"Troy." She pleaded helplessly.

"No Mom. Don't you see! Poppy is dead! SHE'S DEAD AND GONE AND I CAN'T TURN BACK TIME AND BRING HER BACK!" Troy bellowed in rage.

"I'm not asking you to Troy, 'Lucille whispered tenderly, tears burning in her eyes, "just don't shun Gabriella. Don't destroy every bit of happiness you seem to be finding with this girl."

Troy managed to jerk his way out of his mother's grasp and shoving past her he turned and threw open the door, "Poppy's dead Mom, 'he spat, "and Gabriella doesn't love me. Gabriella will _never_ love me."

Then...he was gone.

**A pretty dramatic chapter right??? Please let me know what you think guys. I'm kind of swayed on it to be honest. I don't know whether I liked it or not. **

**I'll try and update as soon as I can but I'll probably update the final chapter of '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' first. Please be patient with me guys. **

**Anyway, these are things I want to know the most. What did you think of Gabriella and Troy's argument and Troy's argument with his mother at the end??? What about Poppy??? Any wild guesses to who she might be. Let me know. You're either right or your wrong! :) **

**Look out for the next chapter. I'll try and update! REVIEW xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	11. Another Day Apart

**Hey everyone. Wow, it's strange thinking that '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' is finished. It was a long time coming and I know we're all sad to see it's done and dusted but we still have other stories to look forward to. I also have an announcement! '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' is now officially my highest reviewed story! It's beaten '**_**In Need Of A Saviour.**_**' So for all those who made that possible, thank you very much!! I'm delighted that you've all supported me. I couldn't have asked for better friends. So everyone dance, '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' is my highest reviewed story yet!!!**

**My summer holidays are drawing close (one week left, yay!) and I'm already thinking ahead for a new story. I have two in mind, of course I'll only write one along with '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart.**_**' When I'm ready I'll post up both summaries on the bottom of one of the chapters to this story and let you decide which one you'd like. It's going to be votes all round. What do you think??? **

**Now, finally, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the fantastic BlackBeauty613 who designed for the story a banner! It's amazing, truly something to be proud of. I'd love it if you guys would go and check it out. You can find it on BlackBeauty613's profile or at the bottom of my profile. You won't be disappointed guys. It awesome! Also, check out her stories, their really good! Chick, as promised, this one is yours. Thanks once again for the amazing banner. I love it! **

**Chapter 10 – Another Day Apart**

_THE rain fell like heaven was crying. Great heavy droplets of icy water spilt from the dark night sky, splashing here and there and leaving the ground below with a devastatingly beautiful silver gleam. _

_The night was alive. The wind whistled between the trees, the clatters and clashes of raging thunderstorms travelling north sounded ahead and the haunting trills of bats flapping above echoed throughout the open air. Despite all these disturbances, Troy felt alone, locked inside his little world of despair. He could barely make out the crunching of his own footsteps as he walked through the graveyard that night or perhaps he chose to ignore it._

_Something else walked with him that night, another being. He could hear their footsteps matching his own, keeping up with his regular stride and though he wanted to turn to look at them as they strolled along beside him he couldn't. His neck was immobile; no matter how he tried he could not force himself to look. Part of him didn't want to._

_Every now and then something would shift between the graves, a movement of some sort. It made Troy nervous, his eyes flickered back and fore anxiously as a streak of something flashed past him to his left._

_Somehow he found his voice, "whos...whose there?" _

_There was silence for a fleeting moment and then he heard it. A high pitched giggle. Haunting! Heart wrenching! He could hardly bare it. _

"_Please, Poppy no." He cried. Though he had yet to see her, Troy knew she was there...waiting for him. _

_The distasteful aroma of something burning reached Troy's nostrils and he froze and shook his head wildly, his terror finally feeding him the ability to move his neck. He stumbled backwards, expecting to see great golden flames amongst the graves but there was nothing. Nothing but the sickening smell of burning, rotting flesh. _

"_Poppy! Please! I'm begging you. Stop it." He sobbed desperately._

_There was another wild giggle; it resonated here and there between the tombstones and as his fear finally got the better of him, Troy turned but was met with a bewildering sight. _

"_Gabriella?" He whispered in surprise. She was standing there, dressed in an attractive short red dress, her shoulders covered in a small red shrug. She was smiling...she was beautiful, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. _

_Another overwhelming waft of smoke reached his nostrils and Troy suddenly became alert again, he looked to Gabriella, his eyes wide with panic, "we have to get out of here. Poppy. She's coming. She knows where I am." _

_Gabriella said nothing. _

"_Gabriella. We have to go now!" Troy urged and he moved towards her and grabbed her by the arm, tugging. She did not budge nor shown any signs of worry. _

"_We don't have to go Troy. We can stay here." She whispered tenderly, her voice didn't sound right; it was too smooth, too desirable. _

_Something flashed past him again and a sharper sense of anxiety rose in Troy. Someone or something was watching them and if he didn't get Gabriella away soon it would be over. _

"_Gabriella, please. Let's just go." _

_Gabriella chuckled as if she hadn't even heard him and stepped forward. The rain had soaked her usually fine-looking hair flat and as she came closer Troy noticed there was something terribly wrong. Her eyes were empty. Trying to pull himself away but finding himself unable to do so, Gabriella pressed her lips down on his and kissed him passionately. Troy could not argue. Troy could not pull away. He was lost in her addictively ferocious kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, her skin was soft and gentle against his and the way she stroked the sandy curls of his hair eased him, made him feel safe. _

"_There, 'she whispered into his lips, her hands moved down his back to the cheeks of his behind where she squeezed roughly and pulled him to her tighter, Troy's breath hitched in his throat as the hardness of his groin brushed against her femininity. Gabriella whimpered, "you're mine. All mine." She said possessively._

_The voice in the back of Troy's mind was telling him that something was still not right. Forcing himself to reluctantly pull away, Troy gazed at Gabriella, a small smile playing on his lips. He'd forgotten everything but her._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked._

_Gabriella's face was stiff...she didn't answer him with a smile. The frown she wore was deeply horrifying as it twisted into a sickening grimace. She opened her mouth and her voice was unfathomable, completely androgynous, "I'm teaching you a lesson Troy."  
_

_Her body went limp and she collapsed to the floor, shaking and jolting as if in some sort of seizure. Troy tried to move again but he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot, watching Gabriella writhe around in pain. Her skin went pale, her eyes hollow and empty, her teeth were clenched together and when she spoke again, it was terrifying. _

"_You'll never find love Troy! Watch me die...watch me die just like Poppy." She spat the last word out like she was spitting out poison. Troy didn't know what to do, his heart was screaming in his chest and all he could do was stand back and watch Gabriella die. _

_She stopped convulsing and lay there on the ground, still. It was an alarming sight indeed, "watch me die Troy. Watch me burn in hell...WATCH ME!" _

_**.....................End of Nightmare.....................**_

......TROY woke spluttering and coughing, his eyes stinging with tears he couldn't wipe away. The quiet cold hotel room he was sleeping in felt unwelcoming as he gazed around, heaving and breathing deeply, trying to control himself.

Another nightmare, his eighth in the past week. Troy had always been prone to nightmares, they came and went as swift as the recurring seasons but they were becoming more and more frequent and it made him uneasy. This had been disturbingly different. He'd never had a nightmare about Gabriella before. They'd always concerned Poppy. It wasn't something he was comfortable with, Gabriella was the most important person in his universe and the thought of her coming to any kind of harm was heart breaking. To think of her, dying before his very eyes...it would be horrendous, the worst kind of nightmare.

There was a soft tapping at his door and Troy jerked in his bed, alarmed. Poppy was coming, he thought, he was still dreaming.

The door clicked open and he waited for the devilish face that would appear around the doorway...then, "Troy, honey, are you okay?" Lucille looked concerned as she gazed at her son from around the doorway.

Troy lay back, relaxing. He felt quite foolish.

"Yeah Mom. I'm fine. Just had a nightmare that's all." He whispered. They'd not spoken properly since they'd argued; this would be their first interaction since yesterday evening.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked him helpfully.

"No thanks Mom, 'Troy shook his head, "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Hmm, okay, 'she answered, "and don't worry. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning. I know visiting Placitas always messes you up and brings back bad memories. Next time your father and I visit you're more than welcome to stay in Albuquerque."

It would be nice to stay back at home for once, spend an entire weekend with Gabriella maybe but Troy knew this was not so. It was his responsibility to return to Placitas, not only for his own sake but his parents _and_ Poppy's, "maybe." He muttered.

"Well I'm going to let your father know your okay." Lucille said awkwardly as if she could not stand being in his presence any longer, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." Troy said and he watched her close the door behind her with a click, glad to be alone again.

GABRIELLA closed her eyes and sighed quite impatiently. She was exhausted having not slept too well in the night and though she could hear Chad talking to her, she barely registered what he was saying. She'd agreed to spend the day with him and his little sister Nina because Taylor was busy and he couldn't handle her all by himself. To be honest, Gabriella couldn't quite understand what Chad found so difficult in Nina; she was an adorably sweet little five year old, eager in everything she did.

They were sitting in the park watching Nina play on the swings. Gabriella gazed at her with a close curiosity. She'd always felt an extraordinary protective pull towards the little girl. Chad had practically adopted Gabriella as his sister and so it was natural that Gabriella would want to watch out for Nina. Every time she was around her, Gabriella thought about the day when she would have her own children. She'd never been able to imagine them in detail but lately, she saw there with bright ultramarine eyes and soft sandy hair. It was bizarre, to see Troy's children. She didn't want to see them and yet she imagined herself pregnant with _Troy's_ baby, the image forming splendidly in her mind and watching Troy croon over her swollen stomach, his mangled face proud and affectionate.

"Gabriella? Are you alright?" Chad's voice broke her reverie and for that she was grateful.

_Get a hold of yourself, _Gabriella told herself bitterly, _no strings attached! _

"I'm fine." She said opening her eyes and flashing him a half hearted smile.

"You seem kind of distant and thoughtful today, 'Chad exclaimed softly, "is everything okay? I'm a little worried about you."

Gabriella chuckled, "I'm good Chad. Thanks for being so concerned, 'she said, "I'm just having a little trouble with my Mom right now." It was _partly_ the truth; the trouble was Maria didn't like Troy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chad asked, touching her hand comfortingly.

Gabriella shook her head, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

Nina went darting past them her hands spread out behind her like she was trying to fly. She looked excited and happy; Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she watched her.

"Look at me, 'she cried with joy, "look at me!"

"The girls told me you've been in some sort of dream state lately, 'Chad said ignoring his little sister as she sprinted past the pair, "Their worried about you. We've all be worried about you. Taylor thinks it's over some guy you met at Susie Greenwoods party."

Gabriella panicked, "um...um...why would you ever think such a thing?"

"Hey, 'Chad said defensively holding up his hands, "it was their theory not mine. The female mind is a strange thing Gabriella and I'm not about to try and decode it."

"Well I promise you that I'm simply fantastic. Nothing to worry about." Gabriella said sporting a false beam.

Chad didn't look convinced but he didn't press the matter any further. Gabriella was worried. Maybe she shouldn't have told her friends that she'd had some sort of fling with a 'random guy' at Susie's party. It had only led to curiosity. Chad himself, being the big brother Gabriella never had, would only try and pry a little further into what had really happened with her mystery guy. It would be harder now to hide her secret with Troy but the more adventurous side of her would enjoy the challenge.

Then again, after the argument she'd had with Troy she wondered whether she had anything left to protect at all. There was a consuming fear in the back of her mind telling her that maybe Troy wouldn't be as forgiving as she believed. She hoped she was wrong.

"Guess what Gabriella?" Nina said excitedly, coming up to the young troubled brunette.

"What?" Gabriella giggled.

"Chad promised he's going to take me swimming next week. I can't swim so he said he'll teach me." The little girl squealed, jumping up and down in her enthusiasm.

"That's great! I want to hear all about it."

"Maybe Gabriella can come with us? Taylor's coming too isn't she Chad?" Nina said looking to her brother for encouragement.

"You're more than welcome to come, 'Chad shrugged his shoulders, "next Saturday. It should be fun."

"I'll see." Gabriella nodded with a smile.

The sound of an ice cream truck sent Nina into a wonderful excitement; she dashed here and there, giggling happily.

"Let's go have ice cream!" She ordered running on ahead.

Chad turned to Gabriella and smiled, "come on Gabriella. I'll buy you an ice cream."

Gabriella sighed and beckoned him on, "you go on. I'll catch up."

She watched them running towards the ice cream truck, comfortable with each other and turned her head away. In the distance, Gabriella could make out a couple cuddled beneath a tree. The sight was natural, a young woman curled up into her partners neck, allowing him to lovingly kiss her forehead. A jolt of restlessness passed over Gabriella. It was intermingled with something else, something she'd never experienced before, a weird and wonderful clenching in her stomach and a tightening in her heart. She missed Troy...very, very much!

**Please don't growl at me. No one is more disappointed in this chapter than me. It felt very dull and strained. I know the chapter was short but I wanted one more with Troy and Gabriella being apart and it's easier to write longer chapters with them together than it is apart. I promise you the next chapter **_**will**_** be longer. **

**What did you think of Troy's nightmare??? And Gabriella's reaction to the couple in the park??? Also, there is a reason I mentioned the swimming thing. That particular scene is going to be in the story and it will be important. You'll soon see why. :D **

**Anyway, look out for the next chapter, called '**_**Passion.**_**' Ooh, sounds exciting right?! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, I'M ADDICTED TO REVIEWS! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	12. Passion

**Hey everyone. The summer holidays are drawing even closer and I can't wait because it means I'll have a good amount of time to focus on my fan fictions! :D Something to celebrate right???**

**Also, I'm still thinking about my two new stories. Their coming together quite well and as soon as I'm done planning them out in my head I'll release the summaries onto this story. Then, the one who gets the most votes will win and I'll release the story...trailer first to see whether you're all interested. Hope so. **

**Once again I am so sorry for the previous chapter being so boring and I know none of you were reaaaally disappointed in it but to be honest I was. I can see your liking the darkness of Troy's nightmares though and the Poppy mystery has you all just itching to find out all you can. Soon guys, very soon. Be patient! ;)**

**Anyway, blah blah blah, I don't own HSM...never will...sighs...the end. **

**Chapter 11 – Passion**

GABRIELLA slammed the front door of her house behind and stormed into the living room with her arms folded determinedly over her chest and her poor neglected school bag swinging wildly over her shoulder. It was simple to say it had been a bad day. Correction. It had been a _terrible_ day. Gabriella had always liked Mondays in school, her timetable was jam packed with some of her favourite subjects and she always got to meet up with the friends she had not seen over the weekend.

She'd been hoping to find Troy back in East High after his weekend away in Placitas and so her disappointment and surprise was quite sudden when she'd found his homeroom seat empty and every other one of his seats in their classes together empty as well.

He was supposed to be home by now. He was supposed to be with her. It wasn't that Gabriela was pining for him, oh no, she'd never been like that...it just annoyed her that he'd not called her back or text her or tried to get in contact with her at all. Some boyfri...uh guy he was. He'd once told her he'd cared about her. Obviously not!

With a thump, she allowed her bag to drop to the floor before she made her way through to the kitchen, needing a drink to quench her unbearable thirst and ease the aching in her despondent heart.

"Oh, hello sweetie, 'Maria was sitting at the kitchen table, her laptop in front of her. She didn't look up at Gabriella as she stalked in, they'd barely exchanged a few words since their disagreement over Troy, "good day at school? 'when Gabriella didn't answer she muttered, "guess that's a no."

Gabriella opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, she unscrewed the lid and knocked it back, guzzling it straight from the carton. This usually wasn't allowed but Gabriella's motto for the day was '_screw the rules._'

"Gabriella! You know how I feel about you doing that?" Maria said finally lifting her head from her laptop, just in time to see Gabriella take her final sip.

Gabriella wiped her lips and shrugged her shoulders, "so! 'she snarled, "no one cares about _my_ feelings. Why should I care about yours?"

"I beg your pardon!" Maria said in outrage, standing up and staring at her daughter with wide disbelieving eyes like she'd just sprouted horns or something.

"You heard me! Does anyone care about my feelings, no? People don't care when I try and be affectionate and loving do they? No, they waltz off for weekends and don't answer my calls!" Gabriella knew she sounded childish but she just couldn't stop herself. She turned back around and shoved the orange juice back into the fridge.

"Um...I don't know what's bothering you Gabriella, 'she said as she started to pack her laptop away, "but I can't be dealing with your moods right now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Gabriella glared at Maria resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "where are you going?"

"I've got to go into work. I don't know when I'll be home, 'she picked up her laptop case and walked over to Gabriella, looking a little apprehensive about approaching her at all, "we'll talk tomorrow. I promise." She kissed Gabriella's forehead and left quickly, looking relieved to get away from her raving daughter.

Gabriella listened for the door and leaned against the fridge, sighing tiredly. Where was Troy? Had he forgotten about her so soon?

TROY was sitting in the quiet serenity of his room, lying on his back with his arms tucked under his head as he stared wistfully at the ceiling. They were home again and though he could hardly understand it, Troy was somewhat glad to be back at Albuquerque. Maybe it was the only place in the world where he could ever find peace in himself. Troy hated Placitas. It was full of unwanted memories; _he _was an unwanted memory there. The weekend had gone too slow. Wherever he'd walked there had been whispers and mutters, people watching him, recognising him. Some turned their backs in disgust, some glared at him defiantly like he were some demonic beast...they all knew about his haunting past and he would never escape their unforgiving natures. They knew him! They knew what he'd done.

"Troy, 'Lucille knocked on his open door and smiled down on him sweetly, her eyes glowing with motherly love, "your father would like a word with you?"

"Thanks Mom. Tell him I'll be right down." Troy said with a grateful nod and he watched Lucille leave him, her movements almost robotic. Watching her, Troy sometimes wondered whether she'd ever truly forgiven him for what he'd done so many years ago. She'd never showed any signs of hatred or dislike or even shame but it was always there in the back of Troy's mind, that fear that it was all an act to save him.

Pulling himself out of bed, Troy made his way to his father's little office room. He moved down the staircase thinking of Gabriella and how he wanted to see her. He'd missed her dearly over the weekend and had spent most of his days and nights in Placitas thinking about her. Thinking of that smile, those warm brilliant eyes, her beautiful figure and the way she carried that tantalizing 'Gabriella' aroma around with her all day, it was enough to keep him sane but he was sure if he didn't see her soon he would lose his mind completely!

He reached his father's office and knocked, waiting for the usual 'come in.' When he heard it, he opened the door and let himself in.

Jack was working as per usual, huddle behind his tiny messy desk. The office room was always messy, crumpled up pieces of paper littered the floor here and there, the desk was line with coffee cup stains and stick notes and pens that probably didn't work. Jack liked the mess, he said it was organised but Troy had never understood it.

"Hey Dad. You wanted to see me." Troy said.

"Yeah. Sit down son." Jack answered with a nod and smile, motioning to the chair opposite him.

Troy did just that and waited patiently as his father tried to pull his words together.

"So, how's everything at school?"

"Uh...great." Troy muttered, confused, wondering where this was getting to.

"Good, good, 'Jack said with a smile, "made anymore friends? Apart from Gabriella of course."

"No. Not really. The other teenagers kind of avoid me, 'the look of sympathy on Jack's face urged Troy to continue, "not that I mind. I mean I am a little intimidating...especially with this hood." He motioned to the hood that was not hanging over his head as usual. Troy only used the hood when attending school. He knew Gabriella didn't like to see him wearing it and he knew he upset his mother when he wore it around the house. Both of their opinions mattered to him. Gabriella's especially.

"A little confidence. That's what you need!" Jack said encouragingly.

"Dad? Where are you going with this?" Troy suddenly asked. What had inspired his father to attempt to communicate with him? Was something wrong? Was he waiting to hear some devastating news?

Jack looked a little surprised but Troy chose to ignore it. He was too tired to make too much of a fuss over his father's sudden interest in him, "I've realised lately that I've neglected you since we moved to Albuquerque. I'm still looking for a good suitable job and I don't want you to feel pushed away by the importance of my career." Jack was good at pretty much everything and so people from different companies were demanding, left right and centre that he should come and work for them. Jack had yet to pick a company he was interested in but Troy hoped it would be soon. He liked his father's attention and he was nervous that Jack would find a job somewhere outside of Albuquerque. Away from some of the peace Troy had found. Away from Gabriella.

"I don't feel neglected Dad. To be honest I'm still trying to settle in Albuquerque myself." He answered with a chuckle.

"You'll be just fine, 'Jack exclaimed beaming, "besides you seem to be settling well enough. Your mother thinks it's down to Gabriella. I've got to say I agree with her, you've been much happier since that girl came into your life."

"I am happier, 'Troy stated simply, "but I don't know if I make her happy."

"She puts up with you doesn't she?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded sullenly.

"Then you make her happy, 'Jack took a sip of the coffee he was cradling in his hands and looked over at his son with wise, knowing eyes, "a woman will only stay with a man when she can put up with him. You'll know when she's unhappy Troy. Take it from someone with a little experience." He paused and then said with a wicked smirk, "so is she your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, 'Troy replied with a shrug, "I'd like Gabriella to be my girlfriend but she's a very complicated girl."

"She'll come round. Be persistent and show her you care. That's the key to a happy relationship." Jack told Troy softly.

Troy nodded and stood feeling a little better. Maybe Gabriella would grow to care about him. Maybe this '_no strings attached_' rule she had set up was just a phase that, in time, would run its natural course. Maybe.

"Thanks Dad. I'm going to go now." He said quietly and Jack watched as Troy left, shaking his head and chuckling under his breath. He would be just fine.

THE evening went so slow it was unbearable. It was 8.25pm in the night and Gabriella was sitting alone in her living room watching '_Stardust_' for the fiftieth time. She'd attempted to call Taylor and ask her to come over to watch some movies but Taylor had plans with her mother. Gabriella would've called the others but she vaguely remembered Sharpay telling her she'd had a big night with Zeke who was taking her out for a bite to eat and Kelsi was working on the East High Spring Musical. So here Gabriella sat, a party of one. Woo! The lights were dimmed and Newt lay at her feet on the floor, sleeping calmly, her great large ears twitching as she dreamt.

Maria had phoned an hour ago and had told Gabriella not to bother waiting up for her. She was meeting up with some colleagues for drinks and would be back very late. Somehow Gabriella hadn't been able to summon up the courage to care. She loved her mother very much but not at the moment when she was being so unreasonable.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Gabriella leaned forward in her chair. It was just getting to the good bit...Yvaine was about to declare her undying love for Tristan...but the knocking at the front door broke Gabriella way from dreamy fantasy land. Sighing impatiently, she picked herself up and walked through the living room to answer it.

"Better be important, 'she muttered her mind still on _Stardust_, "I'm missing the really juicy bits."

She opened the door with an exasperated sigh that died on her lips as soon as she saw the person standing before her. For a moment, Gabriella wondered whether her mind was playing tricks on her. It couldn't be him. The same beautiful ultramarine eyes, the soft sandy hair, the charming smile that she'd come to know so well and the very deep, penetrating ugly scars that ruined the man's once handsome face.

"Hi." Troy whispered, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Yes, he was real. He was with her.

"Hi." Gabriella replied a small smile breaking across her face.

They stared at one another for some time, intent and tender, their eyes caressing and loving. It was a satisfying feeling, to look at one another, to gaze and not feel as if time was running out.

Gabriella could've gone on forever and she would've if two more passionate, sorrowful words hadn't escaped Troy's lips, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Gabriella frowned.

"I'm sorry, 'Troy mumbled again and he looked to the ground in shame, "for what I said to you. For the argument."

Gabriella didn't know what to say but she could see the hope shining in Troy's eyes and hardly able to stop herself, she stepped back and motioned for him to come inside. Troy looked shocked as if he hadn't expected her to forgive him but did as he was told and stepped under the doorway and into the house.

Gabriella closed the door behind her and locked it shut before she turned to Troy who was staring at her, his bright blue eyes glinting with excitement and need. Before she knew it she was in his arms, clinging to his arms, her head buried in his chest as she breathed him in, wanting to memorise each moment she was with him.

Troy answered her embrace with his own, his lips brushing her hair, his heart thumping erratically. He pressed another kiss to her temple and leaned forward to her ear, his breath husky and warm, _"__Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight, For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_ He whispered quoting Shakespeare.

Gabriella pulled away and looked up at him with a flash of her wide smile, "I'm sorry too. What I said to you...about not knowing what you want...it was wrong of me. I was being very insensitive."

"No...no, you're right, 'Troy amended quickly, "I don't know what I want and I always push you away. I shouldn't. Besides, I'm more in the wrong that you. I called you the most terrible things, 'he reached up and stroked a strand of her hair away from her face, "you are not any of those things. You, Gabriella, are the most wonderful person I know."

"Hold me again." Gabriella pleaded and Troy obeyed, pulling her to him again and holding her like his life depended on it.

ANOTHER hour passed and Troy and Gabriella were still sitting together on the sofa, talking animatedly about everything and anything that could pass the time. Happiness resonated from them both, strong and clear. Troy was smiling. Gabriella was smiling.

Gabriella was cradled into Troy's chest, her face settled into the crock of his neck. She had one arm raised about his hair, playing softly with the sandy curls. They'd been like this all night, hardly able to get enough of each other. Troy was content to just hold Gabriella. The little voice in the back of his head was telling him he should be trying to make his way home but he didn't want to.

"Gabi?" He said sweetly.

"Hmm?"

"There was a reason...behind why I pushed you away you know that day?" He exclaimed nervously.

Gabriella lifted herself away, frowning in confusion, "Was there?" She asked.

"Yes. I just got so nervous and I thought that once you...you saw...I...I can't explain it." Troy shook his head feeling defeated. He didn't know what to say because he didn't know how Gabriella would react.

"Saw what? 'Gabriella queried, "show me."

"I don't think I should." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "please Troy. For me. I want to see."

Troy closed his eyes tight and groaned, "alright but you're not going to like it." He stood up leaving Gabriella alone on the sofa, watching him with a thoughtful curiosity. Troy turned to her and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes strained painfully as he monitored Gabriella's features for any kind of shock or surprise.

"Maybe I shouldn't." He whispered quickly.

Gabriella said nothing and finally when the last button was undone, Troy allowed his shirt to drop to the floor revealing what all the fuss had been. Gabriella was stunned but tried not to react in such a way. All along Troy's chest were scars, perhaps deeper than the ones on his face, red and blotchy, intermingled with what looked like burns. Gabriella took them in, one particular fiery red scar ran just over his nipple and down over where his heart rested. It was perhaps the deepest scar of all.

"This is why I wouldn't let you take my shirt off. I didn't want to see your disappointment." Troy's voice was agonised.

Gabriella stood and made her way over to her him, her eyes trained on his. She didn't want to upset him, she didn't want to frighten him either so very hesitantly she reached out and touched her hand to the scar over his heart, feeling the contours of its thickness against her fingertips. Troy closed his eyes and flinched but did not shift away.

"Do you have more?" She whispered.

"Two on my back. One on my leg." Troy sighed dejectedly, "I'm sorry Gabriella. I'll understand if you never want to touch me again. I am _repulsive_ I know! I mean why would something so beautiful, 'he motioned to her, "want to be next to something so –" He was cut off by Gabriella's lip pushing up against his, firm and needful. It surprised him. He'd expected Gabriella to turn away from him, to kick him out but he wasn't going to complain.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, moaning when she slipped her tongue into his mouth to meet his. Gabriella was kissing him. Gabriella Montez was kissing him, Troy Bolton and she wasn't disgusted or turned off. Quite the contrary actually.

"You'll never bel...believe how...how much I've...missed you." Gabriella murmured between kisses.

"I've missed you too." Troy said back to her.

They pulled away when the need to breath was too overpowering but Gabriella didn't stop there. She reached up to his neck and kissed him hungrily, her hands running up and down Troy's scarred chest as if his skin was smooth and delicate. She nibbled at the lobe of his ear and murmured, "come upstairs with me Troy."

It was all he needed to hear. Troy picked her up in his arms as she continued to kiss him and carried her upstairs, relishing the way his legs tangled around his waist in a desperate need to be closer.

They reached the top of the stairs and managed to manoeuvre their way into Gabriella's bedroom. Troy closed the door behind him with his foot before leading Gabriella to the bed and settling her down safely onto the duvet.

"What about your mother?" He asked her.

Gabriella giggled and stood so she was face to face with him, "she's out for the night. Don't worry about her, 'she eyed his wounded chest with anxious eyes, "you know I kind of like this scarred look. Makes you look very mucho."

Troy groaned and stepped closer to her. Gabriella's eyes were vivid and rebellious and all he wanted was to feel her beneath him, crying out in pleasure that he gave to her.

Gabriella as if sensing his need, reached for her dress strap and pulled it down her shoulder. Troy groaned and reached for the second one and casually, his fingers brushed it down her bear skin. He watched hungrily as Gabriella wiggled her way out of the dress, letting it drop to the ground before she stepped out of it and moved towards him, pressing her almost naked body to his.

"Do you like what you see Bolton?" She teased with a wink.

"More than you'll ever know." Troy groaned. She was beautiful, a lithe figure, curvaceous in all the right places, medium sized breasts hidden behind a pale blue bra and the most striking pair of legs he'd ever seen.

"Come to bed." Gabriella murmured and there was that 'come-hither' look in her eyes as she stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her arms to ascent the swell of her breasts. Troy could feel his need expanding in his groin. He needed her now more than ever.

He came and sat beside her then, encouraged when she shifted closer to him and pushed him down on the bed, pulling herself over his body to straddle him. Gabriella looked beautiful in the light of the moon glimmering through the bedroom window. Her eyes were raging with desire; her hands were wild and untamed as they shifted over his body. Slowly, hesitantly, Troy reached up and unclasped the bra that protected one of the most important features of Gabriella's femininity. He felt her hands at his jeans, tugging at the belt as her lips trailed and nipped at the flesh of his naked torso.

Troy couldn't help himself. He reached up and began to kiss the tender flesh of her cleavage, feeling powerful and wanted. Turning her over so now he straddled her he allowed Gabriella to remove his jeans and his final piece of clothing, exposing every last inch of his body. Gabriella giggled and nuzzled in close, enthralled by the ecstasy she was feeling when Troy traced his fingers down her thighs.

"Ooh, someone is impatient." She gasped as Troy's fingers tenderly removed her underwear so she too was completely naked. In an instant, Troy's knee fell between her legs, locking her in place beneath him.

Troy covered her mouth with his and a sudden exhilaration danced through her and quite involuntarily she rolled her hips up into his and gasped as she felt his growing need against her. The muscles of Troy's abdomen constricted sharply as he daringly slipped his hand up Gabriella's torso until it covered her breast. He held it there, feeling her heart beating frantically, "you're so beautiful Gabi."

"Make love to me Troy, 'Gabriella whispered back raising herself a little more, pressing herself harder into his palm, "I've never wanted anything more in my entire life."

Gabriella watched as Troy cupped her cheek, leaving a fleeting kiss to the corner of her lips. He made a single rough, hoarse sound and pressed himself against her and suddenly they were locked together, gasping...

THE soft chime of the clock on the bedside cabinet told Gabriella it was 3.00am in the morning. There was a pearly glow from the moonlight shining through the window, casting an almost protective canopy over herself and her lover. Troy was sleeping soundly beside her, his sweaty body glistening in the light. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked around at her room curiously. It seemed different, alien even like it didn't belong to her anymore.

Her body was a little sore though it was nothing to worry about; she told herself as she snuggled in close to Troy's coarse chest, all the waiting had been worth it. The anticipation building up this monumental moment was spectacular but actually experiencing Troy making love to her had been even more glorious.

Troy had been a very attentive lover. He was strong and powerful but he'd treated her body like it was a temple, something to be worshipped. He'd not thought of his own pleasure but only what he could offer her. Gabriella had relished every second of it. How could one man give so much and not expect in return? Yes, Troy had responded with enthusiasm. His moans of ecstasy had been breath taking and the way he moved against Gabriella, soft but enthusiastic had left her breathless and shrieking for more and more. After they'd made love Troy had carefully scooped Gabriella into his arms and pulled the blankets over them, smothering her forehead in gentle kisses, whispering words of promise and love.

She could feel the easy thrumming of his heart against her hand. As she watched him sleep, Gabriella couldn't help but smile. So what if he was scarred! There was something about him...something beautiful and simple that had her constantly swooning for me. Oh well, that's what passion did to you, she thought happily to herself before she pressed one singular kiss to his chest and drifted back off into another dream...

**Wow. My fingers are really hurting. Typing that was pretty tough. What did you think, definitely passionate huh? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I always stop at the part where their about to...you know...because I'm only 17 and I'm not exactly experienced on that kind of thing myself. Sorry guys but I'm not writing really graphic details. If you don't like it there's plenty of 'M' stories out there.**

**Sorry if there's any errors in the chapter. My heads not too good today. I've got a bad cold so I'm not evening thinking right. What did you think of Gabriella's reaction to Troy and how about the Romeo and Juliet quote??? What about Gabriella's POV in the end of the chapter! These are things I want to know people! :D **

**Anyway, look out for the next chapter, '**_**Lucille's Approval.**_**' REVIEW PLEASE! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	13. Lucille's Approval

**Hey there! Guys I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but my internet hasn't been working for a while and no matter how much I tried to fix it I was having no luck. Hope you'll all forgive me, let's see if this chapter will make up for the long wait you've all had. **

**Wow guys, your reviews for my last chapter were fantastic. Thank you so much for your support, it's really appreciated. I'm glad so many of you liked the Shakespeare quote; I threw it in there as a kind of last minute thing and I'm quite glad I did, in my opinion it was very romantic. :) **

**My summer holidays are finally here, yay! During the next chapter I'll be posting up the two summaries for the new stories I plan on writing and you can vote for what story you'd like me to write. Remember, I'll only be writing one so please guys, choose carefully.**

**Anyway, here we go, the next chapter...**

**Chapter 12 – Lucille's Approval**

TROY stirred from his sleep and turned on his side where Gabriella lay curled up beside him, sleeping serenely. He gazed around at the room that was not his own and strangely enough, he felt comfortable, like he belonged there. The first glimmer of twilight broke through the glass of the white balcony doors and Troy knew that sunrise would be upon Albuquerque soon and though he was reluctant to do so, he knew it was time to leave.

The light was shining on Gabriella's face and Troy's heart went soft in his chest. She was the most precious thing in his world and though he knew that their arrangement was not permanent he realised he would hold onto Gabriella for as long as she was willing herself to be his. Slowly, wishing to imprint himself into every memory of her, Troy reached out for Gabriella, clasping a hand around her waist and pulling her close, taking in her scent, intermingled with the sweat that had clung to them all through the night as they had clung to each other in their hunger.

Troy sighed and kissed Gabriella's cheek. He was blessed. How could someone so striking and perfect choose to be with someone like him, someone cursed with ugliness beyond belief? There had been a time in his life when Troy was handsome and extremely good-looking but after _the accident _he could no longer find any reason to live...he'd turned into a beast! Now, looking at Gabriella lying beside him, so glorious, like a goddess even, he felt revived...alive!

His stomach was twisting with a satisfying pleasure; his hands were trembling as he caressed the lithe striking curves of Gabriella's body. Troy didn't know where it came from; the words escaped his lips on their own accord and he could not take them back, "I love you Gabi." He pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth as she slept; somewhat glad she wasn't concious to hear his heartfelt confession.

Troy knew that one day, (and it was drawing nearer though he didn't want to admit it) Gabriella would end their 'relationship' and he would be left alone once more, still loving her, pining away.

Knowing he had to leave, Troy pulled himself out of bed and searched the floor for his clothes. The light of a new day was shining through the bedroom and with it a new hope was brimming in Troy's heart. Maybe he was worth something. When he was with Gabriella he felt as if he was!

"YOO-HOO! Gabriella, you're not _listening_ to me again!" Sharpay's irritated voice broke away all of Gabriella's dreamy thoughts.

Gabriella blinked and looked up from her plate of food, the sounds of hungry, talkative students reaching her ears and the brilliant East High colours of the cafeteria coming into her vision. She was tired and her body was aching. It had been quite a disappointment to Gabriella that morning, waking to an empty Troy-less bed but for some strange, utterly confusing reason her disappointment evaporated and was replaced with a rare happiness that she was in no hurry to be rid of.

"Sorry Shar, 'she said apologetically, a weak smile forming on her lips, "you caught me in a daydream there. Uh...what were you saying?"

The friends looked at one another, puzzled. They'd all sensed the change in Gabriella that day and none of them could make head or tail of it.

"It doesn't matter, 'Sharpay said before she leant forward and looked at her friend curiously, "are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I told you I'm just fine. You worry too much, the lot of you."

"Can you blame us? 'Kelsi asked incredulously, "you've been walking around with your head in the clouds all day."

"You haven't stopped smiling." Taylor added with a vivacious nod.

"What's so wrong with that?" Gabriella snorted as she picked up her fork and shovelled a helping of lettuce into her mouth, she busied herself munching, trying to avoid the penetrating stares of her friends.

"Nothing, 'Kelsi answered, "but even though you've always played the confident 'Queen of East High' role we all know you hate this place and your popular reputation. You hardly ever smile in school and yet here you sit, happy."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. She was happy and why shouldn't she be. Yes, she didn't like being in East High, she didn't like the way people expected her to show them the way, wanting her advice but that didn't mean she wanted to avoid the world of East High all together. She just wanted everyone to see her as a normal person, one of them, not the famous Queen! Lately, Troy's presence had calmed Gabriella. She felt ordinary when she was around him and yet he still made her feel as if she were the most important thing in the world. The concept terrified Gabriella...what was going on? What was wrong with her?

"You look different too." Sharpay mumbled thoughtfully.

Gabriella looked down on herself, she couldn't see any change!

"Yeah you're right, 'Kelsi nodded to Sharpay, "your eyes are shining but you look worn-out."

"And you're holding yourself differently. Your cheeks are pretty flushed too." Taylor laughed.

Gabriella's gaze flickered back to her plate; she didn't like their close analysis of her yet she was pleased that the girls hadn't worked out that the blush in her cheeks was actually the afterglow of a perfect, passionate night of love making.

"That's enough girls, 'she ordered firmly, "what is this...pick on Gabriella day!"

"Oh honey, 'Taylor said moving her hand across the table to grab Gabriella's, "we're sorry. We're annoying you."

"It doesn't matter, 'she shook her head, the school bell rang and it was time for fourth period, "we'd better go. We have a Spanish pop quiz next and we don't want to be too late."

As they were leaving Gabriella caught a glimpse of Troy sitting on his own at his usual lunch table. He was staring back at her from under his hood, his soft blue eyes tender and sweet. Gabriella smiled, "meet me outside later." She mouthed to him as she left, trying to ignore the twisting in her stomach but somehow she couldn't.

THE walk home that day felt tranquil and sensual. Troy and Gabriella were in complete pleasure with one another, comfortable in each other's presences. They walked side by side along the street, every now and then exchanging a gentle smile, catching each other's gazes and finding the desire they both required in their sweethearts eyes.

They'd walked home twenty five minutes after the final school bell had rung so no one would see them together. Gabriella had made the excuse to her friends that she needed to speak with Miss Darbus, the lie was worth it. Troy walked beside her with his hood down, his scarred face out in the open. He was at ease with Gabriella. The way she looked at him made him feel like he was on top of the world. She wasn't frightened of him, she made him feel self-assured.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Gabriella said breaking the silence.

"No problem. I don't mind waiting, 'he answered with a smile, "Besides, this is nice."

"Yeah it is. So, do you want to come over my house? We have that poetry homework to get through and my Mom isn't home. When we're finished we could do something else." She flashed Troy a seductive smirk and his insides lurched.

"Su...sure, 'he stammered bashfully, "that sou...sounds great." Troy didn't understand it. How could he be nervous around her now? They'd made love to each other last night, she had seen every little inch of him and devoured every essence of his body as he had with her. Why was he still acting like a love-struck fool?

The sound of Troy's phone ringing ended any further conversation. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and groaned as his mother's picture flashed up on the screen.

"Hello Mom." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you picked up. For a moment I didn't think you would." Lucille replied in her usual optimistic voice.

"Is there any particular reason why you phoned?" Troy asked and he turned to find Gabriella smiling across at him widely.

"No not really. I was getting a little worried that's all, 'Lucille answered, "you're usually in right on time but you're fifteen minutes late today. I just wanted to know you were alright."

"I'm fine. I'm walking home with Gabriella." Troy explained.

"Gabriella! 'Lucille shrieked with delight and Troy had to hold the phone away from his ear as she babbled on, "oh why didn't you tell me you were bringing Gabriella home with you. I have so much to do. She'll be staying for dinner I'm sure and I'd better call your father and tell him to come home. He hasn't met Gabriella yet."

All this time Troy was protesting, trying to tell his mother that Gabriella wasn't coming over but Lucille wasn't listening, "Mom...no...hey Mom. I didn't say – "

"Hurry home, 'Lucille cut him off, Troy didn't need to be looking at his mother to know she was smiling, "oh this is so exciting. Bye sweetie."

"Mom, 'the phone went dead and Troy sighed, "bye."

He turned to Gabriella who was chuckling to herself, "gosh! I can tell your Mom's a handful."

"Tell me something I don't know, 'Troy laughed, "but Gabi...she thinks I'm bringing you home with me."

"She does?"

Troy nodded and blushed, "you don't have to come if you don't want to. I can make up an excuse."

"No. Don't. I'd _love_ to come home and meet your parents. You've met my mother. It's only right that I meet yours." Gabriella answered playfully.

It didn't seem right to Troy. Gabriella was in charge of their relationship. She had firmly stated that she wanted a '_no strings attached_' thing and yet here she was, waiting to meet his mother.

"Come on, 'Gabriella said and Troy forgot everything when she placed her small hand into his large one and pulled him along with her, "you have nothing to worry about. I've spoken to your mother on the phone before. She's a nice lady and I'll make a good impression." Troy believed that she would!

AS Troy and Gabriella made their way home that evening they decided to play a game of questions. It had been Gabriella's idea to pass the time and calm her nerves as her fate grew nearer to meeting Troy's mother.

"So, what is your favourite movie?" She asked him smiling.

Troy's cheeks flushed pink and he would not meet Gabriella's eye. Gabriella frowned and leaned forward, "what? Is it really that bad that you can't tell me?"

"No...it's not that, 'Troy said shaking his head timidly, "it's just that the movie is kind of embarrassing."

Gabriella chuckled, "just tell me what it is Troy."

Troy muttered something incoherent.

"What? Speak up, I can't hear you." Gabriella smirked.

"I said..._Homeward Bound_." Troy answered and there was silence for a moment until Gabriella burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"See! That's why I didn't want to tell you!" Troy protested desperately.

"I'm sorry, 'Gabriella giggled wiping fresh tears from her eyes, "I just wasn't expecting a film like _Homeward Bound_ to be something you would watch."

"I liked it as a child, 'Troy said quietly, "and I never stopped liking it."

Gabriella's laughed died away and she moved towards Troy to stand in front of him. She reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands, "I think it's adorable." She whispered before kissed him chastely upon the lips.

"What's your favourite movie?" Troy asked when she pulled away from him.

"_The Notebook_, 'Gabriella exclaimed with a casual shrug of her shoulders, she stepped ahead of him and began to walk again, "I'm a sucker for romance stories. I'll take any, _Romeo and Juliet, Beauty And The Beast_...anything."

Troy found this rather interesting for Gabriella could be cold hearted at times and tried her hardest at times to show Troy that she was no fan of love and yet she claimed to worship love stories.

"Okay...next question...were...were you a virgin before last night? Was I your first?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed and shook his head, "no. You weren't." Gabriella didn't look surprised but a flicker of something ran through her twinkling brown eyes, a flash of disappointment maybe or something else, something deeper?

"I won't press you into telling me anything about your past lovers Troy. It's none of my business." Gabriella said reassuringly.

"Thanks, 'Troy muttered gratefully, "now...I have a question for you."

"Really? Then do ask." Gabriella answered beaming.

"You've always confused me Gabriella, 'Troy managed to fall back into step with Gabriella as he watched her gaze around at the houses on both sides of the street, she was curious and intrigued by Troy's world and he could see that she welcomed it openly, "you're such a strong minded little thing. You're not afraid of anything and it seems everything fears you _because_ you're so strong. How did you become so defiant Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned her sights upon Troy and her eyes shone with a bold and brave demeanour like she was some unbeatable essence, too powerful to be taken or destroyed, "How did you get those scars Troy?"

"Do you have to answer with a question?" Troy implored.

"I am who I am Troy. I'm strong because I have to be. You are who you are and maybe it's best that we don't pry, 'Gabriella answered, "besides, this relationship will end soon. Maybe we are better off not knowing too much about each other. It saves us from growing attached, wouldn't you say?"

"No more question games then?" Troy queried.

Gabriella stopped and looked up at Troy seriously, "no more." She nodded and Troy tried not to loom disappointed. Gabriella wasn't interested in preserving their relationship...she would use him for as long as she wished. Though the truth hurt and Troy knew it would be best to leave while he had a chance he couldn't bring himself to even consider such a possibility.

GABRIELLA stared up at Troy's house with wide, surprised eyes. It wasn't anything like she'd expected. The house was beautiful, a large white building with light blue shutters, a big blue door and a small pretty porch to finish it off. The garden was in an abundance of splendid flowers and bushes and here and there was elaborately decorated ornaments of all kinds.

She turned to look at Troy for a moment who was watching her keenly, awaiting her approval, "it's not much, 'he muttered, "but its home I guess."

"It's amazing. I love it." Gabriella answered earnestly.

Troy's face broke out into a relieved smile and he opened the front gate and led Gabriella through the garden. The feel of Troy's hand in hers and the alluring heavenly scents of the garden calmed Gabriella's nerves instantly.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked when she tightened her hold on his hand.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella nodded, "just the thought of meeting your parents...it's making me...feel a little nervous."

"Don't be. My Mom already dotes on you and she hasn't even met you yet." Troy answered teasingly.

"But maybe once she's met me, 'Gabriella mumbled with a smile, "she'll change her mind."

"No she won't, 'Troy said as they reached the door. He looked down on Gabriella, his eyes warm and affectionate as they drifted over her body before he turned the handle of the door and stepped inside, allowing her to follow him, "she'll love you, 'his voice dropped to a mere whisper but Gabriella heard what he said, "everyone loves you."

Flushing pink, Gabriella closed the door behind her, the staircase was just ahead of them and the walls were lined with pictures of Troy. She would've stopped to look if Troy hadn't opened the door to their left and dragged her in behind him.

"Mom?" Troy called out but Gabriella barely heard him, she was gazing around the Bolton's living room curiously, taking in everything.

It wasn't anything like she expected, the room was rather luxurious with creamy leather sofas and expensive coffee tables and cabinets. Gabriella felt like she didn't belong there amongst all the wonderful sparkling treasures.

"Troy, 'Gabriella recognised the voice immediately, it was the same voice she'd heard on the phone that night she'd phoned Troy at Placitas. The woman who was standing in the doorway had the simplest, sweetest face Gabriella had ever seen, her shoulder length brown hair was tied back into a bobble and the elated smile that was spread across her thin face matched her patient light brown eyes, "you must be Gabriella?" Her voice was layered with affection.

"Lucille?" Gabriella asked nodding.

The woman hurried over to Gabriella and threw her arms around her like she were embracing an old friend, practically squeezing the life out of her, "my goodness, you're even more beautiful than I imagined! Look at you, _such loveliness_." She said as she pulled away from the teenager and looked her over.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Troy's devoted descriptions of you barely do you justice my dear, 'Lucille continued ignoring Troy who looked mortified at his mother's choice of words, "he is blessed to have such a...friend."

"Well I'm blessed too Lucille, 'Gabriella exclaimed, she looked up at Troy and winked, "I like having Troy around."

Lucille grinned, "well dinner will be ready soon. Troy why don't you show Gabriella around the house? Your father will be home soon enough."

"Okay, come on Gabi. I'll take you to my room." Troy muttered and before Lucille could say anything more he'd already grabbed Gabriella's arm and was tugging her out the door.

"YOU'RE really lucky to have such a great Mom you know?" Gabriella said as she followed Troy up the staircase.

"I know, 'Troy muttered, "she's something isn't she?"

"She kind of reminds me of my Mom...well when she's not working all the time." Gabriella chuckled.

"Parents! 'Troy said sarcastically, "you can't live with them, you can't live without them."

They reached the top of the stairs and turned to a light blue door that was ajar before them. Troy sighed and looked back at Gabriella. He didn't want her to see his room. There wasn't exactly anything wrong with it but he felt as if he was letting Gabriella deeper into his affairs and such things terrified him.

"This is my room." He said as he opened the door and brought her through.

Troy's room was simple in its self. Gabriella found it welcoming and very easy on the eyes. In the far end of the room there was a dark blue double bed. The navy and white walls were trailed with shelves and upon those shelves were everyday average things, CD's, DvD's, signed baseballs and models of old cars and aeroplanes. Resting on the wall, just beside the doorway was a small desk with a dusty computer perched upon it. Above Troy's bed was a poster of a Basketball Team called 'The Red Hawks.'

"I still have loads to unpack." Troy told her and he pointed to the right end corner of his room that was still crammed with unpacked boxes.

"I'll come over and help you sometime." Gabriella offered.

"Thanks, 'Troy murmured gratefully and he switched on the light and moved to sit on the bed, Gabriella came and sat beside him, a moment of awkwardness passing over them, "most kids have help from their friends and I guess you're my only friend."

Next to Gabriella on the bed was a tiny silver Robotic toy, "who's this guy?" She asked picking him up.

"Um...he's Robo Rob. I found him in one of my old boxes. He used to be one of my favourite toys when I was younger." Troy answered.

"_I'm Robo Rob_, 'Gabriella giggled in a deep 'robot' voice, moving Robo Robs arms playfully, "_I'm Robo Rob!_"

"Don't break him, 'Troy said quickly and he took Robo Rob from Gabriella and placed him on his bedside cabinet, making sure he was in perfect condition. When he looked back at Gabriella he found her smirking, "what? He's fragile."

"Of course, 'she said crawling over to him and leaning over his body, straddling him, "what about me? 'she whispered as she kissed the tip of his nose, "would you consider _me_ fragile?"

Troy gulped but could not help reaching up and stroking away the strands of Gabriella's hair from her face, "you should always be handled with care, 'he crooned, "you're the most precious thing in this room right now."

Gabriella pressed her lips to Troy's and whimpered as he responded enthusiastically. Was she really so important to him?

"_Troy! Gabriella!_" Lucille called up the stairs and Troy and Gabriella leapt apart, struggling to compose themselves. They caught each other's eyes, realising how silly they both looked and burst into a fit of giggles.

"I like your laugh." Troy crooned shifting closer and caressing Gabriella's cheek.

"I like you making me laugh." She whispered back in reply.

"_Troy! Gabriella! Come on down, dinner is ready!_" Lucille called again.

Gabriella stood and stretched, "I'm starving, 'she said with a devious grin, "race you down!" She darted out of the room and Troy raced after her, laughing.

"Hey that's cheating!"

"THERE you go, 'Lucille said proudly as she placed a large bowl of hot spaghetti and meatballs in the centre of the table, "Gabriella I hope you like Spaghetti. It's one of my specialities."

Gabriella who was sitting down beside Troy nodded pleasantly, "I love Spaghetti. It looks wonderful." She looked over the bowl of potato salad that accompanied the spaghetti and the large plate of steaming garlic bread and felt her stomach turn impatiently. She was hungrier than she thought.

"Where's Dad? I thought he was coming home." Troy asked Lucille as he filled Gabriella's glass with orange juice. Gabriella smiled at him softly and touched a hand to his leg; he grinned and flushed cerise, looking thrilled.

"He's on his way. He said to start without him. Why don't we wait just a few minutes more? I'd like to start dinner together." Lucille answered.

"Fine by me." Troy said and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"So, 'Lucille said coming to sit opposite Gabriella, "how long have you lived in Albuquerque Gabriella?"

"Nearly all my life." Gabriella answered.

"That's nice, and do you like Albuquerque?" Lucille queried.

"Sure! It's nice enough. Everyone knows everyone here. It's the kind of place where you can settle down." Gabriella told her and she looked at Troy, her gaze fixed and tender.

"That's what we want, 'Lucille said seriously, "we want to settle down in Albuquerque and stay safe...'the lustre in her eyes tightened, "for good."

The sound of the house door opening and closing brought Lucille out of the conversation. She stood and called out and a man's voice replied back. Gabriella assumed it was Jack Bolton. The man walked into the kitchen and smiled as his eyes landed on her, "I told you not to wait for me honey." Jack said firmly but he looked pleased.

"We wanted to wait, 'Lucille replied moving to her husband and kissing him on the cheek, "Jack...this is Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella stood and Jack approached her. He was grinning widely and as he stopped in front of her he extended a friendly hand, "Gabriella, I'm pleased to meet you. Troy has spoken of nothing but you for the past few months."

"It's good to meet you too Mr Bolton." She said and she took Jack's hand in hers and shook it respectfully.

"Call me Jack. There's no need for formalities." Jack said.

"Why don't we all sit down now and eat? I'm sure you're all hungry." Lucille said and the four moved around the table and sat. Gabriella looked around at Troy's family. They were nice people and she felt secure with them. She could've even belonged with them.

AFTER dinner that evening Jack and Troy retired to the back garden to play basketball while Gabriella insisted on staying with Lucille and helping her clean up, it was the least she could do.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner, 'Gabriella said as she dried the final plate and placed it into the dish-rack, "I'm glad I'm finally meeting you and your husband."

"Don't even mention it Gabriella. Jack and I are overjoyed to have finally met you, 'Lucille said happily, "we've been wanting to meet you for some time. Troy...he cares deeply for you. I'm sure you've noticed."

Gabriella knew Troy cared for her. She knew from the way Troy had made love to her that he cared for her. He had been so gentle and doting. Gabriella couldn't have asked for a better, more considerate lover. It hadn't been something she'd expected from Troy but she found his caring ways and his methods of always thinking of her strangely refreshing.

"Why don't I show you some pictures of Troy when he was younger?" Lucille asked keenly.

"That would be great." Gabriella answered and she followed Lucille through to the living room where the pair sat down on the sofa. Beside Lucille was a large black photo-album.

"I found this when we were unpacking. I've barely had time to look through it but I'm sure we can find something worth-while." Lucille chuckled and she flipped open the pages.

Gabriella gasped with surprise at the first picture. The young boy in front of her was someone she knew. His face was younger and his cheeks were smoother but his eyes were the same, the same glorious blue. It was Troy, young...content and...scar-less. He was sitting on a swing, a small baseball cap on his head, sporting a big toothy grin.

Lucille nodded as if understanding Gabriella, "he was happy there. Look at him, so carefree."

Lucille flipped over another page and the next picture was of Troy again, eating ice cream on the beach. Gabriela giggled, "how old was he there?" She questioned.

"Eleven. He loved the beach. He loved the sand and the waves, 'the woman beside Gabriella said, "the smell of the salt in the air...he was such a happy child."

"And now?" Gabriella dared herself to ask.

"And now...he's happy again with you around, 'Lucille sighed, "it's the happiest he's been in the past three years. Troy can get so temperamental. He's had a hard time but since we've moved to Albuquerque things have gotten better."

"When did he get the scars? _How_ did he get the scars?" Gabriella asked. The house was quiet, too quiet and every noise or creak startled her senses. The sound of Troy and Jack laughing outside penetrated Gabriella's mind but she tried to focus on Lucille.

"Three years ago...when...when..."

Lucille stopped and flipped over another page of the album and Gabriella frowned. The picture was a sweet one indeed. Troy looked happy, grinning like a Cheshire cat, his sunny face clear of any kind of pain or scar. He was older, at least fourteen or fifteen. The girl next to him was particularly interesting. She was younger than Troy (thirteen perhaps) with the same soft sandy hair, her brown eyes twinkled with a light that was striking and fine.

"What's that doing in there? 'Lucille's voice was panicked as she hurried to remove the picture from the photo album.

"Who is Troy's friend? 'Gabriella asked hoping to decipher some of Lucille's thoughts as she shoved the picture into the pocket of her jacket, "he said he had friends in Placitas."

Gabriella didn't think she would answer for a moment. She was still and her eyes were distant and cold. She licked her lips and breathed out, "Poppy."

"Poppy? 'Gabriella queried curiously, "Poppy who?"

"Just...just Poppy." She stammered and seeing that she was upset, Gabriella pushed her no further.

"ARE you ready to go home?" Troy asked Gabriella when the clock signalled that it was 9.30pm. He'd promised to walk her home and Maria had rung Gabriella twice already, demanding she get home as soon as possible.

"Yeah. I'm ready, 'Gabriella said and she turned to Jack and Lucille who were standing, waiting to embrace her before she left, "thank you for having me."

Jack hugged her first, "we hope to see you again Gabriella. You're always welcome here at our home."

"Thank you, 'Gabriella turned to Lucille who looked much better than she did earlier. The glow had returned in her eyes, "and I hope to see you again soon Lucille. The dinner was delicious by the way."

Lucille chuckled, "make sure you come back Gabriella. I approve of you my darling. You're a good girl."

"I'll be back. I promise." Gabriella nodded.

She felt Troy's hand on her back, guiding her to the door. With one more wave to the Bolton's, Gabriella followed Troy out the door and moved towards him when he closed it behind them. There was a slight breeze in the air that sent a chill up her spine. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and pulled him close.

"It's cold you know." She whispered.

"Yeah it is, 'Troy exclaimed, "but what can I do?"

"Keep me warm." Gabriella said and she nestled into his chest. Gabriella didn't know what was the secret behind Troy's past, she thought as she allowed him to rub her back soothingly, but she knew it all turned bad three years ago and concerned a girl named Poppy. Who was Poppy?

**I wasn't too fond of this chapter. It felt very slapdash but every time I went over it everything seemed to get worse. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter even if I didn't. I tried my hardest to make it perfect but I didn't succeed. :( I'm quite disappointed. **

**Anyway, please look out for the next chapter where you'll be voting for the newest story and I'll be writing a new one-shot soon so look out for that too. Please review and let me know what you think guys! **

**Wish me luck; I have my first driving lesson tomorrow. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	14. I Moved On

**Hey guys. I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter of this story; you all completely reassured me that maybe the chapter wasn't so bad after all. :) Thank you! **

**My first driving lesson went fine. I was a little nervous but my driving instructor was a really nice woman and she made me feel comfortable every time I messed something up so hopefully I'll be driving in no time at all. Thanks ever so much for you support guys. **

**At the end of this chapter I'll be posting up the two summaries for the story I'll be writing. Remember, you're to pick one out of the two and I'll count up the votes and you'll get to read the one that was most popular. **

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical but I have five goldfish and one of them is named Humuhumunukunukupua'a'. Does that count? :D **

**Chapter 13 – I Moved On**

IT had been a spur of the moment thing but Troy and Gabriella had decided to go to one of the local malls of Albuquerque that afternoon when school had finally finished.

It had been wrong for them to do so, Gabriella had promised Kelsi she would help her go over her final compositions for the School Musical that year and Troy had told his father he would be cleaning out the garage that afternoon and yet neither of them could bare to be pulled away from each other.

There was something refreshing and spontaneous in their relationship that Gabriella liked, she thought as she walked hand in hand with Troy through the mall that day. Troy looked happy, his dazzling eyes glinting with a calmness she had been seeing a lot lately. He was not wearing his jacket, it was a hot day and so there was no need and even though people were staring at his hideous scars or sometimes trying to avoid looking at all...it seemed that Troy, for the first time ever...did not care!

He was like a child, excited and brightened by the adventure they were having, pointing here and there and dragging Gabriella into shops and stores. Gabriella encouraged him as much as she could, this fearless, non-restless attitude he was carrying with him was not an everyday thing with Troy.

"I haven't been here yet, 'Troy explained as they walked through the centre of the store, every now and then stopping to gaze into a window, "I was meaning to but I never found the time."

"You have plenty of time to explore Albuquerque. Besides, you've only been here a few months so of course you're not going to know the place very well." Gabriella said.

"My parents like Albuquerque, 'Troy muttered looking over to Gabriella's fine face and smiling, "we've moved around so much in the last three years but I think this is probably the first place they've really settled into."

"What about you? Do you like Albuquerque?"

Troy stopped and turned to look at Gabriella with a chuckle. He reached a hand up and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over the tender flesh of her face, relishing the feel of her, "you know I do, 'he whispered, "it's the only place I've ever felt like I belonged."

"How many times have you moved?" Gabriella queried curious as they started to walk again. Maybe she could extract answers about Troy's past without him noticing what he was giving her.

Troy shook his head, "I lost count after the second year. We lived in Placitas first, that was my hometown but then it just got out of hand and we kept moving. I think we've moved fourteen times...but I can't be sure. We didn't stay anywhere for too long."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"We just didn't, 'Troy answered with a shrug, "we were never comfortable anywhere. We considered moving back to Placitas but then my Mom realised we couldn't. Too many bad memo –" Troy cut himself short as if realising he was letting all the answers of his unclear past slip into Gabriella's hands.

"Too many bad what? Memories?" Gabriella pushed, hardly able to contain her anxiousness.

"It doesn't matter." Troy exclaimed.

"But –"

"Look! 'Troy cried out pointing over to a popcorn stand that was crowded with people waiting to be served. Gabriella guessed he was trying desperately to change the subject, "shall we go get some popcorn? I think there's candy floss there too!" **(Don't you guys call it cotton candy? I'm not sure. So I'll just use the UK name.)**

Gabriella allowed Troy to lead her over to the popcorn stand. She could tell delving into the past was difficult for Troy, possibly painful but she hoped in time he would find the confidence and courage to tell her everything. Troy was by far the most fascinating person she'd ever met and the mystery surrounding him was almost unbearable to ignore.

As he was pulling her along, a strange and agonizing idea disturbed Gabriella's thoughts. What if the Bolton's left Albuquerque? Troy had said himself that they didn't stay anywhere for too long! She tried to shake away the anxiety bubbling up in her chest. She didn't want Troy to leave Albuquerque. She liked having him around even if their relationship was going nowhere.

"Troy?" She whispered.

"Yes." Troy replied.

"You won't leave Albuquerque, will you?" She asked in a hushed voice.

For a moment Gabriella thought Troy hadn't heard her. There came no reply at all and his pace was still the same, quick and resolute. Then, from nowhere, he stopped and looked back at her.

"It's not up to me whether my family resides in one place or goes...but I'll try my hardest to stay in Albuquerque. Okay?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled sadly, "okay."

"Now come on. If I don't have popcorn now I think I'll die." He said jokingly, lightening the mood as he started to tug her through the crowds again. Gabriella felt a wave of sorrow pass over her. What if Troy did leave? What would become of her and them?

"SO, where shall we go next?" Gabriella asked after two hours of casually wandering around the mall. It was raining now; the warm weather had dispersed as swiftly as it had come. A sombre mood had passed over the mall and those within it. Gabriella could feel the frigid atmosphere beginning to nip and bite at her skin and all she wanted to do was get out of the cold.

"I don't mind." Troy answered shrugging his shoulders. They were both drenched, their clothes and hair soaked through and they were shivering in the almost wintry ambience, their teeth chattering unnaturally fast.

Ahead of them was a small, quaint cafe that looked just about right to escape the rain. Gabriella looked up at Troy and he seemed to understand immediately.

"Come on, 'he said and they hurried on over, throwing open the door and breathing out a sigh of relief when a whisk of warm air hit them, enfolding them as they made their way over to an empty table and sat down, "that's better." Troy said as he looked around.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella nodded. She inhaled the rich aroma of sizzling bacon and bubbling coffee and turned to Troy with a smile, "it's kind of nice actually." The place was small but pretty in its own little way. Upon the creamy walls were picture of the famous who had visited the cafe and certificates of health and cleanliness. The tables of four were set up against walls and along the pearly white counter up front was an elaborate set of cakes and pastries, delicious and piping hot.

"What can I get you young ones?" A middle-aged waitress with fiery large red hair asked as she came on over to the couple.

Gabriella took a menu from the stands that kept them balanced on the table as did Troy and they quickly scanned their eyes over the choices of meals and side dishes. They hadn't really wanted anything to eat; they'd simply wanted to get out of the rain.

"Hmm, 'Gabriella mumbled, "how about something small? A hot fudge brownie and a cup of tea please?"

"Ooh, that sounds great, 'Troy said enthusiastically, "I'll have the same please."

"It'll be ready soon dears." The waitress said smiling and she placed her pen behind her ear and walked off leaving Troy and Gabriella alone to talk.

"We'll have to be getting home in a while, 'Troy said glancing at the clock on the wall. It was now 6.35pm and his parents (Lucille especially) would start to worry about him, "I have homework that needs to be done."

"Will you come over later?" Gabriella asked keenly, Troy's head was spinning as he looked her over. She was soaking wet, her hair was dishevelled and pulled loose out of its ponytail and yet she still looked like an angel.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it. Like I said I have homework." He mumbled.

Gabriella looked disappointed, "oh please Troy. My Mom's going out with some of her friends. We'll have the house entirely to ourselves. We could do the homework together and then it would be done quicker."

"And that's the problem, 'Troy laughed, "I'll never be able to get anything done with you close by." It was true, Gabriella's presence fogged up all of Troy's clearest of thoughts! It was downright irritating and extremely addictive. Troy couldn't get enough of her.

"Please?" Gabriella pleaded and when Troy looked up at her she was staring at him with beseeching puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes! 'Troy groaned shaking his head, "Gabi don't look at me like that."

"Please Troy." Gabriella begged leaning forward so she could touch his arm; her fingers were like silk against his coarse skin. Troy's resolve was already crumbling, he met her gaze once more and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he grasped Gabriella's hand in his and sighed severely.

"Fine! I'll come over but _after_ I've done all my homework."

Gabriella's attractive face broke into a triumphant smile, "thank you. I knew you'd give in."

"Don't I always, 'Troy said rolling his eyes but grinning back at her just as sweetly, "what time is your mother going out?"

"8.00pm but you'd better come over at 9.00pm just to be safe. The last time she went out with her friends she came back half an hour later because I didn't answer the phone when she rang to check up on me." Gabriella explained.

"Well make sure you answer the phone tonight." Troy said teasingly.

The waitress returned quickly enough with their order, "enjoy!" She said setting their plates and drinks in front of them.

"Wow, it looks delicious." Gabriella said grinning as she picked up her spoon and scooped up a helping of her brownie.

Troy said nothing. He was as hungry as she was and was already digging into his food. The warmth of the place was uplifting; it soothed the couple and was comfortable and easing to the soul. Gabriella looked across at Troy and for a moment a twinge of pleasure rippled in her stomach and travelled into every core of her body. She'd been having this feeling a lot lately. She'd look at Troy and her head would roll and reel and her chest would stiffen, her hands would go clammy and her body would jolt and shiver with an oddity that she could not understand. Gabriella had never known such a feeling before and yes it was frightening but oh so wonderful!

Knowing she should shake such feelings before they overcame her and made her irrational, Gabriella averted her gaze from Troy and continued to eat...wondering...thinking...lying to herself...lying to the new feelings that were stirring inside her.

ANOTHER hour had passed and Troy knew it was time to leave. Gabriella was glancing at the clock and shuffling impatiently as he counted out the money and left it on the table for the waitress to collect.

"Are you ready to go home now?" He asked her softly.

Gabriella nodded and stood, "yes. I'm quite tired now." She answered as they made their way to leave, opening the door and stepping outside into the rain that was just lessening to a mere drizzle. At the same time that they were leaving the cafe, someone was attempting to enter. The person in front thwacked into Gabriella's shoulder and she went falling back into Troy's arms.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, 'the young man who'd bumped her said, "I'm so clumsy."

"That's fine. Think nothing of it, 'Gabriella murmured as Troy helped her back to her feet, she brushed at her shirt feeling embarrassed but as she looked up her words died at her mouth, "Ha...Harvey?" She stammered.

Troy looked up at the name and gasped. Gabriella's ex-boyfriend Harvey Banks was standing in front of them looking just as shocked. He was older, his blonde hair was longer than it had been in the picture and his dark brown eyes were welcoming and inquisitive. He was handsome and tall, taller than Troy and as Gabriella rushed over and threw her arms around him a streak of wild jealousy raged up the back of Troy's spine.

"Oh my goodness, 'Gabriella cried with delight, "I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my Auntie Valerie, 'Harvey laughed as he embraced Gabriella, "she hasn't been well so I thought I'd spend a little time with her."

"It's great to see you. Look how different you are and your hair is so much longer." Gabriella said stepping back so she could see him better.

"Yeah. I'm growing it. I prefer it that way but enough about me, 'Harvey said enthusiastically, "you look beautiful! It's been too long and we never kept in touch. Tell me what you've been up to?

"Not a lot. School keeps me busy, 'Gabriella answered with a shrug, "but then again it always did."

"Ah East High. I miss the place." Harvey sighed.

"Well it hasn't changed. Not one bit and I bet all our memories are still there amidst the lockers and the library." Gabriella said smirking.

"How's Rory? Do you still hang around with him?" The blonde boy asked curiously.

Gabriella shook her head, "Rory's turned into an arrogant jerk. He tried making a pass at me a couple of weeks ago actually. Did you know he transferred to West High a year after you moved?"

"No. I didn't stay in contact with Rory either. It doesn't surprise me that he tried to get off with you Gabriella. He was always a little attached to you. Some of the other guys always told me to watch out with him but I guess I didn't listen. Keep away from him, he's bad news." Harvey said, his eyes darkening as they discussed their old friend.

There was a little cough from behind Harvey and he turned and laughed, "Oh yeah, right. Gabriella, this is my girlfriend Mia Tucker, Mia, this is one of my closest friends and favourite people, Gabriella Montez."

Troy felt a little relieved that Harvey had a girlfriend. He was worried that the handsome young man standing before them would take Gabriella away from him and it would've been likely, Harvey was a definite keeper!

"Finally I get to meet the famous Gabriella Montez, 'Mia was a pretty young girl with short auburn hair and gleaming emerald eyes, she had a kind smile and a simple figure and as Troy watched her shake Gabriella's hand he realised there was no animosity already settling between the two young girls. It was like they were old friends, "Harvey has always spoken very highly of you. I feel like I know you already."

"Well it's great to meet you, 'Gabriella was beaming, "take care of this guy. He's very special to me."

"I will. I promise." Mia nodded.

"Um, this is Troy Bolton, 'Gabriella exclaimed motioning to Troy. Troy was a little surprised that she had mentioned him at all. He was comfortable being invisible in the back of the scene. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, "he's my...um...my friend."

Harvey and Mia's identical smiles faltered for a moment as they took in Troy's scarred face. Troy was expecting it but it didn't stop that ache twitching in his heart.

Harvey stepped forward and shook his hand, "I'm pleased to meet you. I hope you appreciate the kind of girl you have here. Look after her, please."

"Oh I will, believe me." Troy answered, nodding vigorously.

Harvey looked at his watch and sighed, "well we've got to be going, my Aunt's expecting us back in an hour and we're both starving, 'he turned to Gabriella and hugged her again, "take care Gabriella."

"You too and I hope to see you both very soon." Gabriella said before she broke away and hugged Mia.

"It was nice meeting you." Mia said before she turned and reluctantly hugged Troy, "you too Troy."

"Goodbye Troy, 'Harvey exclaimed, "good luck with Gabriella."

"Thanks and bye." Troy muttered gratefully.

Gabriella and Troy watched Harvey and Mia as they sat down in the cafe. Gabriella was still grinning cheerfully, stunned at having met her 'blast from the past.' She took Troy's hand and smiled, tugging him along with her.

"Come on handsome, 'she crooned, "let's go home."

Troy sighed as they walking. He was nothing like Harvey. He didn't compare to Harvey. Why had Gabriella chosen him as her lover over so many other worthier, good looking guys?

_THE thunder rumbled and the lightning flashed in the coal black skies. There was a definite chill in the air; it stung every ounce of Troy's body as he stumbled along the lonely dark path of Placitas that night. _

_He was heaving in fear as he stumbled along, his shoes dragging in the gravel as he struggled to escape this treacherous nightmare._

_Something was following Troy, hobbling, limping, and shuffling on the path behind him. Its haunting yelp and cry was alarming as it echoed after him and Troy knew if it were to catch him he would be done for. _

"_Trrrrrroooooooyyy!" The high pitched sing-song voice cackled behind him._

_Troy's legs felt as if they were about to collapse from under him, "Leave me alone!" He screamed, half begging-half demanding. _

"_I can't leave you alone Troy, 'the voice laughed and Troy heard it drawing nearer, its pace quickening. Troy knew exactly who his chaser was but if he acknowledged it then the dream would become even more real, "even if I could. I'm always there in the back of your mind."  
_

"_Please, 'Troy pleaded, he stumbled and skidded to his knees and the creature behind him drew closer again, its breath was hitched and raspy and it's high pitched giggle turned to a deep and edgy grunting, "I'm sorry for everything. Please just leave me be. I've learnt my lesson." _

_The creature laughed again and Troy scrambled to his feet. Just in front of his view was a gloomy, inescapable forest. Troy shook his head, secretly asking his inner concious not to allow him into the forest but like all of his dreams Troy was powerless. His feet moved on their own accord and he hurried in through the trees, the branches grasping and clutching at him, scratching his cheeks as he ran. _

"_You'll never escape me Troy. I'll keep haunting you until the day you die. You'll never forgive yourself for what you did to me, 'cackled his hunter, "and I will never forgive you either. Slowly I will crush your will! I will break you down! I WILL KILL YOU!" _

_Troy tripped again and sobbing he tried to pull himself up. His hands were aching, he was sure his wrist was broken. The impending footsteps were getting closer and Troy could taste the bitter tingle of his fate on his tongue. He shook his head and whimpered, closing his eyes tight. _

"_I can't do this anymore Poppy, 'he sobbed as the creature drew closer to him still, "I can't do this. I'm sorry...I'm sorry." _

"_You'll never be sorry you worthless piece of shit!"The footsteps were nearly upon him. Troy could hear them. He felt his hands cramp up from under him and he fell flat to the ground, his face smashing into the leaves and shrubbery. _

"_That's it, 'the voice laughed, "wallow in the crap where you belong. Murderer! You murderer!" _

"_I'm not...I'm sorry." Troy cried out and suddenly a pair of hands were grasping Troy's head, rubbing his face deeper into the ground. _

"_Confess! You're a murderer aren't you?" _

"_No Poppy. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Troy whimpered his mouth crammed with leaves and mud. _

"_Say it! You're a murder!" The voice order and Troy felt his body turn and when he opened his eyes he was staring up at a blank, bloodied up face. Troy gasped and tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. _

_The limp face and burnt lips twisted into a torturous grimace, the once brown eyes were socket-less and around the edges they were torn and black. The red, tattered skin of the fingers clutched at Troy's cheeks. The dead creature lowered itself to Troy's ear and whispered, "Say it!" The smoky breath choked him and he nodded reluctantly._

"_I'm...I'm a murderer..." He snivelled miserably._

"_Good, 'the beast chuckled, "good. Now say it again. Say it again and say you're sorry." _

"_I'm a murderer, 'Troy groaned, "and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Poppy..."_

_**.................End Of Nightmare.................**_

...TROY heaved and woke, thrashing around under the cool bed covers that had kept him warm all through the night. He sat up and looked around, blinking as he wiped away the tears that had sprung to his eyes. His body was soaked in sweat and he was shuddering unnervingly, he looked around Gabriella's room, searching for anything that might bring him solace but somehow he still felt unsafe.

Lying back on the pillow and trying to get comfortable, it took Troy all of thirty seconds to realise he was lying on the floor rather than in Gabriella's bed, and that Gabriella was sleeping calmly beside him.

It was then that Troy recalled their pursuit to the bedroom, how they'd stumbled up the stairs, giggling uncontrollably and hardly able to contain their hunger for one another, collapsed to the ground and had proceeded to make love there and then.

Troy turned to Gabriella and smiled softly as he watched her sleep next to him. She looked so peaceful; no horror reached her dreams, the sheets were tangled around her legs, covering only half her body as they were with him. Although he hated to admit it, he hadn't been as enthusiastic in their love making tonight. He was still thinking of Harvey and how he was exactly what Gabriella needed in a guy. Troy felt so inferior to him. Harvey was perfect and Troy wasn't!

Troy kissed the nape of Gabriella's neck before he pulled himself off the floor and found his clothes.

Shoving his shirt over his head he made his way over to Gabriella's balcony and opened the doors, letting the cold air soothe his clammy skin. The night was sinister; Troy didn't want to blink in fear of seeing the haunting face of Poppy staring back at him. The nightmares were too much, growing worse and worse by the day. He deserved it all, he supposed. Poppy was right, he _was_ a murderer! He deserved everything he got and he most definitely didn't deserve a blessing like Gabriella Montez.

Sitting in the rocking chair that was set out on the balcony, Troy looked out to the dead streets of Albuquerque, listening for faint noises that whispered on the wind that there was life amongst the city somewhere. His heart was still raging hysterically; his pulse was pumping and jumping at a remarkable speed. He felt sick to the stomach. Why couldn't he escape his past? Wasn't it enough that he had suffered already? Two years ago after his family had moved around for the sixth time, Troy had attempted to kill himself. The Biblical reference, '_an eye for an eye_' had been running through his mind at the time! He'd sat in his Dad's car for hours, watching the sunset, waiting for the last bloody glow of sunshine to disappear before he drove the car into the lake just ahead of him. He would've succeeded if his mother and father hadn't caught onto what he was planning. They'd found him in the nick of time and Troy had hated them ever since for allowing him to live.

The scars were too much. Every time Troy caught sight of his reflection he would be reminded of what he'd done. His mangled face was too much for even him to bear and the more he saw himself the more he remembered and the more he remembered the more bitterness expanded in his unhealed heart.

A fresh rush of cold air blew through his hair and Troy closed his eyes, breathing it in with a tremendous satisfaction. Troy's depressions had grown over the years to something deadly and violent but he had noticed a change in himself since he'd moved to Albuquerque. It had been Gabriella. Her very presence had lifted him up...yes, he could not escape the past indefinitely but she helped him forget with her tantalizing beauty and her fascinating personality. He was lucky to have found her...without her Troy would've eventually died from misery. His dreams, his memories...would've suffocated him!

"Troy?" A timorous voice said from behind him, breaking the stillness.

Troy shifted around in the rocking chair to look over his shoulder. Gabriella was standing in the doorway, dressed in his shirt and her pyjama pants and wrapped in the blankets to keep warm.

"I thought you'd gone home, 'she whispered, smiling down on him gently, "what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Troy yawned turning away from her to look back out to the empty streets of Albuquerque.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Troy mumbled with a quick nod.

"So, 'Gabriella said as she came and sat on Troy's lap, fighting a smile when he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her hard to his chest, "did you get all your homework done? I didn't think to ask you when you came in. Actually, 'she chuckled, "I just attacked you as soon as you came through the door."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, I got it done eventually."

"Good. I'm glad. I'm sometimes distracting so I'm pleased you got everything done." Gabriella answered.

"You're always distracting, 'Troy said kissing Gabriella's shoulder, "but that's what drives me crazy about you."

Gabriella leant back into Troy's arms and looked up at the sky that was glittering with pretty white stars. She could feel Troy's fingers in her hair, playing with the fine dark curls as her eyes explored her hometown.

"I'm bored you know?" Troy said from completely out of the blue.

"Bored, 'the brunette said with surprise, "we can't have that can we? What shall we do?"

"I don't know, 'Troy answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "talk to me."

"About what?" Gabriella asked.

"Anything...hmm...tell me about your first ever crush." He offered and Gabriella looked back at him, frowning as if she didn't understand.

"Go on, tell me." Troy said encouragingly.

"Well, 'Gabriella said thoughtfully, pressing her cheek against Troy's so she could look up at the stars again, "I first knew I liked a guy when I was nine years old."

"Wait a sec; you were _nine years old_ when you had your first crush?" Troy asked incredulously.

"Yeah. His name was David Campion and believe it or not he was my piano teacher."

"Oh my god! You were in love with your piano teacher! 'Troy was shocked; Gabriella had been in love with someone...Gabriella...loveless Gabriella, had been in love with someone, "that is...wow! You were in love with an older man."

"Well if you could call him a man, 'Gabriella giggled, "he was seventeen years old at the time and he was a very talented musician. I remember that I always pretended to get things wrong so he'd have to place his hands on mine and correct me. It was like heaven."

"I never expected that of you, being all mushy and romantic." Troy said smirking.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy, frowning, "I can be romantic when I want to."

"You know what I mean, 'Troy said shaking his head, "you're not one of those overly romantic, 'I believe in love' kind of people."

"Oh... 'Gabriella paused and looked down at her fingers that were linked together with his, "well I'm not saying I don't believe in love. I just like to be a rational kind of person you know."

Troy didn't quite understand what was wrong with her. Since when did Gabriella believe in love? She was a '_no strings attached_' person. She believed in the physical side of a relationship rather than the emotional side. She took charge of things and forced herself to be strong and almost cold when it came to men. Troy already knew her!

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing of course. One day he turned up for our usual lesson...with...with his girlfriend, 'Gabriella's voice had saddened, "and I was heartbroken. The next week I told my mother I didn't want lessons anymore and that was that."

Troy's hold tightened a little and Gabriella nuzzled in closer to him, "did you ever see him again?" He queried.

"Yeah. He lives in Albuquerque. He's married and has two children and would you believe me if I said I don't find him that attractive anymore." Gabriella laughed.

"Do...Do you find Harvey attractive anymore?" Troy muttered under his breath.

"What?" Gabriella wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Nothing...nothing, 'Troy said and he shifted beneath Gabriella uncomfortably, forcing her to get up, Troy pulled himself out of the chair and made his way back through to her bedroom, "it was nothing."

"Did you say Harvey?" Gabriella asked, stunned.

"No, of course I didn't. Don't worry about what I said. Forget it." Troy answered; he sat down on Gabriella's bed and looked around the darkened room, trying to avoid her gaze.

"You think I still have feelings for Harvey, 'Gabriella came and sat next to him, she grasped his cheeks and made him look at her, "Troy, I told you. I never loved Harvey. I was happy to see him today but don't you see that it was you I wanted to go home with. Not him, and it's you I wanted to make love to! Not him!"

Troy yanked himself away from her hold, shaking his head miserably, "why Gabriella? Look at me! _I'm repulsive_. How can you enjoy being near me? How can you bear feeling me against you or making love to you? I don't understand any of it."

"It's not your fault about the way you look Troy." Gabriella argued.

"Yes it is!" Troy sighed.

"Why? What did you do to deserve such a thing?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Troy growled.

Gabriella stood impatiently, letting the blanket slide from around her shoulders, "Then help me understand."

"I can't." Troy shook his head, his teeth clenched acrimoniously.

Gabriella sat down beside Troy, this time pressing herself against him securely, letting her hand fall onto his arm in a comforting gesture.

"I don't want Harvey! I want you, 'she said slowly, "and I don't understand why you can't see that. Harvey moved on and I moved on too."

"But wouldn't you want someone more wholesome? Someone not wounded by a past that you have yet to learn about?" Troy implored, turning his face to hers and cupping her cheeks in the palms of his large hands.

When Gabriella finally knew everything about him...about Poppy she would leave him. He was disgusting, he disgusted himself.

"No. I moved on Troy. I want you, scarred or not." Gabriella said resolutely.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Really!" Gabriella nodded and she silenced any further questions by pressing her lips to his, moaning with relish when she felt his hands on her waist, tugging her on top of him as he fell back onto the bed. For now, there was ease.

**Well there's another chapter done. I hope you liked it, I was quite pleased with this chapter. I think it was my favourite so far. So, am I starting to annoy you with Troy's nightmares. I think that last one was the scariest yet huh??? Any theories about Poppy??? What about Gabriella's feelings??? Are they changing??? **

**Review and let me know. **

**Okay, now it's time to vote for the story you would like me to write. I'll post up the two Summaries and you have to vote for one. The summaries will be the full summaries so please let me know what you think...**

_**Imprison Me**_

_**Troy Bolton is wanted for the murder of his parents and has been escaping the authority's clutches for the past year. Gabriella Montez is a sweet, innocent bookworm who always lives by the rules. One day, she's kidnapped by Troy and is held hostage by him. Frightened for the safety of her life, to what lengths will Gabriella go for freedom? Will their strange attraction for each other change anything on their journey together? Troyella.**_

**Or **

_**Allow Me To Escort You**_

_**Troy Bolton, famous basketball star, would never imagine hiring an escort to go with him to the Sports Banquet Of The Year. It would only be for one night, right? Wrong! When Troy realises his "date" for the evening is none other than his high school sweetheart, Gabriella Montez, Troy knows he cannot let her go, even if she is a prostitute. Can Troy save Gabriella from the life she's thrown herself into...even if what she does is for the sake of her little boy? Maybe. Troyella. **_

**So, what do you think??? One vote per person guys, I can't wait to see what kind of response I get and I'll let you know in the next chapter what story I'll be writing. Look out for the next chapter of '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart.**_**' It's called, '**_**A Hero Again.**_**' **

**REVIEW! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	15. A Hero Again

**HEY EVERYONE! I am so incredibly sorry for leaving this chapter so long but I've had terrible writers block. I just haven't been able to get out of it. Personally, I think it was worry over my exam results, thank heavens I got them back today, now I can settle down again. How have my fellow UK-ians done in your exams guys??? I've been taking my A.S Levels and I had 2 B's and a C, which I'm really pleased with. **

**I counted up your votes for the story poll and am pleased to announce that I will be writing '**_**Imprison Me.**_**' It just crept in ahead of '**_**Allow Me To Escort You,**_**' with the votes guys but it doesn't matter so much because I will eventually write both stories. I hope however, that those who voted for '**_**Allow Me To Escort You**_**' will read '**_**Imprison Me.**_**' I'll try and make it a good story. **

**While I'm talking about it, please would you all check out a brand new story by one of my friends, SimplyCuteBambi on fan fiction called '**_**Leave Me In The Dark.**_**' It's a troyella story, she's just started it and I'm not lying when I say it's awesome! It really is. If you like drama and romance...this is definitely a story for you. Please, give it a try.**

**Please, keep looking out for my one shot everybody. I'm working on it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my 'lil sis, disneygurl054, I'll message you soon chick. **

**Chapter 14 – A Hero Again**

ANOTHER week of school had passed and Gabriella was relieved to have the weekend to herself. She'd grown rather exhausted over the last two weeks of staying up with Troy, she'd lost a little too much sleep and found that she could hardly keep her eyes open in school long enough to concentrate on what any of her teachers were saying to her. It was a nice kind of exhaustion, Gabriella actually liked it because it meant that she enjoyed all those nights of wild, passionate love making.

It had been a while since Gabriella had craved such attention from a boy before. Harvey had been the only person in her life that she'd actually ever needed and that had changed instantaneously as soon as he had left. Gabriella found herself needing to see Troy every day, having to sense his presence, requiring the taste of his lips against hers and the gentle, reassuring touch of his hands upon her skin! The sight of his face, his beautiful ultramarine eyes, invigorating smile and alarmingly kind and somewhat tender personality had turned into a necessity instead of a want! Gabriella _had_ to have Troy and she found that a day, lately in her life, that she did not share with Troy became a dull day at that.

Gabriella didn't understand any of these new feelings or needs and she tried to ignore them as best as she could...she couldn't allow herself to get too close to Troy. She just couldn't.

"YOU'RE pretty quiet today, 'Chad said to her that afternoon on the way home, they were sitting together on the school bus, waiting for their stops. It was difficult to hear each other over the animated chattering of their fellow students; it appeared everyone was celebrating the upcoming weekend, "is anything bothering you?"

Gabriella turned her attention from the window and smiled pleasantly at her friend, "I'm fine, 'she murmured softly, "just a little tired that's all. I haven't really been having a lot of sleep lately." She added with a smirk.

"Yeah, I can see you've got the odd bag under your eye, 'Chad said teasingly, he reached up and pressed his thumb to Gabriella's cheeks, "you've definitely got to try and get some sleep this weekend. Try counting sheep or something, it might work."

"I'll try it." Gabriella chuckled shaking her head in amusement.

"Good! Let me know if it actually works out." Chad answered with a smile.

"So, how's everything been going lately? I haven't spoken to you in a while." Gabriella asked, she hated not spending time with her friends but Troy's company had become so addictive that she could not pull herself away from him.

"Everything is fine, Taylor and I have been arguing because I forgot our anniversary yesterday but don't worry, I've got her present ready and she'll be eating out of the palm of my hand as if nothing was ever wrong." Chad said positively.

"What have you gotten her?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"A gold charm bracelet, 'Chad exclaimed proudly, "I remember her admiring it a couple of weeks ago when I took her out shopping."

"Then she should forgive you in no time, 'Gabriella giggled, she turned to look out the window at the streaks of passing vehicles and her smile turned to an immediate frown as a bizarre thought crossed her mind, "Chad? 'she said sadly, "when did you know you loved Taylor?"

Chad looked stunned by Gabriella's query, he was silent for a moment, watching the girl he considered to be his sister with a still, pensive frown, "I don't know, 'he whispered, "it just kind of jumped out at me one day when I was least expecting it. I denied it to myself for a little while, forcing myself to believe that what I was feeling was just lust but after some time...I couldn't deny it any longer that I loved her."

"Aww, that's sweet." Gabriella sighed thoughtfully.

"Maybe Gabriella, it's time you started looking for that special someone yourself, 'Chad said placing a hand on Gabriella's comfortingly, "I know how horrible it can be for you, surrounded by couples and everything."

"Me? Find a boyfriend? 'Gabriella said feigning surprise, "Nah! Chad, it's like you don't know me at all!"

"I'm being serious sis, 'Chad murmured, "spending a lifetime alone is not healthy and there's plenty of guys out there that would be more than willing to date you. You know, my Physics partner Craig Althorn is a pretty cool guy. What if I talk to him and –"

"Whoa, hold your horses there, 'Gabriella protested waving her hands frantically, "I just said I'm not interested in finding anyone and you're already trying to set me up on blind dates."

"You're such a killjoy, 'Chad said as the bus came to a stop and a bunch of students all filed off together, the bus started back up again with a chug and Gabriella leant against the window, rolling her eyes dramatically as Chad continued, "Taylors even worried about you. She said she hardly see's you anymore and she doesn't understand why?"

"I've just been busy that's all! I've told you, I've been having problems with my Mom." Gabriella murmured.

"If you say so, 'Chad said shaking his head, "anyway, its Saturday tomorrow and if I remember correctly you promised my little sister you'd come swimming with us. I still have to teach Nina to swim. Taylor's coming."

"Oh yeah, 'Gabriella groaned remembering that she'd agreed to go swimming with Nina and Chad that Saturday, it had been a spur of the moment thing and she'd completely forgotten. Could she go? Had she made any plans with Troy that could be ruined by the swimming day? She didn't think so. It would probably be easier to go with Chad and Nina tomorrow, that way she wasn't segregating herself from her friends and it might sway their suspicious thoughts for a little while, "well I guess I could, 'she exclaimed with a shrug of her shoulders, "what time should I meet you at the pool?"

"How about 12.00am?"

Gabriella nodded, "sure, sounds great."

The bus came to a halt again and Chad sighed, "well, it's my stop. I'll see you tomorrow then Gabriella." He said as he stood and made his way down the middle of the row of seats.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella said with a smile, "see you Chad."

Gabriella watched her friend depart, feeling a strange sinking in every cell of her exhausted young body. Was she betraying her friends by being with Troy? They weren't dating; Gabriella had enforced the '_no strings attached_' rule to ensure that Troy would not embarrass himself and her by declaring his undying love for her. They were just lovers, lovers that would part sooner rather than later. Gabriella realised her passion for Troy hadn't gone away...yet... but it would and when it did she'd end whatever they had. No more relationship. No more passion and best of all, no more confusion!

"ARE you sure you can't come over tomorrow? 'Troy asked that night over the phone, it was very rare that the pair communicated over the phone, Gabriella had always preferred to be looking directly at Troy when she was talking to him, "I mean, it feels strange that you're not here tonight."

"I would come over but I promised Chad I'd spend the day with him and Taylor and his little sister tomorrow, I want to get my rest in. You'll find something to do, spend the day with Lucille or something." Gabriella answered.

"I...I guess, 'Troy murmured, she could hear him hesitating on the other end of the line but she couldn't just cancel her plans with Chad and Taylor, not after she'd promised Nina, "it'll make my Mom happy I suppose."

Gabriella chuckled, "yeah she'll be pleased. She loves you very much Troy."

"I know, 'Troy answered smiling, "and I love her too, when she's not being annoying."

"So what are you thinking of doing tomorrow?" Gabriella queried, she walked through to her balcony enjoying the soft ripple of the wind on her skin.

"I'm not sure yet, there's loads my Mom wants to see in Albuquerque. I'll just let her decide." Troy replied.

"That's sweet, 'Gabriella said grinning broadly, "you're sweet, 'she paused, shocked by the sudden swell of emotions burning in her stomach, she tried to shake them away, bewildered, "I wish I could be there with you tonight Troy."

"Yeah, it's going to be kind of strange not waking up to you, 'he said and Gabriella could hear the hint of smile in his voice that was coated with satisfaction, "I'm so used to waking up and finding you there beside me."

"I know, 'Gabriella crooned, "but I'll stay over tomorrow night if you want or you can come over to mine, 'it had always been more likely for Troy to stay over at Gabriella's because Maria was rarely there whilst Troy's parents were always home, "we can order pizza and watch some movies and stay up late and talk and pull the blankets out the balcony and lay under the stars. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan." Troy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good, 'Gabriella yawned, "now if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed. I'm worn out."

"Okay. Good night Gabi." Troy said softly.

"Goodnight Troy. Have a nice day tomorrow." Gabriella replied.

Troy hung on the phone for an extra moment even though Gabriella had already hung up. He would miss her tomorrow, an entire day without her but he knew that one day, she would give him up completely and so he would have to learn to cope without her eventually.

"Mom?" He called setting his cell phone onto the side of his bedside cabinet and making his way out onto the top of the stairs to wait for Lucille's arrival.

"Coming honey, 'came the usual chirpy reply, Lucille appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a wide fresh smile brightening her face, "yes Troy?"

"I was just wondering whether you wanted to do something tomorrow...explore Albuquerque or something?" Troy asked feeling awkward.

"Really?" Lucille sounded surprise.

"Sure, it's a weekend and I've got nothing else to do. If we're really serious about staying in Albuquerque then we should at least check the place out thoroughly. There's so much to do here." Troy exclaimed.

"Wow. That would be wonderful sweetheart. I'd love to spend the day with you." Lucille nodded her smile becoming broader.

"Great. Well, I'm going to hit the hay, big day tomorrow, 'Troy sighed, "And Mom, you can choose what we do and where we go, okay?"

"Sure sweetie. See you in the morning." Troy watched his mother disappear back into the living room before he retired to his bedroom, slumping onto his bed and closing his eyes. He thought of Gabriella and how much he'd grown to care for her. If she did leave him – _when_ she left him, would he want to let her go?

GABRIELLA and Taylor were already on their way to the nearest swimming centre of the East side of Albuquerque that bright, alarmingly hot morning. It was 11.35am and the streets were already alive with the rush of busy people. The girls were excited about the day ahead, it had been a while since Gabriella had gone swimming, Taylor too and they were already anxious to feel the icy coldness of the water...for it was too unbearably hot.

"So, have you and Chad made up yet?" Gabriella asked with a smile, though she already knew the answer for Taylor was sporting on her wrist, a pretty gold bracelet filled with intricate golden charms.

"He came over last night, 'Taylor chuckled, lifting up her arm so Gabriella could admire the bracelet better, "he brought me the most beautiful roses too and apologised for forgetting our anniversary."

"Good! I don't like you and Chad arguing. It's not right, it's like watching a cat dance the conga or something...it just doesn't fit well together." Gabriella smirked.

"Well everything's okay now, 'Taylor nodded, "and I'm glad. I don't like giving Chad the cold shoulder but he can be so forgetful...he's got the memory of a goldfish. Sometimes I do it to just give him a shove in the right direction."

"There's nothing wrong in that Tay, Chad knows you love him. Everyone sees it." Gabriella exclaimed kindly, she looked across at her best friend and smiled, it was true that Chad was Taylor's world even though she tried to conceal it at times. They'd broken up for a couple of months last year and it had destroyed both of them. Taylor didn't know how to function well without Chad and Chad had slowly turned to a bumbling mess, struggling with simple every day things. Eventually they gave in and got back together. Everything fell into place again afterwards and it was inevitable that they would probably spend the rest of their lives together. Chad and Taylor were two peas in a pod, complete opposites that attracted each other.

"Speaking of love, I think you'd better keep your wits about you." Taylor warned her.

"Why?" Gabriella asked frowning.

"Chad's developed the inkling that you're lonely and is trying to set you up with his lab partner in Physics." Taylor's voice was ringing with amusement.

"Oh good God, 'Gabriella giggled, "please try and persuade him that I'm fine Taylor. He might listen to you."

"I don't know, 'Taylor answered with a shrug of her shoulders as they attempted to cross the busy road, "Chad thinks it'll do you good. Maybe you'll like the guy, why don't you give him a chance."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm just not ready for a relationship again."

"It's been years Gabriella, 'Taylor murmured beseechingly, "you haven't had a boyfriend since Harvey. I've lost count of all the times you've turned Luke Vista down and several other guys who've showed some interest in you."

"None of the boys have ever caught my eye, 'Gabriella sighed, "and can you imagine me going out with Luke Vista because I most definitely can't!"

"You know what has me all confused, 'Taylor said thoughtfully as they reached the other side of the road and walked down the sidewalk under the refreshing shadow of a cluster of tree's, "you don't seem lonely at all. You seem happy...happier than I've seen you in a while. It's a stronger happiness than when you were with Harvey...its...it's different...more vibrant."

Gabriella bit down hard on her lip, wondering when Taylor had become so observant; she grabbed a handful of leaves and allowed them to slip from her fingers to the floor where they rested resolutely.

"And what's your theory on my strange new happiness?" She asked rolling her eyes to hide her worry.

"That you've already got a boyfriend and you just haven't told us about him yet." Taylor replied.

Gabriella froze on the spot, stunned. How could she know something like that? Had Kelsi told Taylor about her fling with Troy? Was Taylor just giving her an incentive to tell her the truth about it?

"I...I don't know what you're talking about Tay, 'she chuckled awkwardly, "if I had a boyfriend I'd tell you. You're my best friend." She was only lying a little, Troy wasn't her boyfriend! He was just a guy she had sex with.

"I don't think you would Gabriella, 'Taylor whispered, "you're secretive and solitary. I know you like the back of my hand...you wouldn't tell us."

"Don't be silly, 'Gabriella laughed, "of course I'd tell you."

Taylor shook her head, "don't lie to me Gabriella. You wouldn't. You know and so do I, 'she sighed exhaustedly, "but let me tell you something. I don't know why you're hiding your new relationship...but I know you have good reason so when you're ready to come out into the open about it all, know I'm always around. I'll accept you no matter what."

Gabriella looked at Taylor for a moment, her eyes searching into her friends and smiled, "thanks Tay...and thanks for not pushing me into telling you." They'd reached the swimming centre and Chad and Nina were waiting by the entrance for them.

"Don't mention it, 'Taylor winked, "and I won't tell Chad...he'd hunt the poor guy down and tear him limb from limb."

"Yeah, that would be kind of scary." Gabriella said as they ascended the steps in front of them.

"But Gabriella, can I ask you something?" Taylor queried cautiously.

"Sure." Gabriella answered nodding.

"This new guy of yours...is he the one from Susie Greenwood's party?"

Gabriella smiled thinking of Troy, "yes...he is." If only Taylor knew that Gabriella had been playing around with Troy for the last couple of months, enticing him to her bed in ways that Taylor would probably shudder to imagine.

"And you like him?" Taylor continued.

Gabriella nodded, fighting a smirk, "I like him very much."

AFTER paying and getting changed into their bikinis, Gabriella, Taylor and Nina made their way outside to the main swimming pool where Chad was waiting for them. The swimming area surrounding the two large pools (the shallow pool and the deep pool) was exquisite, decorated with palm trees and ornamental twinkling lights, here and there were multi-coloured deck chairs and sun loungers situated so the swimmers could relax after a swim. On the far end of the deep pool was a large Hawaiian themed drinks bar where people sat and had a drink to keep cool.

"It's the perfect day to spend in the pool." Gabriella said positively, she was dressed in a simple red bikini, and on top of her head were her sunglasses.

"Yeah, thank heavens. Too bad all the gang couldn't come." Taylor muttered disappointedly.

"Where are they anyway?" Gabriella queried.

"Kelsi and Jason have gone to see _The Ugly Truth_ in the movies. Zeke has taken Sharpay shopping...well...actually Sharpay made him go with her and Ryan isn't feeling very well." Taylor told her.

The mention of their friends brought Gabriella's thoughts to Troy and what he was doing. She wished she could be with him, feeling him near her.

"I'm loving the bikini cuddle-bug, 'Chad suddenly said, breaking the conversation, affectionately slipping his arms around Taylor's bare waist and tugging her close to press a chaste kiss upon her temple, "it looks beautiful." Taylor was wearing a black and white polka dot bikini, something she'd bought a couple of months ago when shopping with Gabriella and the girls.

"Can we go in the pool now Chad?" Nina asked eagerly, jumping up and down on the spot in her excitement, she was dressed in a pink Barbie bathing suit and was wearing her matching inflatable arm bands.

"Sure sweetie." Chad said softly, taking his sisters hand and leading her over to the shallow pool, the girls followed close behind, watching as brother and sister interacted with one another.

Chad helped Nina into the pool and came and stood beside her. The water barely made its way up his body, reaching only his waist but for the time being it was suitable for the teaching of his sister. Gabriella and Taylor sat on the edge of the pool, with their feet in the water, watching, intrigued.

"Now, whatever you do, don't take off the arm bands, their going to keep you afloat whilst I show you how to move your arms and your legs." Chad exclaimed.

"I don't like the arm bands though Chad, 'Nina complained, she was very intelligent for a five year old, much more intelligent than Chad had been at her age, "they make me feel stupid."

"Yes but they'll keep you safe." Chad reprimanded.

Nina blushed bright pink and nodded sourly, "okay Chad. I'll keep them on...for now." She muttered under her breath.

"KEEP trying Nina, 'Gabriella called from where she was sitting with Taylor, at least two hours into the day, "you're doing fine."

Nina stood up in the water and smiled at Gabriella's encouragement. Much to her dismay, she was still wearing her arm bands. Chad was determined that she should keep them on and no amount of begging or pleading could sway his resolve otherwise. It was rather concerning that Nina kept demanding to go in the deep pool. Gabriella knew how stubborn the little girl could be, she liked to get her own way.

"There's so much of Chad in her you know." Taylor said and Gabriella looked across at her friend and frowned, surprised to see Taylor gazing so adoringly upon the little one in the pool.

"She is his sister." She exclaimed sarcastically.

This seemed to break Taylor's trance for she turned and whacked her playfully in the arm, "I know that but I just never saw it before."

Although Gabriella knew the answer she had to ask Taylor, "do you see yourself being with Chad forever Tay? Like...I don't know...husband and wife...kids...a quaint little house and a dog."

"Yes!" The answer was precise; it was as if Taylor didn't even need to think about it.

"But how can you be so sure? How can you just know?" Gabriella queried, intrigued. She slipped her sunglasses over her eyes so Taylor would not be able to see any emotions her face would betray.

"I know because I love him, 'Taylor murmured with a shrug, "I don't know why but I do."

"That's kind of sweet." Gabriella whispered.

"Well who knows, 'Taylor answered shrugging her shoulders, "you might end up marrying this mystery guy of yours. You've got to admit that a _happily ever after_ sounds much more romantic than just, _the end_."

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know, 'she muttered almost unintelligibly, "I'm not planning on making my relationship with this guy last very long."

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Because I'm not the kind of person to cling onto things that aren't really there." Gabriella replied.

"But you like this guy, right?" Taylor asked turning in her chair so she was facing Gabriella more directly.

Gabriella nodded, "sure I like him but that doesn't mean I have to dedicate my entire life to him. I don't love him so why should I have to."

"That's a very cold thing to say." Taylor said bluntly.

"It's the truth." Gabriella shrugged.

To Gabriella's relief, Chad interrupted them, coming out of the pool and making his way over, "I'm exhausted, 'he breathed, his firm muscular body was rising and falling swiftly and Taylor's eyes travelled down her partner glistening torso, her gaze glazed over with lust, "would you two watch Nina for just a little while so I can go and get us some drinks."

"Absolutely, 'Gabriella nodded, "can you get me a lemonade please?"

"Sure thing, what about you sweetie?" Chad asked turning to Taylor who still appeared deep in thought as she admired his body.

"Huh? Oh, I'll just have a cola please." Taylor said and Chad nodding happily pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Gabriella found herself looking away, the kiss was so simple but she felt as if she were invading their privacy, watching them.

"Oh my, look who's just come in, 'Taylor giggled as Chad hurried off to get the drinks, Gabriella turned her head and gasped in surprise at the sight before her, "isn't that the weird hooded guy from school?"

Gabriella didn't want to believe it but there they were, Troy and Lucille, making their way past the shallow swimming pool to where a couple of empty deck chairs sat, waiting to be filled. Lucille was smiling cheerfully, her brown-auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail; she was wearing a very smart, very attractive flowery all-in-one-suit whereas Troy was dressed as usual, in his jeans and his hood. Gabriella didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to go on over and scold him for not having the confidence to wear his swimming trunks like the other guys but another part of her wanted to turn tail and run, to get as far away from the pool as she could. What was he doing there!

"What is he wearing?" Taylor chuckled curiously.

"I don't think it is that guy from school actually, 'Gabriella said quickly trying to reciprocate Taylor's enthusiasm, her heart was pounding anxiously, what if Lucille saw her? Surely she'd respond with the same treatment she'd given Gabriella when she'd come for lunch a couple of days ago, "he's too tall to be...um...what's his name...Tray...Troy Bolton."

"Wow...is that his name? 'Taylor answered thoughtfully, "the poor guy is so quiet I don't think anyone knows who he is."

"Let's not talk about him anymore, 'Gabriella said, "it's not nice to gossip about people."

"We're not gossiping Gabriella, 'Taylor laughed, "we're just being naturally curious."

"Yeah but if Chad knows he's here, he'll go berserk, he's not a big fan of that kid, I don't know why, Troy hasn't done anything to him."

Taylor sighed quite impatiently; annoyed that Gabriella wouldn't allow her to gossip about Troy. She settled back into her chair and closed her eyes, leaving Gabriella to watch over Nina who was splashing around happily in the pool.

Pulling her phone out of her bag she texted to him quickly, her fear increasing as she imagined Taylor attempting to read over her shoulder...

It read:

_**Look across the pool. What are you doing here?**_

_**.G.**_

_**xxx**_

She hit the send button and shoved her phone back in her bag hurriedly. Looking over to Taylor for a fleeting moment, Gabriella was relieved to see that her friend was still resting peacefully. She turned back to look at Troy and watched him pull his cell phone out of his pocket and read the message she'd sent. At first he looked confused as he read but after following her instructions he looked across the pool and their eyes met for a mere moment before she saw the alarm flicker in his pupils.

He bowed his head and began texting quickly, Gabriella pulled her phone back out of her bag, waiting for the message she knew was coming.

Her phone beeped and a picture of an envelope came up on her screen, she pressed the open button and began to read. Troy's message said:

_**What am I doing here...what are you doing here? **_

_**You said you were spending the day with Chad and his little sister. **_

_**.Troy. xx**_

Gabriella sighed and biting down hard on her lip, she quickly replied to his message. She could see that he was awaiting her answer; holding his face in his hands anxiously.

_**Yes. We were going swimming! **_

_**You have to get out of here. Now! **_

_**.G.**_

_**xxx**_

"Look Gabriella, 'Nina said excitedly, splashing her arms and legs erratically, her face bright with a charming little smile, "look at me. I'm swimming, I'm swimming."

Gabriella waved and though her eyes were upon Nina she couldn't really see the little one. A blind horror had overcome her; Troy was texting back to her, his fingers moving frantically. Gabriella could see Lucille talking to him and Troy trying to respond to her as best as he could.

Her phone beeped and she opened Troy's message. It read:

_**I can't. This is where my Mom wanted to go. **_

_**I didn't know you would be here.**_

_**.Troy. xx**_

"Oh for goodness sake." Gabriella groaned, what was she going to do? Taylor could catch on at any minute that Troy was Gabriella's fling and then what would happen? Chad would probably kill Troy. Taylor would throw a fit because her best friend was sleeping with the school freak! She could imagine her other friend's reactions. Kelsi's reaction hadn't been the most welcoming and it had annoyed Gabriella that she had effortlessly tried to dissuade Gabriella from attempting any rendezvous with Troy.

She sent him back her final message, her stomach twisting and knotting uncomfortably.

_**Make an excuse to get away from your Mom for just a moment.**_

_**Meet me in the locker room. Soon. **_

_**.G.**_

_**xxx**_

Gabriella waited until she was sure that Troy had received the message before she turned to Taylor.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She said flashing her friend a feigned optimistic smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Taylor asked.

"No, no I know my way, besides Chad needs someone to keep an eye on Nina so wait with her." Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh okay." Taylor said relaxing back into her chair.

Gabriella hurried through to the locker room, brushing past Chad who was balancing a tray of four drinks in his hands. She felt the cool air of the locker room overcome her skin and was calmed immediately. She sat herself down on one of the benches resting up against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Gabriella, 'Troy's quiet voice called through the locker room, "Psst, Gabi...are you there?"

"I'm here." Gabriella answered standing as Troy came around the corner looking just as startled and bewildered as her.

Gabriella threw herself into his arms and nuzzled in close, already relishing his scent and taking in every feel of his arms around her.

"It's so good to have you near again, 'Troy crooned pressing a kiss to her forehead, "when I woke up this morning without you I felt as if one half of me had been taken away."

Gabriella captured Troy's lips against hers, grabbing his cheeks to pull him closer into her arms. Troy responded with immense enthusiasm, lifting Gabriella up off her feet and pulling her tighter to him.

"I can't believe you're here, 'Gabriella giggled, "what are the odds of us both being here?"

Troy placed Gabriella back down on the floor, brushing her hair away from her face as he watched her lovingly, "it is kind of odd...maybe its fate?"

Gabriella allowed her finger to run down Troy's chest, "maybe." She said winking.

"So, what are we going to do about this whole situation?"

"I don't know, 'Gabriella replied shrugging her shoulders, "if you stay over your side of the pool and I stay over mine we can get through this day and there'll be no curiosity with my friends. What do you think?"

"Good plan. I'm with you." Troy exclaimed grinning.

"And I'm just going to hope your mother doesn't see me." Gabriella chuckled.

"She won't, I'll try and keep her busy." Troy smirked and he nestled his nose into Gabriella's hair tenderly.

"Right, I'd better go before Taylor comes looking for me. Will you come over to mine later?" Gabriella queried.

Troy nodded, "wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"Good, 'Gabriella whispered leaning up to kiss him again, moaning with pleasure as Troy's tongue tangled with hers, he tasted so sweet...so desirable that she had to refrain from ripping off his clothes there and then. Pulling away from him, she asked, "why aren't you wearing any swimming trunks?"

"I didn't feel comfortable coming out and showing the world my body." Troy muttered blushing.

"But you were growing with such confidence...I wish you'd stop worrying so much, you're perfect just the way you are." Gabriella exclaimed firmly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"To you yes, but to everyone else...they'd laugh at me, 'Troy replied shaking his head bitterly, "and you know it just as much as I do."

Gabriella didn't try and argue with him, she knew deep down that Troy wasn't just scarred on the outside, he was also scarred on the inside, the wound in his heart was perhaps the deepest of all and whether it could be healed or not, Gabriella did not know. Only Troy could heal his own wounds and he didn't seem to want to.

"I'd better go before Taylor or Chad come looking for me."

"I'll see you later." Troy nodded as he watched her back away, still facing him, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

Gabriella stood in the doorway for a moment, her eyes glimmering with something Troy didn't recognise. Very slowly she blew him a kiss and was gone.

WHEN Gabriella arrived back with her friends she found Nina and Taylor lingering over Chad who was sitting in one of the deck chairs with a pained expression on his handsome face.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting beside Chad and touching his arm in a comforting gesture.

"I slipped on the wet tiles; I think I sprained my ankle, 'Chad groaned and he winced as Nina deliberately poked at his bruised foot, "ouch, don't do that Nina!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Nina, 'Gabriella said taking charge, "why don't you go back in the pool while Taylor and I tend to Chad's foot, 'she turned to Taylor, "would you go and ask the first aid staff for an ice pack or something?"

Taylor nodded and Gabriella watched her approach the lifeguard who, understanding what had happened, was already leading the way to the first aid room.

"Did you get lost on your way to the bathroom? 'Chad asked teasingly, "I was about to send Taylor to look for you."

"My Mom phoned me, you know what she can be like, once she starts talking it's hard to get her to stop." Gabriella looked across the pool to where Lucille was sitting. Troy was obviously still in the locker room.

If Gabriella hadn't been looking across the pool she wouldn't have noticed Nina who stepped in front of her view of Lucille _without_ her armbands on. A searing second of horror overcame her.

"Chad, what is Nina doing?" She asked.

"Huh?" Chad looked up and Gabriella saw his face whitened.

"She's not going to –"

"Nina stop! 'Chad bellowed as Nina took to a run and threw herself into the dark, threatening depth of the pool ahead of her, "NINA NO!"

Gabriella darted to the pool as Nina's head emerged from the water. The little one spluttered helplessly, kicking her arms and her legs desperately, trying fruitlessly to survive.

"Gabriella! Help her." Chad shouted.

"I...I can't. I'm not a strong swimmer." Gabriella answered.

"Help, Gabriella...help." Nina sobbed as her head sunk below the water again.

"Where's the lifeguard?" Chad cried, he tried to get up, to aid his sister, but his leg collapsed from under him and he found himself crawling on the floor.

Nina's head broke the surface of the water again and Gabriella shuffled to the edge of the pool, reaching her hand out, "Nina, kick your legs hard. Come on, you have to take my hand." Nina sunk again and re-emerged a moment later, spluttering and snorting out water, she looked exhausted and Gabriella didn't think she could last much longer.

IT had been Gabriella's terrified shriek that had sent Troy running out to the swimming pools five minutes after their exchange. He didn't know what to expect but he definitely hadn't expected to see Gabriella leaning over the deep pool trying desperately to save a little girl that was drowning.

Troy didn't think, he just acted. He threw his jacket over his head, not caring that he was exposing his scars or any other grim features his face may've portrayed and dived into the waves. He barely heard Gabriella's scream, all he could see was a mass of violent blue and the limp, sinking figure of the little girl before him.

_You won't save her Troy. _It was Poppy's voice he could hear in the back of his mind, tormenting him.

Troy tried to ignore it, the swim down felt exerting, he fought against the tug of water that was pulling him back up but Poppy's voice was weakening him. _You're no hero Troy Bolton. You're a murderer. _

He reached the little girl and grabbed her arm, pulling her up with him. Her extra wait tugged at him, making it harder to swim to the top. The air in his lungs was disappearing swiftly, his chest was becoming tighter and tighter but he knew he had to save the little one.

_Live up to your title Troy_, Poppy's voice croaked and Troy flinched at the harshness, it reopened all the wounds in his heart, _leave her to die! _With a final almighty kick Troy burst to the surface of the water, coughing and gasping as fresh air re-entered his aching lungs. There were faint sounds in the background as he climbed out of the pool, pulling the child with him. He could just make out his Mother's frantic shriek and Chad who was yelling almost angrily and yet he ignored it all as he realised the little girl wasn't breathing.

Laying her down on the ground he placed his fingers over the child's nose and pressed his mouth over hers and breathed.

Nothing.

He tried again, this time placing his hands just below her rib cage and pressing down, pumping his weight onto her chest, trying to get her to breathe.

"Come on. One, two, three, four, five." He counted before he breathed into her mouth again. Still, nothing!

Lucille said something behind him but he quickly shushed her and tried the CPR treatment again, "one, two, three, four, five," before he breathed into her mouth once more, there was a splutter and a great heave and suddenly the little girl was choking up great helpings of water as she tried to get up.

"Stay down, 'Troy said soothingly, pushing her down onto the floor but the little one was now sobbing, her eyes were brimming with tears and she was trembling as she fought to get up, "it's alright, you're safe now."

Troy turned to find a very anxious, very infuriated Chad storming towards him. He noticed the stunned glimmer in his eyes as he took in Troy's face but the hesitation vanished in an instant as his gaze fell on Nina's limp form cradled in Troy's arms.

"GET OFF HER NOW! 'Chad ordered furiously, "GIVE HER TO ME!" He didn't reach Troy, his leg flinched and he buckled to the ground.

"I didn't hurt her, I wouldn't hurt her." Troy whispered shaking his head and he looked over to Gabriella who was staring down at her feet, biting her bottom lip. He had only tried to help. If he hadn't jumped in the pool after her then Nina would be dead.

"I SAID GET OFF HER!" Chad barked.

"Look, 'Lucille said stepping in, "Troy's just saved your little sister's life and you're screaming at him. How ungrateful! I would say you owe him your life young man."

Chad's cheeks flushed pink and he shook his head, "I don't owe him anything, 'he muttered, "I mean just look at him. No wonder he hides behind that hood all the time."

"That's enough Chad!" Gabriella snapped and all three of them turned to find her glaring at Chad rather violently, "you do owe Troy. If it wasn't for him Nina would be dead. He's a hero."

Chad said nothing, Troy could tell he knew he was wrong and was too ashamed to admit it. He turned away from Troy and asked, "will you please get Nina, Gabriella?"

Gabriella did as she was asked; she made her way over to Troy and locked eyes with him, never breaking her gaze as she took the sobbing Nina from his arms. Troy's hands fell to his side as he watched her imploringly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Gabriella said nothing. Briefly she reached out and touched his arm, sending tingles down to the very tips of his toes and back up again. He watched her turn away from him, her face sad and downcast. Nina was resting on Gabriella's shoulder, snuggled up into the nape of her neck. She waved to Troy as she left and Troy smiled and waved back feeling incredibly numb.

"Troy?" Lucille said, "are you alright?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, 'Gabriella was right, he was a hero again but it didn't mean anything. No matter how heroic he was it would never make up for his murderous past, "can we go home now. I fancy crawling under a rock to die."

Lucille didn't reply to this, she could tell he was upset.

Troy sighed as they left; he knew that Gabriella would not visit him tonight.

**Done! That was perhaps the worst chapter I've wrote in this story. I tried really hard with it but I had so much writers block that it all went wrong. I am sorry guys. At least it was a long chapter right??? In fact, it's 18 pages long, my longest chapter yet.**

**So, what do you think of Taylor catching onto Gabriella's secret relationship??? **

**I have to give a shout out to SimplyCuteBambi who gave me a couple of ideas for this chapter. Thanks a lot chickity! **

**Look out for my next chapter, '**_**Friends.**_**' It'll be coming soon, I promise! :D PLEASE REVIEW! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	16. Friends

**Hey everyone. Wow, I can't believe summer is nearly over; it's kind of scary how quick it all went by. I only have one more year left in school and I'm already petrified that it's going to fly on by. University life sounds scary. **

**Thanks so much for your last reviews; I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I worked pretty hard on it, your support was well appreciated. As for the new story '**_**Imprison Me**_**', I'll be posting the trailer as soon as I can so give me a little bit of time okay? **

**I went to see Bandslam in the cinema the other day and omg, what an amazing film, if anyone hasn't seen it they should! Vanessa played a very convincing role as Sa5m, acting as the complete opposite of Gabriella which was refreshing because it proved she can actually act more than one role. I was impressed by Aly Michalka too! **

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my favourite people on fan fiction, BlackBeauty613. You're truly a great friend chickity.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter; I have a funny feeling you will...**

**Chapter 15 – Friends**

IT seemed to be one of those typical days for Troy at East High School, people avoiding him, constantly staring and Gabriella keeping her distance so attention wouldn't be drawn to their secret relationship. Troy had learnt to handle the silence; he was used to the lonely life at school, it made the growing anticipation outside of school more exciting. He was always happy to see Gabriella.

It was disappointing that he'd yet to see Gabriella since he'd saved Chad's little sister that weekend. It was Monday morning and Troy was already pining away for her, not having her close by, not tasting her lips or feeling her near him...the lack of her was killing him slowly.

It was lunch time and he was terribly hungry. He was wandering aimlessly, looking for somewhere to eat his food in peace. He wasn't happy with his lunch. His mother had packed him a ham and sweet pickled sandwich...it was not his favourite! He'd decided against the cafeteria, if he saw Gabriella then he would probably throw himself at her...too anxious...too desperate for her! He couldn't eat his lunch in the library, Miss Falstaff; the school librarian would probably throw a fit if she found him eating there.

Troy didn't hear the three sets of footsteps behind him as he walked. He was too deep in thought. He didn't hear the callous laugh or the echoing sniggers but he felt the shove in his back as his body lurched forward.

Spinning like a petrified animal, his face twisted in anger as he took in Luke Vista and two of his usual cohorts.

"What the hell do you want?" Troy growled.

Luke laughed, "I know you're fucking Montez."

"That's a blunt way of putting it." Troy said in disgust.

"Ha! So you're not denying it!" Luke said smugly.

"I didn't say I was sleeping with Gabriella, 'Troy answered frowning, "I just said I found your way of describing it a little vulgar."

Luke shrugged, "that's how I see it. Get in, get off, and get out!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Troy hissed through clenched teeth.

"And what are you going to do about it? 'Luke exclaimed conceitedly, his friends shifted behind him, bracing themselves but Troy stood his ground, fearless, "you see Bolton; I don't think it's just sex with you and Gabriella anymore."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Troy spat as the group began to circle him.

"But I do, 'Luke said, "I've seen how you look at her, like she's everything."

"She is!" Troy replied involuntarily and when he realised what he'd done he bowed his head, terrified of what Luke could do with such valuable information.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really." Troy muttered.

"I think your feelings for Gabriella are much more than what they seem. I mean, it's pathetic that you could actually love her. The heartless _Queen Of East High_...and how could she even stomach to be near you. You're a peasant compared to her. I think Bolton, with you its love and with Gabriella, its sex!"

Luke's friends laughed unfeelingly at the tormented grimace on Troy's lips. None of them could see his face clearly, it was masked by his hood and this seemed to bother Luke greatly.

"Now, let's see what's under this hood shall we?" He said stepping forward but Troy backed away before he could reach him.

"What's the matter? Are you that ugly that you can't show your face?" One of the cohorts jeered.

"Let me ask you a question Bolton, 'Luke sneered, "is Montez really worth it or is she just an average shag? I don't want to –"

Troy didn't know what had come over him, one minute he was standing there, trying to avoid confrontation and the next moment, he was throwing his entire fist into a punch that collided with Luke's jaw.

Luke stumbled backwards into his friend's arms, looking stunned.

"Get off me!" Luke bellowed as one of his friends tried to dust him down, when he lifted his head to glare at his opponent, Troy could see that he had busted his lip. Luke smiled rather mockingly and wiped away the blood that was dripping down his chin, "that wasn't the wisest thing to do was it?"

"I don't care, 'Troy argued back, it had felt good to hit Luke, _real_ good, "it was more than worth it."

"We'll see about that, 'Luke turned his head to his friends and laughed, "Get him!"

The pair advanced and Troy backed away, two onto one hardly seemed fair and though he could probably hold out for a little while he knew in the long run they would have the best of him.

"I wondered what your precious Gabriella will think when she realises that you've been beaten by me, 'Luke teased sadistically, "she'll be so embarrassed."

"I told you, I'm not with Gabriella. She's just my poetry partner." Troy said defensively.

"Yeah and pigs fly." The tallest and bulkiest of Luke's friends chortled.

"What are you waiting for, 'Luke demanded losing his patience, "Break every bone in his worthless little body!"

Troy tried to move again but he could not avoid fate again, he was grabbed and shoved up into the lockers, his shoulders jarred into the cold smooth surface and he groaned in pain.

"Max! Deal with him." Luke ordered and the smallest of the pair stepped forward, his fist clenched tight and raised above his head. Troy closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain he knew was coming...but strangely, it didn't come. He felt the grip around him slacken and then die away completely.

Opening his eyes uncertainly, Troy found Luke standing before him with his friends behind his back, looking apprehensively over his shoulder.

Troy could see they weren't looking at him; he followed his gaze to his side and was surprised to find Chad standing next to him, staring furiously back at the bullies.

"What's going on?" Chad asked darkly.

"Nothing, 'Luke said with a casual shrug, "the guys and I were just teaching Bolton here a lesson."

"What did he do?" Chad questioned.

"Huh?"

Chad sighed almost impatiently, "what did he do to provoke you?"

"It's just the fact that he exists at all to be quite honest." Luke said and his friends laughed at the insult as Troy looked to his feet in shame.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say." Chad muttered.

"I don't care. The guy deserves everything that's coming to him, besides, I was under the impression you hated Bolton, 'Luke answered, "we should team up you know, kill two birds with one stone."

"Things have changed, 'Chad said stepping forward and Troy looked up, astonished, "two against three evens the odds a little, wouldn't you say Troy?" He turned to Troy and smiled.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing! Chad Danforth was sticking up for him. He nodded still taken aback by everything that was transpiring before him.

Luke laughed, "you can't be serious. You're really going to fight with this loser!"

"If that's what it takes, yes." Chad exclaimed firmly.

The three youngsters held Troy's and Chad's gazes for a while; it was no battle of physicality but of mentality. The glared back at one another, watching and challenging each other, waiting for someone to crack under the strain.

Luke stepped forward but Chad matched his stride and shook his head, "don't try it Luke. You'll lose."

Luke hesitated and turned to his friends for guidance. They were looking at Troy and Chad nervously and it was obvious that now the score was more even they didn't want to fight. Stepping backwards, they turned and darted down the hallway leaving Luke alone and helpless.

"Not so big now are you Luke!" Chad laughed as Luke began to back away slowly.

"I swear this isn't over, 'Luke hissed violently, "I'll expose you for what you are Bolton and when I do you'll wish you were never born!"

With that Luke turned around and made to swagger down the hallway as if nothing had happened. Troy and Chad stood in silence, side by side, watching as he disappeared around the corner, whistling.

"Phew, that was lucky, 'Chad laughed, "for a moment I thought we were done for."

Troy looked across at the young man and shook his head, bemused, "why did you just do that?"

"What?" Chas mumbled.

"Help me out." Troy answered.

"I owe you, remember?" Chad said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Troy didn't know what to say. Chad smiled at him and turned and walked down the hallway and for a moment Troy wondered whether he was the punch line of some cruel practical joke. Chad was smiling at him; there was no hatred in his eyes, no sickening twist to his smile...nothing.

"I never got to thank you, 'Chad said, "for saving Nina's life on Saturday."

"Oh that's okay." Troy shrugged.

"No, listen, 'Chad sighed, "the way I behaved was completely inappropriate, I understand that now."

"That's fine, 'Troy nodded, somewhat glad that Chad was looking at him like he was a human being, "how is Nina?"

"She's great; she hasn't stopped talking about you. I think she's got this kind of hero worship thing going for you right now...but hey who can blame her? You saved her." Chad smirked.

"I'm no hero. I was just in the right place at the right time. If you hadn't sprained your ankle at the time it would've been you saving her, right?" Troy sighed, he was suddenly thinking of Gabriella and what she was doing and how much he was missing her.

Chad didn't answer as he'd expected, "what are you doing out here? Why aren't you having lunch?"

"I was looking for somewhere to sit. The cafeteria is too full." Troy replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean, 'Chad sighed, "the gym is usually empty on Mondays. Want to come down and shoot some hoops? We could eat lunch down there."

Troy laughed, "am I missing something?"

"What?" Chad asked, frowning.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Troy queried anxiously.

Chad shook his head, sighing impatiently, "I'm thanking you. You saved Nina's life and for that I'm truly, truly grateful. I think I've had the wrong opinion of you Troy for a long time and it's wrong for me to judge you. I looked at you at the pool that day with...with these scars you have and was terrified. I'm sorry. I don't know what you've been through, I don't know how you even got the scars but I know deep down how I would feel if people looked down on me that way."

Troy couldn't find anything to say. Did someone finally understand him? Not even Gabriella had grasped that much about him in their entire time together.

"So, 'Chad chuckled good-heartedly, "the gym?"

"Sounds good to me, 'Troy said, "but maybe I'd better pass on the lunch. My Mom packed my least favourite, ham and sweet pickle sandwiches."

"Ham and sweet pickle sandwiches! 'Chad cried brightly, "that's like my all time favourite. Fancy swapping it for my chicken salad?"

"Most definitely." Troy laughed.

"Troy, 'Chad said nudging him in the ribs as they made their way down the hallway for the gym, "this feels like the start of something new and a beautiful friendship."

GABRIELLA arrived home from school that day feeling a little lost. She hadn't seen Troy since Saturday and was beginning to wonder whether she could summon up the courage to see him again. She'd avoided him diligently over the last couple of days, not out of spite or want but because she needed Chad's rage over the incident at the pool to die down before she picked anything back up with Troy.

She was more than ready to see him today. She missed him terribly, more than she'd expected to.

Gabriella hadn't been prepared to grow attached to Troy, he was incredibly sweet and kind, he made her feel like she was worth something, like she mattered. When he touched her everything seemed to disappear and not in the bad way either and feeling him close to her, their bodies tight in proximity, was breath taking. It wasn't just the physical things about Troy either. He listened to her, talked to her and they understood each other. There was something satisfying in this, Gabriella liked it, she liked having someone to listen to her.

"Gabriella sweetheart? Is that you?" Maria called from the kitchen.

Coming out of her peaceful reverie, Gabriella placed her school bag on the sofa and made her way through to where Maria was standing, washing the dishes, "hi Mom."

"Did you have a good day at school?" Maria asked softly, turning away from the sink and wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

"As good as any day, 'Gabriella said opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk, she walked past Maria and kissed her cheek before retrieving a glass from the cupboard, "but I'm kind of sad that I haven't seen Troy in a while."

Since their disagreement on whether Troy was good enough for Gabriella or not, Maria had become almost submissive towards her daughter. She made no bad remark about Troy and tried to offer Gabriella advice when she needed it, regarding Troy. Gabriella appreciated the sentiment and the fact that her mother was trying to accept Troy, it meant the world to her.

"Well why don't you invite him over later? Rent a movie or something?" She said.

"I could. If that's alright with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure it is, I'm working tonight and I wouldn't want you to be on your own but make sure Troy is gone before ten." Maria said decisively.

"Of course Mom, I would never do that to you." Gabriella said and she turned around to hide a smirk. Yeah right, as if Troy would be going home! Gabriella had every intention of familiarising her body with his tonight.

"I know." Maria said gently from behind her.

"Could I have some money to order a pizza or something?" Gabriella questioned and she turned back around to face her mother again.

"Alright, 'Maria sighed smiling, she reached up to the window to retrieve her purse, opening it and taking out $20.00, "is that enough?" She asked.

Gabriella nodded, "that's great, thanks Mom." She said taking the money from her mother and slipping it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"I'll be leaving soon, 'Maria said, looking at the clock on the wall, "do you want me to make you a snack before I go?"

"No, I'm fine. I'd rather wait until later so I'm really hungry when I order the pizza." Gabriella replied shaking her head.

"Okay, 'Maria chuckled grabbing her jacket from one of the chairs at the table and slipping it over her shoulders, "I'm just going to pop upstairs to find my lipstick, I've misplaced it."

"And I'm going to ring Troy and invite him over." Gabriella said eagerly taking her cell phone out of her pocket and dialling Troy's number. It was strange, being so happy that she was going to being seeing Troy...but she was and she liked the feeling.

AFTER phoning Troy and letting him know about their movie night, Gabriella had spent the rest of the evening preparing. She filled the table that was sitting directly in front of the sofa with all kinds of junk food from popcorn to potato chips and dimmed the lights to a mere glow, casting a tantalizing warmth over the living room. She switched on the television and found the remote controls from their usual hiding places before hurrying upstairs to brush through her hair and change into something more comfortable.

Maria had left half an hour ago and had already warned Gabriella to behave. Examining herself in the mirror, Gabriella could see the enthusiasm shining in her eyes; she was anticipating Troy's arrival. A glorious pleasure was spreading throughout her, to the tips of her fingers, the pit of her gut, to the most intimate depths of her body. It was wrong to feel such emotion, but it was _so_ right at the same time.

The doorbell sounded through the house and Gabriella squeaked in excitement. Checking herself over one more time and fixing her hair, Gabriella rushed down the stairs, seeing the outline of the figure standing behind the glass.

The doorbell chimed again and Gabriella giggled, he was impatient to see her, "I'm coming." She said and she opened the door and felt a smile spread across her face involuntarily as she took in Troy, who was standing in the doorway, watching her shyly.

"Hi Gabi." He said in a whisper.

"Hello, 'Gabriella answered, "it's good to see you, it's been quite a while."

"Yeah, 'Troy nodded, "are you going to let me in or are we going to sit outside all day?"

Gabriella giggled softly and stepped aside to let him in, "come on in." She said, she was glad to see Troy wasn't wearing his hood, he didn't even have it in his possession, she hoped this meant he was growing in confidence not to even carry it with him.

"I brought over some movies, 'Troy said holding up a bag crammed with DVD's, his twisted face flushed pink and Gabriella smiled at how adorable he looked, "I didn't know what you'd like so my Mom helped me pick out a few she thought you might watch."

"Thanks." Gabriella said, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before she made her way through to the living room, with Troy following close behind, "can you stay all night?"

"If you want me to." Troy answered in a hushed voice behind her.

They'd reached the kitchen; Gabriella was searching for the phone to order the pizza but Troy's words made every nerve in her body pause. Turning, she found him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched her with hungry eyes.

She walked over to him, silently pleased that he was with her, wanting to share her company as much as she wanted to share his.

"You know I do." She crooned.

"And your Mom? When will she be home?" Troy asked.

"Late." Gabriella replied.

"How late?" Troy queried, he was still looking for an opening or a hint as to whether she truly wanted him there and Gabriella didn't understand it. She _did_ want him there; she wanted him against her, in her bed, breathing gently next to her.

Closing her eyes as he boldly, cupped the back of her neck, Gabriella whispered, "late enough," before he silence her lips with his...

AN hour later found them both sprawled out on the sofa, watching _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. _It had taken some time because they'd disagreed over what they should watch and searching for the phone was like looking for a needle in a haystack but finally they'd managed to settle down.

They'd sat watching the film patiently, occasionally breaking into conversation while they snacked away on this and that. The pizza had come and they'd eaten their way through the slices, playfully arguing over who would get the last piece. The conversation turned to Troy and his weird but more than welcomed experience with Chad earlier that day.

"_Really?_ 'Gabriella gasped, after Troy had explained how Chad had thanked him for saving Nina's life, "Chad actually admitted he was wrong for his behaviour?"

"Yeah, I guess we're friends now...or at least I hope we are." Troy muttered shrugging his shoulders. Gabriella was cuddled next to him, her head resting on his chest, it wasn't a remotely intimate position but Troy had never felt more comfortable with her.

"That's great, 'Gabriella answered turning her head so she could see him better, "and you played basketball? I never even knew you could play."

"I used to be quite a good player actually, I was on the team in Placitas, we were called the Placitas Warriors. Chad said I should try out for the East High team." Troy explained, running his hands up and down her arm rhythmically as if he were lost in thought.

Gabriella was still overwhelmed by the fact that Chad had actually helped Troy get out of a sticky situation such as Luke Vista for Chad had showed signs of truly disliking Troy and yet it warmed Gabriella's heart that Chad had finally come to his senses and apologised for his behaviour that day at the pool. It was good that Troy might've found a friend, even if it terrified Gabriella that it happened to be one of _her_ friends. Gabriella didn't know whether Troy had even had friends at all, he told her he did but had never once attempted to go into detail about them. She didn't know why, maybe he was lying, too ashamed that she would reject him or laugh at him for having always been lonely. A surge of protectiveness spun up in her stomach, intermingled with sorrow and tenderness, snuggling up closer Gabriella laid a gentle kiss upon his chest and closed her eyes. She felt Troy's heart rate quicken and smiled, wrapping her arms more firmly around his waist.

"So are you going to try out for the team?" She asked him.

Troy didn't say anything for a while and Gabriella left him to dwell on his thoughts, to pull together what he wanted to say. She'd quickly learnt, after they'd started hanging out that Troy sometimes struggled to communicate and bring forth what he wanted to say. She supposed this was from a lack of confidence, she hoped in time that he would be able to talk more comfortably with her.

"I don't think I will." He muttered.

"What? Why not? 'Gabriella asked, disappointed, she sat up to look at Troy, shaking her head, "if Chad say's you should, you should. He knows a lot when it comes to basketball; I'd trust his judgement better than any. Plus, it'll bring you closer to him, tie the friendship bond tighter."

"I just don't think I should play basketball. It's not a part of my life anymore." Troy said, he reached across the table and grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth to prevent himself from talking.

"It could be again, 'Gabriella whispered, "if you tried."

Troy swallowed the mouthful with a wheezing gulp, "I just can't." He choked.

"But why not?" Gabriella asked desperately, she put a hand on top of his and gazed into his eyes imploringly, "Chad wants you to and so do I."

Troy opened his mouth and then hesitated and closed it again. He shook his head looking helpless, "It's in the past and you know how much I hate bringing it up."

"But –"

"Please Gabi, 'Troy pleaded, "no more."

Gabriella sighed and nodded reluctantly, "Okay, 'she replied and she rested her head onto his chest again, pushing him back down into the sofa where he relaxed instantly, "I'm done."

THE gentle rhythmic ticking of the clock on the bedside cabinet had kept Gabriella and Troy from drifting off to sleep that night. It was 2.25am and they'd spent most of the night curled up together in Gabriella's bed, having collapsed into an entanglement of love making well before midnight. Gabriella lay with her back to Troy watching the hands on the clock tick, tick, ticking by with an almost irritating beat. Troy lay next to her, leaning up on his arm, his free hand resting up against Gabriella's back.

Gabriella was exhausted; her body was still rising and falling unnaturally after their actions but she felt content and calm. Her eyes kept moving to look at her bedroom door which was slightly a jar due to the fact that Newt had come in about fifteen minutes ago and had settled down on the floor at the bottom of the bed to sleep.

She giggled as she felt Troy's lips briefly on her shoulder blade, "you were wonderful." He crooned to her soothingly.

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his upper body, clinging to him as she laid her head just under his chin. Troy tangled his muscular legs with her lithe one's and doodled little crazy eights on her spine with his fingers.

"You weren't so bad yourself." She chuckled peppering kisses across his scarred chest.

There was something incredibly pleasing and sexy about feeling Troy's scarred body against the smoothness of her own. Troy believed it disgusted her to be so near him but Gabriella enjoyed it, it was manly and made her feel safe and desired! They were quiet again, relishing the silence between them. Gabriella looked up and found Troy's eyes trailing the walls, looking at the pictures of her friends and family. She noticed that his gaze lingered on the picture of her father, inquisitive and keen. All the while he was watching, his hands never stopped trailing up and down her back, it was like he was reassuring himself that she was there.

"That's my Dad." Gabriella whispered, she could just make out the picture in the darkness, she'd been eleven at the time, it had been Christmas day and her father had walked around with his usual Christmas hat on. Her mother had snapped the picture when he'd been sneaking at the dates. It was Gabriella's favourite picture because he'd looked so surprised, having been caught with his mouth crammed with food.

She felt Troy shifted awkwardly against her, "where is he now?" he asked her.

"He died when I was fifteen years old." Gabriella answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gabi." Troy replied, he squeezed her body harder to his, trying to bring her solace.

"That's alright, 'Gabriella answered, "you didn't know."

"How did he die?" Troy asked.

"Cancer, 'she said with a shrug, "in his lungs. He smoked quite a bit and I put the blame on that but then again, there are plenty of people out there who have lung cancer and don't smoke."

Troy's hold began on her tightened as if he wanted to protect her from all the pain she had felt. Gabriella was grateful that he was there with her, it had been a while since she'd thought of her father, she tried not to dwell on the past for too long because it always brought back the memories she'd been burying in the back of her mind.

"Losing someone is a terrible thing." Troy said, his voice ebbed with regret, he was thinking of Poppy and how sorry he'd been for everything that had happened.

"Yes, it is. I remember coming home from school one day, 'Gabriella explained, the memory burst to life inside her mind, it was as if she could see everything, like she was re-living it and though it pierced her heart and made her ache she knew she could not ignore it, "finding my mother and father crying in the garden, holding each other like they would never let the other go."

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry and her lips feeling chapped, "I kept asking what was wrong, pleading with my parents to tell me. That night, they sat me down at dinner and explained my father's condition. I was thirteen at the time, I didn't even understand what was really going on but as the years went by it all fell into place that he was ill and breakable."

"What happened?" Troy queried.

"Both my Mother and I could see that my Father's body was beginning to fail him. His face was becoming sallow and his skin had begun to take on a yellow-ish tint. He was weaker too; he could no longer chase me around the garden or play baseball with me in the park. The Doctor's soon verified what we already knew. He had months to live."

A lump had formed in Gabriella's throat; she bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent the tears from falling, "watching him die...it...it was heart wrenching. I was so angry at him for leaving, I took it out on my mother a lot but she understood. I was just a kid feeling things that most people never feel in a life time."

"I bet you miss him." Troy mumbled.

"Every single day, 'Gabriella sighed, "people say it gets easier as time goes on, that your heart will mend but it doesn't. If anything it gets harder, the wounds get deeper and all you can do is think of that person and what life would be like if they were still with you."

"Your Dad is always with you Gabriella, 'Troy said in a hushed voice, "he'll always be with you because you won't ever forget him. That's how his memory will live on. Through you."

Gabriella smiled, "thank you for listening to me Troy, 'she shifted back a little so she could see his face, "you're very sweet."

"Well, if it'll make you feel better I could promise you that I'll always be there for you." Troy told her.

"Promise is a big word, 'Gabriella shook her head dejectedly, "it's best not to make promises that can't be kept." She reached up and trailed her hand over the left side of his face, moving her fingers over the scar that started at his ear and ran along to the edge of his nose. She watched him close his eyes, relishing her touch, moaning with need for her.

Troy grabbed hold of her hand and kissed it softly, "I would never break my promise to you Gabriella. You'd always be safe with me, _always_."

Gabriella smiled sadly, it hurt to see him so loving and worshipping and knowing that their days together were numbered, "I believe you, 'she breathed, she moved up a little so that she was lying on his pillow with him. Bringing her one hand up to cup his cheek, she captured Troy's lips to hers and whimpered contently as their tongue's met in a hurried enthusiasm. She could feel his heart beginning to race against the weight of her breasts and how his arms wound around her waist to pull her closer, it was a tender, beautiful thing, leaving Gabriella's stomach jolting for more. Pulling away, the lover's gazed at one another, their foreheads leaning against each other's.

Gabriella kissed Troy quickly again, giggling, "I lov –" She stopped herself before the words could escape her lips, her eyes widening with shock.

Troy looked confused as she shifted uncomfortably in his arms, appalled that she'd allowed herself to even imagine such words.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she threw herself out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown from the floor and throwing it over her shoulders as she went.

"I...I need...a drink." She stammered and she managed to stagger through the door and slam it behind her, locking it in place and rushing over to the sink, leaning against it for support.

She felt light headed and sick. Her thoughts were blurred over by those three, silly, insignificant little words. When did she allow herself to weaken under his resolve, under his charm and his care? Gabriella couldn't understand it.

She turned on the taps and splashed the icy cold water up into her face, hoping it would soothe some of that throbbing that had built up in her chest. Grabbing the towel hanging at the side of the sink, she wiped away the water from her face and looked up at herself in the mirror.

She gasped, hardly recognising herself. Her eyes were twinkling with a light and a hope she'd lost many, many years ago, a small but treasured little smile lay on her lips, happy to be there, as if she had no control on it whatsoever. Her face was clear, free of any lines or frowns, the woman staring back at her was a stranger, a very joyful stranger...and she terrified Gabriella.

A knocking at the bathroom door startled her, "Um...Gabriella, 'Troy's voice called from the other side, "are you alright in there?"

Wiping her eyes and running a hand through her hair Gabriella forced herself to smile, "Y...yeah. I'll...be right...ou...out." She muttered.

"Okay." Troy replied sounding unconvinced.

Gabriella turned back to look at her reflection one more time in the mirror, still shaken by what she'd seen and what she'd almost said to Troy. She was glad she stopped herself; it would've been too embarrassing to have said what her heart had wanted her to say.

She picked up a small glass that always sat on the windowsill in case she needed a drink in the night and filled it with some water, taking a shaky sip before she stumbled out of the bathroom. She opened the door and every pulse in her body all but screamed as she found Troy lying back down in bed, waiting for her quite uncomplainingly

He smiled when he saw her and moved the blankets aside to make room for her. She set the glass down on her bedside cabinet and removed her dressing gown, revealing her naked body, trembling with anticipation and a little bit of fear.

"Are you sure you're okay Gabi? You look as pale as a ghost." Troy said as she crawled in beside him and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist and tug her to him.

"I just went a little light headed, that's all." Gabriella answered trying to ease him with a false smile. She looked up into his perfect ultramarine eyes and sighed, soon, she would have to end this relationship!

"Would you like me to get you some pain killers? I shouldn't have kept you up all night." Troy murmured apologetically, touching her forehead with his hand.

"No, no, 'Gabriella said, struggling for breath, she swallowed down the dryness in her throat and looked up at him again, this time smiling for real, "I'm glad you did. I like having you with me."

Troy blushed, "well maybe it's time you did try and catch up on your sleep. I don't want you fainting on me."

"Good idea." Gabriella chuckled and she turned in Troy's arms and closed her eyes.

She listened to her lovers breathing, the way it relaxed as he drifted off to sleep, completely content to be with her. Troy's grip loosened around her and Gabriella knew he was gone, dreaming without a care in the world.

Gabriella lay awake for a long a time, thinking and contemplating. She knew she was deceiving herself and that her feelings towards the boy beside her were changing swiftly. She would fight them all the way, she wouldn't give in so easily and yet, feeling him next to her, his warm breath on her neck, his heart beating against her back and his arms entangled securely around her waist, Gabriella didn't know how she would be able to let him go. He was hers!

**Done! Wow! That chapter had a bit of everything in it, right! I'd love for you guys to tell me your opinion on the whole thing, Chad's attempt at building a friendship with Troy, Gabriella's confusion towards the end of the chapter, anything you want! **

**I know the part about Gabriella's father was pretty heart wrenching and I'm sorry if there are any reviewers out there who have experienced Cancer with their families during some time in their life but believe me, you're not alone. Cancer has destroyed my family before and has ruined some rather wonderful friendships and love I've had for some people, one person in particular who I even no longer speak with. :*( **

**Remember, you're not on your own and we can beat things like cancer. We're strong when we're together! **

**Also, I know loads of you are getting more and more curious about Troy's past and Poppy, believe me guys, its coming sooner and sooner as the chapter's go on, you won't be waiting much longer. Trust me, okay! I just hope I can bring the right emotions across. **

**Anyway, look out for the next chapter soon guys. I'll try and update A.S.A.P! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx REVIEW!**


	17. Mi Querido

**Hello guys. I am so sorry for not updating quicker but my internet connection has been off for ages and believe me, it was really starting to tick me off but then I turned on my lap top today and it was working again, so yay! **

**Thanks so much for your reviews of my last chapter, I'm glad so many of you liked it, I worked really hard to get it just perfect so you all reassured me that I'd done the right thing. :)**

**Summer is almost gone and it'll be time to go back to school soon. It doesn't feel like we had a summer at all to be honest, everything's just gone really quick and I'm dreading getting back as it'll be my final year in school and as Gabriella said in HSM3, "**_**I just wish it would all stop.**_**" **

**Chapter 16 – Mi Querido**

IT was a treacherous night in Albuquerque. The wind raged like an untamed animal over the city and the sky was alive with flashes and flickers of lightening. The thunder roared and rumbled with a cataclysmic surge of power and the rain lashed down ruthlessly as if it intended on damaging everything it touched. It was a cold night, the arctic atmosphere stuck to everything, masking the pavements over with a slick of thin black ice.

It was the scratching of the tree branches against the window that woke Gabriella from her peaceful sleep. She stirred and rolled away from Troy who was still asleep next to her and sat up, gazing around anxiously at the room that was not hers.

She was spending the night at Troy. It hadn't really been something intended, for Troy had rung her earlier that night and had explained that he couldn't come over because his mother and father had arranged a family games night and he was expecting to stay downstairs at least until midnight.

Gabriella had missed him sorely as the night had gone and eventually, hardly able to help herself, she'd texted him and told him she was coming over. It had been kind of difficult getting in, Troy's parents had still been awake and so Troy had to guide Gabriella on climbing the tree next to his bedroom but after some time, they'd managed it and when together, they'd clung to one another, kissing and murmuring soft, tender words as if they never wanted to part again.

Troy muttered incoherently in his sleep and Gabriella smiled and turned to face him. It was strange that they hadn't made love tonight though Gabriella understood that it would've been deeply disrespectful to Lucille and Jack who were still in the house and would've heard _everything._ Stroking the hair out of Troy's eyes, Gabriella smiled; it had been nice knowing that Troy was not just in the relationship for sex. He hadn't even tried to initiate anything. He'd been perfectly happy, just feeling her close by and Gabriella had drifted off to sleep quite quickly in the protective encasement of his arms.

A great swell of emotion came over Gabriella as she continued to watch him. She was fascinated by every little detail belonging to him, his broad striking shoulders and the strong muscular arms that had held her only hours ago; she loved the softness of his hair and the simplicity of his fine smile and the frosty networks of the scars and the handsome face that hid beneath them? Would she ever know how he came by them?

Troy stirred under the tenderness of her sweeping fingers that trailed over his face, his eyes opened briefly and he smiled and reached out for her. Gabriella sighed and curled deeper into his embrace.

"Go to sleep _mi querido._" She crooned softly and Troy turned onto his side and sunk back into an easing sleep. Gabriella had stunned herself; she'd never once spoke to a partner in her native tongue. _My dear_ she had called him, it had simply slipped from her lips. She'd often heard her mother and father say it to one another, an affectionate term but Gabriella had never felt the need to say it, so why would she now?

A flash of lightening broke her strangled thoughts and Gabriella, deciding she needed to sit down properly, kissed Troy's forehead and stepped out of bed. She wrapped the blankets around him tighter, not wanting him to catch a cold on such a brutal night and made her way over to the his computer where his dressing gown was sprawled over onto the computer chair.

She picked it up and pulled it on, even though she was in her pyjama's, she found the room to have a startling frigidness about it and Troy's dressing gown would keep her warm. With one more look at her lover, Gabriella set off, opening the bedroom door hesitantly before she stepped out into the bright landing.

Gabriella loved Troy's house. She loved how stylish and beautiful it was. She'd never expected it to be so lavishly decorated but Troy had explained to her that his Father was quite a wealthy man and so could afford to live so comfortably.

Gabriella was still dwelling on this as she tiptoed across the landing. She wasn't concentrating at all and if she had been she would've heard the bedroom door to her right open and close.

"Oh, hello Gabriella."

Gabriella froze and cringed. Maybe it wasn't so wise to sneak out of Troy's room! Turning, she faced Lucille with a forced, apologetic smile.

"Well this is a surprise, 'Lucille chuckled, she was standing in the doorway of her own bedroom, wrapped up in a bright pink dressing gown, her hair was tugged back with curlers and her smile was infectiously amused, "Troy usually sneaks over to your house but this is the first time I've seen you over here so late. This is your first time isn't it?"

Gabriella swallowed and nodded numbly, "so you knew about Troy sleeping over at mine?" She whispered, she could barely breathe as she looked at the older woman.

"Yes I knew, 'Lucille answered nodding, "I sometimes come in to check on him in the nights and once when I did he wasn't there. Call it a maternal intuition but I knew where he was."

"And you're not mad?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I was the first time but I knocked some sense into myself. After all, you and Troy are eighteen years old. I have no right to pry into your personal lives. What you choose to do is none of my business." Lucille explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Lucille...I'm so sorry that I never...'Gabriella paused and tried to bring her words together, "I'm sorry that I just showed up here unannounced. It was extremely rude of me, not to ask your permission and all."

"Oh my darling, think nothing of it. Sometimes I think adults forget that once upon a time they were teenagers with raging hormones too. As long as I know you're not up to no good under my house I'm perfectly fine with you staying over." Lucille told her.

Gabriella felt her cheeks flare up to a dangerous intensity, "Oh I would never ever disrespect your hospitality Lucille."

Lucille smiled, "I know, 'she nodded, she looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "It's 2.35am. Would you like a cup of tea to help you get back to sleep?"

Gabriella nodded and Lucille beckoned her with a hand down the stairs, "come on then."

"THERE you go, 'Lucille said quietly over a great rumble of thunder, "a steaming hot cup of tea to ease the senses. I'm always unsettled on nights like this. Storms put me on edge you know." She set Gabriella's mug of tea in front of her, retrieved her own and then came to sit opposite the youngster.

"I'm not a big fan of storms either, 'Gabriella muttered sipping her tea and smiling as the heat engulfed her, "when I was little and the weather would be bad I'd hide under my bed, thinking the thunder and lightning were angry monsters searching for me."

"My goodness, what a vivid imagination you had." Lucille laughed.

"Yeah I guess. It was something that was always in the back of my mind." The pair was sitting in the living room and the fire was crackling with life before them. The lights were dimmed to a mere glow and though Gabriella should've felt uncomfortable in such a strange home, she didn't.

"You know Gabriella, 'Lucille said with a smile, "I am so glad you're around. You make my son so incredibly happy."

"He makes me happy too. I never thought I'd be so reliant upon a boy before. I can be away from Troy for a couple of hours and I find myself pining for him, just to see him for a second or hear his voice. It's a frightening concept, wanting to be with him all the time."

"I understand my sweetling, 'Lucille nodded and suddenly she seemed very wise, like she'd experienced the world in the cores of her eyes "Troy find it's difficult to be away from you too. I've seen such a change in him of late. He was so distant before you came along, after the incident with Poppy; Troy had a hard time communicating with people, especially those of his age group."

Gabriella could see that talking about Poppy was a tender subject, for Lucille's smile had twisted to a frown of pure agony, setting her mug down on the table she leaned closer to Lucille, "could you tell me about Poppy? Who she was?" She had to try and understand.

"I wish I could, 'Lucille mumbled shaking her head, "her name is like a taboo in this house. It haunts Troy literally."

"I know it does. Is it through Poppy...that...that Troy got...the scars?" Gabriella asked.

Lucille bit her lip and nodded, "it's not my right to tell you so I won't but yes."

Gabriella shook her head in puzzlement, "I want to know about Poppy but no one will tell me? Can't you at least give me something? Maybe who she was?"

Lucille stood and walked to the window. A flash of lightning brightened the skies and Gabriella flinched. Lucille was hunched over as if in pain and the youngster found her stature unbelievably daunting. Gabriella thought that maybe she'd pushed her too hard but Lucille seemed to be looking for something. When she turned back around Gabriella could see that she was holding the photo album she'd showed her before.

"Poppy was very dear to us. To Jack, to me and most definitely to Troy. Her very essence held our family together." Lucille whispered as she came and sat beside Gabriella again.

She flipped open the album to the picture of the once smiling young Troy and the girl that Lucille had dubbed Poppy. Gabriella ran her fingers over the youngsters face and looked up at Lucille inquisitively, "who was she?" She whispered.

Lucille closed her eyes and shook her head dejectedly, "she...was...my...daughter."

Gabriella gasped, "meaning she was Troy's –"

"Sister, 'Lucille nodded, "yes."

"What happened to her?" Gabriella asked nervously.

Lucille sighed and rubbed her temples as if she could feel a headache coming on, when she looked up Gabriella could see she looked very tired, like talking about her child was too much to bear, "she died...through terrible circumstances. Troy...he blames himself...and in a way...for a long time...I did too."

"But how did Poppy die?" Gabriella asked.

"That I can't tell you. Like I said, it's not my right to talk about it." Lucille murmured.

"But Poppy is your daughter. If anyone could tell me why Troy is the way he is, it could be you." Gabriella implored desperately, the thunder rumbled above them like the heavens were forbidding Lucille to tell Gabriella the truth about the mysterious young girl.

"No, 'Lucille exclaimed shaking her head, "it's Troy who's got to tell you. It's Troy who's got to explain everything."

Gabriella looked down at the photo of Troy and Poppy and frowned desolately, "she was so beautiful, like the feminine version of Troy? How old was she?"

"Thirteen. Her birthday is coming up you know, she'd have been sixteen on the 21st of this month." Lucille said sadly.

"That's a day before my birthday." Gabriella gasped and she felt a shiver of apprehension twist in her gut, it was true. Her birthday was coming up in two weeks.

"Really! What are the odds in that? I'll have to... 'Lucille paused looking deep in thought, "maybe I could..." She stood up, not finishing her sentence and hurried into the kitchen.

Gabriella frowned but said nothing. Looking down on the picture Gabriella could see the similarity between Troy and Poppy. How hadn't she noticed before when she had been searching so wildly? First, it had occurred to Gabriella that Poppy had been Troy's girlfriend. She'd remembered the first time that thought ever crossed her mind...the cold snap of jealousy had gouged up all the warmth she had been feeling and had taken over. Now, it was silly to even imagine such a thought!

Lucille returned with a small red box in her hand, tears were beginning to fill in her eyes but Gabriella felt helpless.

"This, 'Lucille said holding out the red box to Gabriella, "was the birthday present I intended Poppy to have for her 14th birthday. It broke my heart that I never got the chance to give it to her. Take a look."

Gabriella obeyed, opening the box and crooning in delight at the pretty little trinket that sat inside, untouched. The small golden locket was shaped in an oval, the chain supporting it as if it were as light as a feather. In the glow of the fire it twinkled beautifully, on the one side of the locket was a small silver angel surrounded in bright silver twinkling stars. Gabriella turned the locket over and in italic silver writing were the words, '_My Special Daughter._'

"Wow, it is beautiful. Poppy would've loved it." Gabriella said sincerely, she closed the box and handed it back over to Lucille.

Lucille however, pushed the box back into Gabriella's hands, "Oh no, no. I want you to have it dear. It's a gift from me."

Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head, "I couldn't Lucille. This is Poppy's locket. It was your gift to her and I wouldn't want to tarnish your memory of her by taking it for my own."

A shriek of thunder took over the skies but Gabriella barely heard it, "please Gabriella, 'Lucille implored, "Jack and I discussed what we would do with the locket years ago. We intended that it would go to the woman that Troy married, a gift from parents-in-law to daughter-in-law, but I see how much Troy cares for you, you with your big heart, 'Lucille said leaning over and cupping a hand against Gabriella's cheek, "and I know that even if your relationship doesn't last, he will always go on caring for you. I've started to see you as a second daughter."

Gabriella was stunned! She didn't know what to say or do. Lucille was putting so much trust in her not to break Troy's heart and eventually, that's what she would do.

"Thank you Lucille, 'she managed to croak out, her voice barely audible, "it is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me. I'll treasure it always."

Lucille nodded in delight, "good! 'she with a satisfied nod, "now, let's help you put it on." She retrieved the box from a still astounded Gabriella and took the locket out, undoing the clasp and coming to stand behind Gabriella.

She place it around her neck, sweeping her hair onto one shoulder so as to see better and clipped it together. Moving around Gabriella, to take a better look she gasped with delight, smiling widely, almost victoriously.

"It suits you Gabriella. It really does and I'm proud to see you wear it."

"Thank you Lucille." Gabriella answered, blushing.

The clock chimed and the pair turned to look at it in unison.

"It's 3.30am. Something tells me it's time to go back to bed. If Jack wakes up and finds me gone he'll start to panic, 'Lucille chuckled, "I'm going to take the cups out into the kitchen. Go on back to bed Gabriella, I've kept you awake long enough."

Gabriella nodded obediently and moved toward the door. Just as she set her hand on the handle Lucille spoke to her again.

"Do you know Troy once tried to commit suicide after his sister's death?"

Lucille must've seen the shock flicker in Gabriella's eyes for she smiled sadly, "We were living in a place called Torrance at the time, not too far away from Albuquerque actually. Jack found an attempted farewell letter Troy had written and then thrown away. When we found him, he was driving his car into a lake. We barely managed to stop him, it wasn't until I actually threw myself in front of the car did Troy slam on his breaks. Part of me believes he never truly forgave Jack and I for stopping him that day. He wanted to die so much but I couldn't lose a second child, 'Lucille shook her head, "what he did, how Poppy died was in a way, Troy's fault but Jack and I don't blame him or accuse him. It was a mistake, a _dreadful, dreadful_ mistake. When Troy does tell you what happened with Poppy...please...don't shun him away. For you to do that would tear him to pieces."

"I know." Gabriella answered softly.

Lucille said nothing more. She turned her back on Gabriella and made her way into the kitchen and Gabriella immediately understood that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

As she ascended the stairs, her own thoughts were blurred over with mystification and agony. So, Poppy had been Troy's little sister and Troy had been linked in with her death? It didn't seem feasible that Troy could hurt anyone, Gabriella mused as she reached the top of the stairs, Troy was like a gentle giant. He couldn't harm a fly.

Opening Troy's bedroom door, Gabriella tiptoed inside and closed it behind her, allowing the darkness to cloak her confusion.

Slipping the dressing gown from around her shoulders, she slipped back into bed and instantly curled up into Troy's back. She slid her arms around his shoulders and buried her nose into his neck, relishing his scent and finding comfort in his proximity.

The necklace that hung around her neck, Poppy's belonging, felt heavy like it held with it the secret of Poppy's death and the very guilt that was slowly killing Troy.

Quite unconsciously, Gabriella nuzzled closer to Troy, she stroked the deep, rough contours of the scars on his face and sensed the vulnerability that was hidden deep within Troy's heart.

"If I were to lose you, 'she whispered, her insides stirring with a strange passion, "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Troy didn't stir and Gabriella felt at ease, "Sleep _mi querido._ While your peaceful, sleep!"

**Another chapter done. I know it wasn't a very big chapter everyone, but I tried to make it as big as possible. So, I've given you some more information about Poppy, not looooaaadsss but enough for now. I promise you, the entire past about Poppy and Troy is coming up soon. Really, it is! **

**So, do any of you have any inkling as to what happened to Poppy??? I'd love to see what you think.**

**Also, once again guys, you have to read SimplyCuteBambi's story called ****Leave** **me** in the **dark**. **She'd love some support from and I'd love for you to support her. It's a pretty good story, so give it a go! Pleeeeeaaassseeee. **

**Anyway, I haven't looked over the chapter so if you find any mistakes I'm really sorry. I don't mean to do it, but I'm busy. REVIEW! xoxMusicalxox/Si xx**


	18. Gabriella's Birthday Part 1

**HELLO! As you can probably see guys, the update has probably told you I've got two chapters up. This is wrong. I made corrections to the last chapter "**_**Mi Querida.**_**" If you look closely the chapter has been changed to "**_**Mi Querido**_**" and those two words have been changed throughout as two of my reviewers mentioned that **_**Querida**_** was the femimine termination and **_**Querido**_** was the masculine. So I wanted to change it because it seemed rather stupid that Gabriella was speaking to Troy as if she were a girl. :D **

**Also, I'm glad so many of you liked the fact that I revealed a little more about Poppy. We're so much closer to the truth, believe me. I just hope it's not disappointing or anything, in my mind, it's kind of heart wrenching. **

**Can anyone believe Kayne West at MVA's! I'm disgusted, the worthless piece of (insert four letter word beginning with 'S' here) I mean he has no talent whatsoever so how the hell can he judge anyone else's and try and compare it to another person with a different style of singing. Poor Taylor Swift. She was absolutely amazing and my respect for Beyonce has soared! **

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to, ****smartgirl231814, AreYouGonnaBeMyBoy, musicangelmg14 and nysunsetangel for pointing out the mistake I made about '**_**Mi Querida.**_**' Also the chapter is dedicated to SimplyCuteBambi who has really helped me out when I've been consumed with writers block over this chapter. Thanks ever so much guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 17 – Gabriella's Birthday – Part 1**

"HEY hoops, wait up!" A voice from behind Troy called as he made his way home from school that day.

Troy turned to find Chad standing in front of one of the school buses with his long term girlfriend Taylor McKessie and a pretty dainty young girl whom Troy believed was called Kelsi Neilson. Chad waved, kissed Taylor quickly and ran to catch him up.

"Aren't you supposed to be catching the bus home?" Troy asked smiling as Chad fell into step with him.

"Yeah but walking is probably better for me. Taylor's not exactly impressed though. She's never been able to get me to walk home with her, 'Chad said and Troy laughed, "what can I say, 'he said teasingly, popping his collar with an air of confidence, "I'm a law unto myself."

"Oh sure you are. I've seen you in the hallway with Taylor, 'Troy said grinning broadly, "answering to her every whim. _No Dear!_ _Yes Dear!_ _Three bags full dear!_" He said trying quite futilely to impersonate Chad's voice.

Chad snorted and shoved him aside playfully, "dude, I do not sound like that."

"Really? I thought I did quite a job of it." Troy said thoughtfully.

"So, 'Chad said, "what are you doing later?"

"Cleaning out the garage for my Mom, 'Troy said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I've been promising to it for weeks."

This was actually a lie. Gabriella was coming over to have lunch with his parents, something Lucille had arranged with her during one of their little girly moments.

"Need any help? I'm free until eight 'o clock." Chad asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine, 'Troy said shaking his head, "you can come over tomorrow if you want. We could have a couple of games of basketball."

Chad grimaced as they rounded the corner, "I can't. It's my friend's birthday tomorrow and we're kind of throwing a little party for her. I'll be busy until the evening. You probably know my friend anyway, everyone does. She's unbelievably popular. Gabriella Montez?"

"Oh yeah, she's the girl with the pretty dark brown hair, 'Troy feigned thoughtfulness as if he were trying to remember recognising Gabriella in school. It was funny that Troy probably knew Gabriella better than Chad did, "I've seen her about East High a couple of times."

"You'd probably get on with her, 'Chad said, "she's got a raw temper and an attitude to boot when she wants one but she's actually a very sweet person."

Troy nodded and smiled. This was true in itself. Chad knew the very contours of Gabriella's character. He'd grown up with her, he really, really understood her.

"So, what present did you get Gabriella for her birthday?" Troy asked curiously. They'd reached the park and walked under the shadows of the trees.

"Only the best present ever, 'Chad said excitedly, "I bought her the entire collection of Jane Austen books!"

Troy frowned, "Um...Gabriella doesn't seem the type to like reading." He was stunned. He'd been in Gabriella's company for a good long time and not once had she expressed to him her interest in books. Her bedroom had shelves of them, yes but many teenagers had books in their bedrooms they'd never even read.

"No. Being dubbed Queen of East High, I can't imagine anyone seeing her as a reader but she really is. She loves it!" Chad explained and Troy felt the pain of not truly knowing Gabriella as well as he thought bubble up in his chest.

"Troy? Are you alright?" Chad asked when he noticed his friend's sudden sadness.

"Yeah. I'm fine, 'Troy nodded, "a little tired though."

"Hmm, school does kind of take it out of you doesn't it? 'Chad looked across at Troy and smiled brightly, "why don't you come to Gabriella's party tomorrow? Like I said it's over at my other friends, Sharpay's house."

Troy was already cringing away from the idea, "oh I don't think. None of your friends know me. It wouldn't be right to just turn up out of nowhere."

"But you wouldn't be, 'Chad said, "I've invited you."

"It still wouldn't be right."

"Don't be such a bore Troy, 'Chad said looking at Troy quite indignantly, "walk on the wild side a little. Come to the party."

Troy didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset Gabriella by turning up to her party unannounced. It would possibly drive her away from him, something Troy didn't want.

"Come on Troy!" Chad said encouragingly.

Troy sighed and closed his eyes bitterly. They were coming up to Chad's street and Troy was ready to stop and turn back to go home himself for neither he nor Chad had noticed passing it.

"Troy?" His friend pressed again.

"Fine! I'll come but not for so long okay." Troy said impatiently.

Chad smirked, "good! You might make things interesting."

Troy laughed and nodded as he backed away ready to turn to his own street, Yes, interesting it would certainly be.

THE robotic clanking of the clock woke Gabriella that morning bright and early and though usually tired and lethargic when getting up she found herself refreshed and delightfully happy to be awake.

Pulling herself out of bed and hurrying through to the bathroom she looked into the mirror and examined herself with a giggle. There was no change since yesterday, her hair was the same length and shade, her eyes were still bright with life, she hadn't grown taller nor were there any alterations to her figure. Of course, something was different, something that had taken over a year to happen. It was Gabriella's nineteenth birthday!

Newt darted into the bathroom having heard her get up and bounded towards her barking, happy to see her.

"Hey honey, 'she cooed as the dog leapt up and licked her chin affectionately, "is that my birthday present huh? Is that my birthday present?"

Newt barked and jumped out of the bathroom and Gabriella followed close behind, hurrying down the stairs after the dog. It was a little odd that Maria didn't bring her breakfast in bed like she normally did every year of her birthday but Gabriella wasn't too distressed. Maria would be in the kitchen rustling up a fresh creamy batch of perfect pancakes.

"Mom, 'Gabriella called out, "I'm up."

She walked through to the living room and found it empty, the television was switched off and the lights were still dimmed.

Newt pushed the kitchen door open with his nose and Gabriella walked behind him and gazed around the kitchen with a puzzled expression. It was empty. Maria was nowhere to be seen, there was no smell of bacon sizzling, no welcoming breakfast – no nothing!

"Mom?" Gabriella said again but she knew the inevitable. Maria had gone to work and had left her – on her birthday.

Newt sniffed at his bowl hungrily and whined to Gabriella to feed him.

"Mom forgot about you too huh?" She sighed and she went into the cupboard and grabbed a tin of dog food. It was only then she saw the note on the fridge beside her.

It read:

_Gabriella! Happy Birthday my angel! _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you but something came up at work and it was very important that I got it done. I'll see you later. Your present is on the table. _

_Love you. Mom._

Gabriella stared at the page blankly, her mind barely registering what she'd just read. How could Maria do that to her? How could she abandon her for another day and not just any day...her birthday!

Newt yapped at Gabriella insistently, demanding his food and sighing dejectedly, she opened the dog tin and scooped the food into his bowl, watching him eat anxiously.

Heaviness had already settled its way into her heart. Gabriella turned to look at the large present sitting on the table but she couldn't bring herself to open it. What was the point when she had no one to thank or share in her enthusiasm or even wish her happy birthday?

It looked as if it would be just another disappointing day.

THE music played, laughter rang and a great swell of happiness spread infectiously through the mansion of the Evan's that afternoon. It was at least 6.23pm and Gabriella found herself surrounded by her closest friends. Even though the music was playing and her friends were each handing over their presents and wishing her happy birthday, Gabriella could barely comprehend anything. Her mind was blank and the wrenching in her gut was making her feel sick.

"Miss Montez, 'Zeke said cheerfully, approaching Gabriella and throwing his arms around her and hugging her tight, "may I say you look particularly beautiful this evening."

Gabriella smiled sadly and pulled away from him, "thanks Zeke. The dress is new." She said shrugging her shoulders. She looked down on herself and nodded appreciatively at her choice of outfit, a black and white dress with a matching butterfly belt.

"Do you like the decorations? Sharpay and I did them. Well...actually I did...Sharpay was the one shouting directions." Zeke laughed.

Gabriella chuckled lightly, "sounds like something Sharpay would do." The dining room was huge, decorated elaborately with multi-coloured balloons and sparkly banner's that spelt 'Happy Birthday Gabriella.' In the centre of the room was the dining room table covered over with a light pink cloth and placed upon it were bowls and trays of party food.

"Don't you want to open your presents?" Zeke asked pointing to the sofa in the corner of the room that was piled with brightly coloured wrapped gifts.

"Not yet, 'Gabriella muttered dejectedly shaking her head, "I'll do it later."

Zeke's smile faltered and he touched Gabriella's arm compassionately, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, 'Gabriella said fighting back tears, "I'm just tired that's all."

"Why don't you sit down? I could get you a drink?" Zeke offered.

"No, no, 'Gabriella said, "I'll get one myself."

"You sit down, 'Zeke ordered with a smile, "I'll get the drink. You're the birthday girl. You shouldn't have to lift a finger," and before Gabriella could stop him, he was walking through to the kitchen to get her a drink.

Gabriella sat down on the sofa with a huff and placed her head in her hands. She could hear her friends laughing in the background and she rejected the sound with a disgust that came bubbling up into the pit of her stomach. She didn't want everyone fussing around her, she wanted to be home! She wanted to crawl into the safety of her bed and simply lay there, she wanted to shut the world out and cry away all her pain.

"Gabriella? Sweetie?" Gabriella looked up to find Taylor walking towards her dressed in a soft pale blue summer dress and sporting a rather large silver present in her hands.

"Hi Taylor." Gabriella whispered.

"Happy Birthday." Taylor said sitting beside her, hugging her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, 'Gabriella said offering her a feigned smile, "um...where is Chad?"

"Oh, 'Taylor said, "he's on his way."

Gabriella forced herself to make conversation with her best friend. It was the least she could do after all the hard work they'd put into her party, "I thought he would be with you."

"No. He said he was running late because he had to pick his friend up or something, 'Taylor said with a shrug of the shoulders, "I don't know what he's talking about. The gang are all here, who else could be coming?"

"With Chad, anything is possible." Gabriella answered with a knowing smile.

Taylor looked Gabriella over curiously, biting her lip in what appeared to be deep concentration, "you don't seem yourself today girl. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, 'Gabriella nodded, "I stayed up a little too late last night that's all. It's getting to me."

Taylor giggled, "were you with your mystery guy?"

"No, 'Gabriella replied blushing profusely, "I was watching a movie and I guess I kept myself awake to see the ending. No mystery guy was with me last night."

"So, you're not denying you haven't...well..._you know_...with him?" Taylor said raising an eyebrow suggestively as she encouraged Gabriella to give her the details.

"What I do in my private life is none of your concern." Gabriella answered. What she wouldn't give to have a house drop on her right now.

Taylor gasped, "so you have slept with him! I knew it! I knew it, 'she sat a little closer to her friend and leaned in to listen better, "was he better than Harvey?"

Gabriella turned her head to look out the window and bit down hard on her bottom lip. She hated discussions about sex. The act of love making was supposed to be a personal, private thing. Gabriella enjoyed not having to tell anyone how satisfied she could be from a man's touch and yet Taylor and the others loved to talk about their rendezvous' with their partners. Sometimes it made Gabriella feel very, very sick.

"Tay, do we have to talk about this?" She implored.

"Oh please Gabriella. Just answer that one question. Was he better than Harvey?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella sighed and nodded, "he's perfect."

Taylor all but swooned there and then, lying back on the sofa and holding a hand to her head as if Gabriella's confession was almost too much to handle.

It was Sharpay who disturbed the pair and stopped anymore talk of Gabriella's sex life and for that Gabriella was relieved. She came over, dressed head to toe in pink and frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Are you two going to stay huddled over here forever or do I have to drag you into the party?" She demanded.

"Sorry Shar, 'Taylor said apologetically, "we'll be right over."

"Fine!" Sharpay said a little abruptly, annoyed that Gabriella hadn't really made much of a fuss over her party. She walked off and left the friends alone again.

"Are you quite sure you're alright Gabriella?" Taylor asked after a moment's silence.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!" Gabriella protested, feigning a happy, amused laugh.

"Because you look like you want to cry." Taylor answered.

"Well I'm fine." Gabriella replied.

Taylor stood and looked to her best friend expectantly, "shall we go and get some food? There are some of Zeke's famous chocolate chip cookies over there somewhere and I want to get them before Sharpay does." She chuckled.

"You go. I'm just going to sit here a little while longer." Gabriella muttered.

Taylor looked as if she wanted to say more but she didn't, "alright. Don't stay over here too long."

Gabriella nodded, "I won't. I promise."

She watched Taylor leave wondering how long the party would go on for because truly, Gabriella had never wanted anything more than to simply crawl under a rock and die.

AFTER at least half an hour of indulging in her friend's interest and opening gifts Gabriella was more than ready to go home. The day had gone on too long, the company she'd shared had been too much and Gabriella was too upset to put on a brace face anymore. Her friends seemed to sense something was up. Taylor was _still_ asking her if she was alright, Kelsi was keeping her distance and was urging a pretty oblivious Jason to do the same, Sharpay's irritation with her having not complimented her decorating skills had progressed to a infinite, restless anger.

"Where is Chad?" Gabriella asked Ryan impatiently as they sat at the dining room table hogging the salted potato chips.

"Taylor said he's on his way. Apparently the car broke down and they had to phone for help." Ryan answered meekly; he was too frightened to say anything that would possibly trouble Gabriella any further.

Gabriella was unsettled. She wouldn't have minded her mother going to work if it hadn't been for the fact that she hadn't tried to contact her at all that day. There had been no text message or phone call...Maria had simply left Gabriella to her own miserable devices and had left her a little present on the table to ease the aching in her heart.

Jason made his way over to the pair, smiling brightly, "we know you'd rather wait for Chad but it's getting a little late and Zeke wants to cut the cake now. So we're going to bring it in, okay?"

"Okay." Gabriella nodded, unable to find any reason to say no.

As soon as they had the heads up, everyone was moving. Sharpay was already dimming the lights and Ryan was helping Gabriella out of her chair to stand closer to the table. Zeke and Jason had darted through to kitchen to get the cake and Kelsi was handing out childish but adorable pointed party hats to everyone and no matter how much Gabriella protested, Ryan snapped one onto her head anyway.

"Really guys, this is not necessary." She said as Ryan continued to arrange the party hat more thoroughly onto the top of her head.

"It's a bit of fun Gabriella. Ease up." Ryan exclaimed cheerfully.

Gabriella would've argued more if Jason and Zeke hadn't come into the room carrying a rather large but beautifully decorated white and yellow cake. All along the top was a great circle of candles, their warming glow filling the room with a golden blaze.

"1, 2, 3, everybody!" Sharpay cried and suddenly the room was alive with the chorusing voice of 'Happy Birthday.'

Gabriella couldn't help but smile just a little when the cake was placed in front of her. It was huge, too big for all the friends to eat and yet a tiny fragment of happiness swirled around in her stomach, knowing that they were close by to love and care for her. There were nineteen candles in all and under them in yellow iced writing were the words 'Happy Birthday.'

"Hip, hip!" Sharpay called.

"Hurray!" Everyone shouted and then a round of '_for she's a jolly good fellow._'

"Well what are you waiting for, blow out your candles and make a wish." Kelsi laughed encouragingly and Gabriella leaned over her cake and blew out the flames, her wish resonating through her head, _I wish Troy were here. _

The door opening stopped the party from going any further and Chad walked into the room looking apologetic.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a little trouble getting here." He approached Gabriella and hugged her tightly, handing over his gift as he did so.

"Happy Birthday little sis." He whispered affectionately in her ear.

"Thank you." Gabriella answered receiving her gift and placing it on the table beside her.

"I hope you don't mind everybody, I brought my friend along, 'Chad said cautiously and Gabriella looked over his shoulder to the person standing behind him, gasping in surprise as she took in the hood and the vivid beautiful ultramarine eyes hiding beneath it, "everyone this is Troy Bolton."

"OKAY, it's time for the birthday girl to open present!" Taylor squealed excitedly leading Gabriella into the centre of her friends where all her presents were waiting patiently to be opened.

Gabriella didn't know exactly where to start. There were so many, she could hardly decide.

"Um...this one is from Susie Greenwood. She sent it over last night." Kelsi said pushing a small present towards Gabriella as if sensing Gabriella's confusion at which present to open.

Gabriella picked up the gift and smiled gratefully. She looked around at her friends with an anxious knotting in her stomach; her eye's lingering on Troy for a second longer. Sliding her hands under the layer of wrapping paper she unhooked the cello tape and tore open the gift to reveal a special limited edition of the film '_The Notebook._'

"It's my favourite film." Gabriella said, completely stunned that Susie would go to so much trouble to get it for her.

"It's lovely." Sharpay nodded appreciatively.

"Okay. My gift next!" Jason exclaimed pushing forward a badly rectangular shaped present.

Gabriella took the present and opened it almost eagerly. She smiled down on the gift as she peeled away the final layer of paper. It was a framed picture of Gabriella and Jason when they were thirteen years old. Gabriella giggled lightly remembering the day it had been taken. They group of friends had gone bowling and Jason had dropped a bowling ball on his foot, Gabriella had sat with him for a while so Kelsi could take her shot at the game and Gabriella had teasingly touched Jason's bruised foot and had asked him if it had hurt. Jason had screamed and Gabriella had laughed and at the same time Ryan had snapped a picture of it. It brought back brilliant memories.

"It's wonderful Jason. I'll be sure to hang it on my wall." Gabriella said leaning across and hugging Jason gratefully.

"Why don't you open my present next? 'Sharpay queried hopefully pushing forward an illuminate pink present and smiling delightedly, "I think you're going to like it."

"Ooooh Gabriella, what did your Mom get you?" Taylor asked keenly and Gabriella froze and looked up at her friends.

Her heart clenched tight and tears began to form in her eyes. Just when she'd almost forgotten about her Mom...

"I...I...I –" She stammered.

"You what?" Chad asked.

Gabriella turned to her friends and swallowed, shaking her head, "I...I...I 'she met Troy's gaze and her heart rate quickened, "I've got to go." She said desperately and she darted out of the room as quickly as she could and up the staircase before anyone could run after her.

"DO you think Gabriella is alright?" Jason asked fretfully as they heard a door slam upstairs and the movements of Gabriella perhaps pacing back and fore.

"I don't know, 'Sharpay said shaking her head, "maybe someone should go up there." She stood and made to go but Ryan grabbed her by the hand and shook his head.

"Leave her. She wants to be on her own."

"I knew something was up. She's been acting weird all day." Zeke said.

"Wait? What do you mean?" Chad asked coming into the conversation.

Troy hung back but listened all the same. He didn't feel like he belonged in the group and so he had no right to behave as if he did.

"She's been in a rather strange mood, 'Kelsi explained, "it's hard to explain really."

"Poor Gabriella. I wonder what's wrong with her." Chad muttered.

"I thought she was going to cry when I was talking to her earlier." Zeke whispered.

"Are you sure someone shouldn't go up and see what the matter is? Taylor maybe." Sharpay said with a look of pure longing on her face.

"No, Ryan's right. We should just leave her. Something's obviously bothering her and she doesn't want us to upset her anymore. Give her some time. She'll be down when she's ready."

Troy couldn't imagine what could be worrying Gabriella. She was rarely troubled by much and so it distressed Troy to think that something was wrong. He had to find her and talk to her, even if the other's believed it was immoral to do so.

"Chad? 'Troy said tapping his friend on the shoulder, "where's the bathroom?"

"Um...up the stairs, second door to the left." Chad said softly.

Troy nodded, "thanks." He said and he made his way to the door, catching Kelsi's eye who seemed to shake her head as if knowing what he was about to do. He ignored her. How could she know what he was doing?

He found his way into the main hallway where he and Chad had first entered. Opposite the main door was the staircase, long and winding like an infinite ladder to heaven. Troy ascended the steps carefully, his steps echoed here and there in the hollow room and he was sure that Gabriella could hear his arrival or at least hear someone making their way up to her.

When he finally reached the top he searched through the door's, there were too many and he felt like he were in some sort labyrinth but eventually the soft sobbing that sang its way down one particular hallway brought his attention to a large white door with a gold lion head handle.

Troy listened at the door before he opened it and made his way in.

The room was extremely large, bigger that Troy's living room and kitchen combined. It was decorated in only the finest furniture, mellow pinks and creams, great expensive sofas and luxury oak tables with a radiant shine. The most magnificent part of the room was the bed; it was lavish, a pretty pearly colour with plump pillows and blankets and so big that it looked as if it could cater for an elephant or maybe two!

Troy's heart flinched as he took in Gabriella's curved form cuddled into the centre of the bed. She was so small, looked so insignificant and as he saw her body shaking with tears Troy realised she was also incredibly vulnerable.

Now that he was looking at Gabriella, Troy found that he had no idea what to say to her, no idea how to console her.

"Gabriella?" He said quietly.

She showed no sign of having heard him or perhaps she simply chose to ignore him. Troy approached her tentatively, careful not to disturb her too much.

"Gabriella?" He said again this time a little louder than before.

He reached the bed and sat down, feeling her tense up as she sensed his proximity. It was strange for Gabriella, almost uncanny, that she would want to be left alone when she so loved company.

His insides clenched with the desire to ease all of her pain, Troy reached for Gabriella's hand, taking it in his own.

"Don't touch me!" She barked as if she were in pain, yanking her hand from his with a force that was terrifying.

Gabriella collapsed back down into the bed and Troy sighed, too alarmed to truly know what to do. Hesitantly, knowing it was the only way to comfort her, he reached for her hand again. He sighed in relief, for this time she did not pull away from him.

There was silence and the couple fed off it, allowing its relishing empty texture to fill them with simplicity and tranquillity. Troy allowed Gabriella to take her time, to calm herself down and he was happy to sit with her, running his thumb over the softness of her hand and just love her.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Gabriella sat up and wiped the tears from her bloodshot eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, her voice sounded groggy, like she'd been suffering from a bad cold.

"Chad invited me to your party, 'he answered grimacing to think she didn't want him there, "I'm sorry if –"

"No, 'Gabriella snorted, "I mean what are you doing _here?_ Why did you come after me?"

"I was worried about you. Everyone was." Troy said smiling softly, she was still holding his hand and though Gabriella was not looking at him he could tell that she was not angry or disturbed by his presence.

"I just wanted to be on my own, 'she whispered shrugging her shoulders sadly, "sometimes it's better to hide away from the world."

"No, 'Troy said tightening his grip on her hand, "it's never better to hide away."

Gabriella turned and looked at Troy with a frown that was pained and sorrowful, "you hide away all the time." She said in a quiet voice.

"Because I have a reason to do so, 'Troy crooned, he sidled closer to her and Gabriella allowed him to slip an arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture, "but you, my beautiful, beautiful girl have _nothing_ to hide from. You are incredible!"

Gabriella looked up at Troy smiling faintly, "you really mean it?" She asked.

"Of course." Troy said, brushing aside the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Gabriella looked down at their interlinked hands and sighed. Troy didn't know what to do, he could tell she was dwelling on what had been bothering her and he didn't want to perturb her thoughts or concern her any further than he might have already.

Gabriella glanced up at Troy and he could see that her eye's were glistening with fresh tears again. She wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek and shook her head, "do you know my mom left me alone on my birthday?"

"She...she did?" Troy stammered, stunned.

"Yes, 'Gabriella sighed tiredly, "she hasn't tried to contact me or anything. She just left me without even a happy birthday kiss."

Troy swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "that's...that's terrible."

"Is it? I mean...she...she is just doing her job. It's her responsibility." Gabriella said with a half hearted shrug of the shoulders.

"It's also your mother's responsibility to look after you!" Troy snarled.

Gabriella turned her face to look at Troy and he could see the pain glimmering in her eyes, "please don't shout at me Troy. I'm too tired to argue." She looked defeated, like the life had been sucked out of her. Troy didn't like to see her looking so upset. It was wrong! It was alien!

"Come here." He ordered gently and Gabriella didn't complain or protest as he wrapped her up into his arms and enclosed her into a loving embrace.

"I must sound like a spoilt brat. Wanting attention? Complaining over something so silly." Gabriella sniffled; she buried her head into Troy's chest and sighed. Troy wondered whether he could ever love her more. He could feel the frantic beating of her heart, feel it pumping against his own and he was so grateful that she was alive, that she was his even if it were only for the time being.

"There's nothing silly in wanting to spend time with your Mom." He murmured reassuringly.

"She used to be so fun loving when I was younger, she always had time for me but after my Dad passed away she lost herself in her work. I know why she does it, I know it helps her forget but in the process, should she forget _me?_" Gabriella whimpered desolately.

"No and that's what makes it so wrong. Your her daughter and you should always be first on her agenda Gabriella, 'Troy mumbled to her dotingly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "you should always be number one."

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and sighed resignedly, more tears sliding down her cheeks, "I suppose." She said with a shrug.

Troy grabbed her by the wrists and swung her around to look at him, "_No! _'he said almost aggressively, shaking her with a remarkable vigour, "_you don't suppose. You shouldn't have to be second best! You're her blood, her daughter. She should be seeing to your needs before her own, 24/7!"_

"Stop it Troy, 'Gabriella pleaded desperately, "you're hurting me!"

"You come first!" Troy bellowed again and Gabriella twisted in his grip, crying in agony as she yanked herself out of his hold. Troy watched as she burst into tears and staggered over to the other side of the room where she collapsed onto a sofa and buried her head into her hands.

Troy looked down on his hands with a gasp of astonishment. He'd hurt her! The realisation made every inch of him ache and pulsate with disgust.

"Gabriella, 'he said quietly, coming to sit beside her again, touching her shoulder with a tenderness that was fantastical, "I'm sorry."

Gabriella sat up and nodded, "I know, 'she nodded, "I understand."

"I just got so frustrated. How could your mother leave you alone on such an important day?"

"It's always been that way, her leaving for work. Me...waiting patiently for her to come home. I'm okay with it usually but for one day I just wanted her to look at me...to see me like she used to when my father was alive." Gabriella explained, she reached a hand up and stroked Troy's mangled face adoringly. Troy all but cringed away from her when he saw the red bruise enfolded around her wrist where he had clutched her too hard.

"Gabriella?" He said gently.

Gabriella turned to look at him and smiled, "yes?"

"I am sorry; truly I am but Maria has to understand that you are her daughter. That you matter most of all." Troy said firmly.

Gabriella nodded dejectedly, "I know, 'she sighed, "and thank you."

Troy cleared his throat nervously and looked at Gabriella seriously, deciding it was best to change the subject to something she was more comfortable with, "I'm sorry I never brought you your gift. It's at home."

"Thank you, 'Gabriella said with a shrug of her shoulders, "it doesn't matter if you left it at home."

"No, you don't understand. I wanted to bring you your gift but it would've looked stupid if I'd turned up with it when I'm not even supposed to know you and vice versa." Troy explained.

"It's fine. Maybe I'll stop by your house later or something. You could give it to me then." Gabriella answered, flashing Troy a more positive smile.

Troy looked down on his hands and felt his face flush pink, "well I sort of arranged a surprise for you."

"Really?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

"Yeah, 'Troy nodded, "I want to take you somewhere special. Would you come?"

"Of course I will, 'Gabriella whispered, "why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, 'Troy shrugged, "I never know what to expect with you anymore Gabi. You're so unpredictable."

Gabriella chuckled and it seemed her anguish had gone, Troy felt a great weight lift from his chest as he took in her shining eyes and broad, beautiful grin.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"I said it's a surprise, didn't you hear me!" He exclaimed in mock exasperation.

Gabriella giggled and nuzzled up close to Troy, closing her eye's and breathing with an easy satisfaction, "sometimes I wish the whole world would just disappear for good and it would be just you and alone."

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel." Troy sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him still.

"Thanks for coming to see if I was alright Troy, 'Gabriella said, "you didn't have to."

"I'll always be around Gabriella." Troy told her consolingly, _even if you don't want me to be_, he thought to himself.

**I know it kind of ended abruptly guys but there is more to come. Look out for Part 2 of Gabriella's Birthday. Now there are most likely a few grammatical errors and such but I haven't been very well today so I've probably missed some out that I haven't seen. Sorry if you spot them. **

**I promise my next update will be quicker than this one! Promise! Please review, like I said, I know the chapter is silly and almost pointless but I swear the next one will be more troyella orientated! Actually, look forward to a complete Troyella chapter! :D Please review even though this chapter is terrible. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	19. Gabriella's Birthday Part 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews of the last update, their much appreciated. Here is the second part of the last chapter. I would've put it all together as one chapter but we would've ended up with like 30 pages. **

**I'm not in the greatest of moods to be honest. One of my long time idols sadly passed away yesterday. :( I never thought I'd cry over a famous person dying but strangely I broke my heart when I heard he'd gone. R.I.P Stephen Gately! As long as I live you will never be forgotten! **

**I don't own High School Musical or any other musical for that matter...hard luck!**

**Chapter 18 – Gabriella's Birthday – Part 2**

GABRIELLA'S mood had softened down after her talk with Troy and she had spent an hour and a half with her friends, opening more presents and laughing and joking like her heart wasn't twisting in her chest. She'd even begun to enjoy herself a little; she'd danced with the guys and had a couple of rounds of karaoke with the girls. The group had stuffed themselves senseless with cake and ice cream and sat around enjoying the party to the fullest. Gabriella and Troy avoided each other as best as they could but every now and then they wound up next to one another, drawn together almost magnetically.

Of course all good things must come to an end but Gabriella had never been more relieved when the party finally finished up. She was sitting in the back of Jason's car, listening to Kelsi singing contently as Jason stared out the window with a deep concentration. How anxious she was to go home, the sooner she would be able to see Troy again. She was excited to have her surprise, to have her gift, for she was sure that Troy's gift would be the best she could ever have. They'd agreed that Troy would call around for Gabriella around 9.00pm. It was late yes but by the time the party ended it was 8.30pm and it only gave Gabriella half an hour to get ready.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Gabriella, 'Kelsi said after the radio presenter's voice broke through the song that she was singing, "we were all so worried about you but you really came out of yourself towards the end of the party."

"I wasn't feeling very well but I am much better now. Thanks for my presents by the way, they were amazing and thanks Jason for allowing me to put them in the boot of your car. I am really grateful." Gabriella answered.

"No problem, 'Jason said, still not breaking his gaze away from the road, "you're more than welcome. We just hope you had a good birthday."

"It was...interesting." Gabriella nodded smiling.

"So, what are you going to do when you get home Gabs?" Kelsi queried inquisitively.

Gabriella smiled and shrugged her shoulders complacently, "I think I'll just slip into my pyjamas and watch a movie or something."

"Good plan." Jason said.

"Yeah, sounds like you've got everything in hand." Kelsi exclaimed.

"Well it's been a long day, 'Gabriella said gazing out the window at the tree's that were streaking by in a wild perpetual whoosh of green, "all I want to do now is relax." She was particularly careful to avoid Kelsi's gaze as the young composer looked back at her over her shoulder. Having confessed to Kelsi once that she was hoping to pursue a fling with Troy, Gabriella was always anxious about what she could give away with her facial expressions, especially since Kelsi disapproved of Gabriella and Troy's relationship. **(If confused about Kelsi knowing about Gabriella and Troy, re read chapter 4, The Mysterious Troy Bolton)**

"Did you like your birthday cake Gabriella? Zeke worked so hard on it." Kelsi said.

"I loved it, it was delicious, 'Gabriella answered breathing a sigh of relief that the conversation had swayed to something she was more comfortable with, "though I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get a chance with any of his cookies."

"You should know by now that if Zeke's baked cookies and Sharpay's around then you have no chance in hell of having any." Jason laughed.

"Yeah she's like obsessive over his baking." Kelsi giggled.

"Which is probably why their so perfect for each other." Gabriella said hardly able to disguise the smile that played across her lips.

"We're here." Jason said as they pulled up outside Gabriella house.

"Thanks for bringing me home guys." She said unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out of the car.

"No problem." Jason said and he made to get out of the car.

"It's okay Jason; I'll help Gabriella into the house with her presents." Kelsi said softly as if understanding Jason's intentions.

The smaller girl climbed out of the car and came around to the boot with Gabriella; they faced each other and smiled.

"You've got quite a few presents, 'Kelsi smirked as she opened the boot to reveal the half wrapped gifts, squashed together in bags, "but I think we'll managed." She winked.

Together they balanced the bags down Gabriella's garden path and struggled to get through the front door as they staggered into the living room squealing with a laughter that was contagious and uncontrollable.

"That felt like mission impossible." Kelsi said when their laughter had died down. She set the bags she'd been carrying onto the sofa.

"Yeah, Tom Cruise himself wouldn't have been able to have pulled that off." Gabriella replied nodding enthusiastically.

"You know I'm glad the day wasn't a complete disaster Gabriella. The guys and me, we're sorry if we did anything to upset you today." Kelsi said, her face twisting into a serious frown.

Gabriella shook her head, "you didn't. I am lucky to have such amazing friends. The party was brilliant."

"That talk with Troy must've really helped huh?" Kelsi said.

"Yeah, he is so – wait? What!" Gabriella all but choked there and then, her eyes widening and her heart suddenly thumping ferociously.

"Come on Gabriella, I'm not stupid. I know Troy didn't go to the bathroom. It was so obvious." Kelsi told her folding her arms over her chest, watching a flicker of apprehension pass over her friend's tormented brown eyes.

"But...and I...you...you wouldn't say anything, would you?" Gabriella had managed to splutter out.

"I haven't said anything as of yet have I? If I'd wanted to then I would've done it already, 'Kelsi whispered, "and I would never betray our friendship, not even for something as foolish as your fling with Troy."

Gabriella sighed, "thank you."

Kelsi made her way back to the front door, standing in the passageway with a knowing smile upon her lips, "just don't lead him on too much Gabriella. He's actually a nice guy and you're not the kind of person to rip someone's heart out of their chest."

Gabriella didn't know what to say so she said nothing. Kelsi stepped out into the garden and nodded to Gabriella cheerfully.

"Happy Birthday. I hope you and Troy have a great evening." She said and before Gabriella could protest or say anymore, Kelsi was walking up the path, waving as she went.

Closing the door behind her, Gabriella leant against the wall and inhaled deeply, she stayed in that position for only a matter of seconds before she hurried up the stairs, eager to get ready before Troy arrived for her.

GABRIELLA glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled brightly, a sudden excitement passing over her, it was 9.00pm and Troy would be there soon to pick her up.

Applying a little more mascara, she looked herself over in the mirror and nodded, satisfied with what she saw. She was dressed neither too flashy nor too conservative in a knee length white skirt with floral patterns and a light pink t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bobble and she was wearing a little make up to increase the glow in her twinkling dark brown eyes.

Turning around Gabriella's gaze lingered on her presents that she'd placed by the doors of her balcony. She smiled, there were so many and looking them over she could tell that some were terribly expensive. Gabriella was grateful to have such good friends; they meant the world to her, especially Taylor who'd been her best friend since forever! It felt almost wrong that she was keeping such a big secret from them all. They'd all stuck by her, so loyal, even Sharpay who had a tendency of being selfish when it suited her was a trustworthy friend.

A light shone through her window and the sound of a car pulling up outside the house diverted her thoughts for a mere moment. Gabriella walked to the balcony doors and peered through the glass curiously.

It was Troy, sitting in what appeared to be an old rusted red pickup truck. He'd seen Gabriella watching him through the window and beckoned her down.

Gabriella smiled and waved and he waved in return. Did she really want her friends to know about her secret relationship with Troy? Did she want his attention diverted by Chad who was already acting like Troy's best friend? Hell no she didn't!

Grabbing her purse and switching off her bedroom light Gabriella hurried down the stairs with a spring in her step, opening the front door and closing it behind her. Locking it quickly, she made her way over to the truck in which Troy got out.

Gabriella felt a flutter in her heart as he smiled at her.

"Hi." He said and he approached her and kissed her cheek with a gentleness that made her head feel as if it were spinning.

"Hi yourself." She replied grinning back at him happily.

Troy's eyes travelled down her body and he nodded looking pleased, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you, 'Gabriella said. She looked him over and saw that he was dressed as casual as her in a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt – no hood. He looked handsome, she thought, even with the horrific scars that plagued his face, "you don't look so bad yourself."

"I try my best, 'Troy said smirking and shrugging his shoulders playfully. He reached for her hand and led her around to the passenger seat of the car. Opening the door he bowed graciously, "after you madam." He said in a French accent.

"Mercy." Gabriella giggled back at him and she allowed him to help her into the car before closing the door and going around to his side and getting in beside her.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Troy asked switching on the engine so the truck roared to life.

"Sure, 'Gabriella said with a shrug as she fixed her seatbelt, "so where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise, 'Troy answered and he pulled from the glove box a small thin layer of blue material, "so I'm going to have to blindfold you."

"What?" Gabriella gasped.

"Not for long, 'Troy laughed, "besides, don't you trust me?"

Gabriella sighed and snatched the blindfold from his hands, tying it around her eyes and knotting it behind her head, she turned to Troy and saw absolutely nothing but she could almost imagine him smiling at her triumphantly.

"Happy now?" She asked sarcastically.

She felt a pair of lips against her own and Troy's hands cupping her cheeks to bring her closer to him, his tongue grazed the bottom lip and she giggled uncontrollably as he moaned into her mouth when she opened it to have his tongue meet hers. They kissed for a little longer, taking in the sweetness of each other.

When Troy pulled back from her she heard his breathless chuckle, "ecstatic!" He muttered and the car chugged forward and they were on their way.

"HAVE you heard from your mother?" Troy asked as they travelled, they'd been on the road for at least fifteen minutes and Gabriella was still blindfolded.

"No, no phone call, 'Gabriella said with a shake of her head, "but you know what, I don't care! She can do what she wants, 'her voice softened to a hushed whisper and her head turned to face him, "as long as I'm with you everything is alright." She was smiling across at him in a way Troy had never seen before; it made every cell in his body burn with a heat that was startling.

"Don't worry Gabriella. I'll make sure you have a good night tonight." He said.

"I know you will." Gabriella said tenderly and she reached out a hand and placed it on his thigh.

There was nothing sexual in the action, Gabriella didn't try to torture Troy by moving her hand further up, she just kept it in its place and Troy assumed she was requiring some sort of comfort from him by holding it there.

"So you and Chad are getting pretty close." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. He's great! We have so much in common. He's like the best friend I left behind in Placitas." Troy said.

"I'm glad you're getting to know each other. Chad's a nice guy isn't he? Sometimes he just needs to come out of his shell. Like you." The young brunette said.

"Who would've thought I'd be getting to know one of your best friends." Troy laughed and then he fell into a silence that was deeply overpowering.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Gabriella asked, sensing her lover's uneasiness.

"It's nothing, 'Troy sighed shaking his head, "nothing."

"No, something's bothering you. Tell me." Gabriella asked imploringly, her grip tightening on his thigh a little.

"I don't know, 'Troy said running his hand through his hair nervously, "I'm just a little worried that it's going to annoy you if Chad and I start getting close. He's the only friend I have right now, apart from you, and it's not –"

"Stop! 'Gabriella ordered and Troy quietened down, "listen to me; I don't have any issues with you and Chad being friends. It's none of my business who you hang out with, Chad is a good friend. He will _be_ a good friend! I want you to be happy Troy!"

Troy smiled, "Thanks Gabi. It's means a lot."

"Good. Now no more talk about that! You're just fine as you are with Chad and I'm okay with it." Gabriella said and Troy nodded suddenly feeling comfortable again.

"OKAY, we're here." Troy said and Gabriella smiled and made to remove the blindfold.

"No! Don't take it off yet." Troy replied grasping her by the wrist to stop her.

"Why not?" Gabriella giggled.

"Because I don't want you to see where we are." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella sighed, "alright, alright but can we please hurry up." She said impatiently.

She heard Troy open his side of the door and shut it behind him. Gabriella had never been so tempted to take off her blindfold, especially when he wasn't sitting next to her to stop her. A moment later her side of the car opened and a soft gush of wind met her.

"Are you ready?" Troy's asked and he sounded excited.

"I most definitely am, 'Gabriella answered nodding, "can I take the blindfold off now?" She pleaded.

"No, just keep it on a little longer." Troy said taking her hand and guiding her out of the car, Gabriella closed the door behind her.

Troy's hand tugged at hers, pulling her along with him. Her foot hit something – a stone – and she stumbled but Troy steadied her by grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her back up.

"Troy, I really think it's time to take the blindfold off. I can't see a thing." Gabriella said quietly.

"Please Gabriella. Just trust me. I won't let you fall again." Troy said soothingly and Gabriella swallowed and nodded reluctantly before she allowed Troy to pull her along again.

It was rather sweet to be able to rely on Troy to keep her safe. Gabriella listened to the sounds of the world around her, trying to put forward in her mind a mental image of where she was. She could hear a gentle whistling on the wind and the clanking of her feet on concrete which meant they were on some sort of path. There was a soft trickling sound...a river maybe?

"Okay and stop." Troy said and Gabriella halted beside him.

"Can I take the blindfold now?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes. Go ahead." Troy laughed.

Gabriella squeaked happily and quickly removed the material from around her eyes. She let it drop to the floor and gasped in delight at what she saw.

Troy had brought her to perhaps the most beautiful place in the world, a small secluded cabin overlooking a large lake that twinkled under the illumination of the moon. The tree's that surrounded them were layered with sparkling white lights and the path was full with the reflection of the stars. The world seemed at peace around them and Gabriella was in awe of it all, completely stunned.

"It's not much but –" Troy began but Gabriella threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"It's brilliant." She whispered and kissed him softly on the lips before she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up the path behind her with an enthusiasm that was boundless.

The cabin was larger than it looked. It was a deep brown colour with a quaint white door and matching windows with white shutters. There was a huge porch outside with what appeared to be a little pine chair swing leaning almost up against the wall. Above the door was a small sign that read, '_Lucille's Cabin._'

"Your mother owns this cabin?" Gabriella asked turning to Troy and frowning.

Troy blushed and nodded, "she bought it when she came to Albuquerque but she's rarely here."

"Then why did she buy it?" Gabriella queried curiously.

"To paint, 'Troy said with a shrug, "my Mom likes painting in her spare time but she hasn't had a lot of it lately."

Gabriella smiled, "I never knew Lucille painted, 'she exclaimed, "It's nice of her to let you have this place for the night. I'll have to thank her."

Troy blushed and shook his head, a chuckle resonating under his breath, "well actually, she doesn't know we're here, I kind of just took the keys." He muttered and he held up a little silver key in his hand and smirked as he saw the young girl beside him eye it uncertainly.

"Um...Troy are you sure about this? I mean I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for me." She said.

"Don't worry about it. My parents will never know. Besides you worth a little trouble." Troy said with a wink and Gabriella looked down to her shoes and blushed.

"How about we head on inside?" Troy asked softly, still watching Gabriella as if she were the most beautiful creature alive.

"I'd like that very much." Gabriella said looking up and meeting his gaze with a smile.

They moved up the steps to the cabin in unison, their bodies in comfortable proximity with one another. Gabriella noted that Troy looked somewhat anxious, clasping tight onto the picnic basket that he held in his hand. Gabriella frowned, had that always been there? She'd not noticed him holding it before.

"So is this my gift? 'she asked jokingly, hoping to ease his discomfort, "because now I can understand how you couldn't bring it to my party. It's a bit big."

Troy chuckled as the door clicked, indicating it was unlocked, "well it's your surprise, 'he said proudly, "but it's not your gift. That's still to come."

"What more can you do for me Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Let me just show you the cabin first...enjoy ourselves and then maybe...if you're a good girl, I'll give you your present." Troy told her and he stepped into the cabin and Gabriella followed.

The interior of the cabin was beautiful. Red and gold curtains hung at the windows, against the far end of the room was a large red sofa lined with cream circular pillows and upon the wooden floor was a singular rectangle shaped rug intermingled with gold and cream. The walls were layered in the most magnificent pieces of art, Vincent Van Gogh, Picasso, Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, Leonardo Da Vinci and many more revered artists. Along the bookcases were great volumes of his mother's favourite books from _Frankenstein_ to _The Phantom Of The Opera,_ but perhaps the most wonderful thing that added real charisma to the cabin was the small paint set standing in front of the window with a half finished masterpiece of the lake.

"Wow, did your mother paint this?" Gabriella asked, hurrying over to inspect it.

"Yeah, 'Troy said and Gabriella could hear the smile in his voice, "its good isn't it."

"Good! It's fantastic!" Gabriella enthused taking in the intricate detail. The way Lucille had used the simplistic dabbing of her brush to enhance the twinkle of the moonlight on the darkened water was mesmerising.

"Mom always was a great artist. She wanted to be an art teacher but after she fell pregnant with me her dream kind of went out the window." Troy said with a shrug of his shoulders, he came and stood behind her and Gabriella inwardly groaned at the nearness of him.

"Dreams are funny things, 'she said looking over her shoulder and gazing up at him, "but sometimes their clouded over by dreams that are more worthwhile. I bet your mother would never have changed having you...not for anything!"

Troy leant down and brushed his lips against hers. Gabriella reached her hand up and shivered with pleasure as the smoothness of her fingers met the roughness of his scarred face. How could she want him so much? The thought terrified her...the thought revived her!

EVEN though she'd filled herself up on party food that evening Gabriella still found herself eating away quite contentedly at the food Troy had set up on the picnic blanket outside the cabin. They were sitting together, on the banks without a fear in the world of being seen and all the joy they'd ever felt before and would probably ever feel in their lifetime.

"Did you put all this together?" Gabriella asked grinning as she helped herself to a slice of pizza.

Troy's cheeks reddened and he nodded, "it's not much. Most of it was pretty easy to set up and I just ordered the pizza." He answered.

"I still can't believe you'd go to so much trouble for me." Gabriella said as she swallowed her mouthful.

"It's nothing really, 'Troy said, "like I said, your worth it."

"So how come you never told me about the cabin before?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I don't know. It just never came to mind before; we never strayed to a subject that ever gave me the opportunity to talk about it, 'Troy said with a shrug, he opened the basket and pulled out a small tub of strawberries smothered in chocolate. Taking one out, he offered one to Gabriella who complied by taking a bite, "do you want your present now or later?"

"Later I think, 'Gabriella replied, "I just want to sit out here for a while with you."

Troy smiled and Gabriella moved across the blanket to come and sit beside him. Leaning on their arms they looked up to the heavens at the stars that were gazing down on them with a welcoming sincerity.

"Everything is so beautiful out here, 'Gabriella breathed gazing around at the darkness of the tree's, the lake shimmering ahead, the stars that were glowing in the sky, "it makes me feel as if we can be anything. Do anything!"

Troy nodded and his heart skipped a beat when she leant her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her nose into his chin with an affection that Troy found enriching and baffling all at once.

"Well we are on our own at the moment. What do you want to do?" Troy asked holding out a hand and motioning to the glorious scenery before them.

"I don't know, 'Gabriella said frowning, "what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, what do I want to do, 'Troy asked tapping his cheek with his index finger in mock thought, "what do I want to do, 'he repeated and he looked around as if he could find inspiration from things around him. Then, suddenly he stood and looked down on Gabriella with a smile that was beautiful amongst the scars that tortured his face. He offered his hand to hers, "I want to dance with you."

Gabriella giggled, "are you being serious?" She asked but she extended her hand to his anyway and allowed him to pull her to his feet.

"Yes I am! 'Troy said nodding.

"But there is no music." Gabriella laughed.

"We'll make our own music, 'Troy said and he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, Gabriella's smile twisted to a frown and she bit down hard on her bottom lip with concentration, "would you like me to sing to you?"

Gabriella nodded and swung her arms around his neck to press herself against him tighter. Troy's cheek rested against her and his breath was hushed in her ear as she began to sing gently, "_There's a place for us, somewhere a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air, wait for us, somewhere._" Gabriella felt comfortable in Troy's arms. He had a remarkably wonderful strong voice. She'd never imagined him ever being able to sing before and yet here he was...mesmerising her.

Gabriella recognised the song. It was from her father's favourite musical, West Side Story. It had been one of her favourite musicals too but her father had seemed almost obsessed with it and would watch it at least four times a month!

"_There's a place for us, a time and place for us, _'Troy's voice broke through her thoughts and Gabriella found herself nuzzling closer to him, wanting to be as secure to him as she possibly could. She felt safe with Troy. She always had. Troy was strong and strangely passionate and so incredibly addictive that Gabriella could hardly control her feelings when he was near, "_hold my hand and we're half way there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there_, 'Troy's hand reached up and cupped the back of her hair, brushing the rich curls of her hair. Gabriella moaned and opened her eyes to see their reflections in the lake. They looked right together. Their bodies fitted in their perfect proximity, "_somehow, someday, somewhere!_"

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and gazed up at him lovingly. She brushed a finger across his lips before brushing her own to his with a whimper of pleasure.

"Troy?" She said against his lips.

"Yes Gabi."

"Can we go inside now? I'm starting to get a little cold." Gabriella asked and Troy nodded.

"Of course. You go on in, 'he replied, "and I'll carry all this in. Okay."

Gabriella nodded and turned her back on Troy, trying to ignore that tugging joy that was building up in her stomach. What was the matter with her? These feelings were wrong.

"YOU never told me you could sing." Gabriella said as they sat together on the sofa.

Troy looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled. They were sitting in the darkness with the simplistic glow of candlelight flickering above them. There was a peace in the cabin like it had never been before, a sense that everything was good and well and that the pair was free to be whomever they wished.

"You never told me you liked to read?" He said with a smile.

Gabriella grinned back at him and shrugged her shoulders, leaning against the arm of the sofa with an air of ease and comfort, "If I'd known you were interested I would've told you." She replied.

"I didn't mean it like that." Troy laughed and he eyed her reproachfully.

"Then what did you mean by it?" Gabriella queried.

Troy sighed and leaned forward, "we spend all this time together and yet we know hardly anything about each other."

"Sure we do! 'Gabriella said, "I know your favourite film is Homeward Bound!" She exclaimed and poked her tongue out at him.

Troy chuckled and pushed himself over to sit with her, pressing her lithe little body against the sofa.

"I will never understand you Gabriella." He whispered cupping her cheek and brushing his lips against her forehead.

"It is rather hard to understand something that is not within your capacity to understand in the first place, 'Gabriella told him softly, "just be with me for as long as I want you Troy and don't worry about any of the fussy details."

Troy sighed and nodded, "would you like your present now?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded.

Troy leant over to the little table that sat in front of them and picked up a small square shaped wrapped gift. He handed it to Gabriella who smiled and nodded in thanks.

"So what is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Open it and find out." Troy replied feeling uneasy to the stomach as she tore at the wrapping paper. It revealed a tiny leather black box with the initials on the top, _G.M_. Troy saw Gabriella's eyes light up and his anxiety simmered.

Gabriella placed her fingers on the lid of the little box and pulled it open and with a gasp of both delight and surprise gazed down on the pretty little ring that sat inside between two pillows of red satin.

"Oh my God." She whispered admiring the shine of the gold and the sparkling emerald gem that rested in the middle of two small white diamonds.

"It's...It's not an engagement ring or anything, 'Troy said quickly, panic already arising in his chest, "I just wanted to get you something special and everything else seemed silly...if you don't like it –"

"Troy! Be quiet!" Gabriella said and Troy fell silent.

He watched her gazing down on the beautiful little ring. She brushed her fingers along the jewels and smiled.

"It is the most wonderful thing I've ever had from anyone, 'she said taking out the ring and holding it close to her chest so it rested against her heart, "thank you Troy. Thank you so much."

Troy smiled widely and said, "put it on."

Gabriella removed the ring from the box, still looking delighted with her gift. She nodded and placed it on her ring finger and every inch of Troy's body was burning with joy.

"I love it, 'she whispered and then her eyes were glazed with something, something Troy had seen so many times before but had never been able to identify, she leaned back against the sofa and beckoned him with a finger, "come here." She crooned and he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, feeling Gabriella's lips against his own.

There was no greater pleasure than to feel Gabriella close. Troy was hypnotised by her, the way her hand reached up to scrunch into his hair and pull him nearer to her. Her tongue ran the length of his bottom lip and she groaned as he permitted her entrance. They kissed sweetly, not caring about anything, not wanting to lose a single moment together. Just being them! Just being!

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and looked up at him with a smile that was only his, "why did God have to make you so perfect?" She asked imploringly.

"Luck I guess." Troy said teasingly.

Gabriella giggled and batted his chest before grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss. This one was chaste, basic in itself, a quick kiss but full of meaning all the same.

"Troy? Will you make love to me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked down on her and smiled. She looked so cosy, her head cushioned by the sofa, her smile gentle and her eyes searching into his. Troy cupped the back of her neck and brought her up to meet him, to kiss her with all the need in his body.

Gabriella kissed him back with fervour. Her hand was against his cheek and he could feel the smooth texture of the gold ring on her finger brushing against his skin. A prideful twisting built up inside him and he couldn't help himself from lifting the material of her shirt to feel the softness of her stomach. Hesitantly, as if asking permission, he tugged and Gabriella shifted so he could pull it over her head. The clothing was dropped to the floor, forgotten!

There was something incredibly exciting in the air. Gabriella's hands ran over Troy's arms and he pressed tighter to her, allowing her to feel the need in his trousers against her pelvis.

The couples actions were soft, neither rushed nor frantic! Troy's hands hoisted up to Gabriella's legs, under her skirt, doodling lines up and down her skin. Gabriella gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head. Immediately her fingers set themselves to work, touching the delicate swells of the scars on his chest. Troy hissed and recoiled away.

"It's alright Troy, 'Gabriella whispered and she pulled him back to her and held a hand defiantly over the scar that rested over his heart, "I like them. Don't you see?"

"Their horrible Gabriella, 'Troy said darkly, "I hate them."

Gabriella fixed him a glare and pressed her lips to the scar with a moan of pleasure, "their manly and beautiful. I like them."

Troy didn't look convinced but he allowed her to pull him close again. With her lips on his neck, Troy unclipped Gabriella's bra and splayed a hand over her breast possessively, feeling her heart beating manically beneath her chest. She was his! It felt so good to know that!

"I don't think your mother will be pleased if she found out what we were up to in here." Gabriella giggled as she unzipped his zipper and helped him out of his jeans. Troy chuckled, his tongue sweeping down her shoulder as he slipped her skirt down her legs and threw it on the floor beside his clothing.

"What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her!" He said determinedly, his fingers brushing her final piece of clothing.

"Don't be so impatient." Gabriella protested tapping them away as she indulged herself in the feel of the skin of his back, the way the rough grazes of his strong shoulder blades braced in a protective stance as he hovered over her.

"Wait a minute, 'Troy chuckled tracing a finger down Gabriella's cheek, "you ask me to sleep with you and then make me wait?"

"And what's the matter with that?" Gabriella queried as Troy's tugged at her underwear, Gabriella squealed into giggles and writhed beneath him, Troy's laughter joined hers and she swooned as she felt his hot breath on her neck, warming her.

Troy groaned and pressed himself closer, "everything, 'he whispered into her ear, "that's what."

The final piece of clothing was removed!

THE moonlight was striking, so pale, so pearly as it cast its abundant aura through the open window of the cabin. The air was warm, almost sticky and to many a person that evening the heat would have been irksome and unbearable but to the two lovers that rested on the sofa in the cabin the warmth was nothing but a pleasurable serenity.

"Are you awake?" Gabriella muttered tiredly, Troy was still lying against her, his full weight resting upon her, their bodies clenched together in a loving embrace.

"Well, 'Troy chuckled, "I'm awake...sort of."

Gabriella smiled and nuzzled her nose into his hair, breathing in his scent. Troy's hand was placed beneath her breast, his finger stroking at the softness of her skin, his lips trailing her arm.

"It's such a nice feeling you know, 'Gabriella whispered, she was frightened to raise her voice beyond that in fear that the disturbance would wake her as if their whole experience together had been some breathtaking dream, "just lying here, not having a care in the world. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

"Me either, 'Troy lifted his head from where it rested on Gabriella's chest and smiled, "I've got nowhere to go so I might as well be here." He told her jokingly.

Gabriella snorted and smacked him around the head playfully, "hey!" She cried with a giggle.

Their laughter died away and Gabriella shifted a little under her lover's weight. Troy looked up at her and frowned, "am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No, 'Gabriella replied softly, "I like you being so close. It makes me..." She trailed off and her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"What?" Troy queried.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied shaking her head.

"No. Tell me." Troy asked imploringly, he nestled into her skin and inhaled her aroma that was intermingled with their sweat.

"It makes me feel like I'm never going to lose you." Gabriella muttered and she turned her face to the window to disguise her embarrassment at having proclaimed something affectionate to Troy.

Troy pulled himself up and leaned over Gabriella, his nose mere inches from hers, "you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

"For now Troy, 'Gabriella whispered caressing the right side of his twisted face, "I don't want you to go anywhere."

GABRIELLA waved goodbye to Troy from the front porch of her house and watched as he drove away down the darkened street. It was 3.00am and she was exhausted from a night of love making, from simply having a good time with Troy.

A sweet breeze had settled over Albuquerque. It cooled down her body which was still burning with exhilaration.

Looking down on the ring that rested on her ring finger, Gabriella smiled with bliss. It was a most beautiful gift and she felt special when wearing it. She felt loved and cared for, like she was meant to be something more than the world offered her.

"Amazing night!" Gabriella muttered to herself, shaking her head with a giggle as she placed her hand in her pocket, pulled out her keys and unlocked the door quickly.

She stepped into the house and slipped off her shoes in the passageway. She required sleep more than anything, no...she desired sleep!

Hoping to creep up the stairs to her room Gabriella was more than stunned when the living room door swung open to reveal a very livid looking Maria dressed in yellow pyjamas.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" She demanded with her arms folded over her chest furiously.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and glared at her mother, "I could ask you the same thing!"

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice young lady!" Maria shouted and Gabriella flinched under her mother's anger.

"And what are you going to do about it Mom? You going to send me to bed? You going to have me grounded? Huh? _Huh?_" Gabriella hissed.

Maria shook her head and looked at Gabriella with disgust, "I don't appreciate your attitude Gabriella!"

"And I don't appreciate you abandoning me Mom. What did I ever do to be deserted on my birthday! I never asked for your attention on any other day but today I was looking forward to spending it with my Mom." Gabriella made to turn away from her mother but Maria was there at her side, grabbing her by the wrist to pull her back.

"Were you with him?" Maria demanded.

"He has a name Mom! It's Troy...and yes, I was with him!" Gabriella spat back venomously trying to wrench her arm from her mother's grip.

"Stupid girl! Why are you wasting your time with him! Why are you throwing your life away?" Maria pleaded.

Gabriella shoved at Maria and shook her head, "I'm not throwing my life away. I'm throwing my life away waiting for a Mom that will never truly be there for me. I like being with Troy and he's only scum to you because he doesn't fit into your perfect world!" Gabriella's eyes were suddenly ablaze with a rage she'd been holding in for a long time.

Maria stepped away from her like her response had scolded her.

"You think you're so God damn amazing don't you Mom! Perfect job! Perfect house! Perfect car! Perfect friends! Well I'm not perfect Mom! I HAVE FLAWS AND SO DO YOU!" Tears spilled from Gabriella's eyes and she turned and darted up the stairs away from any further confrontation.

"Gabriella?" Maria called.

Gabriella stopped and turned to look at her mother, "you know what's kind of crazy. I should've wanted to be with you tonight, to celebrate with you but I didn't. I wanted to be with Troy...only Troy."

Gabriella turned back around and darted up the stairs, tears filling her eyes, her mother continued to call out to her but she ignored her. She threw herself through her bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her, leaning against the door for support!

"Ugh, what's the matter with me? 'Gabriella asked herself, an agonizing pain and pleasure was burning inside her stomach as she thought of Troy, "what are these feelings?"

**I know it finished kind of quickly but I am so not in the mood to prolong this chapter any further! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a long one, 18 pages long so be grateful that I put so much work into it. **

**I am sorry if you find any errors or grammatical mistakes in the chapter, I really can't bear to re-read it all and go through it again so you're just going to have to make do, okay! **

**Look out for the next chapter guys, it's called, '**_**The Dark.**_**' xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx REVIEW!**


	20. The Dark

**Hello everybody. I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner but I've had terrible writers block and I just haven't been able to get out of it. Forgive me, please and I shall give you cookies. **

**Here we go, another chapter and let me tell you something guys, I think you're going to be very happy with the next couple of chapters that are coming up. I've been thinking a good deal about what I want to put in them and if I can get it right then we should all be very happy people! **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed Troy's birthday surprise for Gabriella.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my internet sis, disneygurl054. I'm sorry I haven't replied back to you yet chick. I've been busy but hang in there and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Missing you! **

**Chapter 19 – The Dark**

THERE was a wonderful syncopated rhythm in the busy shoppers of Albuquerque mall that fine Saturday morning. Everyone seemed to be taken in by the warm weather, the dazzling sun, the soft whispering breeze, the bright blue sky that acted like some sort of protective canopy, saving all those who could possibly feel misery on such a beautifully uplifting day!

Amidst the crowds of people, walking as if they had not a care in the world, hand in hand was a young couple. To the world, looking onwards they were just teenagers in love. Every now and then the young boy whose face was contorted by a series of violent scars would lean down and place a kiss to the girl's forehead, doting on her with his lips. The young girl was a lovely creature with long curled dark hair and brilliant, intelligent eyes. She didn't seem to share her companions need to show how much they cared for one another but when she looked at him her vision was glazed over with great joy and satisfaction.

"On days like this I can't imagine being anywhere else." Gabriella sighed happily.

Troy chuckled and squeezed her hand, "on days like this I don't want to be anywhere else."

They hadn't really planned on going to the mall, it had just happened. Troy was going to spend the day with his Dad; helping him get things ready for a big presentation he had at work. Gabriella had been busy with homework, avoiding her mother by locking herself in her room. They still weren't on good terms after everything that had gone on with Maria on the night of her birthday.

"So, where shall we wander today madam?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled, "I don't mind really. Why don't we just look around the stores for a while? See if anything catches our eye."

Troy nodded and allowed Gabriella to lead him through the crowds. He felt so proud to be with her, to have her. Everywhere they went she was adored. They would pass groups of teenage boys and they would all stop to stare at her, admiring her and Troy felt so pleased that she was with him and yet so envious that she wasn't truly his! He still couldn't believe she was sharing his company. Anyone of those boys that watched her would've been worthy of her. They were all handsome and strong-minded. They weren't beleaguered by dark memories or tormenting pasts. Yet Troy knew quite bitterly that he wouldn't allow any of them near her. They couldn't have her! They _wouldn't_ have her!

"Troy?" Gabriella said, disturbing his thoughts.

Troy turned to her, Gabriella was grinning at him like he was the most wonderful thing to grace her existence. It gave him a sense of pride, his insides stirred and his body was all but surging with excitement.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Do you believe some things are out of our control?"

Troy frowned, "wow, that's a little deep don't you think?"

Gabriella shrugged, "you could say that, yes." She nodded.

"Well...um...I guess I do kind of believe that life is out of our control. Why'd you ask?" He queried.

"I was just curious." Gabriella replied.

This struck Troy as odd. Gabriella usually asked him perplexing questions when something was on her mind. She'd been in perfectly good spirits all day and yet the question had been thoughtful and deep, something that only the inner consciousness of her mind could've brought forward.

"I was just thinking about us." Gabriella continued as if she could hardly contain what was bothering her so much.

Troy stomach lurched uncomfortably, "what about us?"

"How we got brought together, 'Gabriella said, she looked down at her shoes as she walked and Troy wondered whether she was embarrassed at what she was about to reveal, "despite nearly falling off East High's rooftop and being utterly terrified I'm kind of happy that it happened."

"Me too." Troy nodded.

"Troy?"

"Yes Gabriella." He said.

"What if you hadn't saved me that day?"

"Well you'd probably be dead right now." Troy answered.

Gabriella laughed and smacked him in the arm light-heartedly, "wow, that was the understatement of the year! 'she told him offering him a wicked smile, "but seriously...do you think we would've met up in some other way?"

"I don't know. Fate has its ways of creeping up on people. If people are meant to be in your life then somehow they'll get there, whether you want them there or not, 'he turned to her, frowning, "does that make sense?"

Gabriella nodded, "yes, 'she whispered, "yes it does."

There was another moment of silence and Gabriella and Troy stopped in front of a store called Swift and gazed into the window, looking but not really seeing.

"Troy?" Gabriella said again. It seemed as if that was all she could ever say today.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Troy chuckled and began to pull her through the crowds again, shaking his head with amusement as they went.

AFTER what had felt like an eternity of searching for somewhere to eat Gabriella and Troy found themselves standing outside a small old fashioned diner called _Malorie's. _By now they were both hungry and neither cared where or what they ate. Troy looked across at Gabriella and motioned with his hand.

"This okay?" He asked.

"It's perfect." Gabriella answered and together they hurried inside, allowing the wonderful smell of hot coffee to take them in, intermingled with fresh toast and the sound of eggs frying and snapping as they were being cooked.

"Welcome." A waitress in her middle thirties said cheerfully as they sat down in a quaint comfortable booth, giving them privacy from the other customers – not that there were many there.

The pair smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"What can I get you both?" The waitress asked.

After a quick glance at the menu Troy said, "Can I have a cheeseburger and fries please?"

"Sure thing honey." The waitress smiled.

"I'll have the same." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Coming right up." She said and she scribbled down their order and was off to serve another customer.

Troy looked across at Gabriella anxiously and took her hand in his, "how's everything going with Maria now?" He asked for Gabriella had told him of their argument and though he was sad that Gabriella and her mother weren't getting along he was also incredibly pleased that she had defended him the way she had.

"Well, put it this way, 'Gabriella said, bitterness burning in her voice, "we were having dinner last night and all she did was glare at me from her side of the table."

"Maybe you should apologise to her." Troy grimaced.

"Apologise? 'Gabriella snorted with indignation, "I'm not apologising for something I feel so strongly about. My mother preaches to me of her perfect life and yet she doesn't realise she's living in some sort of fantasy land."

"Was it really that bad an argument?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"I screamed at her so much that at one point, I thought she was going hit me." She told him seriously.

"I don't like to think of you falling out with people because of me. The amount of trouble I've caused you is ridiculous. It's sinful!" Troy said, upset that his presence only seemed to bring bad luck for Gabriella.

"Don't say that, 'Gabriella whispered imploringly, she turned her body so she was facing him and reached up so her fingers brushed the edge of his strong jaw, "you don't have to be guilty. What I choose do to is my business. I want you. Don't you see that."

"But is it worth all this stress?" Troy asked, he leant into Gabriella's hand and closed his eyes, enjoying her touch a little too much, "you're lying to your friends and arguing with your mother. It's not fair on you or them."

"I don't care about what they think. Their supposed to be my family, 'Gabriella said shaking her head, "my extended family and for that they should accept my decisions in life."

Troy looked away from her, turning his head so that Gabriella couldn't see the confusion etched in his features. At the loss of her touch to his cheek Troy felt very cold. It was as if Gabriella was meant to touch him and hold him, to kiss him, to share his affection and care for him.

"Troy, 'Gabriella said determinedly, "look at me Troy."

Troy sighed and turned to look at Gabriella. Every inch of his body lost its feeling in an instant. She looked so beautiful, staring at him defiantly, her eyes blazing, her frown firm and her jaw fixed with stubbornness. He loved her so much, more than she would ever know and the thought of losing her was petrifying, it made his heart ache. She was the most perfect woman to grace the universe!

"I'm a big girl now Troy! You have to trust me that I can look out for myself." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know. I'm just worried that when everything ends between us you'll be left alone. I couldn't bear to think that you were unhappy." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and leaned forward, "your sweet, 'she said in a hushed voice, "but believe me when I say I'm happy just as I am at the moment. Being with you." She pressed her lips to Troy's gently and allowed him to wrap his arms around her and pull her near.

Releasing her from his hold, Troy pulled back and shrugged his shoulder half-heartedly, "at least you had an eventful birthday." He said.

"You can say that again. I think I prefer the birthdays I had when I was younger." Gabriella chuckled.

"Yeah everything was easier back then." Troy nodded.

"That's what happens when you're a kid, 'Gabriella said, "you don't see anything but your own innocence and as you get older everything changes and you begin to see things more clearly."

"And you wish you couldn't see anything at all." Troy sighed.

Gabriella nodded, "that's what I like about us Troy, 'she said sincerely, her stomach was twisting as she spoke to him. She wished she could ignore all these new, wonderful and sometimes terrifying feelings but she couldn't, "we understand each other."

Troy grinned, "we do, don't we." He reached across the table and took her hand in his again, his heart thundered when she looked at him from under her long dark eyelashes and beamed, looking the picture of loveliness as per usual. Troy felt worthy. Troy felt happy.

AFTER finishing off their lunch Troy and Gabriella had spent another hour endlessly wandering together. They were infectiously content in each other's presences; Troy had never been more comfortable in his life. He'd been deliberating whether he should wear his hood out whilst with Gabriella in the mall. He'd been worried about what people would think of him, walking around with someone so attractive when he was so unattractive and yet at that moment, when she was holding his hand as if she didn't want to let go, he couldn't care less.

Gabriella looked happy enough and that was what Troy wanted for her.

Sensing his gaze, Gabriella turned and looked at Troy, frowning a little, "what?" She asked, suddenly anxious about why he had been staring.

"Nothing." Troy said shaking his head.

"_What?_" Gabriella said more persistently.

Troy stopped them and turned with a smile to Gabriella, a strand of hair had fallen down in front of her face and ever so gently he reached up and pulled it aside, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Gabriella whispered.

"Nothing really, 'Troy said shrugging his shoulders, "silly things really. Hardly anything in particular."

Gabriella smirked and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "why do you make me feel so darn crazy?" She crooned.

"Maybe it's my devilish good looks!" Troy said teasingly.

"Just shot up and kiss me." Gabriella demanded mischievously and she pulled Troy near, their lips coming closer and closer...

"Well, well, well, 'a rather smug, deep voice said from in front of them, "if it isn't Troy Bolton, alive and kicking."

Gabriella and Troy pulled away from one another, perplexed. Before them stood four boys, around about their age, the three standing slightly behind the first were alike in features and manner, clone-like, hardly worth any kind of interest. The boy in front however appeared alarmingly superior. He was handsome, tall, with light blonde hair and dark aniridia eyes and a chiselled jaw that stuck out with a mixed air of grace and arrogance.

Gabriella was baffled. Who was this guy? She'd never seen him before, he didn't belong to East High that was for sure and because he wasn't even looking in her direction, she guessed he didn't know her either.

"Kyle Hamilton, 'Troy's voice spat and Gabriella turned to look at her lover and found that he was glaring at the young man opposite him with an intensity that was burning with hatred, "what the hell are you doing here?"

The boy Kyle, laughed, "that's hardly the kind of greeting you give your best friend?"

"Ex-best friend!" Troy corrected him abruptly.

"Still got the punishment I see, 'Kyle said pointing to his own face to indicate Troy's scars. Gabriella watched as Troy grimaced, past memories already coming back to him, "oh well, 'he shrugged, "you deserved it I guess."

"Well you would know all about the deserving of my punishment Kyle, considering you were there with me that night." Troy snarled.

"I left before Pop –"

Troy cut him off before he could go any further, "why are you here?"

"Hey this meeting is pure coincidence. You disappeared completely after you left Placitas. Of course, I don't blame you, the people of Placitas see you as some kind of curse, 'Kyle sneered and the three clones behind him sniggered, "they can't even speak your name without thinking it's some kind of taboo. Their ashamed of you! Ashamed and disgusted by what you did."

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered touching Troy's arm with her hand. She was slightly frightened; she didn't understand what was going on.

"And who is this fascinatingly stunning creature?" Kyle said, suddenly turning his attention to Gabriella. His eyes traced the line of her body and he nodded in appreciation, liking what he saw.

Troy looked to Gabriella and sighed in resign, "this is Gabriella Montez." He muttered.

Kyle stepped forward and took Gabriella's hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you Gabriella, 'he said in a voice that was smooth and soothing, he brought her hand up to his mouth, "I'm Kyle Hamilton."

Gabriella wrenched her hand from Kyle's and glared at him in disgust.

"Fiery little thing aren't you, 'Kyle said grinning, "I like that."

At this comment Troy growled possessively and stepped forward in front of Gabriella, pushing Kyle back into his friends. Kyle put his hands up in submission and smiled; although he was trying to shrug it off Troy's sudden rage had intimidated him.

"She's off the market, I get it." He told him nodding.

Troy looked at Gabriella and she smiled at him fearfully. He couldn't bring himself to return the gesture.

"So, Gabriella, why are you with this worthless piece of shit when you can have a proper man?" Kyle asked conceitedly.

"I like him that's why!" Gabriella said firmly.

"And does Gabriella know what you did in Placitas Troy? 'Kyle asked, "does Gabriella know that you're a cold blooded murderer?"

"It wasn't like that!" Troy retaliated and his voice was strained.

"Yes it was! Everyone in Placitas see's you're as a murderer and I bet if your little girlfriend knew the truth she'd think you were a murderer too. What do you think boys?" Kyle chuckled and the guys behind him nodded.

"Please Kyle, 'Troy asked desperately, "let it drop."

"You used to be such a cool, laid back kind of guy but look at you now. Since you turned murderer you've grown into a freak of nature." Kyle snorted.

"Stop it Kyle!" Troy begged.

"Why? You gonna kill me too?" Kyle asked.

Troy could hardly bear the pressure anymore; he looked at Kyle once more and turned away, his entire body slumped with despair. Kyle and his friends laughed and watched as Troy walked away quickly, leaving Gabriella behind.

"Troy? 'she called out after him, "Troy wait for me."

She made to go after him but Kyle stopped her.

"If you ever want a real man, 'he said, "I'm available. After all, you don't want to be stuck with _him_ for the rest of your life."

Gabriella looked Kyle up and down, repulsed by his character, already hating him, "I'd rather spend all eternity with Troy Bolton than have a second of my time wasted on you."

The boys all laughed and booed at her but she ignored them and turned to go after Troy.

She searched for him for a little while, confused as to where he could've gotten to for he certainly wasn't in any of his favourite places.

Eventually, she found him sitting at the bus station, waiting to go home. He looked down; his face was contorted with pain as if what had just happened had brought back all the past agonies he'd been hiding. He was extremely pale and his body was shaking from head to toe, the sight of him made her feel uneasy. This experienced couldn't be good.

"Troy?" She said quietly.

Troy said nothing but he turned away from her and sighed irritably.

"Troy? Who were those boys?"

"Don't worry about it Gabriella. I don't want to talk about it." Troy replied, she could hear that he was talking through clenched teeth.

Gabriella touched his arm but he yanked himself away from her but he cringed away from her, "It would be easier to get through if you talked about what's bothering you. What that Kyle kid said was unnecessary."

"Please Gabriella. Leave it for now." Troy said.

"But –"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE GABRIELLA! 'Troy bellowed suddenly turning on her, his face was bright red with anger and this made the scars on his face appear even more horrifying, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Gabriella gulped and nodded timidly, "I'm sorry." She whispered and nothing more was said. Troy turned away from her again and the rest of the day was spent in silence, a long drawn, aching silence!

GABRIELLA sat in front of the television and gazed at the screen but she wasn't truly watching it. She didn't understand what was going on or who the characters were in the soap opera or even what the programme was called.

After she'd gotten home Gabriella had been plagued with images of Troy, how traumatised he had looked after his meeting with Kyle Hamilton. What did Kyle know that she didn't? Why did he call Troy a murderer? Lucille herself said that in a way it was Troy's fault that Poppy had died but she'd never said he was a murderer.

It was almost impossible to imagine Troy committing such a crime as murder. Troy was like some sort of gentle giant. On first impressions he was terrifying, the scars did that but when you looked further into his soul Troy was a sweet and endearing person. He'd always been as tender as anyone could be and had never intentionally harmed Gabriella. In fact, all he'd ever done was look out for Gabriella, protect her.

As if fate was working to help her Gabriella's cell phone began ringing. Leaning to retrieve it from the table she flipped it open and smiled with relief as Troy's name appeared on the caller ID. She answered quickly.

"Troy?" She said hopefully.

"Gabriella? Thank heavens you answered." It wasn't Troy, it was Lucille. She sounded worried.

"Lucille? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy's gone. I didn't know what to do. He said he was going to Placitas but I thought maybe he'd changed his mind and had come to you." Lucille whimpered, Gabriella could tell she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry. He hasn't been around here. I wish he had." Gabriella replied.

"He was terribly distressed when he came home this afternoon. Did something happen while you were out? Something that upset him?" Lucille queried anxiously.

"Well...let's just say that Troy had a blast from the past this afternoon. It wasn't pleasant at all, 'Gabriella answered, "um...may I ask if you are familiar with Kyle Hamilton?"

Lucille was silent for a moment. Gabriella waited with baited breath, her heart pounding erratically.

"Kyle was Troy's best friend in Placitas. I loathe that boy and never approved of his friendship with my son. What happened with him?" The older woman exclaimed.

"He was at the mall today. He saw Troy and I together and couldn't resist riling him up." Gabriella replied, she ran a hand through her hair and looked back towards the television screen. Kyle must've really upset Troy, to have him flee the way he did.

"So that's why Troy has been so grouchy, 'Lucille said, "Gabriella, listen to me. Troy is in a very bad state right now. This depression has just come over him and I'm frightened he's going to do something irrational."

"What can I do to help?" Gabriella queried.

"Nothing my sweet, 'Lucille chuckled nervously, "in fact I'm not sure what any of us are going to do. I understand why Troy's gone to Placitas...it's because he's so riddled with guilt but at the same time I don't even want to think of him being there."

"What if I go to Placitas?" Gabriella asked. The thought had just come to her. If anyone could talk some sense to Troy it was her.

"Oh no Gabriella. No I would never ask that of you." Lucille said quickly.

"But I could find him. Talk to him, try and persuade him to come back home." Gabriella said.

There was silence for a moment or two and Gabriella wondered whether Lucille was thinking over her proposition. Then, "No my dear, you can't go to Placitas. What in heaven's name would your mother say?"

"She wouldn't care, 'Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders, "she's never at home herself. She barely knows I'm here most of the time."

"Well maybe I could allow it...but...but how would you even get down to Placitas?" Lucille asked.

"I'll take the train." Gabriella answered.

"You couldn't go down on the train!" Lucille argued back.

"I could. I could go down and –"

"No. You can't go down on the train, 'Lucille answered and there was a smile in her voice, "because you're going to go down in my car."

"Whoa! 'Gabriella cried, "there's no need for that. I'll just catch the train down."

"Listen Gabriella, 'Lucille told her softly, "it would be quicker and easier if you travelled down in my car. I'm so concerned about Troy and what he will do. He's in a very vulnerable state right now. The sooner you get down to Placitas the better."

Gabriella sighed. It made sense, she could go down to Placitas, find Troy, reassure him that everything was alright and convince him to come home with her. It would be simple.

"Okay, 'Gabriella relented, "I'll take your car."

"Good. Can you leave now?" Lucille asked.

"Definitely." Gabriella said, she stood and made her way through to the passageway to grab her coat. Throwing it over her shoulders she somehow managed, whilst still holding the phone to her ear, to button it up.

"Make sure to leave a note for your mother to let her know where you're going, 'Lucille exclaimed firmly, "and when you come over I'll give you the address of the hotel we usually stay in when we go down to Placitas."

"Okay." Gabriella said.

"And Gabriella?" Lucille said as Gabriella was searching for a pen to write the note for her mother.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much!"

Gabriella smiled and nodded gently to herself. She cared for Troy and she wasn't willing to leave him in the dark! She just couldn't.

**You guys have no idea how relieved I am that I finished this chapter. Like I said, I'm so very sorry that I didn't update this sooner but I've really struggled to think of it. The next update will be quicker I promise. I just hope I haven't lost you guys, making you wait and all. **

**Here's a preview of the next chapter called '**_**The Past Hurts**_**...**

_**Scene flashes to Gabriella and Troy sitting on a hotel bed...**_

_**Troy, looking away: You'd hate me if I told you! You don't understand. What I did...it was...unforgivable.**_

_**Gabriella: Please Troy. I want to know.**_

_**Scene changes to a graveyard.**_

_**Troy: Fine I'll tell you but don't say I didn't warn you...**_

_**...End Of Preview...**_

**I hope that was enough guys and like I said, I'll make sure to update a lot quicker next time. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I kind of thought it was a little sloppy but oh well...xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	21. The Past Hurts

**Hi everybody. **_**Merry 'Very Late' Christmas and a Happy 'Late' New Year.**_** No growling....I'm sorry for not updating but I've been very busy and quite ill too. This chapter has been like hell to write...literally and was very difficult to put forward since I'm so found of Troy and didn't want him to be destroyed in a single chapter. **

**This is dedicated to one of my dearest friends on fan fiction, SimplyCuteBambi whose taken the time to help me with this chapter and whose listened to my constant complaining over it. Thanks chickity! **

**The usual: High School Musical is not mine...it won't ever be unless Walt Disney is actually a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long lost grandfather of mine. Please let him be! :D**

**Chapter 20 – The Past Hurts**

GABRIELLA sighed and switched on the car radio to find the end credits of some cheesy eighties song ringing through the air. It was 8:15pm and the daylight was already succumbing to the darkness. To many a traveller, the evening was a sense of ease, the impending climb of a new sunrise and a way to end the exhaustion of another day. This wasn't so for Gabriella. She was weary; her body was drained of all its energy, her mind cried out for relief, to sleep, to rest but her resolve to be near Troy kept her going.

Resting on the chair beside her was a small piece of paper with the address for a hotel called _The Rose Inn_. Lucille had explained that this was usually the place they stayed at when they went down to Placitas.

After leaving a note for her mother which pretty much told her that she was fine, Gabriella had gone straight to the Bolton's where Lucille had sat and talked her through what kind of encouragement she would need to offer Troy. She'd given her the hotel address and the keys to the car and in a wonderful maternal spur of the moment had made Gabriella some sandwiches just in case she grew hungry on the journey. Gabriella had never been more touched by such a kind thought.

As she was driving, Gabriella thought of Troy. She imagined how much he must be hurting inside, finding torment amongst people who had once been his friends. Kyle Hamilton. Kyle Hamilton had been Troy's closest companion in Placitas High School and it was hard to see how something that should've survived past whatever Troy had done had destroyed and withered away their friendship.

Breaking her thoughts was the frantic ringing of her cell phone; she grabbed it from her pocket quickly, hit speakerphone and sat it on top of the dashboard where she could hear the person on the other end of the phone and where they indeed, could hear her.

"Hello?" Gabriella said.

"Jeez, I'm so glad you answered, 'Taylor said sounding incredibly panicked as her voice filled the car, "where are you? Maria just called and gave me a earful. She's demanding to know where you are."

"Hi yourself." Gabriella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Don't give me that Gabriella. Where are you?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella's mind was already inwardly screaming. She didn't know what to say, how could she explain that she was going after her lover who was having some sort of mid-life crisis without the mid-life part!

"I'm on the road at the moment." She replied.

"On the road?"

"Yeah."Gabriella replied, she looked at the clock and nodded to herself in satisfaction, it was 5:25pm and soon she would be with Troy, she was nearing Placitas.

"But where are you going, 'Taylor asked persistently, "Maria didn't sound the least bit amused."

"I wish I could tell you what's going on." Gabriella said. It ached, Taylor was her best friend and if anyone could be trusted with such a secret it should've been her but Gabriella hated the thought of having to share Troy with anyone. She liked having something that really, _truly_ belonged to her. Her life had always been confusing and difficult, having so many people look up to her in school, losing her father at such a young age, the rifts that sometimes came between her mother and her...it was wrong...and so Gabriella felt she had to have something – Troy – to fill that emptiness.

"Please Gabriella. I'm worried about you. You've been so distant lately...at least tell me where you're going so I can cover for you. I promise I won't tell your mother." Taylor pleaded.

"I...I...look Taylor, don't cover for me. Just tell my mother that he's in trouble and I need to make sure he's alright." Gabriella answered, she felt like switching the phone off and throwing it out the window.

"He who? Whose he?" Taylor asked, utterly bewildered by her friends explanation.

Gabriella said nothing.

"Gabriella? Gabriella? Who are you talking about? Who is _he_? Gabriella? Gabriella? This doesn't make sense to me?" Taylor cried in exasperation.

Licking her lips Gabriella said, "it won't make sense to you...but it'll make sense to my mother. Just pass on the message, please."

"But –"

"Thanks Taylor, 'Gabriella said quickly, "I'll see you soon."

"Gabriella? Wait –"

"Bye!" Gabriella said and she flipped her phone down and tossed it on the chair beside her, breathing deeply as she focused all her thoughts back on the road.

A second later the phone began to ring again but Gabriella ignored it for she was expecting Taylor to attempt to try and call back again.

Concentrating solely on the road, Gabriella felt the weight of Poppy's necklace against her chest and nodded to herself firmly, "I'm on my way Troy. I'm on my way."

BY the time Gabriella arrived in Placitas it was 6:05pm. It was raining rather aggressively outside and for that she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to leave the safety of the car. After at least twenty minutes of searching she found the _The Rose Inn. _It was a pretty little hotel, nottoo big or too small, a white and pink coloured building, surrounded with gardens of roses of all colours and sizes. Two doormen waited just outside the doors, dressed in fine black uniforms and when Gabriella finally got out of the car and approached they greeted her with a nod of the head and a friendly 'good evening.'

"Do you have any bags miss?" One of them, the younger of the two, asked.

"Only one but please, in such weather I do not expect you to go and retrieve it for me. I will go out for it myself later." Gabriella replied. She'd packed a small bag of clothes just in case Troy wasn't willing to go with her straight away. It only held three sets of clothing and one pair of pyjamas. She hoped dearly they would not stray past three days in their visit otherwise she was done for.

The doorman nodded gratefully and opened the door for her to let her in. Gabriella had never been more grateful to get in from the rain; the lobby of _The Rose Inn_ was warm and welcoming with colours of gold and red that really balanced each other well. There were sofa's everywhere so that residents could sit and enjoy themselves, books hung on shelves, fine furniture lay everywhere decorated with crystallised lamps and fine authenticated antiques.

"Welcome to _The Rose Inn_, 'a man at the front desk said cheerfully, "how may I help you miss?"

"Good evening, 'Gabriella said, "I'm hoping that a friend of mine has recently checked into this hotel. We arranged to stay in Placitas for a couple of days so I'm hoping he booked a double room." It was easier to lie; she just hoped that Troy _had_ booked a double room though thinking about it now, why would he? He'd planned this trip alone.

"Well I'm sure we can find him on our system, 'the man replied, "his name please?"

"Bolton, 'Gabriella answered, "Troy Bolton."

At the mention of Troy the worker's face paled over and he swallowed. He must know him, Gabriella thought, and then she remembered that Placitas wasn't as big as Albuquerque. Of course everyone would know each other and so he too must've known about the history of Troy's family. Kyle had said that everyone in Placitas hated Troy.

"No need to search for Mr Bolton, 'the man said smiling nervously, "he _did_ book a double room but of course, _The Rose Inn_ had no knowledge that he planned for a friend to join him. Nevertheless, here is your own key miss. Room 34, third floor."

Gabriella took the key that he handed out to her and smiled, "thank you very much."

"Have a pleasant stay." The man said and Gabriella turned and made her way through the Lobby to the elevator, feeling his gaze following her as she went.

Stepping into the elevator Gabriella pressed the third floor button and watched as the doors closed in front of her. Did everyone know about Troy's history? No wonder he was constantly tortured by it. No wonder the past kept coming back to him. It was like he was not allowed to forget or perhaps he wasn't meant to.

The elevator doors flew open and Gabriella sighed tiredly and stepped out into the hallway. There were doors everywhere with gold numbers engraved into them. As she made her way down the hallway she counted her way up, _30, 31, 32, 33_ and then _34_! She stopped and stood outside the door, deliberating what she should do. Did she open the door and walk right in? What would be his reaction? Would he be angry? Happy to see her? Did she knock so as not to alarm him that she was there? She didn't know.

"Keep it together Gabriella." She whispered to herself firmly and bracing herself bravely she placed the key in the lock and opened the door.

At first there was nothing. The room was empty and so Gabriella stepped inside and looked around curiously.

"Troy?" She called out but no reply came.

It was a small but attractive little space, in the centre was a large double bed made of pale pink and white. Under the windowsill was a large cream sofa and sitting on either side of it were two oak tables with white cloths placed over them. To her left was another door leading, Gabriella guessed, to the bathroom. To her right was a reasonably sized cupboard where the visitor could put their clothes and other items. On the side of the bed closest to the door was a wall lamp, decorated beautifully with silver rose decorations. Gabriella nodded appreciatively and stepped inside further, closing the door behind her.

On the floor beside the cupboard was a small suitcase. Gabriella sighed with relief, knowing that there was no way on earth Troy could stay longer than a couple of days. He too, like she, would run out of clothes.

Moving towards the bed she sat down and breathed deeply. She was here! Finally!

The bathroom door opened and Gabriella turned towards it. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Troy come out, his head lowered, his face empty of life and happiness. She stood and only at the sound of her weight shifting off the bed did Troy look up. At first, he looked confused and Gabriella understood that but instead of his face twisting with joy at the sight of her, he frowned and looked angry.

Gabriella hurried over, not caring, and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself towards him and clinging to him, not wanting to ever let him go.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She whispered and then she realised that Troy was not holding her back, in fact his arms lay limp at his side and he made no attempt to try and show her the affection she was showing him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she pulled away.

Troy said nothing; he simply looked at her blankly, as if he were not even present in what she was saying to him.

"Troy? 'she said again, "Troy? Say something, anything."

Troy breathed and turned away from her, shaking his head in dismay, "what are you doing here?" He muttered.

"I...I came to see you. I was concerned and I wanted to see whether you were okay." Gabriella answered in disbelief.

"Why?" Troy asked darkly.

Gabriella was a little stunned; he was behaving rather coldly to her, something that was usually not in the description of Troy.

"I...I just thought that maybe I could –"

"Why? Why Gabriella? 'Troy suddenly rounded on her looking livid, "I didn't want you here. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"I want to help you Troy. I know that you're hurting right now." Gabriella said gently.

"You know nothing Gabriella, 'Troy hissed, "nothing!"

She moved towards him hoping to ease his anger somehow, "I would understand if you just told me how you feel." She reached out her hand to him but he pulled himself away from her, shaking his head.

"I can't!" Troy said bitterly.

"No. It's not that you can't, it's that you won't." Gabriella replied firmly.

"And why should I tell you anything? If we have no future together, 'he said, "if there is nothing really between us then what makes you think you have the right to know! Huh!"

"Troy, 'Gabriella whispered, she stepped towards him but he turned his head away from her in clear disdain. Reaching up, she touched his arm lightly and leaned up to press her lips to his cheek, "you're perhaps one of my dearest most sweetest friends and I want to help you."

He looked at her and his fine ultramarine eyes were gleaming with so much emotion that Gabriella thought he might die from containing so much of it. She tightened her hold on his arm and the light in his eyes turned dark and deadly.

"Please? 'she said quietly, "I want to help. What does it all mean?"

Troy said nothing.

"God, 'she growled, "stop being so damn stubborn and just tell me! Please!"

"How did you even get here? There are no more trains from Albuquerque to Placitas tonight and I highly doubt your stupid snob of a mother would've let you borrow her car." Troy said, he moved to the windows and pulled the curtains over so the room was covered over by a blanket of shade.

"Why are you behaving like this? 'Gabriella asked, tears filling her eyes, "I've come all this way, leaving my mother with no explanation, lying to my best friend who would've done anything for me to explain what was in my madness just for you to simply shun me!"

At the sight of Gabriella's tear-filled eyes Troy's face softened and he looked almost remorseful for shouting at her. He stepped towards her and reached a hand up to stroke away the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, 'he whispered tenderly, "I don't mean to be so cold towards you. I'm just...I'm just lost right now."

Gabriella looked up, leaning into his hand and smiled dejectedly, "I know you're lost and I don't know how to help you find your way back to me. Troy...I feel so helpless."

Troy cupped her other cheek and brought her up to him, brushing his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, what can I do to make it better?" He asked.

Gabriella looked up at him, smiling softly, hardly understanding the butterflies in her stomach but not feeling the need to reject them, "kiss me again." She crooned and Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, kissing her with as much fervour as he could.

Gabriella whimpered in pleasure at the sudden contact of her lover. She lifted her hand to his cheek and brushed her fingers against his ruined face.

"Your mother will want to know I'm here." She whispered between kisses.

Troy smiled and ever so gently, he guided her back to the bed and set her down on the softness of the mattress.

"Forget everything right now, 'he said to her tenderly, brushing aside her hair as Gabriella lay back in his arms, relishing the softness of his lips on her neck, "just forget," and at that moment in time, completely succumbing to her desire, Gabriella did just that!

THE frantic rattling of the wind woke Troy from what had been a disturbing nightmare. Lying awake in the darkness, he clung to the blankets that were wrapped around him tightly and breathed heavily, exhausted and terrified all at once. He didn't dare bring his gaze from the ceiling; he was too weary of what was in the shadows, waiting for him. His naked body shuddered unnaturally, every muscle twitched and jolted uncomfortably and sweat engulfed him as he held back the feeling of wanting to be sick.

Beside him, completely oblivious to his suffering was Gabriella. She slept peacefully, her face the picture of innocence and serenity and daring himself, Troy turned his aching body to look at her and smiled softly as he took in her relaxed form. She was cuddled into her pillow, the blankets wrapped around her bare shoulder and her hand pressed beneath her cheek as she breathed evenly.

Troy still couldn't believe Gabriella was in Placitas. It didn't seem feasible and now looking at her, he wondered whether she may feel something, _anything_ towards him. How could she not if she'd come so far to see him and to bring him back.

Leaning in closer, Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her to him. She whimpered in her sleep but must've sensed his desperation to be with her for she nestled into the crook of his neck and wrapped her legs around his and fell back into an even deeper sleep. He hadn't meant to shout her. It had confused him when he'd found her in his room and when she'd thrown herself at him and clung to him like she never wanted to let him go it had made him feel like the wound in his heart was beginning to heal.

Troy sighed and breathed in Gabriella's scent. He wished he could truly forget all that had ever gone on in his past. Wherever he went he'd been haunted by his actions, by Poppy and his memories of her. Even Gabriella made it difficult for him to move on.

When she'd come he'd had every intention of staying angry with her but she'd looked at him so imploringly and matched his fury with twice the amount of passion he could ever give that he couldn't help himself. He had to have her, to be close to her...Troy had just known it would help him forget! Their love making had been slow and gentle and reassuring. They'd held onto one another in sheer desperation, kissing and cuddling, gasping and moaning with the simple pleasure of being together.

Turning to look at the alarm clock Troy sighed with disappointment that it was early morning. 6:30am. He knew indefinitely that he wouldn't be able to sleep again. The nightmare had been _too_ vivid. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Poppy's face, glaring at him, reminding him of the biggest mistake of his life.

Entangling himself from Gabriella, he climbed out of bed and wrapped one of the blankets around his waist. Anxiously, Troy hurried through to the bathroom, feeling rather foolish that he was so fearful of the dark.

He flicked the bathroom light on and made his way over to the shower. He opened the door and turned the taps and heard the relishing whoosh of running water. On such a morning all he wanted was a gentle reassuring embrace and the shower would offer him that.

Stepping inside, the water poured over him and he experienced bliss and was glad to be all alone.

GABRIELLA turned over and reached an arm out to pull Troy closer but was met with the cool sheets of a bed that had been empty for a while. She sighed and sat up in bed, bringing the blankets around her naked body. The sound of running water told her that Troy was showering and she wondered how long he'd been awake.

Getting out of bed, she went straight to her suitcase and pulled out a clean set of clothes. Changing quickly, she grabbed her cell phone and wondered whether she should phone Lucille or whether it was too early to try. Then, the most coincidental thing happened. Her phone started to ring and the caller ID said it was Lucille! Gabriella chuckled at the irony and flipped open the top.

"Lucille, 'she said lightly, "I was just thinking about you."

"Good morning my dear, 'Lucille said, she sounded dreadfully distressed, "I trust you arrived in Placitas safely."

"I got here late last night. I would've phoned but getting the right signal was terrible, 'Gabriella replied, "I was sure to check Troy was okay and when I was absolutely positive he was fine we settled down to go to sleep."

Okay, so maybe she was lying and they didn't sleep straight away...but she didn't want to worry Lucille with the thought of Troy being so depressed.

"How is he?" Lucille asked hopefully.

"He's well enough. Showering as we speak." Gabriella answered. She sat down on the bed and ran a hand through her tousled hair.

"Thank you, 'the older woman breathed in relief, "so, will you be on your way back soon? I'll have a lovely beef casserole waiting for you both when you come in."

Gabriella cringed and lay back on the bed, sighing tiredly, "well...um...here's the thing Lucille...I...I don't think Troy is ready to come...come back yet."

"What?" Lucille cried.

"Troy appears to have some unfinished business that he needs to take care of here. I don't think I'll be able to persuade him to return to Albuquerque until he's done what's needed to be done." Gabriella explained.

"But –"

"Please Lucille. Just let me help him. When he's ready he'll come home." Gabriella said softly.

"But what if he doesn't come home?" Lucille queried desperately.

Gabriella sighed and looked towards the bathroom door, "he will, 'she said resolutely, "I'll make sure of it. Just...trust me!"

"I do." Lucille answered.

The sound of footsteps in the bathroom alerted Gabriella and she quickly fumbled with her phone, desperate to end the call as quickly as possible before Troy walked in.

"I've got to go. Troy's coming." She said.

"Okay. Ring me Gabriella. As often as you can!" Lucille pleaded.

"Bye!" Gabriella answered.

"Goodbye!"

The bathroom door swung open and Troy stepped out, dressed in fresh clothes and looking better than he had yesterday. When he saw Gabriella, his face flushed pink and he turned around sheepishly, as if the sight of her unnerved him.

"I...uh...didn't know you were awake." He muttered, "sleep well?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled at him gently, "yes. Very well. How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little better thanks." Troy said.

He sat down on the bed beside Gabriella and touched her hand awkwardly. It was peculiar to think they'd spent the night making love, sharing such intimacy when they were behaving in a manner of embarrassment and unease.

"Listen Gabi, 'Troy mumbled looking down at their interlinked hands, "I shouldn't have screamed at you yesterday. It was completely unnecessary, completely uncalled for!"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled sadly, "Its fine. You were upset and confused and I should have understood that. I just wish I knew how to make everything good again."

"I can't believe you're here. I'm still waiting to wake up and find this has all been some dream." Troy said.

Gabriella brought her other hand up to stroke Troy's cheek tenderly. Her body quivered unnaturally as she felt the alluring texture of morning stubble but she tried to contain her feelings and breathed deeply before saying, "I know I shouldn't still be trying to pressurise you into telling me what's so important that you had to leave Albuquerque and come to Placitas but it would be helpful."

"I can't!" Troy said bitterly.

"Why not?" Gabriella queried.

Troy's eyes shifted across the room as if he were searching for something. He looked as if he were in tremendous pain and Gabriella could barely understand him as he muttered under his breath quietly.

"What was that? Tell me." She whispered.

"You'd hate me if I told you! You don't understand. What I did...it was...unforgivable." Troy said through clenched teeth.

"No I wouldn't. How could anyone hate you? Please Troy. I want to know." Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella, we're in Placitas. This place is the pinnacle of all hatred towards me. Everyone here knows who I am and what I've done. Everyone hates me!" Troy spat.

"Well obviously everyone here doesn't know the real you." Gabriella said determinedly.

Troy stood and glared down on her, "and you think you do?"

"I know that you're a good person Troy. What else can I say to make you look at yourself differently?" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy looked enraged. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her through to the bathroom where he pulled her to the mirror. He stood behind her and said in a voice that was deep and full of rage, "tell me what you see Gabriella Montez?"

"I see two teenagers!" Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders, trying not to show how petrified she suddenly was by her lover's anger.

"Do you know what I see? 'Troy hissed, he pointed at their reflections accusingly, "I see a beautiful young woman, intelligent and fiery, stubborn but surprisingly loyal, and do you know what I see standing behind her?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"I see a horrendous beast! I see no future. Someone who only destroys. Someone who doesn't deserve anything that is considered beautiful and good. I see a murderer!"

Gabriella turned around and gazed up at Troy dejectedly, "why are you always in a hurry to put yourself down?"

"Because I know the true darkness of my soul!" Troy said, staring at Gabriella venomously.

"Then let me know your soul too Troy. Help me understand what you've done that is so terrible. Let me judge!" Gabriella ordered, her own anger increasing.

Troy grimaced and grabbed Gabriella's shoulders, spinning her so that she was facing him. The couple watched one another with a frenzy that was cold and challenging. Troy growled, his misshapen face turning crimson with the inner demons that confounded him, and rounded away from Gabriella, storming out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Gabriella moved after him, opening the door and coming through to the bedroom where she found him throwing his jacket over his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"_Anywhere you're not!_" Troy snarled, grabbing his room key from the bedside cupboard and shoving them into his jacket pocket.

"Well that's just charming isn't it? 'Gabriella snapped back at him, "and not so brave! At the slightest inkling of anyone understanding what goes on inside that head and you turn tail and run like the coward that you are!"

"Don't you see that I just want to be left alone?" Troy said, his shoulders hunched over manically as he tried to make himself look smaller.

"And don't you see that I just want to help you. I don't want you to be alone." Gabriella cried, she came and stood beside him and reached a hand up to his shoulder but he shrugged her away from him.

"You won't understand." He said sorrowfully.

"I would if you could tell me." Gabriella replied.

Troy turned to look at her and Gabriella shivered at the sudden passionate twinkle in his eyes, intermingled with pain and grief and confusion. How could it be possible to feel so many emotions at once? His feelings matched her own, she was just as baffled as he, just as hurt and as mournful and for that she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone. She was with him. She could support him and guide him!

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"There'll be no going back on your answer." He continued.

"I know, 'Gabriella answered resolutely, "I'm positive!"

Troy sighed, "get your coat."

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

Troy was already opening the door and in a flash was gone. Gabriella sighed and retrieved her coat hurriedly before she followed him, closing the door behind her and running to catch up with him as he made his way down the hallway.

"ARE you going to tell me where we are going?" Gabriella queried impatiently after sitting beside a very silent, sullen Troy. They'd been driving for at least ten minutes and she was already beginning to grow tedious. Her body was throbbing, her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts and she just couldn't seem to sit still.

Troy said nothing but kept his eyes trained on the road with careful deliberation. Gabriella had not been happy about allowing him to drive, not in such a mood but she had not wanted to cause more arguments with him for they were already resentfully agitated with one another.

"Okay, okay, 'she said, "say nothing at all!"

"_Can't_ you see I'm trying to drive here?" Troy answered.

"And because you're driving you suddenly can't talk. For heaven's sake, 'Gabriella cried out, so much for trying to avoid further arguments, "I know men can't multi-task but even _they _can drive and talk at the same time."

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed and Gabriella looked out the window dolefully.

"I don't understand why you're so angry with me Troy. I just want to help." She said.

"I'm trying to work through how I'm going to explain everything to you." Troy replied.

"So you _are_ going to tell me everything?" Gabriella asked anxiously, turning in her seat to face him.

Troy nodded, "yes and coincidentally, we're here." He added.

Gabriella looked out the window and frowned, gazing around at the scene before her. The great green pasture before her was covered with large marble and stone shapes, some square and some rectangular, some with the pretty ornate faces of people painted on the front or rising statues of flying angels standing tall and beautiful. In front of some of the stones were flowers, many covered so it was almost impossible to see the ground, others completely empty, lying forgotten.

"The grave yard?" She said, gazing out at the stones as they drove up the long winding path that was overshadowed by a fantastic canopy of oak trees.

"You'll see." Troy whispered.

Gabriella didn't have to see. She knew why Troy had brought her to the cemetery and she was suddenly terrified of learning the truth.

Pulling up outside the edge of the cemetery, Troy switched off the engine and unclipped his seatbelt before looking at Gabriella. It was as if he knew how nervous she suddenly was for he looked at her and smiled tensely.

"It's not too late to turn back now." He offered.

Gabriella shook her head, "I need to know Troy."

Troy nodded, "let's go then." He said and together they stepped out of the car and he led the way, the impending fate of everything resting on the moment that was just around the corner.

Gabriella felt as if she were awake to the entire world. She heard everything, sensed all, felt all, the soft twitter of a bird resting in the trees somewhere, the rush of traffic as it moved through Albuquerque, the deafening beating of her frantic heart.

She almost bumped into Troy as he came to an abrupt halt in front of her. He turned and was looking down at something. Gabriella dared herself to look and her heartbeat increased severely as she gazed down at the pale white tomb stone of the young woman she'd never known but had heard of. The necklace that hung against her skin was heavy all of a sudden and felt as if it did not belong to her. It took all of Gabriella's inner strength not to rip the necklace away from herself and place it on the grave where it belonged.

Sighing sadly, Gabriella read the engraved words...

_**Poppy Lucille Bolton.**_

She skipped the date of birth and death and her relations to Jack, Lucille and Troy for it was almost too painful to read and looked at the message below instead...

_**Tragically taken but now safe in the arms of the angels.**_

Troy moved away from the grave and went to sit on a bench just behind them. Gabriella continued to gaze at the grave with a sense of loss she'd only felt after her father had passed away. She suddenly longed to know this youngster who'd died years ago and wondered whether they could have been good friends?

"So Poppy is the reason you come home to Placitas every once and while?" She said, turning and walking towards Troy. She sat down beside him on the bench and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

Troy nodded, "It is my duty as her brother to visit her. To let her know how deeply sorry I am for ever hurting her."

Gabriella placed her hand on his knee and shifted closer, "Troy?"

"Yes?" Came his weary aggrieved reply. He was still looking at Poppy's grave, his eyes glittering with tears.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened all those years ago with Poppy?" She asked.

"You'd hate me." He hissed, closing his eyes and shaking his head decisively.

Gabriella placed her hand on his chin and brought his head up to look at her, "Please?" She pleaded.

Troy sighed and nodded darkly, "Fine, I'll tell you, but don't say I didn't warn you. I'll tell you even if I don't want to, 'his gaze flickered to the grave again and with a deep, agonising breath, he began, "maybe its best that I start from the very beginning. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Gabriella answered.

"It's not going to be easy, 'Troy said, "but I'm asking you to bear with me. I'll try my hardest to explain everything properly."

Gabriella nodded, "take your time."

Troy breathed deeply, his entire body quaking with anxiety and began, "I can't believe Poppy has been dead for three years. It's all gone so quick and although this might not make sense to you, it's also drawn on and on endlessly."

"It all happened here in Placitas. My home, 'Troy said with a weariness that suggested what he was saying was already exhausting him, "I remember my old life well. It _haunts_ me! It sickens me and is a part of me."

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest that he was being too hard on himself but Troy shook his head and silenced her with a hand, "you might be surprised to know that I was popular. I had everything going for me. I was handsome, strong and very athletic. I was Captain of my basketball team; guys worshipped me like I was their God, girls all wanted me as their boyfriend and I abused that power and slept around with as many of them as I could before dumping them mere minutes after sleeping with them, 'Gabriella felt something twist in her stomach at the thought of Troy curled up with different girls. She didn't like to think of him with anyone but her, it wasn't right, "I wasn't plagued by these horrendous scars, 'he spat out the words with disgust and turned away from Gabriella as if he was ashamed of what she could see, "but I was plagued with something much worse, something deadly. I, Troy Bolton, was a cold hearted bully!"

Gabriella frowned, "I don't believe it. You! _Bullying?_" She cried incredulously.

"It's true, 'Troy said through clenched teeth, "I bullied people. It gave me this great pleasure. I'd knock kids out and I'd feel powerful and unbeatable like no one could overcome me! Kyle enjoyed the power we had over kids too. We were like a terrible double duo! We instilled fear in everyone we met."

"Is that why you don't like to fight? Because you're frightened you'll bring your old self back out again?" Gabriella asked thinking back to all the times when Troy had contained his desire to punch Luke Vista. Her mind was burning with new intriguing thoughts...she remembered Susie Greenwoods party when Rory Grainty had tried it on with her...how Troy had reacted...how violent he'd become.

Troy nodded, "I don't want to be the old Troy Bolton. He was...he was unbearable! Cold."

There was silence for a moment. Troy's breathing was hard and strained and Gabriella sat patiently and waited for him to come back around to himself. She could see he was having difficulty telling her all that had ever happened and she was relieved that he was finally coming clean about his past life.

"I did have a little bit of a soft side but only one person ever experienced it, 'Troy said, licking his dry lips, "my little sister Poppy was the light of my world. She was the most precious thing to grace the planet and I loved her very much. She was thirteen years old and so I felt like I had to watch out for her, I was her big brother, if I couldn't care for her, who else could. No one messed with Poppy; she was safe while I was around. To me, anyone within in a spitting distance of her was a threat! I was her protector."

"Adoring Poppy the way I did, you can imagine how infuriated I was when I realised she'd started going out with some guy. His name was Jake Del Toro and though I couldn't see it at the time, he was a sweet kid and liked Poppy very much. He still lives in Placitas you know. I've seen him during a couple of my visits. Whenever he sees me he bows his head and walks off quickly. I've overheard some say he still comes to visit Poppy, 'he motioned to his little sisters grave and smiled sadly, "I'm glad of that. I believe he might have truly loved her...and I destroyed that! I was so bitterly angry with Poppy for having a boyfriend. Being a warm-blooded, hormonal teenage guy myself I knew that in a relationship the equation pretty much was lust add boy add girl equalled sex. I didn't know that perhaps that was just the opinion of my friends and me. I questioned her many times on it and we argued frequently but she told me to stay out of her affairs. She told me I should want her to be happy but all I wanted was for her to be as far away from Jake Del Toro as possible!" Troy sighed tiredly and looked towards the grave that held the remains of his sister.

"What happened?" Gabriella whispered, her throat contracting.

Troy closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't think I can tell you." He hissed.

Gabriella brought her hand to his leg and he opened his eyes and looked at her, new tears glistening with the memory he was trying so desperately to be rid of, "you can Troy, 'she said softly, "you can tell me!"

Troy sniffled miserably, "I...I can't!" He turned away from Gabriella, his shoulders hunched over in defeat and whimpered in his distress.

Gabriella swiftly gripped her lover's cheeks and forced him to look at her again, "Please Troy! This is important."

The agony that was reflected upon Troy's face was absolutely heart wrenching. Gabriella could see he was sorry, he was searching for atonement that he could not find and it made her ache terribly to see him in such torture.

"It was a Friday night, party night, 'Troy said, "and I'd been out with my friends, getting drunk as we usually did on a Friday. We'd been wandering the streets for ages, looking for girls to hit on and hopefully, have some fun with when we passed my house. We didn't usually try to come into our the areas where our houses were in fear of our parents catching us drunk but that night my parents were out to dinner and had left Poppy at home on her own. I was supposed to be taking care of her but she'd explained to my mother that Jake was coming over to watch a movie with her and in my anger I'd stormed out and left her alone."

Troy shook his head frantically, "If only we hadn't come that way, 'he moaned, "if only we hadn't been so foolish. We passed by the windows and Kyle grabbed me by the arm, pointed and said, '_well look who's at home with your 'lil sis_' and then I saw them cuddled up on the sofa together, kissing. There was nothing serious in their actions, he had his one hand on her hip and she was clinging to him like her life depended on it and yet I couldn't help but feel this bitter sting of fury. How dare he touch her like that! _How dare he!" _Gabriella gazed fearfully across at Troy, he was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring and his lip curled in as he tried to contain himself. All so suddenly, he looked like a monster! He looked inhuman!

"I...I...I just wanted to teach stupid Del Toro a lesson! I never wanted to hurt either of them, especially not Poppy. I couldn't have intentionally hurt her." Troy was now babbling, looking frantic, looking frighteningly haunting as he turned to Gabriella and gripped her hard by the shoulders, shaking her as he tried to make her understand.

"I would never have hurt her intentionally. It wasn't in my nature to hurt her...not Poppy...not...not...not _my_ Poppy!" He cried anxiously.

"Troy! Calm down! Calm down!" Gabriella said soothingly, "Please!"

Troy yanked himself away from her, "we devised a plan, the guys and I, to make sure Jake never went near Poppy again. We entered the house just after seeing Jake and Poppy go upstairs together. I was convinced he'd persuaded her to sleep with him but when I look back now I realise that I was so intoxicated that my thoughts were all muddled. I told the guys to bar the doors to make sure Jake couldn't leave and then went upstairs myself, holding a box of matches and a large bottle of vodka."

Gabriella's heart was pulsating so viciously that she felt she could hear it over Troy's tightened breath. When he looked at her, his eyes were full with tears and all Gabriella felt she could do was lean across and offer him her hand.

"I reached her bedroom door and kicked it open and the pair of them leapt apart. Poppy looked really embarrassed and Jake was gazing at me nervously. I staggered in and demanded to know what the hell they thought they were doing, 'Troy sighed, "Poppy was furious. She lifted up her arm and displayed to me a great deep wound, streaming with blood and explained that she'd caught her arm on the zip of one of the sofa pillows and Jake was just cleaning it up for her."

"Of course, I didn't believe them one bit and in my rage I smash the bottle of vodka into the wall and the drink spilt over Poppy's carpet."

"What happened then?" Gabriella queried.

"Poppy was furious. She'd always been quite obsessive over keeping her room clean and presentable. She ran at me, screaming that I was ruining everything and that I was taking everything a little too far but I was barely listening. I was too drunk, 'Troy stood and Gabriella made no move to follow him, he began to pace back and forth anxiously, Gabriella could feel the story coming to a crescendo and the notion terrified her, "because I was ignoring her, Poppy hurried out of the room to get something to clean up the vodka on the carpet. She was muttering under her breath as she went but I didn't care. I was more aware of Jake standing opposite me and with Poppy out of the room; I was hoping to spook him a little."

"What did you do?" Gabriella asked. It was difficult to conjure up the image of an intoxicated Troy. From a young age, Gabriella had developed a keen and fantastic imagination and yet the thought of Troy drinking was something of an unbelievable concept.

"What does any idiot do? 'Troy said shrugging his shoulder, his eyes glimmering with grief, "I struck a match and held it in between my fingers, all the while glaring at Jake menacingly. The kid looked so afraid and I didn't blame him. I held up the match and stepped towards him, '_I'm sure you're aware of my reputation in school, huh Jake?' _I said. He just nodded. I circled him, or more like I stumbled around him and I said, _'do you know what I do to kids who mess me around?' _Jake shook his head and I laughed and replied, "_I burn them! I burn every little pathetic inch of them...and I take pleasure in doing it!' _By this time the poor guy was practically blubbering in horror but you don't understand, although I said it, I would never have intentionally did it. I was a bully, sure, but I was no murderer. I just wanted to scare him."

Troy paused, breathing heavily. He'd spoken so much, told such a great deal that he'd grown weary. His pace, as he walked back and fore quickened and although he'd stopped talking he hadn't stopped pacing. Gabriella was worried for him. She didn't like to see him looking so lost, so frantic!

"Knowing that I had Jake in the palm of my hand, 'Troy continued after a couple of minutes of rest, "I decided it was time to take my plan to the next level. I called down the stairs to Kyle and the guys and told them to go on home, and to take the keys on the side of the cupboard behind my front door and lock us in the house. I wasn't going to hurt Jake, I swear...but I was drunk! I...I wasn't thinking right, if I'd –"

"Troy! 'Gabriella cried, standing up and coming to Troy's aid for he was becoming hysterical in his storytelling and she did not want to distress him, "calm down Troy. Please. Please." She grabbed both his cheeks and pulled his face around so he was forced to look at her. When his gaze met hers, the ferocity in Troy's eyes eased and he took a deep breath and nodded apologetically.

"Now continue." Gabriella ordered gently.

"I could hear the guys laughing downstairs, the front door closed, both Jake and I heard it and we heard the lock click into place as well. The house was quiet enough that we would hear a pin drop if we listened really closely. Jake was looking at me imploringly, he said, '_Please Troy. I care about Poppy...and I would never do anything to hurt her,' _but I wasn't listening, 'Troy shook his head severely, "I didn't want to listen to him because I never listened to anything but my own fucking voice! 'his teeth were clenched together in his anger, "the light of the match was flickering in my hands and I was approaching Jake with it, not caring that he was frightened. Not caring at all. I told him I was going to kill him but I wouldn't have! Just as Jake's back hit the wall, Poppy walked back into the room with a cloth in her hand. She gasped at the sight in front of her, Jake pressed up against the wall like a terrified little child and me...standing there with a match in my hand. The weapon."

A breeze whispered on the wind and it seemed to say that this was it! It was all coming out!

"I...I turned to Poppy and she looked utterly infuriated. She stormed over to me, demanding to know whether I was in my right mind. I told her I wasn't. She looked at Jake and said, _'I think it's time for you to leave. I need to talk to my brother.' _Jake didn't really want to go, I think he was worried for Poppy's safety...and he was right to worry...but Poppy reassured him she would be fine, 'Troy's chest began to heave violently, and he shook his head, "she kissed his cheek and told him she loved him and Jake hurried off as quickly as he could."

"But didn't you say the doors were locked? Kyle and your other friends locked them all didn't they?" Gabriella queried, puzzled.

"Just listen Gabriella, 'he said quickly, he moved away from her and turned to face Poppy's grave, his body quaking recklessly as he re-lived his darkest days. Gabriella nodded and he continued, "when Poppy was sure that Jake was gone, she turned to me and she looked angry. '_I can't believe you just did that!_' she spat and there was loathing in her voice, such fury! I ignored her and laughed and she said, _'you've ruined everything! You're an embarrassment.' _That annoyed me. I loved Poppy with all my heart, 'Troy explained gently, he shook his head and Gabriella was somewhat relieved that she couldn't see his face for she imagined that he was incredibly distraught, "I moved towards her and said, _'well forgive me for wanting to protect you from that pompous, horrible little twirp! Look at you, behaving like some common slut! Putting shame on yourself! On me!' _That was it! She...she...she slapped me and I was so shocked, so surprised by the contact of her hand against my cheek that I stumbled backwards and the match fell to the ground and with the alcohol...and...the texture of...of the carpet...the room went up in a great flash of orange."

Gabriella's heart was pounding and she found herself incapable of saying anything.

"I panicked and grabbed Poppy quickly, throwing her into the other side of the room...away...away from the door. We fell to the ground together but by then the flames were everywhere, they engulfed the room, it was so hot and the smoke was everywhere...couldn't breathe, 'Troy's chest was heaving, "couldn't breathe!" He cried.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered, leaning forward but he stepped forward, aware that she was attempting to comfort him.

"One of the lights burst and Poppy screamed. Both of us were there...pressed against the wall in horror. She looked at me and her eyes were pleading. There...There was a great crash and the ceiling fell down in front of the door. By then the flames covered the room, Poppy was choking next to me, the light was blinding us, 'Troy shook his head, "I turned to her, 'his chest heaved again and Gabriella suspected he was beginning to cry, the grief consuming him, "I told her not to be afraid. Knowing it was the only thing I could do, I picked her up and placed her in the corner, as far away from the flames as I could get. I said, '_I'm going to get us out Poppy. I promise,'_ and she nodded and I ran through the flames and at the door."

"What happened?" Gabriella questioned.

Troy shook his head, "I...worked hard, throwing the fallen ceiling pieces aside as I fought my way through to get to the door. The heat...it...it was unbelievable and by then the sweat was dripping off me. I turned to Poppy and screamed, '_press yourself down to the ground Poppy,' _because I wanted her to keep away from the fumes. She did as I told her and I continued to yank the debris from the doorway. I'd been drunk...but...but somehow I'd managed to sober up in...the...well...anyway, 'he said through clenched teeth, Gabriella came and stood beside him and by then sweat was pouring down his face, "I threw the final piece of ceiling to the side and threw open the door...and then...the unspeakable happened!"

Troy paused and shook his head, whimpering as he went, "no, no...I...I wish...I wish it hadn't happened. No!"

Gabriella turned to look at him and touched his arm gently, "tell me Troy." She crooned.

"I turned to fetch her and...and it came from nowhere. The ceiling caved in front of her. Everything came down, the entire foundations came around her, great hulking chunks of wood, loads of them and they trapped her into this little circle with no way over and no way through. Poppy shrieked and I ran over to her, I could just about see her through a small opening in between the wood." Troy's face was contorted in repulsion, his eyes were glazed over in his horrifying memories and Gabriela felt helpless, "she looked at me through the gap, she was crying and reaching through, trying to grab. I took her hand in mine."

"_Troy_, 'she sobbed, '_Troy help me._' I shoved against the wood but it wouldn't budge. I wanted to get through it so much...I would've put myself in her shoes, in her position to save her. '_Help me Troy! Please. I'm frightened.' _I gripped her arm and she squeezed mine back in return, '_Don't be frightened. I'm with you. I'm here.' _I said. The flames had travelled out of the room, I didn't know how far they'd gone through the house but I was sure I could hear voices outside, screaming, calling, 'Troy's body trembled, "_Help me get out of here Troy_, Poppy sobbed, '_I don't want to die._' I was suddenly so aware of the flames behind me. I was coughing, suffocating on the smoke that was spreading around the room. My little sister, she dug her nails into my hand and pleaded with me not to go...she knew what I was going to do...and I was spineless...so..._spineless!_ I looked around the room, feeling empty, knowing I was about to do the unforgivable and then I turned to Poppy and said, '_I'm sorry...I love you,' _and with that I stood, yanked her arm away from mine and turned, darting out of the room with my hand over my mouth and my nose. I...I can still hear...her crying...pleading with me..._DON'T LEAVE ME TROY! DON'T GO! TROY! PLEASE!, '_by now tears were spilling down Troy's cheeks, his body was jolting and Gabriella watched with impending shame and pity as he admitted the horrors he'd committed,_ "_I'll never forget the agony in her voice, when she said,_ 'but your my big brother.' _That made me stop...I turned...and...and I could see her face through the gap in the wood. She was watching me, tears pouring down her face and this look in her eyes that told me she knew she was going to die. I couldn't stay then. I...I fled...darted down the flame-infested stairs but not before I heard, '_TROY! NO!' _Then, there was this defeating crash and I knew...she...was...gone."

Troy collapsed to the ground; his knee's squelching into the mud. It had begun to rain but he didn't seem to feel it. He pounded his fists into the grass, punching it violently, a strange, strangled sound escaping his lips every time he did so. Gabriella sat beside him and made to touch him but he pulled himself away from her, "Don't touch me, 'he hissed, "I don't deserve you! I didn't deserve her!"

"Troy –" Gabriella whimpered.

"I kept running through the house. The fire, it was everywhere...up the walls, licking away at my precious home..._destroying_...destroying everything! I felt blind, all I could see was Poppy's face, her terrified beautiful little face...waiting for death to come for her. I was sobbing uncontrollably...I just...I knew I'd done wrong...and I regretted it but I could not change what happened, 'he turned to Gabriella, his eyes were red with the tears he'd shed and his face had taken on an ugliness that Gabriella had never seen before, "someone ran past me and I saw it was Jake. He'd come back in for Poppy and when he saw me he stopped and called, '_Troy! Where is Poppy? Troy! TROY!' _I didn't answer him, I just kept running. I couldn't answer him. If I did he'd know of the _reprehensible_ thing I'd done and the thought sickened me."

Gabriella tried once again to touch Troy but he wouldn't allow her to. He shifted away, shaking his head, "the scars...and the burns...I got them when I was trying to open the door. They were my punishment and I rightly deserved them. The house was completely taken over with flames, I couldn't open the door, it...was too ha...hard. I could hear people outside...trying to push at the door...trying to get through. I figured it would be easier...to get through a window instead so I hurried through into living room but as I opened the door, a great chunk of the ceiling came down and smashed me in the face. It...It was hot, so hot, the materials gouged through my skin, I could hear them tearing at the flesh, I could taste the blood my own blood in my mouth, 'he turned to Gabriella and pointed to his face, "they destroyed my youth. Another great load of ceiling came down again; it threw me to the floor and dug into me. I...I got knocked unconscious...I can't remember anything after that...but...but I'm guessing that is how I received the burns on my leg and the two on my back...and even the scars and burns on my chest. "

Gabriella leaned forward, "Troy...your scars...are not that bad?"

"YES THEY ARE GABRIELLA, 'he rounded on her, turning so he was towering over her, his face burning with rage and suddenly Gabriella could see the murderous flames in his beautiful blue eyes, "I DESERVE THESE FUCKING SCARS! I DESERVE THEM! THEY POTRAY ME CORRECTLY, I AM A SPINELESS, SINFUL LITTLE COWARD!"

Gabriella shook her head, "no you're not Troy. You're not. You were frightened. You just ran."

"And I shouldn't have, 'Troy said, "I was meant to be her protector, 'one single tear slid down his cheek, "and in the end the one person I couldn't save her from...was...me."

"Troy –"

"When I regained consciousness, 'Troy said quickly, cutting Gabriella off before she could attempt to comfort him anymore, "I was in the hospital. My father was sitting by my bedside...he looked old...older than I'd ever seen him before. When he saw me, he threw his arms around my neck and sobbed. I didn't understand...I couldn't remember why I was there but all I could hear this horrible...horrible screaming in the back of my mind."

Gabriella listened, her hands shaking. She wanted to help Troy in some way but she didn't know how. One part of her heart told her that was Troy had done was disgusting and inhumane but the other part, the part that cared for him dearly told her that Troy needed guidance in such a tragic time in his life. He still hadn't stopped mourning for his little sister and without someone there to help him the grief would soon consume him, or worse, _kill him! _

"My mother and father pretended to forgive me, 'Troy said through clenched teeth, he moved away from Gabriella and stood directly in front of Poppy's grave, "but I knew they were just deceiving me. It took my mother at least a couple of months to actually look at me the right way. She didn't touch me for the first two weeks after Poppy's death...and I didn't blame her. _I disgusted myself_! 'his shoulders hunched again and Gabriella could see that he was crying once more, his voice slightly higher than usual. She felt as if her heart were being torn from her chest, she didn't know how to console him or make everything better, because suddenly, it wasn't, "things got worse from there. My...my friends...they shunned me. I tried to fit back into normality but I'd forgotten I wasn't normal anymore. They'd all bow their heads when I'd enter a room or move to different tables when I tried to sit with them at lunch. They ignored my phone calls...or house visits. It was torture. Kyle...my best friend...he started to taunt me at school. He called me a murderer...I think sometimes he forgets he was there that night. He forgets that he locked the doors in the house. Girls wouldn't come near me anymore. They were repulsed! I wasn't attractive; I wasn't a nice person...so I had nothing. Even the girls I wouldn't have ever bothered with wouldn't come near me....when before they'd throw themselves at me."

"That's why you moved away from Placitas?" Gabriella asked gently.

Troy nodded, "yes, 'he sobbed, "we thought moving away would help us get over Poppy...help _me_ get over Poppy even, 'he touched the grave in front of him and laughed resentfully, "but I can never escape her. She's there all the time."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella queried.

Troy turned and his eyes were dark and his face was grim and frightening, "She haunts me. Her voice is in my head, her final words are like imprints, I dream about her, returning to murder me, taunting me, always accusing, never forgiving! I see her in my mother's still unforgiving eyes and my father's attempts of a false smile! When I see families in the streets she's among them and most of all...when I look in the mirror...I see her..._in my scars_!"

He came to stand in front of Gabriella and he reached up a hand to touch her cheek, "now do you understand why I don't deserve to live?"

"No! I don't. What happened to Poppy was an accident, a horrible accident."

"But you don't see what I'm trying to tell you. It was an accident I caused Gabriella. I did it. I murdered my little sister. I left her when she needed me. It was a shameful thing to do. Jake...he went back for her...he went looking for her. That was the kid I believed didn't deserve Poppy and the truth was he did. He must've loved her, if he'd go back for her." Troy explained.

"You're being far too hard on yourself Troy. You did what any scared teenager would've done. You ran. There's nothing to –"

"So tell me something Gabriella, 'Troy spat, he stepped closer to her so his face was pressed up against hers, Gabriella cringed as she felt the searing animosity spilling from his body, "if you had a brother and sister and they'd got caught up in a fire, would you have saved them? Stayed with them?"

Gabriella said nothing; she averted her gaze and kept it locked on her shoes for she knew her answer would've been yes. She would've stayed. Troy knew the answer too it seemed for he sighed angrily and nodded in having won the argument.

"But –"

"BUT NOTHING, 'he bellowed, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL! WHY DID YOU COME AFTER ME, HUH? 'he moved away from her and walked over to Poppy's grave again, "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE GABRIELLA! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME OR MY LITTLE SISTER! WHY DID YOU ASK? WHY?" Troy looked over his shoulder and tears were streaming down his cheeks as his body convulsed in fury, "WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE AND GO AND FIND KYLE OR LUKE VISTA? SOMEONE WHO'S WORTHY OF YOU, NOT A MURDEROUS LITTLE BASTARD LIKE ME!"

Gabriella was crying now too. She didn't know how to help Troy and she was frightened he would hurt himself in his misery. She moved cautiously towards him and reached out a hand to touch his arm. Troy turned to her and glared at her, revulsion sparkling in his eyes.

"Why do you have this necklace, 'he sneered, pointing to the locket that was hanging around her neck, "it's my sisters. It _belongs_ to her."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm...I'm sorry. Your mother...she –"

"She had no right to give it to you. IT'S NOT YOURS!" He screamed, he held out his hand arrogantly and said with great malice, "give it to me."

"I...I –"

"I...said...give...it...to...me!" Troy said as if he were talking to a child.

Gabriella did as she was told. Putting her hands behind her neck and unclipping the necklace, all the while trembling as she looked up into Troy's face feeling nervous and uncomfortable. She held the necklace out and he snatched it from her, placing it in his pocket.

"Good, 'he said after a moment's silence, he turned back towards the grave and whispered, "now leave us."

Gabriella stood still and watched, her heart pounding. Troy sunk to the ground and placed his hand on the top of Poppy's grave, "Didn't you hear me, 'he whispered darkly, "I want you to leave! Go home."

Gabriella breathed in a shaky breath and nodded. She said nothing as she turned around and walked back to the car. She was still watching Troy fretfully as she started the car up and quietly reversed out of the graveyard. The drive back to the hotel was an unbearably quiet one...Gabriella felt sick.

IT was nightfall and Troy still hadn't returned. Gabriella was worried for him, for his safety for Lucille had told her he'd been suicidal once and she was scared that he would do something irrational tonight.

She was still having difficulty processing all that Troy had told her. So Poppy had been crushed to death under the decaying wood of the burn house and Troy had left her to save himself. She understood why Troy despised himself so deeply and she pitied him for he had truly received his punishment for what he'd done. She was sickened by his friends behaviour towards him, for they should've supported him in his need, not shunned him as they had. She was bewildered by Troy's descriptions of his parent's indifference. Lucille and Jack loved their son with all their hearts and so Gabriella had come to the conclusion that Troy's grief was distorting his vision of them.

His behaviour towards her...well Gabriella couldn't understand it at all. She'd tried to help and he'd behaved as though he hated her. Around her neck, where Poppy's trinket had been, now felt bare and cold for Gabriella had grown used to it and liked it hanging there. It made her feel as though she were a Bolton too...almost!

Curled up warm and comfortable in bed, Gabriella listened to the sounds of Placitas outside. The lights were switched off but moonlight splashed across the room from the open window. Her eyes were sore from having cried so much and her heartbeat was still unnaturally erratic, so much so that she felt as though she could hear it pounding inside her ribcage. When she'd returned earlier that day a strange presence had come with her and though Gabriella did not understand it, it neither frightened nor bothered her. She'd showered and then checked her mobile to find Lucille had tried phoning her twice and her own mother had tried phoning her an unbelievable eleven times! She hadn't replied to any of the calls, she'd simply busied herself, going down to the hotel restaurant to buy a meal she didn't eat and then coming back up to the room where she sat on the sofa and looked out the window for the lost soul she'd left in the graveyard.

The alarm clock on the side of the bed buzzed telling her it was 12:41am and rolling onto her side; she felt her eyes flutter close and her mind go fuzzy with exhaustion...

THE sound of footsteps outside the door woke Gabriella from what had been an uncomfortable sleep. She glanced at the clock and gasped as she realised it was 4:20am. The door jingled and opened and light burst into the room and Gabriella lay there silently, knowing exactly who it was but knew only too well that she shouldn't bother him.

The door closed and the room was cast in darkness again. Gabriella watched as Troy walked past her, looking truly and utterly worn out. He was drenched, his clothes completely soaked through and it was only then, when Gabriella listened closely that she could hear the terrible rainfall outside the window. He went through to the bathroom and she heard him pottering around. Her heart was pounding violently but she continued to listen. For a moment, she thought she heard him crying but she couldn't be sure for after a few minutes the noise died away.

He appeared again in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing a pair of a pyjama bottoms but completely shirtless. He turned to gaze out the window, his face deadly. Gabriella was scared.

After a couple of seconds, he moved again, walking quietly to the bed, unaware that she was awake. He pulled aside the covers and got in beside Gabriella, shifting close to her and putting a hand around her waist. Gabriella flinched at his touch and whimpered and it was then he could see she wasn't asleep.

"You don't think I would hurt _you_, do you Gabriella?" He whispered. The hostility in his voice was gone; it was layered only in sorrow.

Gabriella said nothing but when he reached out for her again she did not flinch or move away and he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to her earlobe.

"See, that wasn't so difficult, was it." He crooned and Gabriella turned in his arms and dared herself to look at him.

"You...you look different now." She dared herself to say.

Troy closed his eyes, "do I look like a murderer now?" He queried.

Gabriella shook her head, "no, 'she answered simply, "you just look different. It's not a bad thing."

It was true. The darkness might've offered Troy's appearance to look as though it had changed but he did look different. He looked tired, defeated! Bringing up a hand, she caressed the side of his face whilst stroking the deep, thick scar that ran down over his nipple.

"I think, 'Troy said, 'that this belongs to you."

Gabriella frowned and waited until he held up something gold and glittering. She recognised Poppy's necklace and shook her head, knowing that her wearing it must've secretly upset Troy.

"I...no...its...fine. It's not mine." She replied.

Troy sat up, "please Gabi. It _is_ yours. It was my mother's gift to you. I was just...venting my feelings. I should never have taken out any of my frustrations on you."

"No Troy." Gabriella exclaimed but before she could argue Troy was already slipping it around her neck and clipping it into place. Gabriella felt the weight of it resting against her breast and nestled in closer to Troy, breathing in his scent, wanting to ask where he'd been but was too nervous to try.

"There, 'he whispered, "its back where it belongs."

"Troy?" Gabriella said quietly.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Jake? 'she knew it was wrong to bring up the past again when it had upset him so but she was curious, "did he get out of the fire?"

Troy nodded, "and he still lives in Placitas. He suffered a burn to the left leg, broke it too I believe. He was a good athelete, he did a lot of track running. The damage to his leg was so bad that he was told he'd never run again. I am sorry for that, 'he said tenderly, 'He hasn't dated since Poppy. He's still grieving too. I had no idea how much he loved her and now I wished I'd listened to her when she'd told me how much of a nice guy he was."

"Have you spoken to him?" Gabriella asked.

"No. The last time we spoke was at the funeral. If I happen to see him, whenever I come to Placitas he turns away from me. I can never stomach the courage to talk to him...even though I've always wanted to." Troy told her, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Maybe one day all that will change." Gabriella mumbled.

"Maybe." Troy sighed.

They lay there together in the darkness, listening to the rain. They were both as calm as the morning itself, content to hold one another in what felt like an eternity. Gabriella wasn't angry with Troy. How could she be?

She heard him sniffle in her hold and she lifted her head from the crook of his neck and looked at him, frowning, "I'm sorry Gabriella, 'he sobbed, "I am _so_ sorry."

Gabriella didn't what he was apologising for – shouting at her or the terrible things he had done?

"If I could go back I would wait with Poppy. I would...I would die with her. She shouldn't have gone alone. I'm sorry. I would've died in her place. Please God...let me go back, 'he whimpered pathetically, "let _me_ go back in her place. I'm...I'm beg...begging you! Let me go back."

"Hush Troy. It's alright." Gabriella said softly, "I'm with you. Its alright."

"Please, 'Troy moaned, "_I'm sorry. I'm sorry._"

Gabriella pressed her lips to his forehead and stroked his arm, "I know, 'she told him, "I know you're sorry."

**I know that was kind of an abrupt ending but it seemed to fit in really well. I tried to add something to it, to make the end seem more final but something was telling me that was about it. **

**This was a really long chapter, the longest I've ever written I think. 28 pages! So be pleased for that at least. Now I want to know what you think. Give me nice big reviews guys to fit with this nice big chapter! Pleeeaasssseeee!!! **

**I'm sorry if you found Troy's past to be disappointing. It was how I envisioned it so in some respects I'm happy with it but in others I'm not. **

**I'm also sorry if there are any errors or grammatical mistakes. I've been quite ill and am exhausted after writing this so please try to overlook them. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I promise the next chapter will be updated quicker. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	22. Reassurance

**Hello everybody. Wow...I'm kind of speechless, regarding the reviews to my last chapter. I never once expected to have so many positive reviews when dealing with such a dark matter and I'm glad so many of you did not find Troy's past such a big disappointment. **

**I've given this next chapter a great deal of thought for I wasn't sure how to offer you something else straight after the dramatic bombshell you got landed with last time. If anything, you should be pleased enough that this chapter was updated quicker than the last one. **

**I hope you enjoy guys...**

**Chapter 21 – Reassurance**

THE fresh morning air was unbelievably welcoming after what had been a day of dark revelations and a night of restless sleep. The swift shards of light that burst through the open windows of the hotel room were beautiful amongst the soft and joyous twittering of the birds that sat in the trees outside. Gabriella listened and watched in raptures of wonderment as the morning broke through the dying mists of the night, filling the world with life again.

Beside her, sleeping like a child lost in dreams was Troy, his breath calm and his body relaxed into the mattress of the bed. Gabriella hated to see him so exhausted for he too had experienced a difficult sleep and though Gabriella had tried to ease his distress through the night she found that he recoiled away from her, hardly able to touch her.

_At least he sleeps now_, she thought and smiled as she leaned herself towards him, reaching out and stroking his soft brown locks of hair. He was _so_ beautiful, or at least he was to her! It still didn't seem possible that not so long ago, Troy had been cold hearted, vain and proud. Gabriella didn't want to believe it. Troy was gentle but strong, intelligent, considerate and kind hearted. He was a good person! How could he have once been the boy who'd left his little sister to burn to death?

"Oh Troy, 'Gabriella whispered not wanting to wake him but feeling the need to speak, "what am I going to do with you?"

Her hand left the softness of his hair and trailed down to the left side of his face where she traced the scar that ran from his ear to the edge of his nose. He truly was a tortured soul, broken and almost beyond repair and yet Gabriella knew it was her duty to try and fix what was left of Troy. She just didn't know how to do it.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone on the bedside table beside her. Gabriella turned on her side and grabbed the contraption quickly, seeing that it was Lucille on the other line. Clicking the 'answer' button she placed the phone to her ear and whispered, "hello."

"Gabriella? 'Lucille sounded uncertain as to whether she was actually talking to the youngster, "honey, is that you?"

Getting out of bed, Gabriella wrapped the blankets further around Troy and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, "Hi Lucille. Yes it's me." She said in a hushed voice.

"Oh thank goodness you answered. I was beginning to get rather worried. Where have you been? I tried getting hold of you all day yesterday but there was no answer." Lucille exclaimed and her words came out in a babble of relief.

"I'm sorry, 'Gabriella sighed, she sat down against the bathroom door and ran a hand through her tousled hair, still utterly exhausted, "yesterday...it wasn't a good day for Troy and I, for Troy especially."

"Why not?" Lucille asked.

"Um...Troy told me everything...about Poppy I mean." Gabriella said.

Gabriella heard Lucille gasp in surprise and a frantic rattling and scrambling which may have indicated that she'd almost dropped the phone.

"What do you mean? 'Lucille sounded breathless, panicked, "he told you..._everything_?"

"Yes, 'Gabriella replied, "about Poppy and her boyfriend Jake. The fire. How...how he left her behind. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know but I couldn't just –"

Lucille cut Gabriella off, "no, no. It's fine. I'm glad he told you, I'm glad the secrets finally out. I didn't like the barrier that was settled between the pair of you and now that everything is out in the open your relationship with Troy can only blossom. I hope that you can help him move on; Lord knows that Jack and I have never been able to help him. Besides, now you can become an even _better_ couple."

Now it was Gabriella's turn to nearly drop the phone. _Couple?_ Where did Lucille get the idea that she and Troy were dating? Gabriella cared about Troy, there was no doubt about that but she didn't want to become serious with him! She didn't want a relationship. They kissed and cuddled and did things for each other. They slept together and shared each other's company but that didn't make it a relationship. That didn't make it love!

"Gabriella? Are you still there?" Lucille asked, breaking away her reverie.

"Um...yes. I'm still here, 'Gabriella answered swallowing down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, "I thought I heard Troy moving around the bedroom but I was wrong."

"Oh Gabriella, _please_ tell me you'll be coming home today. Please." Lucille implored.

"I hope we are but I'm not going to pressurise Troy into coming back with me." Gabriella replied.

"You don't understand, 'Lucille said gently, "Placitas is a bad place for Troy. It brings back too many memories for him. The only reason we come every couple of months is to visit Poppy's grave. I always assure Troy that he doesn't have to come down with us because I know what it does for him, but he doesn't listen. It's like...it's like he feels he has to come. To make up for what he did."

"Believe me Lucille, 'Gabriella said quietly, trying to wake herself up by rubbing the sleep from her eyes, all the while wondering whether she should take a shower, "I know how bad Placitas is for Troy and I want him home just as much as you do."

"Then please try and convince him that it's what's best. Jack has been considering coming down to fetch you both but I've talked him out of it, 'Lucille sounded terribly concerned, "I just want my little boy home. I've lost one child. I don't want to lose another."

"You won't lose him, 'Gabriella exclaimed firmly, "I promise you that much."

"Well if you are coming home today would you text me before you leave, I can set about making you both some lunch...give myself something to do!" She laughed gently.

"I'll be sure to tell you Lucille and hopefully, Troy and I will be back in Albuquerque by tonight." Gabriella exclaimed smiling.

"Okay. We'll talk soon. Goodbye my dear." Lucille answered.

"Bye." Gabriella said back and she switched her cell phone off as she pulled herself up from the floor.

Setting the phone on the windowsill of the bathroom, Gabriella turned to the shower, opened the door and switched on the hot water before closing the door again to keep in the heat. A shower would wake her up, help her think about what she needed to do for the day, how she could best handle the situation she was in. Just as she was considering removing her jewellery so as not to ruin them with the water – the necklace and the ring Troy had bought her for her birthday – the most terrible, blood-curdling shriek made her all but leapt out of her skin.

"GET IT OFF ME!" The voice bellowed, panic-stricken and haggled with alarm.

Frightened as to what she would find but knowing that she had to do something, Gabriella hurried over to the door and threw it open, darting into the bedroom and coming to a halt as she took in the scene before her.

Troy lay in the bed, the sheets tangled around him as if they were holding him down and keeping him prisoner. He was writhing back and fore in frenzy and shaking his head, fighting something from his inner-concious. Gabriella could see he was still asleep, having a nightmare but somehow, it seemed to be so much more than that. Almost real!

"Don't! No, 'Troy cried, "stop! Please just stop!"

Gabriella didn't know whether she should wake him, she edged closer to bed and continued to watch her friend in torment.

"Po...Poppy. I'm sorry, 'he hissed through clenched teeth. Troy's face was twisted in rage, his body arched and he turned onto his side, shrieking like a wild animal, "don't touch me. I...I don't want you to...no, NO! NO! BLOOD! GET IT OFF ME! PLEASE, 'Troy was now on the verge of hysteria, his voice had turned abnormally high and he was panting and sobbing as he pushed himself back and fore violently, "BLOOD ON MY HANDS! BLOOD ON MY HANDS!"

Gabriella knew it was time to intervene. She scrambled over to Troy, grabbing him by the arms to try and secure his body and calm him down.

"Troy! Troy, wake up." She ordered firmly but Troy showed no sign of waking, he continued to shriek and cry, trapped.

"CAN'T GET IT OFF, 'Troy spat, flaying his arms wildly, "BLOOD...EVERYWHERE! BLOOD...ON...MY...HANDS!"

"Troy! Come on, it's time to wake up, 'Gabriella said anxiously, shaking him, "Troy. Wake up."

"NO POPPY! NO!" Troy barked in horror and Gabriella did the only thing that reached her mind, she raised her hand into the air and using her full weight, smacked him around the face.

Troy gasped in surprise, the impact waking him and Gabriella crawled to the other side of the bed, her hand stinging, burning red.

It was as if Troy didn't know where he was. He gazed around the hotel room, his eyes shimmering with fresh tears and his vision etched with confusion. His body was shuddering uncontrollably and his teeth were chattering as if he were cold. Gabriella didn't know what to do; she wanted to comfort him but was fearful of how he would react if she tried to go near him. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"Troy?" She whispered gently.

Troy didn't look at her; he turned away from her on his side and took in great, shaky breaths.

"Troy? 'Gabriella asked again, she crawled over to him, "are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine." Troy mumbled into his pillow.

Taking this as a good sign, Gabriella curled into Troy's back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him tight against her and pressing her lips to the back of his head, comforting him as best she could.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gabriella questioned, her voice soft and soothing.

"No, 'Troy said, "can you...just hold me?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "sure. Come here, 'Troy turned in Gabriella's arms and nestled his face close to her chest, nuzzling and snuggling, his eyes wide with the nightmare he'd just experienced, "I like lying with you." She said, in the hopes of easing his worries. It seemed to be working for Troy's breathing was becoming steady again.

"I like lying with you too, 'Troy answered, "when your around I don't feel so alone in the world."

"You're not alone _mi querido, _'Gabriella whispered as she brushed her fingers along the nape of his neck, "and I don't want you to ever think you are."

"Gabi?"

"Yes Troy." Gabriella replied.

"You don't think I'm a bad person do you?" He queried apprehensively.

Gabriella shook her head, "of course I don't."

Troy was quiet for a while and Gabriella allowed him to indulge in the silence. She knew he was thinking and that his thoughts were most likely not pleasant but she was fearful of interrupting him...he was vulnerable and his vulnerability made him angry and bitter. Gabriella didn't like this side of Troy.

"You know, 'Troy suddenly said, "I'm terrified of blinking...I keep thinking I'm going to look away for a second and find you gone, 'he played with the collar of her pyjama shirt and sighed resignedly, "I think I'd go mad if that happened." He exclaimed.

"I'm not going anywhere, 'Gabriella whispered and then smiled cheekily, "I drove up in your mother's car. You're my ride back home."

Troy laughed and pulled himself up so he was face to face with Gabriella. He'd stopped shaking and he looked relatively calm. Slipping his arms around Gabriella's waist, he pressed his nose to hers and offered her one soft sweet kiss.

Gabriella giggled and kept herself close, breathing in his breath as he breathed in hers. It was beautiful in its own way, tasting him with each inhale. She realised as she lay with Troy that she was happy at his side. She loved the sound of his heartbeat, it offered her the knowledge that he was alive and well. His body was her rock; he anchored her to the ground and gave her stability. His alluring temperament, so calm and lovable, was her fantasy. Troy was strangely perfect in an imperfect way. He was her life source and she was his. The notion alarmed her, terrified her and invigorated her!

"Gabriella?" Troy said again.

Gabriella murmured a reply, closing her eyes, in complete bliss, glad that Troy was safe in her hold.

"I really want to go home." Came his answer.

"To Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked, frowning.

Troy nodded, "it's the only home I have now. I don't belong anywhere else."

"You know Troy, 'Gabriella exclaimed smiling softly, "I feel exactly the same way. I don't belong anywhere else either." _Anywhere but here_, she thought snuggling in deeper to his embrace.

"HEY, you ready to go?"

Troy looked up and smiled, not having heard Gabriella approach him from behind. She looked down on him wearily; her eye's flickering with something he didn't recognise. They were at the cemetery again. Troy wanted to save goodbye to Poppy before they left. He felt it was the appropriate thing to do.

"There was blood on my hands this morning." Troy said. He wanted to get up and leave but he couldn't, not until he told Gabriella about the nightmare. It would haunt him if he didn't vent his feelings somehow.

"Troy...there wasn't blood on your hands. You imagined it." Gabriella answered. Her voice was maternal, as if she were his mother assuring him that there wasn't a monster under his bed. Gabriella didn't understand. He, Troy Bolton_, was_ the monster!

"When I told you that I couldn't escape Poppy I was being serious, 'he continued, "I've tried so many times before but she's always there. The dreams...the nightmares...they are the worst. She comes to me, burnt and bloody and her face and her eyes, 'he shuddered uncontrollably, "_horrible!_"

"Dreams are just dreams, 'Gabriella explained. She knelt down at his side and slipped her hand into his, "they don't mean anything."

"They mean something to me, 'Troy whispered, he leaned across and stroked Poppy's engraved name, his fingers worshipping, his heart mourning it's faithful lament, "the dream this morning started out fine. I was sitting at East High with you. We were on the rooftop and we were joking around, just being ourselves. Then, the sky turned grey and it began to rain. You wanted to go down to the cafeteria and you started to move and I wanted to stop you but I couldn't. I had this feeling that something was wrong but I couldn't quite make out what. Out of the corner of my eyes...I saw her...moving. Poppy was there on the rooftop. I wanted to scream to you, ask your help but I was completely mute. Nothing could escape my lips and my body wasn't functioning. Poppy approached me as she always does in my dreams, laughing and screaming, her body swaying, blood dripping down her legs and arms, over her ragged burnt face. I...I wanted to close my eyes...but...it was hard...like every part of my body wouldn't let me."

Gabriella leaned closer to Troy and squeezed his hand tight, "You were still on the rooftop you know, 'Troy said, "you were walking abnormally slow but everything else around us seemed to be moving too fast. Poppy circled me, like she was hunting me, like I was pray. I hate her eyes. In my dreams their empty, socket-less! It makes me feel sick."

"Troy, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." Gabriella said comfortingly.

Troy shook his head, "From nowhere, she holds up a bottle of vodka and a match. I shake my head and plead with her but she doesn't listen. She just looks at me and laughs! Then, Poppy turns to you and I know what she's about to do. She calls you over Gabriella and you obey her as if she's not all bloody and frightening. Words suddenly come to my lips and I'm shrieking at you to stop, to turn back around and go to the cafeteria like you wanted but you don't listen to me! You don't even see me, you just keep moving!"

Gabriella sunk her teeth into her bottom lip to stop the gasp escaping her throat, "go on." She whispered.

"When you're...right in...front of us, Poppy shoves the alcohol and match into my hands and I'm shaking all over. You don't seem to notice what's going on, it's like you're a zombie or something. I try to stop myself Gabriella but Poppy is there in my mind, demanding me to do the unthinkable. I unscrew the bottle lid and pour the vodka over you. You don't make a sound; you don't cry or plead with me to stop. You just stand there. Dead already!"

"I strike the match on the side of the bottle and hold it close to you. I can feel my concious fighting with me and for a moment I think I'm not going to do it but then Poppy throws her face in front of mine and she's so horrible and disgusting that I obey and I throw the match at you. The...the...the flames just encase you and you do nothing, you stand still, screaming with pain...and I can't stop, 'Troy's eyes were full with tears and he was talking quickly, panic-stricken, disgusted with himself, "Poppy's dancing around me, cheering and chanting and laughing and I can't stop her. I'm just as immobile as you are Gabriella. Then she leans forward and whispers, "look at your hands."

Gabriella couldn't help but look down at Troy's hands subconsciously as he mumbled, "I do and their full of blood...of your blood, of her blood, of my blood – I don't know but it's there and it smells strong and good and sweet and suddenly I can't stop. I'm licking at it and laughing like a maniac while you stand in front of me...burning...dying! I plead with Poppy to stop making me do it but she doesn't listen. I keep pleading. I COULDN'T STOP! I TRIED GABRIELLA, I REALLY TRIED..."

Gabriella grabbed Troy hard by the shoulders and shook him, "Troy! Stop!" She said determinedly. Troy became still in her grip and he looked across at her guiltily, breathing with a tightness heaving in his chest, "you're becoming hysterical, 'Gabriella crooned, she brought her hand up to his neck and held it there, "it was a nightmare Troy. I'm here. I didn't die. You didn't kill me."

"I know, 'Troy said tenderly, he leaned across and pressed his lips to her cheek, "if anything were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself. You're everything!"

"Nothing's going to happen to me Troy, 'Gabriella replied in a hushed voice, she took his hand and pressed it to her heart, allowing him to experience its beat, "I'm here. You can feel that I'm alive."

Troy nodded and smiled brightly, "yes, you're right. I'm just being silly aren't I?"

"No, 'Gabriella said, "you're not being silly but you are allowing your conscience to control you and that's not good."

"Gabriella? Can we go home now? I've had enough of Placitas." Troy said gently, looking up at her with beseeching eyes.

Gabriella grinned and stood, "I thought you'd never ask. Come on." She held out her hand to him.

Troy turned to look at Poppy's grave for a second, sighing jadedly. He pressed his lips to his index finger and then placed it on the grave for a moment, closing his eyes and muttering, "I love you," under his breath. Gabriella waited, knowing it was important to him. Troy looked back at her, stood and slipped his hand into hers, interlinking their fingers and letting her pull him across to where the car was parked, waiting.

"How long 'til we get home?" He queried.

"A good while. Albuquerque is a long way away." Gabriella answered.

Troy smiled and squeezed Gabriella's hand. Albuquerque sounded good. It sounded like home!

**Now I know you must be thinking this is a boring chapter but I struggled to bring in some sort of normality back to Troy and Gabriella after what he revealed in the last chapter. **

**This chapter was much shorter than the last one but of course the last chapter was filled with loads of explanations as to why Troy was the way he was. (Did that make sense? lol) **

**Anyway, look out for the new update, it's called '**_**Camping**_**' and believe me, it'll be calm and relaxed chapter!!!! Please review guys. I'd love to hear what you guys think! REVIEW! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	23. Camping

**Hello! Bonjour! ****Hallo! Hola! Ciao! Helo! As you can see I'm a little bit hyper at the moment – not excessively hyper but hyper all the same! Okay! I am very hyper but that's a good thing? Right? Right? Right? Yeah it is! **

**I've got to ask, am I the only one who's excited about Vanessa Hudgen's new film, '**_**Beastly?**_**' I absolutely can't wait to see it and it seems a very long way away which is a disappointment. I read the book ages ago and thought it was fantastic; it's one of my favourite books actually so when I found out that Vanessa was going to be playing Lindy I was over the moon! I am really looking forward to it!!!! Come on, it can't be just me. **

**As I promised you guys, this chapter will be much lighter than the last two and I hope you'll all enjoy it. I know I'm going to have a great time writing it! :D **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my dearest friends, SimplyCuteBambi, who helped me when I doubted my abilities to even get this updated. Thanks chickity. You're a great help and a great friend! xx**

**Chapter 22 – Camping**

"You know, you're looking much better now we're back in Albuquerque." Gabriella said to Troy only two days after their return from Placitas. It was early morning, 6.15am and the couple were out walking with Newt.

"I'm comfortable here in Albuquerque, 'Troy said, he looked across at Gabriella and smiled. He looked tired, there were dark shadows beneath his eyes and his body seemed to simply scream with exhaustion, "I don't know what it is about the place but here I'm rooted. I'm safe. Does that make sense?"

Gabriella nodded and took hold of his hand in hers. Usually she was nervous about being seen with Troy so close to their home streets but it was early enough that no one was out. It was just them and so there was no risk of someone seeing them and putting two and two together. That was her main worry.

"Please tell me you and your Mom are talking now?" Troy queried anxiously and Gabriella chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nah. She's still angry with me and in a way I don't blame her. I did leave without a word of where I was going but to be fair, how could I let her know where I was if she wasn't at home?"

"Wait? Didn't you leave her a note?" Troy asked, frowning.

"Yes, 'Gabriella answered, "but that means nothing to her. She wants face to face verification."

The argument Gabriella and Maria had had when Gabriella finally found the courage to go home had been the worst they'd ever experienced. They'd screamed and shouted at one another, bitter and angry and Maria had flung her favourite mug to the ground as Gabriella had carelessly answered her back when she'd chastised her.

"Gabi? Are you okay?" Troy asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella said, blinking up at her lover and offering him a soft, melancholy smile. Newt tugged at the lead, barking cheerfully and she giggled as the dog looked back at her, showing her a sloppy, dribbling dog tongue, "I'm fine. Mom and I will get through our differences eventually. Besides, I would do it again to make sure you were okay. To keep you with me." She whispered under her breath.

Troy grinned and Gabriella's knee's shook with pleasure and she felt as if her legs would collapse from under her. She was delighted to see he wasn't wearing his hood, he didn't feel the need to when it was just them, and it brought her a strange sense of accomplishment that he was comfortable around her – comfortable enough to not wear his hood!

"How are you sleeping now?" Gabriella queried, deciding to change the subject so as not to embarrass herself for Troy looked mightily proud of what she'd said to him.

Troy winced at the question and shook his head, "better than what I was. Placitas draws the nightmares in."

"I can imagine it's really horrible. When I was a little girl I'd have nightmares about monsters hiding under my bed. The monsters that haunt you Troy are far worse. Their your reflections!" Gabriella said softly.

"Yes, 'Troy mumbled through clenched teeth, "and what ugly reflections they are."

"Don't. Please, 'she said stepping forward but Newt yipped in irritation at having to stop, Gabriella pulled the lead so she could get closer to Troy and the dog groaned unhappily, "I don't like you beating yourself up over all of this."

Troy looked down at his shoes and sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I –"

"_Gabriella? Troy_?"

Troy and Gabriella turned to the sound of the voice that had called to them in surprise. It was Chad, running towards them looking sweaty and tired. Troy looked at Gabriella anxiously and she smiled gently and shook her head.

"We'll be fine, 'she muttered to him as Chad approached, "just follow my lead, 'she turned back to face Chad and grinned, walking up to meet him, "Hi! What are you doing out and about so early?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, 'Chad said, stopping in front of them. Troy edged forward nervously and watched his best friend laugh as Newt jumped up on him, delighted with seeing him, "okay. Calm down you crazy hound." He laughed.

"Hey dude." Troy said and tried a feeble attempt of a smile.

"I wasn't aware that you two knew each other that well. This definitely looks friendly." Chad said, pointing back and forth between Gabriella and Troy.

"Well actually, I couldn't sleep so I got up early and decided to take Newt for a walk, 'Gabriella explained calmly. Troy watched her in awe for if he didn't know it himself, he wouldn't have believed she was lying, "I was making my way down Tree Heart Street when I ran into Troy. I remembered how he saved Nina at the pool that day and of course, he came to my birthday party with you so we started walking together and got talking."

"Good to know. So what are you doing out so early Troy?" Chad queried.

"My parents have been arguing all night, 'he mumbled trying to adapt the same kind of deceitful tactics as Gabriella had but knowing he wasn't as successful, "and they started again pretty early. I couldn't take it so I thought I'd go for a walk and let them clear the air."

"Oh yeah, 'Chad nodded looking sympathetic, "I understand that man. Parents huh, can't live with them, can't survive without them, 'Gabriella and Troy laughed, "anyway, I'm glad I ran into you Gabriella. Has Taylor got hold of you yet?"

"No, why?" Gabriella queried frowning.

"Well since it's the weekend we thought we'd go out camping tonight. The usual place up by Elyk's Folly. You're coming too Troy, right?" Chad said.

"Um...do the others know I'm coming?" Troy asked, delighted that Chad had thought of him.

"Yeah. Their cool with it." Chad answered.

"Good, 'Troy said and Gabriella felt her stomach tighten to see how happy he was, "I'm in."

"Me too." She said nodding and tearing her gaze away from Troy long enough to see Chad smile and nod.

"Great! I'll let the others know. Be outside my house at 6:00pm."

Gabriella and Troy nodded and Chad looked at his watch, "yikes. Taylor wants to go out for breakfast so she'll kill me if I'm not over at her house in the next fifteen minutes. See you guys later."

"Bye!" Troy and Gabriella called out together and they watched as Chad jogged off leaving them alone again.

"So, 'Gabriella said turning to Troy and winking at him flirtatiously, "it looks like we're going camping tonight."

Troy smiled bashfully and took Gabriella's hand in his own, "we could be going to the fiery depths of hell Gabriella and as long as you were there, it would be alright."

Gabriella grinned and allowed Newt to tug her along the path, leading her and Troy on their way.

GABRIELLA laughed as she pulled up outside Chad's house at 6:00pm. It was already getting dark and everyone was outside, loading the cars with all the camping necessities.

"Need any help boys?" She asked as she stepped out of the car, watching Ryan and Zeke struggling with a _very big, very pink_ suitcase as they attempted to shove it into the trunk of Zeke's car.

"We're fine." Zeke answered breathlessly.

"You sure?" Gabriella asked again, holding in a giggle.

He gave her a shaky thumbs up and leaving them to it, she strolled over to where Chad and Taylor were arguing over who was driving.

"It's because I'm a girl right, 'Taylor was saying furiously, "what is it about men that makes them think that every woman in the world is inadequate when it comes to driving, huh!"

"No it's not that, 'Chad said back imploringly, he was standing opposite his girlfriend holding a rather shabby looking tent bag and looking as if he wanted the ground to come and swallow him up, "I just thought you'd want me to drive so you could sit and relax, you know talk to the girls. Catch up on gossip."

Taylor folded her arms over her chest, opening her mouth with a gasp of indignant surprise, "Am I the type of girl who enjoys gossip Chad Danforth?" She demanded.

"No...I...I didn't mean it like that Cuddle-bug, 'Chad mumbled desperately, "I just –"

"Guys can you just calm it down, 'Gabriella said deciding it was best to intercede before Chad regretted saying anything else, "we've got all night for you to argue. Your acting like an old married couple."

"Well can you tell _him_ that I am perfectly able to drive please?" Taylor snarled.

Gabriella sighed and turned to Chad, "why don't you compromise. Taylor drives to the campsite and you drive back tomorrow?"

Taylor and Chad looked at one another and for a moment Gabriella wondered whether they would continue arguing but Chad, who looked too tired to argue with Taylor nodded and smiled in relief when Taylor threw herself at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and giggling a happy thanks. Chad nodded, handing Taylor the tent bag and walked off, looking slightly confused as though he wasn't sure what had just happened.

"The poor boy, 'Taylor said turning to Gabriella, "I do like to argue with him every now and then."

"Yeah and have you noticed you always get the upper hand." Gabriella said smirking.

"I know. Girls aren't as inadequate as Chad likes to think." Taylor whispered winking.

"So, is everyone here?" Gabriella asked.

"Nearly. Troy isn't yet, 'Taylor said, she turned to the car and opened the trunk of Chad's car, placing the tent bag inside, "I'm still not so sure about him Gabriella. Chad likes him a lot, heck he talks about him enough but he's a little eerie. He wears that creepy hood. It makes me nervous."

"Troy is okay, 'Gabriella answered. She felt as if she needed to convince Taylor that Troy was a good guy because he was. She didn't want him to be condemned to loneliness just because he wore a hood. Taylor didn't even know why he wore his hood, "what I know of him he's a pretty sweet guy."

Taylor smiled, "you like him huh?"

"What?" Gabriella gasped, her thoughts suddenly crying out with horror.

"Well the only other guy you ever claimed was sweet was Harvey." Taylor told her.

"How would you know that? Have you listened out for those particular words with every single guy I've ever made comment on?" Gabriella queried.

Taylor chuckled, "I'm a lot more aware of things than you would believe Gabriella."

"Sure you are, 'Gabriella replied, she pulled the bag she had resting on her shoulders into her arms and walked over to the trunk, "so, 'she said hoping to change the subject, "you got all the food ready or do we have to make a dash for the store like last time?"

Taylor seemed to fall for the bait for she rolled her eyes, took the bag from Gabriella and placed it in the trunk next to hers, "Don't worry. I have all the food ready. It's in the back of Sharpay's trunk right now. I will never trust Ryan with getting the food ever again." She said beaming.

"I don't think anyone will." Gabriella giggled.

"Hey girls, 'Gabriella and Taylor looked up to find Kelsi smiling across at them, "we're ready to go. Everyone is finally here."

Gabriella turned to Taylor and sighed contently, "let's do this." She said.

TROY gazed around at the pretty little campsite that sat upon the meadow known as Elyk's Folly. It was a beautiful place; open and welcoming, the trees were sitting here and there, immersing the meadow in a protective awning of colourful leaves and enriching scents of fauna. It seemed to say, _here you are safe, here you are home_. Troy liked it. No wonder the friends returned to the meadow every time they went camping.

"Hey Troy, will you give me a hand?" Chad called out and Troy ran over to where Chad was sitting, trying with all his might to anchor Sharpay's abnormally large tent down into the ground.

"All this for Sharpay?" Troy chuckled.

"Sharpay is a larger than life girl and she likes larger than life things. I kinda feel sorry for Zeke. He puts up with a lot from her." Chad said as Troy handed him a peg.

"What about the others? Tell me about them. I don't really know a lot about your friends." Troy said as he ventured a glance at the others who were all busy setting up the other tents. Gabriella he could see, was gathering firewood with Jason.

"Well as you can see, Sharpay is the ostentatious one! She likes flashy, sparkly things, anything expensive really. She's a musical geek but don't let her know I said that. Zeke is her boyfriend; he's a great guy and dotes on Sharpay. He plays basketball and as you saw in Gabriella's birthday party, he also bakes." Chad explained.

"Okay, what about...um...Kelsi." Troy said.

"Kelsi's a remarkably talented musician, can you hold that there? 'Chad said and Troy took hold of the peg and continued to listen, "she composes a lot and often writes the music for East High's Musicals. She's the shy type but I know she opens up to Jason. She's dating him but two years ago was actually seeing Sharpay's twin brother Ryan. Now, Jason is the clown of the group. He always seems to say something funny without intentionally doing it. He's a great guy. You could really get on with him."

"And Ryan?" Troy queried.

"Ryan is a musical geek too. As you can see, 'Chad said motioning over to where Ryan was sitting, fixing up his tent while Sharpay barked orders at him, "he lives in Sharpay's shadow but he loves her very much. He dresses in a very flash kind of way and it's not very hard to believe that when he was thirteen he was bullied for being gay. That's wrong by the way, 'Chad said seriously, "Ryan is far from being homosexual. I walked in on him and Kelsi making out when we were fourteen. It was...disturbing." Chad snorted back a laugh.

Chad motioned for Troy to follow him and together they stood and made their way around to the other side of Sharpay's gigantic tent. They knelt down and Troy handed Chad another peg.

"Now there's Taylor, 'he said and Troy noted that the tone of his voice had grown very soft, almost like a caress, "who I've been dating for a long time. She's perhaps the brightest and bravest person I know! She's very much a feminist, strong minded and determined in everything she does. She drives me crazy at times but I care about her more than anyone could ever know."

"I can tell." Troy exclaimed, smiling knowingly.

Chad looked embarrassed, "yeah well she's the only girl I've ever wanted. I'm kind of proud that she wants me back, 'he hammered the next peg into the ground and coughed in what appeared to be an indifferent manner, "and finally, out of all the friends is Gabriella! The Queen Of East High!"

Troy held back a smile, "why do they call her that?"

"Call her what?" Chad murmured, he was focusing on the task at hand.

"The Queen Of East High. Why does she have that title?"

"It's just something she was given. I mean, look at her, 'Troy looked "she's the most beautiful girl in East High, she's been voted so. She's unbelievably loyal and smart. Her judgement of people is good. The other teenagers in the school just seem to look up to her. Girls wish they were like her. Guys want to be with her, 'Gabriella was laughing at something Jason was saying, "she's just...Gabriella Montez. The title suits her, don't you think?"

Troy smiled musingly, "yeah, 'he whispered, "it does suit her."

"The way I see it, I feel closest to Gabriella out of all of my friends. She's like my little sister. I've been with her through everything and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her." Chad said firmly.

"You're a good person for that Chad, 'Troy said. He was pleased that Gabriella had someone like Chad in her life that she could rely on, "I'm glad Gabriella has a friend like you."

Chad nodded and smiled, "I guess we're done."

"Really?" Troy said, he stood and peered up at the large pink tent before them, "why does Sharpay need such a big tent?"

"Don't ask." Chad said sounding amused and he patted Troy on the back and left him standing in silence, watching the friend's interacting with one another and wondering whether someday he could find this kind of solace too.

IT started to get dark around about 8:00pm and the friends found themselves sitting around the campfire, toasting s'mores and laughing and joking. Zeke had just led them through the _SpongeBob Squarepants_ _campfire song_ and after a large, joyful round of applause they settled down to talk.

"How long have we actually been doing this camping thing now?" Kelsi asked, she was sitting on the ground, resting in-between Jason's legs as he sat above her on a large fallen tree trunk. The others were situated in similar patterns. Chad and Taylor were cuddled up together on the ground, sitting closest to the fire. Zeke was sitting in the middle of Jason and Sharpay who was not eating s'mores but slathering her lips in Jimmy Choo lip gloss. Ryan was sitting next to Gabriella who had placed herself purposely beside Troy.

"I don't know, 'Taylor said shrugging her shoulders, "a couple of years."

"It's like a tradition now. Camping." Jason said as Kelsi offered him a bite of her s'more.

"Remember the first time we did this, 'Zeke laughed, "we all got so freaked out by Chad's urban legend ghost story that none of us would sleep in our own tents and we ended up sleeping around the fire."

"Yeah and we all took turns to stay awake and keep watch." Sharpay nodded, smiling.

Troy felt his heart tighten. He thought back to his own memories with his old friends; he thought of Kyle and the mischief they got up to when together, he thought of Mimi Snowbell his first ever High School girlfriend and how they'd blown off their second period trigonometry test to make out behind the History cabins. He even thought of Poppy and how they'd spent an entire Saturday morning baking cookies that had tasted absolutely terrible!

"I think it's agreed that we will never tell ghost stories when camping again!" Gabriella said and Troy looked up, realizing he'd zoned out and that the friend's conversation had progressed.

"We weren't that traumatised!" Taylor giggled.

"This is coming from the girl who knocked me out with a saucepan because she thought I was a murderer!" Ryan said smirking and Taylor poked her tongue out at him.

"Hey Troy, you haven't had anything to eat, 'Zeke said, "why don't you have a s'more."

"Um...maybe later, 'Troy said shifting uncomfortably, "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? I can –"

"Zeke, 'Gabriella said quickly before Zeke would send Troy into a panic, "he's not hungry. Just drop it okay."

"Okay. Sorry. Sorry, 'Zeke said holding up his hands in defeat, "well there's only one more s'more left anyway. So...who wants it?"

"Me!" Everyone cried together and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Now hang on a second, 'Chad said standing up and taking the s'more from Zeke, "since we all want it we're going to have to battle for it. One secret from everyone please. The better the secret, the better the chance that you actually get this s'more."

"Okay! Here is my confession, 'Sharpay said holding up her manicured hand, "this jacket I'm wearing, 'she motioned to the pink and white leather jacket that hung around her shoulders quite perfectly, "I stole it."

"What?" Taylor and Zeke said in astonishment. The others looked around at each other in surprise, hardly daring to believe what they'd just heard.

"Well I figured that I can buy anything I want and I felt like being reckless so I stole it." Sharpay answered shrugging her shoulders and looking embarrassed.

"Oh my god, 'Chad said grinning, "you're like some sort of fugitive!"

"Shut up!" Sharpay said.

"Okay. Who's next?" Chad queried.

"My middle name is Englebert!" Jason said suddenly.

"Jason, 'Kelsi said bluntly, "everybody knew that."

"What? I never told anybody." Jason said.

The friends laughed, "your Mom told us dude." Ryan teased.

"Oh man and I have lived with hiding that shame for years for nothing." Jason groaned hiding his hands in his face.

"Right so Sharpay and Jason are out. Does anybody else want to try?" Chad asked.

Taylor coughed and held up her hand timidly, "um...Chad, remember when you found your favourite baseball glove all torn up on the floor two weeks ago?"

"Yeah?" Chad said cautiously.

"Well remember when I blamed your dog Ginger for it, 'Taylor said wincing. Chad nodded, "I lied. It was me."

The coloured drained from Chad's face and Taylor stood looking nervous, "I'm sorry baby. I just...I was helping you clean your bedroom and you left for two minutes and Ginger came in and picked it up and I took it off her and kind of flung it aside but...it went out the window and into your Dad's running lawn mower."

Chad said nothing; he simply opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish.

"Uh...is he okay?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yeah he's fine. It's just shock." Ryan assured him.

"Chad! 'Taylor said loudly, "Chad snap out of it."

Chad blinked and looked at Taylor, wounded, "whether that's the best told secret ever, 'he said shaking his head, "there is no way you're getting this s'more."

Taylor nodded and leaned up to kiss Chad's cheek, whispering softly as she did so.

"Um...where was I? 'Chad murmured, "yes...the secret. Anybody got anymore?"

"I do." Zeke exclaimed.

"Go for it buddy." Chad nodded.

"Well, remember that cake I made for Kelsi's birthday a while back?" Zeke said.

"The Victorian Sponge cake?" Kelsi answered.

"Yeah. Well I didn't actually make it." Zeke murmured.

"But –"

"I did make one, 'Zeke said quickly, "but just before I was about to leave for your party I tripped over and it went everywhere. The cake was ruined and so was my mother's antique rug by the way, 'he looked down holding back a smile, "I bought one in the store and placed it on a plate. The wrapper is still in my car."

"I can't believe you lied about that!" Kelsi giggled.

"For the record dude, your cakes are much better!" Chad said, shaking his head, his shoulder's quivering with laugher.

"Here, here!" Gabriella proclaimed and the friends all patted Zeke on the back and exclaimed that he was silly and that he should have told them.

"So it looks like we have a winner! Zeke come and –"

"Hang on a second, 'Troy said holding up his hand and standing, "what if I had a secret."

There was silence. The group all looked at Troy in wonder for no one had expected him to speak up.

"Okay Troy. What's your secret?" Chad said.

Troy inhaled a deep breath and met Gabriella's gaze for a brief second. She looked worried and he knew she was frightened that he would reveal he was having a fling with her. He closed his eyes, reached up and removed the scarf from around his neck. The group waited in patience and the scarf dropped to the ground. Troy sighed and lifted his hands to his hood and slowly, he pulled it down and prepared himself for the worst.

Sharpay's hand went to her mouth as she gasped and Ryan stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulder as if to comfort her or protect her from this monster. Jason looked away and Kelsi gazed into Troy's face with a glimmer of apprehension and understanding in her eyes. Chad, having seen his friend's scars before smiled and nodded in approval whilst Taylor and Zeke grimaced but did not look away. It was Gabriella's reaction that Troy wanted, he watched as her gaze flickered back and forth from her friends to him, analysing everything but showing no fear.

"I can't believe it, 'Sharpay whispered breaking the silence, "I can't believe you would use something like this to hog the last s'more!" She giggled and everyone burst out into laughter and Troy's heart rate slowed down in relief.

"Yeah Bolton, 'Zeke said beaming, "my secret was better!"

Everyone approached him and laughed and Troy couldn't help but laugh along with them and feel completely at ease. Is that what it felt like? To be accepted? To have friends?

THE relaxing sound of hailstones hitting the top of the tent woke Gabriella from the dream she'd been having. Sitting up in her sleeping back and gazing around in the darkness she realized she was not in her own tent.

A treacherous storm had hit Albuquerque around 10:15pm and the friends had been forced to leave their campfire and take refuge in Sharpay's tent which was big enough to hold a parade of elephants. It wasn't hard to see that the other tents were a shamble under the power of the storm. The group had made themselves comfortable and had spent another hour talking amongst each other, telling stories (nothing too scary) and exchanging secrets, hopes and dreams. It had been nice, resting under the pretty pink canopy of the tent. Gabriella could make out the sleeping silhouettes of Taylor and Chad as they slept, curled inside Chad's one tiny sleeping-bag and hear the outrageous snorts of Ryan as he snored and snored and snored!

From the corner of her eye, a small but bright light caught her attention and Gabriella turned to find Troy, resting by the opening of the tent, lying in his sleeping-bag, watching the storm as it cast its final fantastical journey into the world.

"Hey." She whispered warmly as she crawled her way over to him, the sounds of the rushing hails becoming louder as she approached the opening of the tent.

"Nice night huh?" Troy said quietly, he didn't turn to look at her and seemed to be far away in himself.

"The storm is magical, the noises of nature, 'Gabriella said, she lay next to Troy, she pressed the side of her body to his and rested her head into her folded arms, lying with ease beside him, "it makes me feel as if everything will be okay."

"Yeah." Troy sighed.

"You've stirred some interest today huh, 'she continued noting that his hooded jumper was gone, tossed into the corner and forgotten, "I'm glad that my friends accepted you Troy. You can clearly see that not everyone in the world is ready to reject you."

"I was waiting for everyone to start screaming. I was waiting for you to turn your back on me too." Troy muttered.

"I wouldn't have turned my back on you, 'Gabriella said, she touched Troy's arm and was pleased when he leaned closer to her, breathing in the scent of her hair. She nuzzled into him and moaned contently, "not for anything."

"I'm not ready to show the entire world who I am just yet but I figured I could make a start with your friends." Troy whispered.

Gabriella smiled, "our friends Troy. Their _our_ friends!"

Outside the tent, the world flashed with an electrical bright light and Gabriella flinched back from it. Troy slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, feeling her body relax against his own again, safe and warm.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded. She dared herself to look up at her lover and felt her heart pound irregularly as she realised that he was beautiful, that hidden behind the smooth and silky ultramarine coloured eyes there was someone with a soul. She didn't understand how Troy could ever have been cold hearted or dark.

"Gabriella?" Troy said, frowning, "is something bothering you?"

"Can I ask you something Troy and please don't get mad with me or go all withdrawn when I do." Gabriella said.

Troy hesitated, shifting awkwardly and nodded.

"Poppy died in the fire right, 'Gabriella said. She could feel every fibre of her body twisting anxiously. She didn't want Troy to think she was somehow bitching at him but she needed to know the truth, "and you blame yourself...I mean you said that it was your fault and I need to know that if what you did was murderous how come you didn't get charged? You threatened Jake, I know it was an accident but you set your house alight which is arson and you left Poppy behind and in a way that's felony murder. I just need to understand how you didn't go down for it?"

Troy sighed, closing his eyes tight and shaking his head, muttering curses under his breath.

"You don't have to tell me anything, 'Gabriella said hastily, "but I'm curious. How come your friends didn't say anything? They knew you were going to try and frighten Jake a little with the matches. What about your parents, didn't they want justice for Poppy? _Didn't Jake_? Why didn't he say something? Surely he'd want revenge?"

"You're right to ask these questions Gabriella, 'Troy said softly, "and I have all the answers, 'he placed his face into his hands and shuddered as if all the memories were returning to him again. When he spoke, it was like he was in pain, "The police arrived and they asked questions but most of my friends had cleared off, petrified. They never went to the police and even now I wonder why. I guess they were frightened of me. When they saw my face after the accident they all kept their distance. I suppose they thought I was the same person as before, that I would get them too just like I'd got Poppy."

Gabriella listened, knowing that what Troy told her made sense.

"I still to this day can't understand why Jake said nothing. He loved Poppy. I know it now so I can't contemplate why he would destroy her memory by keeping me off death row. I hope one day I'll discover why, 'Troy removed his face from his hands and looked across at Gabriella, "as for my parents their excuse was clear as daylight. They'd already lost one child. They couldn't bear to lose another. My mother kept me close after the fire. It was like she was terrified that if she looked away for even a split second I'd be gone too. The house was completely destroyed! We stayed with my Auntie and Uncle for a couple of months because the damage was just too much. The police found no evidence! I was injured, scarred for life because of my stupid mistake. I was in hospital for a while. I guess they believed I'd been a victim too. It was only after the investigation was dropped that the news of my _disgusting_ nature began to spread through Placitas. By the time the old sheriff was retired a few weeks later I was a murderous beast but the police just believed it all to be cruel rumours. If only they knew."

Gabriella took Troy's face in her hands and brought him close, she brushed her lips over his once then twice and whimpered when he nibbled on the bottom of her lip hungrily.

When she pulled away from him she smiled sadly and mumbled, "The person you are now Troy and the person you were back when Poppy was alive are two different entities, two different people altogether!"

"You can't know that, 'Troy growled, he glanced out into the night and his eyes flashed dangerously, "what if my darker side is still buried inside me. Waiting!"

"It's not! I know that! The new Troy, the Troy you are now would've gone back for Poppy. You're better in this lifetime! This is who you are supposed to be. Poppy would want you to be happy."

"Would she really?" Troy asked in a reflective manner.

"Of course! You just have to believe it." Gabriella said unwaveringly.

Troy offered Gabriella a soft sombre smile, "what would I do without you?" He stroked aside a strand of her hair.

"You'd be fine." Gabriella answered and before Troy could say anything else she turned on her side, facing him, buried her head into his arm and closed her eyes, preparing to sleep.

TROY jolted awake and looked around, breathing heavily and searching the area around him for some sort of security. His body was shaking, his breath was catching in his throat and his heart was thrumming in a twisted cadence. A gentle breeze caught the side of his sweaty face and he turned to see that he was still lying at the opening of the tent where the storm was coursing and wailing.

Beside him, sleeping like a baby was Gabriella, curled into the same position she'd settled into. Troy smiled and leaned back down, shifting so that he became level with her. He gazed into her face, enjoying the sight of her asleep and relishing the warmth of her breath on his own face. He felt lucky to have her. She was so set on making him stable again. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted to help him and yet she still did not know that the only way he would be truly happy was if she let go of her insecurities and became his, permanently.

"Gabriella, 'he whispered gently, "Gabriella."

Gabriella shifted at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes, still half asleep, blinking tiredly.

"I love you." Troy crooned brushing a finger along the curve of her nose. Gabriella giggled, still not fully-concious and moved closer to him, placing her face into the crook of his neck and breathing deeply.

"That...that's nice _mi querido_." She murmured and Troy chuckled knowing she would not remember his words in the morning. Somehow, he thought as he closed the tent opening to block out the cold, he didn't care. It felt right to tell her. She felt right beside him!

**Wow. It felt great to finish this chapter. I'm quite pleased with it actually. It was softer to read and I can imagine you guys are happy with the Troyella I inserted here and there. So tell me, what do you guys think about Troy revealing his face to Gabriella's friends huh? Pretty dramatic right but a good kind of dramatic in my opinion. **

**Also to tee55, I hope the explanation I gave you about why Troy wasn't arrested for Poppy's murder was an acceptable one – or near an acceptable one. Like I said, if you choose not to read my story anymore I will not hold it against you. I should've weighed up my options before choosing to write such a difficult and emotional tale for Troy. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes however! :) **

**Anywho, look out for the next chapter. This chapter was 15 pages though so celebrate! It'll be coming your way soon! Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! Can't wait! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors here and there too guys, I'm trying to find them but I always seem to miss the odd one. xoxMusicalxox/Si xx Oooh and Happy '**_**Late**_**' Valentine's day to you all. xx**


	24. Dinner With The Parents

**Hey everyone. I know I've been the most terrible author in the whole entire world for not updating as soon as I could but somehow I couldn't find the strength to complete the chapter, the reason being that one of my family members passed away. :(**

**I hope your all still reading, it would be such a disappointment if you were not but I'll understand if that is the case. Please, enjoy the chapter; it's quite a long one. :)**

**This is dedicated to xZANESSA4LIFEx for coming up with the fantastic idea of this chapter. :) Thanks very much chickity. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**I own nothing but my dignity...but I kind of lost that...has anyone seen it??? **

**Chapter 23 – Dinner With The Parents**

"SO, did you have a good time with your friends last night?" Lucille queried, feigning disinterest as she set a steaming hot plate of buttery pancakes in front of Troy that morning after he'd returned from the camping trip.

Troy nodded, picking up his knife and fork and cutting the first slice, ravenous, "yeah it was pretty good. I enjoyed myself."

Lucille smiled brightly, "what did you do?" She asked.

"Different things. We told stories, pigged out on junk food, sung a couple of songs...the usual." Troy answered, "these pancakes are delicious Mom."

"I was terribly worried about you when that storm came in. I paced back and forth for half the night until your father came downstairs to get me. He said, _Lucille, you've got to let the boy stand on his own two feet_, and I guess he was right, 'she chuckled, "you're just fine."

"I had my cell phone with me, 'Troy exclaimed and nearly choked when he swallowed the mouthful he'd been eating too quickly. It slid down his throat, scorching the flesh, "you could've called me. It wouldn't have annoyed me."

"Nah, 'Lucille said waving away her son's comment with her hand, "I'm your mother, I'm supposed to worry over you."

"Yeah but if it would've stopped you from worrying then I really wouldn't have minded you ringing just to check, 'Troy said softly, he looked up at his mother and found her gazing down at him with a pleased sort of smile upon her attractive face, "promise me that if you're ever worried again you'll call?"

Lucille nodded and turned around to the counter, pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee, hiding her amusement and delight. Troy understood that she was glad he'd shown some sort of emotion for after Poppy's death Troy had found it predominantly difficult to connect with his family and more importantly – his mother.

"How did you get on with the group?"

Troy looked up from his breakfast and nodded, "good. I think...I think they like me or at least I hope they do." He exclaimed shrugging his shoulders.

"It's nice to see you hanging out with someone other than Gabriella –" Lucille stopped herself and turned back around to look at Troy, embarrassed, "I didn't mean it like that, 'she stammered, "I...I just meant that it was nice to see you could have other friends. I know how...how lonely you get when Gabriella's not around."

"I understand Mom, 'Troy answered, "and yes, it is nice to have other friends." He smiled and resumed the eating of his pancakes.

"Speaking of Gabriella, 'Lucille said, she sat down in front of her son and stirred her cup of coffee, trying to look busy but failing miserably, "your father and I were talking this morning before he left for work and we've decided we'd like to invite Gabriella and her mother over for dinner tonight!"

Troy all but choked on the mouthful of pancake he'd been eating, coughing and spluttering, trying to swallow down the food that was now wedged in the back of his throat. Lucille gasped and pulled herself out of her chair, hurrying around to her son to pat him on the back, asking anxiously if he were alright as she did so.

"_Gabriella? Dinner? Tonight?_" He gulped and the food slid down his throat.

Lucille chuckled and nodded, "yes. I want to go to the store a little later and pick up some ingredients to make an apple pie for dessert. What do you think?"

"I don't know Mom, 'Troy mumbled anxiously, "I don't want to scare Gabriella away by having our parents meet up."

"I don't think you'll scare her away honey, 'Lucille said shrugging her shoulders, "you're both in this relationship too deep now. It's about time your father and I met...um...what's her mother's name?"

"Maria." Troy replied.

"Maria...yes...Jack and I would love to meet her. So when you see Gabriella in school I want you to ask her and don't think you can get out of it Troy Bolton, 'Lucille told him firmly, "because I'll be calling Gabriella a little later to check if you asked."

"Since when did you have Gabriella's number?" Troy asked, astounded.

Lucille chuckled, "the night she first rang you in Placitas and I answered I made sure to jot down the number and save it in my own cell phone. Just in case." She added with a wink.

"That's kind of evil." Troy laughed.

"I'm your mother, 'Lucille said standing up and waltzing through to the living room, "evil is my thing."

TROY stood just outside the entrance to East High that fine, fair morning, waiting patiently for company to come, whether it was Gabriella or Chad. He was incredibly tired but the talk he'd had with Lucille that morning had made him surprisingly aware of everything around him. He listened to the sounds of the students as they made their way about their daily routines, greeting friends, laughing and joking, complaining about homework assignments or missing breakfast! It was East High at its finest! Troy loved it. It was almost home, neither Placitas nor any other place in the world. It was East High. It was Albuquerque!

"Troy?"

Troy glanced up and found Gabriella walking towards him, casual and happy. He smiled for despite the fact that she wanted their fling to remain a secret in the beginning; she was much more comfortable with being seen in school together than she had been. Maybe it was because he kind of hung around with Chad now but still, it felt good.

"Hi Gabi, 'he greeted, grinning as she came to stand in front of him. She looked beautiful as per usual, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with the words '_Music Is Freedom_' written upon the top, surrounded in musical notes. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bobble with one small free curl tucked behind her ear, "I've been waiting for you."

"Well that's nice to know, 'Gabriella answered beaming back at him, she tucked her bag over her shoulder and sighed resignedly, "I was proud of you for last night Troy...for showing the guys the scars on your face I mean."

Troy blushed and looked down at his feet, "it seemed like the right moment to do it."

"Yeah it was." Gabriella nodded.

Troy shoved his hands into his pockets and braced himself, "my mother wants me –" He stopped.

"Your mother wants you?" Gabriella frowned, looking disgusting.

Troy laughed, "No, I...my mother wants me to ask if –"

"Troy, please spit it out." Gabriella giggled.

"My parents want to invite you and your mother to dinner tonight!" Troy said quickly.

The smile on Gabriella's face faded quite instantly and Troy regretted ever having asked her. She turned away from him and Troy watched as her eyes scanned the crowds hurriedly, searching for the others he supposed.

"Gabriella?" He said softly.

Gabriella said nothing but continued to look out at the crowds of people, seemingly lost.

"Gabriella? 'he said again, touching her arm and feeling an aching disappointment build up inside his stomach as she pulled herself away from him, "you don't have to come but my Mom wanted to ask anyway."

"I'm sorry Troy, 'Gabriella said and when she faced Troy again she looked cheery, even positive but somehow he knew it was false, like an act, "I'll phone my Mom during free period and ask her. That okay?"

Troy nodded.

"I'd better go on in. It's warm out here and I'm starting to feel really stuffy, 'she gazed up at him almost pitifully and smiled, "I'd kiss you goodbye but...well we know the rules." She shifted past him and wandered inside. Troy watched her go, feeling empty.

"THE Canterbury Tales were a collection of stories written at the end of the 14th Century, 'Miss Bridget, the English and Poetry teacher exclaimed during the fourth period lesson that afternoon, "but who can tell me the author of these particular tales? Miss Montez?"

Gabriella looked up from her notebook, frowning with immense perplexity as if unsure of where she even was. Her classmates looked similarly bewildered but now that attention had been drawn to Gabriella they looked to her with intrigue, waiting for The Queen of East High to give the wrong answer.

"Um I'm sorry, 'Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't hear the question?"

"The author of the Canterbury Tales?" Miss Bridget said again, she did not sound amused.

Gabriella sighed, "Geoffrey Chaucer."

Miss Bridget nodded, "very good Miss Montez but next time, I require your full undivided attention in my class. Are we understood?"

"Yes Miss. I'm sorry." She answered and Miss Bridget continued.

Gabriella kept her gaze locked upon the teacher for the remainder of the lesson but in truth she was still not paying attention. Her thoughts were on Troy and his invitation to dinner. Usually she'd have jumped at the chance of spending time with Troy and his parents but Maria was hardly the life and soul of the party and her disapproval of Troy had worsened since Gabriella had gone after him to Placitas.

Of course, it hadn't been just the opportunity of having dinner with the Bolton's that had alarmed Gabriella. It was something else, something rooted in the back of her mind, like a recurring memory that had started playing after she'd spoken to Troy that morning.

The memory was situated around the camping trip, when she and Troy had fallen asleep next to one another. She'd dreamt, she was sure, of Troy whispering to her, stroking her face, running a finger down the length of her nose, gentle and sweet. Then, the strangest of things happened. Troy had expressed a most beautiful and terrifying thing. He'd told her he loved her. _Yes_, that's what he'd said, and drowsy and content Gabriella had told him that it was nice.

Shaking her head and forcing herself to listen to Miss Bridget, Gabriella set the dream aside and decided it was best to confront it at a different time.

Taking out her cell phone and hiding it beneath the desk, she sent Troy the message she knew he wanted. It read:

_**We'll come to dinner tonight. Shall we say 6:30pm or is that too early?**_

_**.G.**_

_**xxx**_

"YOU'VE been terribly quiet today, 'Sharpay said next to Gabriella, stirring her from her musings that afternoon in the library, "is everything alright?"

Gabriella looked up from her unattended History book and sighed, feeling tired and irritable. There was a mere hour left in school and she'd spent the entire day avoiding Troy since she'd sent him the text message agreeing to have dinner with his parents that night. She was perplexed and a little frightened. The dream had startled her, made her aware of how Troy looked at her, so doting and soft and the way he spoke her name as if it were a caress, like she should be honoured. It wasn't just those things that bewildered her. Troy would touch her as if he could crush her with the slightest pressure, when they made love he was incredibly gentle, not daring himself to be the least bit rough, attending to her desires and needs before his own. Always her, never him!

"Gabriella?" Sharpay said again, this time sounding deeply annoyed that Gabriella hadn't immediately answered her.

"Sorry Sharpay, 'Gabriella muttered, "I'm not feeling too good. I have a headache."

Sharpay's face altered from a frown to a sympathetic, almost maternal smile. She reached across the table to Gabriella and took hold of her hand, "oh sweetie, 'she said kindly, "why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've taken you to the nurse's office."

"There was no need, 'Gabriella said shaking her head, "It's nothing serious. It's just making me a little grouchy that's all."

"Do you want me to take you now?" Sharpay queried.

"No, no, 'Gabriella answered, "We've got under an hour left. I can handle myself until then."

"Well if you're sure?"

"I am, 'Gabriella replied nodding, she closed her History book, deciding that there was no way in hell she was going to read it and turned to Sharpay, hoping she could help her in some way, "Sharpay, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can." Sharpay smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

Gabriella swallowed, "Do you love Zeke?"

"Sometimes." Sharpay answered, grinning.

"I'm being serious." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh, 'Sharpay exclaimed, her smile became very soft and sincere, "well of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I was just curious that's all." Gabriella said, chickening out at the last minute. Maybe she didn't need Sharpay's help after all.

"Obviously there's a reason why you asked Gabriella. No one comes out with a question like that without having something underlying it. Tell me. Please." Sharpay whispered, leaning forward in hopes that Gabriella would confide in her.

Gabriella looked away, trying to hold back all she wanted to tell. Should she tell Sharpay all her worries? She could do it without dropping the notion that it was Troy whom she was talking about and Sharpay was good with problems of the heart. Unlike Kelsi she would not judge her so critically for Sharpay had enjoyed her fair share of flings and fun before she'd started dating Zeke.

"You can talk to me Gabriella." Sharpay told her and Gabriella smiled and nodded, turning to face her friend.

"Okay." She mumbled, she shoved her History book into her bag and zipped it shut before she began, deliberating how to start or even _where_ to start.

"Remember that guy I met up with at Susie Greenwoods party? 'Gabriella said uneasily. Sharpay nodded, "well as you know, I've been meeting up with him quite a lot, 'she laughed softly, "actually, we're almost joined at the hip lately."

"And do you like that particular aspect in your relationship?" Sharpay questioned.

"That's the problem, it's not a relationship but it's starting to feel like a relationship and, 'Gabriella looked down at her lap timidly, "I wasn't planning on it being that way."

"Do you want it to be a relationship?"

"I don't know, 'Gabriella replied anxiously. She could feel every inch of her body twisting and twining with puzzlement and torture, "we've gotten so serious. You don't understand that when I'm not with you guys I'm with him and he affects me in so many different ways. I just...I don't know what I want from him."

"Do I know him?" Came Sharpay's next question.

Gabriella paused, gazing at her friend with discomfort. It was as if the entire library was zoned in on this conversation, the books leaned forward to hear Gabriella's confession, every pair of eyes on every painting stared down on them accusingly and even the ancient librarian Miss Falstaff had paused in her dutiful book stamping to await what was to come.

"In theory, 'Gabriella muttered, she lifted her gaze to look at Sharpay and saw no change in the beauty queen's features, "but at the moment, I'm not sure whether _I _even know him."

"So what has got you worried?" Sharpay shrugged.

"Gabriella closed her eyes, "I...I wish I knew. What's worrying me...it means nothing but still...I'm distressed."

"Explain." Sharpay ordered.

"I dreamt about him a couple of nights ago, 'Gabriella didn't want to mention that she'd dreamt about him last night otherwise it might start looking suspicious, "and in my dream...he...he said...something."

"What?" Sharpay murmured.

"He...said...he lo...loved me." Gabriella stammered nervously.

Sharpay looked relieved; breathing out a breath she'd apparently been holding in, "phew, 'she said, "I thought it was something serious."

"That is serious." Gabriella said incredulously.

Sharpay laughed, "Gabriella. It was just a dream. It meant nothing."

"Yes but the funny thing is he slept over that night, 'Gabriella replied, still feeling perturbed that she was lying to Sharpay, "and part of me is wondering whether I was dreaming or whether he actually said it to me. Do you want to know how I replied in the dream?"

Sharpay nodded looking deeply intrigued.

"I told him that it was nice." Gabriella answered.

Sharpay blinked in confusion, "I do not completely understand this entire predicament Gabriella. If you don't want a proper relationship with the poor guy then why are you stringing him along?"

"Because...because... 'Gabriella faltered. Her heart felt as if it almost paused, "I just don't know anymore Shar. I don't understand any of these strange feelings and frustrations myself. I don't know."

"Then here's my advice, 'Sharpay exclaimed firmly, "you say you don't understand these strange feelings but who did they come from? 'Gabriella blinked, confused, "that's right, 'Sharpay nodded knowingly, "they came from you! Their _your_ feelings Gabriella. You alone can understand them. Now there are two things you can do. You can choose to face these new fears of yours or you can walk away from them and never know what they are, 'Gabriella could hardly grasp this new wonderful side of Sharpay before, it was truly astounding but she kind of liked it, she was fascinated by it, "but be sure of something, 'Sharpay continued, "if this guy, whoever he is, loves you, don't push him away unless your one hundred percent positive you don't return his feelings. At the same time, don't intentionally hurt him. You disguise it well but I know Harvey broke your heart the day he moved away. Why would you wish to burden someone with the same treatment? 'she stood up and swung her bright pink bag over her shoulder looking fantastically wise to Gabriella all of a sudden, "I've got go but _please,_ think about what I've said. You never know, you might just feel the same way as he does. Toodles."

Gabriella watched Sharpay leave, amusement taking over her restlessness. The Ice Princess had given the Queen of East High a lot to think about. Gabriella smiled softly as she picked up her own bag and prepared to leave. Her thoughts were on Troy and for the first time that day, she didn't feel as threatened by her own confusion or feelings.

WHAT could only be described as beautiful, ever-sensual warmth had passed over Albuquerque that evening after another school day had come and gone. To the majority of the city, the brightness of the day was a most satisfactory thing, it gave them time to sit and relax and to enjoy things at a leisurely speed but to the Bolton's it was a time of frantic preparation.

"Dad, 'Troy said anxiously as he and Jack set the table outside in the back garden, it had been Lucille's idea to have the meal outside and although Jack and Troy would've rather had the meal in the house, neither were brave enough to cause her upset by telling her so, "did Mom like your imperfections when you first started dating?"

Jack stopped and looked up at his son, smiling as he did so, "I'm not so sure. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, 'Troy replied shrugging his shoulders, "I was just curious in knowing that's all, 'he paused for a moment, wondering how to approach the subject further, "do you think Gabriella likes my imperfections?"

Jack laughed gently, "I can't be the one to answer that Troy but I guess when you're with someone and you care about them like you and Gabriella care for one another you tend to look past the imperfections and strive towards the positives!"

"I just don't know how Gabriella could possibly look past my imperfections, 'Troy muttered shaking his head desolately, "there are not many positives to look at." He caught a glimpse of his own distorted reflection in the empty wine glass and grimaced. How did Gabriella ever manage to appreciate what little perfections he did have? Troy still couldn't understand how she allowed him to be near her, when they were intimate she simply adored to be pressed up against the scars on his body and she was forever caressing his misshapen face.

"You have many positive qualities Troy, 'Jack said firmly, he reached up and touched the youngsters arm, offering comfort and assurance, "and Gabriella is a very lucky girl for being with someone as great as you."

Troy forced himself to smile but was not wholly contented with his Dad's advice. He was nervous about the night's festivities for if it were simply Gabriella joining them for dinner he would be happy but Maria Montez was hardly someone he could be on good terms with and Troy knew her dislike for him had perhaps developed into absolute loathing!

The sound of the doorbell ringing awoke both the Bolton's senses and Jack looked up at Troy and grinned like a wicked school boy, "it's show time. Why don't you go answer the door while I alert your mother than our guests have arrived?"

Troy nodded and hurried into the house, rushing through the kitchen, into the living room and out to the passageway where he caught the outlines of two people standing behind the front door. Observing himself in the mirror hanging just down the hall he inwardly cringed. He felt terrible, dressed in a pair of smart jeans and a dark blue shirt with a matching dark blue tie. (This had been his mother's idea.)

Knowing it was too late to run upstairs and change, Troy opened the door and prepared himself for what could only be a disastrous dinner.

Just as he'd predicted Maria and Gabriella were standing in the doorway, waiting to be invited in. Maria looked, as always, gloomy and disapproving as if standing in the doorway of the Bolton's was the last place on earth she wanted to be – and Troy supposed that it was most probably true. She was dressed in a fine pair of cream trouser and a light pink shirt. In her arms was a plate of delicate thick chocolate fudge brownies. Next to her was Gabriella who looked much more comfortable than her mother, dressed in an emerald green summer dress with a matching barrette that kept her luscious brown curls out of her face.

"Good evening Troy." Maria said politely, nodding her head in acknowledge.

"Good evening Maria." Troy replied and he stepped back to allow them in.

"You look great, 'Gabriella said stepping in behind her mother. She approached Troy; bring a hand up to touch his cheek and pressing her mouth to the corner of his. Troy smiled against her lips feeling instantly warm in her embrace, "and I love the tie." She giggled, pulling back to inspect him properly.

"It's horrendous, 'Troy growled, "and believe me, it wasn't my idea!"

At that moment, Lucille came hurrying downstairs, a picture of delight as she took in Gabriella and Troy together and Maria standing slightly apart from them, looking out of place in the secure atmosphere.

"Hello again Gabriella, 'Lucille exclaimed hugging Gabriella as she usually did, "it's wonderful to see you and you must be Mrs Montez. I'm thrilled to finally make your acquaintance." She said, stepping towards Maria, embracing her. Maria looked surprised by Lucille enthusiasm but she soon eased into the hug, still as flustered as ever.

"It is good to meet you, 'she said, "please call me Maria."

"And you may call me Lucille. After all, we could be family one day, 'Lucille said happily, "so we should be on a first name basis immediately."

Troy looked at Gabriella anxiously but she seemed to pay no mind to what his mother had said, merely leading him through to the living room, clutching his hand like she never wanted to let go. As they went Troy could hear Maria and Lucille animatedly discussing Maria's brownies which she'd brought over as a gift to thank them for inviting her to dinner.

"Hey my Mom sounds almost comfortable." Gabriella said teasingly.

"The night is still young." He whispered into her ear and was rewarded with a giggle and a playful smack to the shoulder. Troy smiled, maybe it would be okay.

"NOTHING has pleased us more than your acceptance to coming to dinner, 'Lucille exclaimed optimistically as she hurried outside for the last time, carrying with her a bowl of fresh salad. She set it down in the centre of table and sat next to Jack who'd just introduced himself to Maria only a mere couple of minutes ago, "we've been terribly excited to meet the woman who raised Gabriella. She has made quite the impression on Jack and I."

"Thank you, 'Maria said sipping a glass of wine, "Troy has made a very _interesting_ impression on me too."

Lucille and Jack smiled at one another but Troy and Gabriella caught the double meaning behind Maria's reply and Gabriella, in particular, was not happy with her mother's discourtesy.

"How about we dig in, 'Jack said cheerfully, "I'm starving and this meal look delicious."

"You're just saying that to get into the chef's good books." Lucille said teasingly.

"Don't you mean, cook books!" Gabriella exclaimed, winking.

Lucille and Jack chuckled and Gabriella turned to find Troy grinning at her, his eyes searing with affection and pleasure.

"As you can see, Gabriella has completely settled down here with us." Jack said and all three adults looked on at their children, watching with intrigue as Gabriella pressed a soft and chaste kiss upon Troy's cheek as he helpfully scooped two large spoonfuls of mash onto her plate.

"Yes, I do see, 'Maria said nodding in acceptance of the sight before her. She turned to Jack and Lucille and smiled, "well enough about Gabriella. Please, tell me about you? What kind of work do you involve yourself in?"

"I work for a company not too far from here, further into the city of Albuquerque. Perhaps you've heard of them. Walkmans?" Jack said.

"Oh yes. They work with the manufacturing of the world technology. Computers, IPods, Cell phones etc. I am right aren't I?" Maria asked.

"That's the one, 'Jack said nodding, "tricky work if I may say so myself."

"And what do you do in the company? Are you one of the factory workers?"

"No, no. I work in the office. Calculating numbers and such, though in truth, and I have no intention of sounding arrogant, I can do just about anything the company asks. I have many working skills." He told her, beaming.

"Jack was a nerd in High School and College." Lucille said as if this explained her husband's super intelligence.

"I prefer intellectually driven." Jack said, feigning irritation at his wife's comment though his face portrayed true amusement.

"And what do you do Lucille?" Maria questioned.

"I am rather ashamed to tell you that I'm just a typical housewife." Lucille said though she didn't sound ashamed, Gabriella thought, quite the opposite, "I was studying to be an art teacher but I fell pregnant with Troy and decided that above all my dreams, it was my family I truly wanted."

"That's sweet." Maria said.

"And what do you do Maria?" Lucille asked.

Maria shrugged, taking hold of her glass of wine and sipping languorously, "I work for a publishing company called Stamps."

"That sounds interesting, 'Jack enthused, "and what do you do there?"

"I'm a freelance proofreader." Maria explained and Gabriella all but cringed as she took in the conceited expression that dominated her mother's face.

"What's that?" Troy looked bewildered.

"I proofread and review fiction and non-fiction books, plays and scripts. It can be a very trying profession but one that I enjoy." Maria exclaimed.

Lucille and Jack looked very impressed, nodding with interest as they listened, "It sounds wonderful and deeply exciting." Lucille said.

"It is, 'Maria said, "Now Gabriella has told me you've moved around a lot."

"That's right, 'Lucille replied as she swallowed a mouthful of her food, "we've been just about everywhere. We've never been able to stay anywhere for long but Jack and I agree that Albuquerque is the perfect place for us."

"And what about you Troy? Do you like Albuquerque?" Maria queried.

Troy, surprised by the sudden question Maria had offered him, flushed in embarrassment and shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose I do, I mean, I have friends here and Gab...Gabi."

"I find it rather odd to see Gabriella dating again, 'Maria said musingly, gazing down at her plate with contrived concentration, "ever since Harvey left and believe me, that was a long while ago, she's found it difficult to connect with anyone other than her friends."

"Yes, well that's over now Mom, 'Gabriella said through clenched teeth, she reached for her glass of orange juice in a futile attempt to keep her cool, "Troy and I get on just fine together."

"I'm sure you do honey, 'Maria answered, "and I'm pleased for Troy and for you, 'she turned to Jack and Lucille who were watching the Mother/Daughter communication agitatedly and said, "Gabriella has not been the same since her ex-boyfriend Harvey left. He was a good young man, sweet tempered and _very, very_ handsome."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you even bringing this up? 'Gabriella snarled, setting her orange juice down on the table with a force that sent some of it spilling out of the glass. Troy set a hand on top of her knee, trying to calm her down but she ignored him and looked directly at her mother, furious, "you're deliberately trying to cause arguments and I don't want you to."

Lucille and Jack looked stunned by the sudden outburst but didn't try and stop it. Troy, who was used to this sort of animosity between Gabriella and Lucille, watched and waited for the climactic moment that would end the discussion in tears. Maria laughed, "I'm not the one raising my voice at the table Gabi."

"_Don't call me that! You're not allowed to call me that." _Gabriella knew why her Mother had called her Gabi. She'd wanted a reaction from her. She wanted this argument but she didn't realise she was embarrassing both of them, showing them up.

"Troy calls you Gabi. Why shouldn't I?"

"It's _our_ thing, not yours. You don't have the right to call me that." Gabriella said through clenched teeth.

"And what makes you think he should have the right to call you that! What makes him so special that he's allowed?" Maria said pointing at Troy viciously.

"HE'S MINE, THAT IS WHY! HE IS MINE!" Gabriella bellowed.

Silence suddenly fell over the table, intermingled with surprise, joy, horror, realisation and so many emotions that radiated from everyone.

Gabriella stood, tears blazing in her eyes, looking horrified and bewildered all at once. She wiped away a falling tear from her cheek, looked from Maria, to Troy, to Lucille and Jack, to Troy again and back to Maria, breathing heavily.

"Just go to hell Mom." She sneered before she darted past Troy and through into the house.

Troy stood to go after her but Maria stopped him.

"No, 'she said, "I caused the argument. I need to fix it, 'she turned to look at Lucille and Jack, "would you mind if I go and speak with my daughter?"

"Of course not. Go ahead." Jack replied and they watched as Maria hurried into the house.

"That was an awkward situation to watch, 'Lucille said as she gazed around at her family, she smiled weakly and set her fork down onto the table, "anyone want a slice of apple pie?"

GABRIELLA huffed irately, her arms folded over her chest as she glared out at the busy world of Albuquerque from Troy's bedroom window. She'd kicked of her shoes and was sitting on his bed, her legs tucked up under her, feeling the softness of his blankets, breathing in the scent that was purely Troy and loving it because it brought a sense of warmth and easiness to the very core of her inner-being.

She couldn't believe Maria's insolence. Jack and Lucille had been nice enough to invite her to dinner and yet she'd deliberately insulted Troy in front of them and had stirred up and argument with her, embarrassing them both.

It had hurt Gabriella severely that her mother would question her allowance of Troy calling her 'Gabi.' Sure, it had once been the name her father had called her and after his death she had refrained from allowing anyone else to refer to her in that way. Gabriella didn't know why she let Troy do it. She just liked the way he said it, the way his voice kind of caressed the word. It made her feel like somehow, she could find an old piece of herself. When Troy called her 'Gabi' it was magic, it was a way back into the Gabriella she'd lost a long time ago.

A gentle knock on the bedroom door stirred her from her thoughts and Gabriella turned to find Maria standing in the open doorway, looking hesitant.

Making a sound that was somewhat like a growl, she turned back around, her body tensing as Maria stepped into the room.

"I don't want to talk to you, so get out!" Gabriella hissed.

"I won't have you speak to me like that Gabriella Montez!" Maria commanded.

"I won't have you speak to me the way you did downstairs either Mom, 'Gabriella replied coldly, "and what annoyed me even more was the way you treated Troy."

"What?" Maria laughed as if she had done no such thing.

"Oh don't play dumb Mom, 'Gabriella said turning to look at Maria, incensed, "you were behaving as if he were a piece of muck on your heel. It made me feel sick."

"Don't be so dramatic." Maria said offhandedly, waving away her daughter's comments as she went to stand in front of the window, looking out, turning her back on Gabriella.

"I'm not. If anyone is being dramatic it is you. I can't believe the prejudice you have against Troy. His face is not too pleasant Mom, I understand that, but it doesn't mean he is a monster. He's a good guy."

"Well forgive me for wanting you to have the best!" Maria said passionately, rounding on Gabriella, waving her arms frantically.

"He is the best! He isn't Harvey but for that I'm grateful. Harvey was not perfect either and I know now that I never really wanted him, 'Gabriella argued back, standing to face her mother, "if I'd spent my life with Harvey, if we'd still been together or had gotten married in a few years time I'd know, even now, that I would be unhappy."

"But Harvey was such a sweet boy." Maria said, sounding surprised.

"Yes. I like Harvey very much, 'Gabriella said, it seemed as though the anger was dispersing as quickly as it had come for both Gabriella and Maria's raised voices were descending, "he's a good friend but we were too alike. It would never have worked."

"And you and Troy will work? Is that what you're saying?" Maria demanded.

Gabriella shrugged, knowing she couldn't answer Maria as she and Troy had agreed on the no-strings attached deal, "we're opposites, 'she said, "we attract."

"I just don't know whether I can trust him with you, 'Maria whispered. She sat down on the bed next to Gabriella. It was clear that the anger had gone, "he is so alarming. I don't even know how he got the scars."

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes, "it's difficult to say but I'll tell you this, 'she murmured, "it didn't just affect him physically."

"How do I know if I can trust him with you?" Maria asked.

"You can. I promise, 'Gabriella said smiling, "in fact, why don't I tell you how Troy and I met. You might have a change of heart once you know the story."

"Will I?" Maria asked sceptically, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Gabriella nodded, "I know you will."

"Then explain away. Enlighten me." Maria gestured.

"Well, it happened a few days after Troy moved to Albuquerque and it was one of those days when I was annoyed with everyone and frustrated with myself and couldn't face the world, 'Gabriella explained, she looked directly at her mother, wanting her to understand, "on days like that I would escape to the rooftop of East High. It's one of my favourite places ever, so peaceful and quiet with no one judging or watching. Well anyway, I'd been looking out to Albuquerque, thinking, when I stumbled over the edge of the building, 'Maria gasped in horror, a hand meeting her mouth as fear flickered in her eyes, "it's okay Mom, 'Gabriella said reassuringly, "I caught hold of a rusty pipe and held on tight."

"Then what happened?" Maria asked, her voice hushed and nervous.

"The pipe was beginning to groan and shift and my weight was too much for it. I called out for help but no one heard me. I just kept thinking about how I was going to die, just disappear from the world, 'Gabriella looked down at her hands which rested in her lap and sighed tiredly, "The pipe creaked really loud and I was screaming again, begging for help when suddenly there he was. Troy. He told me not to worry, that he was going to save me and I'd never been more relieved in all my life to see anyone. He leant down and made me take his hand, even though I was too scared to let go of the pipe. He could've died too Mom, 'she whispered, glancing up at Maria to check her reaction to the story, "he was risking his life for me. My body weight could've been too much for him, he could've fallen and taken me down with him but he didn't. He pulled me up and we landed on the floor. I remember the clench in my heart when I heard the pipe crash to the floor. "

"So...so..." Maria stammered, not being able to finish her sentence.

Gabriella nodded, smiling gently, "He saved my life Mom. Troy was a hero. He...he saved me and I am forever in his debt."

"I...I misjudged him then, 'Maria said, she touched her hand to her chest and breathed deeply, shaking her head, "I've been wrong about him all along, 'she looked up at Gabriella, devastated and surprised, "he saved you."

Gabriella nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You never mentioned it before?" Maria said quietly.

"I never thought to. I'd hoped you would accept Troy but you didn't, 'Gabriella answered, "I guess today you went a step too far and I knew you finally needed to understand the truth about Troy."

"Oh Gabriella, 'Maria said, shifting closer, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never gave Troy a chance. It was terribly selfish of me."

"It's not really me you have to apologise to, is it?" Gabriella suggested shrugging her shoulders.

Maria nodded, "your right. Of course your right." She muttered. She wrapped her arms around Gabriella, kissing her forehead and muttering incoherently to herself, "come on, 'she said, pulling back, "let's go downstairs. I have a few apologies I need to make. I just hope I haven't made a complete fool of myself."

"I'm sure Lucille and Jack will understand, 'Gabriella giggled gently, "especially Lucille. She's ever so slightly eccentric you know."

Maria smiled in response, "I noticed."

JACK, Lucille and Troy were sitting quite quietly in the back garden with great big bowls of apple pie and ice cream when Maria and Gabriella finally came back downstairs.

Lucille, behaving as if nothing had happened at all, turned to them with the biggest brightest grin imaginable and beckoned them over, "I hope you've managed to quell your confrontation."

"We have, 'Maria said, "Gabriella and I are extremely ashamed of ourselves. We shouldn't have argued in front of you."

"Oh think nothing of it, 'Jack replied shaking his head and smirking into his bowl, "if our children didn't argue with us every now and then we'd be out of jobs. It's what we're made for."

"Would you care for a bowl of apple pie and ice cream Maria? And you Gabriella?" Lucille queried, gesturing across the table to where two bowls sat waiting.

"Yes please, 'Maria nodded but before Lucille could reach out for the bowls she said, "but may I please say something first?"

Jack and Lucille looked at one another and nodded, "Sure. Go ahead."

"It had been made known to me that I have not been the most pleasant of people to endure especially for poor Troy who has done nothing to offend me and who has, I feel, experienced the brunt of my great dislike and unnecessary hatred, 'she said seriously, "I have been a cold hearted old witch who could've given your son the chance to prove himself but didn't and for that I am terribly sorry. Troy, 'Maria turned to look at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "I'm sorry. I hope that somewhere in your heart you can forgive me, though if you can't then I understand completely."

Troy put his bowl down on the table and stood, coming around the table to stand beside Gabriella. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close and she responded by resting her head upon his chest. He looked at Gabriella's mother and smiled, looking delighted, "Yes Maria, 'he said calmly, "I forgive you."

Maria smiled gratefully before turning to Jack and Lucille, "and I hope you can both forgive me too. It was enormously rude of me to misuse your hospitality the way I did."

"Maria, please. It is already forgotten." Jack exclaimed.

"Thank you." Maria answered.

Lucille stood with Maria and Gabriella's bowls in her hands and handed them over. Gabriella scooped a spoonful into her mouth, "wow. It's delicious." She enthused.

Maria followed suit and took a mouthful, she smiled happily and nodded in agreement, "It is, 'she murmured, "you'll have to give me the recipe."

"I'm sure this will blossom into a wonderful friendship." Lucille giggled and they continued their pleasant gathering well into the evening.

"DO I have to go? I want to stay with you." Gabriella whimpered into Troy's neck that evening as she prepared to go home. Her Mother was in the distance, talking with Jack and Lucille as they bid her farewell.

"It won't be for long. I'll come around later and we'll cuddle up in bed and watch movies and pig out on junk food." Troy crooned, stroking her hair as she nestled into him, breathing warm kissed into his skin.

"You promise?" Gabriella queried.

"Yes, I promise." Troy answered with a chuckle.

They pulled apart slightly, still in each other's arms and looked across to their parents, "how did you manage to bring your mother around to me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and touched the tip of her nose with her finger, winking, "it's a secret, 'she muttered, "but don't worry. You're a hero in her eyes now."

"A hero? 'Troy said, trying to think of all the situations when he'd saved her. He never really saw himself as heroic, except for the day when he'd truly met Gabriella, "the rooftop?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Gabriella was startled that he'd worked it out.

"Intuition." He shrugged, "but Gabi, 'he added hesitantly, "I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why did...why did you...when you were arguing with..." He couldn't find the strength or confidence to finish what he'd been saying.

"Troy. What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

Troy scratched the back of his head, looking nervous, "well, you told your mother I was yours yet you've made sure to keep this "No strings attached" thing going through the entire course of our relationship. I'm...I'm confused by it all."

Gabriella smiled, "I know you are, 'she whispered, lifting her hand to his twisted face and touching it gently, "and I'm confused too but I promise you when I understand half of these new things I'm feeling I'll let you know. Okay."

She shifted in his arms, kissing him tenderly on the lips before turning and hurrying up the path to where Maria was waiting.

"Gabi?" Troy called out.

Gabriella turned and met his gaze and Troy was astounded by how beautiful she was, "does this mean I stand a chance of keeping you?"

"Maybe." She murmured and with one final glance, she turned around and was gone, leaving Troy excited and hopeful and consumed with a passionate need for her.

Jack and Lucille who were approaching Troy, paused, taking in their son's love-struck musings, "what's up with you?" Jack asked.

Troy shrugged his shoulders and sighed optimistically, "she said maybe," and before Lucille and Jack could ask what he was talking about, he stepped into the house and retired upstairs until he left for Gabriella's later on that night.

**Well I hope you're not all disappointed with what I wrote but this chapter was 20 pages long so that is a positive thing hopefully. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors but I feel too ill to correct them. **

**What did you think of the chapter as a whole??? What did you think of Gabriella and Maria's conversation and Gabriella's reply to Troy's question at the end??? Please let me know. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx REVIEW! **


	25. The Only One Who Keeps Him Sane

**Hey everyone! It's me, here to give you another dose of the addictive Troyella! :D**

**I've been working on this chapter really hard and it would've been updated even quicker if my computer hadn't decided to go nuts over the last couple of days. Grr. I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter; I wanted it to be perfect and thank heavens I succeeded. You're all so supportive! **

**I must say I'm terribly excited about Vanessa Hudgen's new upcoming film '**_**Beastly.**_**' Has anyone seen the new trailer? It looks amazing. I don't know about everyone else but my fellow UK-ians and I have to wait until October for the cinema release. It's going to feel like forever lol. :P **

**Okay, so I'd better let you guys read on otherwise you could turn into an angry mob. ;)**

**Chapter – The Only One Who Keeps Him Sane**

THE perpetual ring-ring-ringing of the phone stirred Gabriella from what had been a comfortable, peaceful night's sleep. Turning on her side, her eyes still clamped shut, she groped and grabbed for the phone that was vibrating as it rang persistently on the bedside cupboard.

"Okay, okay!" Gabriella growled furiously to the inanimate object as it continued to ring as she struggled to find it. She opened her eyes and sighed in exasperation, her vision growing used to the dark until she could see the ringing contraption. Grasping it firmly in her hand, she flopped back down into her pillows, closed her eyes and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She murmured tiredly.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" Lucille cried down the phone.

"Lucille? 'Gabriella said, confused, "what's wrong? 'she opened her eyes and looked across to her alarm clock, "it's 4.20am." The last time Lucille had phone so frenziedly had been the time Troy had fled to Placitas. A sense of dread filled every inch of Gabriella's exhausted young body.

"I know my dear, 'Lucille whispered softly, "and I am sorry to be ringing you at such a God forsaken hour but its Troy."

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Gabriella asked sitting up in bed.

The sound of a deep guttural scream echoed over the phone and Gabriella's heart-rate quickened as her senses told her that the scream belonged to Troy. What was wrong with him? What had happened?

"If you heard that Gabriella I don't want you to be alarmed." Lucille said nervously but it was a little late for that, Gabriella was well past alarmed.

"That is Troy, isn't it? 'Gabriella muttered, she leant across to switch on her bedside lamp. The light burst into the room bringing some sort of comfort to the already dark situation, "what's wrong with him? Why is he screaming like that?"

"I don't know myself dear, 'Lucille whispered, "Jack and I woke about fifteen minutes ago to this horrible, horrible screaming. We ran into Troy's room to check he was alright and found him curled up in his bed, shouting and crying. We've tried waking him Gabriella...but...but it's no use." Another bark of pain resonated over Lucille's voice.

Gabriella pulled herself out of bed and stepped into her slippers, balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She grabbed her dressing gown and slung it over her shoulders.

"Hang on Lucille, 'she said reassuringly, "open the front door for me. I'm coming over."

"I was hoping you'd say that, 'Lucille breathed, "would you like Jack to come for you?"

"No, no, 'Gabriella answered as she left her bedroom and crept down the stairs so her mother wouldn't hear her, "I'll run. You and Jack need to stay with Troy and keep him safe. He could do himself some serious harm."

"Oh hurry my love. The sight of him, 'Lucille choked up, "it's...its heart wrenching."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye." Gabriella said and she switched her cell phone off and slipped it into her dressing gown pocket.

Creeping toward the door, she unhooked the keys from their hanging place on the wall. So aware of every sound in the house, terrified her mother would wake and send her back to bed, Gabriella inserted the key into the lock and turned it, opened the door behind her.

A blast of cold air swept over Gabriella quite instantaneously. She inhaled it for a moment, taking in her surroundings, her eyes drifting over every inch of night life and slowly turned to shut the front door behind her. She turned around then, with only Troy in her thoughts and hurried out of the garden, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

The darkness should've frightened Gabriella. As a child she'd always had a phobia of the night for to her it meant solitude, emptiness and loss. She didn't think of it now, she was too concerned for Troy and his welfare. She wanted him safe and warm and for his pain to finally dissolve away.

The cold air swamped through her nostrils, filling up her senses with panic and sorrow. She had never moved so fast in all her life, her legs ached with the strain of her movement, her chest wheezed and her heart thrummed against her chest fiercely but she wouldn't stop because somehow, she couldn't.

The lights ahead awoke Gabriella from her blinded reverie. She slowed to a jog, panting in weary as she took in The Bolton's house. Lucille was waiting on the door, her arms folded over her chest, shifting back and fore from one foot to the other, biting her bottom lip anxiously. When she saw Gabriella, she waved frantically and beckoned her over. When Gabriella reached her, she threw her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I've never been happier to see you." She said, pressing a kiss to Gabriella's cheek, "come on." She led the youngster upstairs where the cries and bellows of anguish and torment could be heard coming from Troy's bedroom.

"Is he alright?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm afraid not. Jack and I are having the devil of a time trying to bring him round, 'Lucille said, "he just keeps crying out."

They reached the top of the stairs where Lucille brought Gabriella through to Troy's room. The bedroom light was on and Jack was sitting on Troy's computer chair, looking rather helpless as he watched his son who was lying in his bed, writing and twitching. Gabriella gasped as she took in the sight of her lover. His hair was ruffled from all the hectic movements; his face was warped with agony, blood red and dripping with sweat. His eyes were shut tight, trapped in a nightmare he could not escape; his sobs were bitter and biting, heaving and choking, gasping and crying. The sight was pitiful.

"Can't we do something?" Jack asked fretfully.

"I don't know, 'Lucille whispered, "he just doesn't seem to be coming around."

Gabriella stepped forward, wanting to help Troy, "do you mind if I try?"

Jack and Lucille shook their heads and Lucille beckoned her forward. Gabriella shifted to the bed, hesitant and nervous. She sat on the edge of the mattress, feeling it budge under Troy's trembling weight. A strange noise escaped his lips, much like a sharp hiss and he rolled onto his side, whimpering and snivelling in distress.

"Troy." She murmured gently. She reached a hand to his arm and he jerked under the pressure.

"NO! POPPY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" He bellowed, his body stirring in an array of spasms.

Gabriella grabbed his hand, trying to bring him out of the dream, "Troy, come on. Wake up." She demanded.

Troy shook his head, not even hearing her, "Please. I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I didn't..."

"Troy. Please. Wake up. Troy, 'The young girl exclaimed urgently, "It's me Troy. It's Gabriella."

Troy jerked away from her, heaving in great misery. Gabriella turned to look at Lucille and Jack who were watching from the opposite side of the room. Lucille's eyes were glistening with tears, her hands cupping her cheeks as she watched her son struggle to wake from what must be a tremendously terrifying nightmare.

"NO! NO! NO! GET OFF ME! NO!" He shrieked and he threw himself over onto his back, his body quaking so violently that it seemed as though he were having some sort of seizure.

Gabriella decided enough was enough. She sat on top of him, straddling his waist, not caring about his parent's reaction but just needing to know he was alright. She gripped him by the cheeks hard and shook him, "Troy! For God's sake, wake up!" She ordered.

"WAIT...I CAN...I CAN EXPLAIN, 'Troy sobbed, "I'M...I'M SORRY. POPPY! NO!"

"Troy, 'Gabriella said again, this time more forcefully, "Wake up!" She did the only thing she found rational. She raised her hand and using her full weight, slapped him hard around the cheek.

Troy gasped, his eyes flashing open in shock, his body pushing upwards, sending Gabriella tumbling off him and onto the side of the bed. His breath was ragged and tight, his eyes searched through the darkness, childlike, innocent.

"Troy, 'Lucille said softly, "are you alright sweetie?"

Troy collapsed back onto his bed and rolled into a ball, his shoulders hunched and his body shaking.

"He's in a state of shock." Jack muttered.

Gabriella moved closer to him again and put a hand on his arm, trying to console him, "Troy, 'she whispered tenderly, "Troy, it's me. Are you okay?"

At the sound of her voice, Troy turned and looked up, his eyes shining with tears, his bottom lip quivering. He reached a hand up to caress the side of her face as if the proximity would be enough, "Gabi." He said quietly.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella laughed, "it's me, 'the look of pure agony written across Troy's face softened her laugh and she couldn't help but mirror his caress, stroking the roughness of his face with an almost maternal instinct, "what happened?"

Troy shook his head and sighed, "I don't know. It...it was just this horrible nightmare and...I couldn't get out of it. I didn't know how."

"It was Poppy wasn't it?" Gabriella queried.

Troy gazed up at her curiously and nodded. His shoulders began to quiver again and his face clenched with the need not to cry, "I begged her to stop. She was tormenting me, telling me it was my fault. I begged her but she wouldn't listen. I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He broke down; sobbing into the pillows and Gabriella could help but gather him into her arms.

She rocked him back and fore, kissing his forehead and shushing him. Lucille and Jack appeared to be helpless, watching the scene take place before them.

"I'm sorry, 'Troy whimpered, "I didn't mean to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her. She...she was my little sister."

"I know, 'Gabriella crooned stroking his hair, "I know. It's going to be okay. I promise."

"No it won't, 'Troy moaned, "I'll never be forgiven. I'll live with this weight on my shoulders forever."

Gabriella nuzzled her nose into his neck, pressing little kisses to his jaw, "it'll be alright. I'm here now. Hush, I'm here."

"Um Gabriella, 'Jack said hesitantly, "we're going to leave you and Troy alone for a while, you know, so he can calm down. Would you like something to drink? We're wide awake now, we're going downstairs."

"Not right now, 'Gabriella said looking up at Troy's parents, "I think I'll stay here for a while. Thank you."

Lucille approached Troy uneasily as if she wanted to comfort him but Jack touched her arm and she paused, bit down hard on her bottom lip as she watched the youngsters clinging to one another, and turned around, following her husband out to the landing.

"What am I going to do with you, hey?" Gabriella chuckled softly as she stroked Troy's hair.

Troy looked up at Gabriella and she could see the seeking desperation in his eyes. He was holding her so tight she felt she may suffocate from the pressure.

"I'm so...so...embarrassed." He stammered.

"Don't be, 'Gabriella murmured, "everyone has nightmares. You won't be the first and you won't be the last."

"I ca...can't believe...they...call...called you."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and kissed his cheek sweetly, "I didn't mind. I want to be here Troy, 'when Troy didn't reply, Gabriella sighed and pushed herself down the bed so she was lying right beside him, still holding him in her arms, "what happened? What did you dream about?"

"Poppy." Troy muttered miserably.

"And what –"

"Leave it Gabi, 'Troy growled and the sound seemed to come from deep within his chest, "I...I can't talk about it."

"Okay, 'Gabriella whispered, sensing his pain, "okay. I'll leave it drop. Just...try and go back to sleep."

Troy nodded and closed his eyes. Gabriella rested her lips against his forehead, content to just stay with him forever, wondering how she could help him and knowing that somehow she couldn't.

"HOW is he?" Jack asked Gabriella as she walked into the kitchen half an hour later.

"He's sleeping; thank heavens." Gabriella sighed as she sat down at the table. It had taken some time to reassure Troy that he was completely safe but he'd eventually drifted into what appeared to be a deep sleep.

"We're so grateful to you for coming over Gabriella, 'Lucille said, "we knew you were the only person who could bring him out of such a state."

"Yeah, 'Gabriella sighed, "but that's what scares me. Troy shouldn't need me to bring him out of something like this. He shouldn't be consumed by this guilt."

Lucille who'd been fixing Gabriella a cup of tea, sat down opposite the youngster and placed her mug in front of her, "we know exactly what you mean Gabriella, but Jack and I have never been able to convince Troy that he is forgiven for what happened, have we Jack?"

"No, 'Troy's father answered, shaking his head, "we even suggested therapy once. We thought a psychiatrist could help but Troy would have none of it. He was convinced we thought he was crazy. We couldn't persuade him otherwise."

"What if I try and convince him?" Gabriella asked, sipping her tea.

"It'll be no use Gabriella." Jack said sadly.

Gabriella set her mug down on the table and cupped her face into her hands, "I want to help him but I just don't know how."

"We've never been able to help him and that is just a part of knowing Troy. He will _always_ blame himself. He will always feel this remorse. Surprisingly, he's a lot better when he's around you. You are the only one who keeps him sane." Lucille exclaimed.

"But it's not fair for him to be this way, 'Gabriella snarled furiously. She thumped a clenched fist down on the table and watched as Lucille and Jack flinched back in surprise, "sorry, 'she murmured, embarrassed by her outburst, "I just hate seeing him so tormented. When he is lost I am lost and I don't know how to fix him."

Lucille slid a hand across the table to Gabriella's clenched fist and took it in hers, "it's okay honey, 'she whispered sweetly, "it's okay."

Gabriella looked up and shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly, "it's okay for me, 'she sobbed, "but is it okay for Troy?"

"YOU look absolutely exhausted my dear, 'Lucille murmured softly as Gabriella yawned into her third mug of tea, "why don't you go on upstairs to bed?"

"Oh that's okay, 'Gabriella answered, "I'll put my shoes on and go back home."

"No, it's fine, 'Lucille said shaking her head, "it's far too late for you to be running around the streets again. You can go upstairs and get some sleep. I'm sure if Troy wakes up and finds you gone he'll become distraught again. Go on. You have my permission."

Gabriella stood and smiled softly. The more she stayed in Lucille and Jack's company, the more she liked them. She belonged in their environment. It was just so right.

"But what about my mother?" She queried.

"Don't you worry about Maria, 'Jack told her, "if she calls we'll explain. If not...well...what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He winked.

Gabriella giggled and nodded, turning around and making her way out of the kitchen, "thanks and goodnight."

"Goodnight Gabriella." Husband and wife called out in unison.

Gabriella wandered through into the living room, pleased that she was able to catch up on the sleep she had lost. She found it to be a great comfort that Lucille and Jack trusted her so much. She thought about Troy as she ascended the stairs and how much he was beginning to mean to her. It worried her when he was so dismissive. His memory of Poppy was becoming stronger and stronger. It was slowly beginning to destroy him and she had no idea how she was supposed to save him or even if anybody could.

Opening the door of Troy's bedroom, she shuffled inside and closed it behind her, letting the darkness extinguish the light. She shrugged her dressing gown off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor before tip-toeing over to the bed where she pulled aside the blankets and got in beside Troy.

The bed was incredibly warm and Gabriella found herself nuzzling up to Troy's heated body. He was still asleep, so peaceful and secure. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him nearer to her. Her body tingled at the contact and Troy quivered in her hold, sensing her somehow.

Maybe she could help him, Gabriella thought, maybe there was some way to ease that pain. Troy may never truly forgive himself but she could help him understand that there is some forgiveness. She just had to find someone who could convince Troy that he was a good, changed person. Gabriella spent the rest of the early morning thinking, until finally she dropped off to sleep.

**I know it's not a lot guys but I've struggled so much with writers block that I felt I had to end it here or I would go nuts. I kind of feel like this is a fill in chapter but I promise you all, the next chapter will be much better and longer. **

**It will be called '**_**There Is Some Forgiveness**_**" and I assure you, it will feature someone from Troy's past. (Not Poppy) So, review and tell me how much of a bad updater and writer I am. I deserve it. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx**


End file.
